Omegadimension Neptunia: The New Generation
by megaswifter21
Summary: Sent to a dimension where she no longer exists, Neptune learns the dark story of the dimension she's now trapped in. Hoping to save this dimension's Nepgear, she teams up with the new generation of CPUs, helping them bond as well. [Includes OC CPUs]
1. Chapter 1: Stuck in Another Dimension

The sun casted its light down on the Planeptune Basilicom, creating the perfect atmosphere for reading a book; working or relaxing. Neptune had ignored the first two and decided to relax by playing video games. Again. Much to Histoire's dismay, who had stormed off the room earlier when Neptune refused to do any work.

Neptune stretched as she stood up from her couch, a smile on her face, "That's another game completed!" She exclaimed happily.

She approached the fridge that sat on the corner of the room, opening it and taking a pudding out. She opened a drawer searching for a spoon, when she noticed a purple book with a black N sitting on the counter.

"Ohhh. Did Big Me forget her Nep-Note?" She said excitedly, "Is Darksty still in there?"

Neptune opened the book, looking at an unamused Croire staring back at her.

"You got business with me or somethin'?" Croire said angrily.

Neptune smiled, "Oh no, I just noticed that the book was here and decided to take a look."

"You had your look. Now leave me alone." Croire replied with the same tone as before.

"Aw you're so mean, Darksty." Neptune complained, poking her a few times.

"What are you… HEY! Stop that!" Croire shouted, managing to make Neptune stop the poking, "And how many times do I have to say that my name is Croire! Cro-ire!"

"Yes. Yes. We've gone through that." Neptune replied, waving her hand dismissively

"You..." Croire closed her eyes in anger.

"Well, Darksty I'll see you later." Neptune said, as she closed the book. She started to open her pudding's lid.

"I was saving my energy to try and escape, but I guess..." Croire muttered, wasting all her energy creating a dark purple portal to a random dimension.

The portal slowly started to get stronger, Neptune slowly noticing the pull from it. Her pudding escaped from her grasp as she tried to resist the portal's force that pulled her in.

"Woah woah woah." Neptune said, grasping at anything to prevent herself being pulled in, "This is totally not fuuuuuun…!" Neptune was sucked into the portal.

Croire sighed, "There goes my energy..." She muttered, "But that was worth it. Now that idiot's off my back."

* * *

"Ow ow ow." Neptune muttered as she sat up, "Geez, Darksty. What did you d...o?"

Neptune looked ahead of her. It was Planeptune… but it wasn't. The usual happy mood that surrounded it was gone. Red and orange colours replaced the old purple ones from before. Neptune saw no one in the streets, even though the sun was high in the sky.

"Um… What happened to Planeptune…?" Neptune wondered, placing a finger to her cheek.

She looked ahead at NepTower, still standing in the middle of the city. That had not changed at least. She started walking towards it, thinking to herself, "Maybe I could ask Histy."

Neptune's eyes widen as she realised where she was, "Wait one dang second. Darksty opened a portal and sent me to another dimension didn't she?" She jumped as she exclaimed.

Neptune looked around, trying to familiarise herself with the place she now was in. She looked at the area around her. It was a street in Planeptune she knew well. She frequently came here to buy her pudding… or more like sent Nepgear to get it for her, sometimes. All that had changed was the colour.

"Well, I am not in Plutie's world..." She muttered, "So where could I be?"

Neptune looked around the place. She checked in the store where she bought her pudding supply. The store was closed, the lights out and no one inside. Neptune pushed her face to the window and put her hands around her eyes like a visor, trying to see inside, "Hello~? Anyone in here?" There was no response.

"Okay. This is getting too weird for me." Neptune muttered, staring at the sky, "At least it's not like Zero Dimension. Or maybe it is an apocalypse?" Neptune's attention was interrupted as she felt some movement around her.

"What was that?" She said, spinning in circles trying to find whoever was moving,"Is someone there?"

Neptune stopped looking around, maybe the reason for movement was a stray pet or maybe a monster? That thought went away quickly as a voice called out behind her.

"Don't move!" Said a voice she knew, "Stay where you are."

Neptune turned around and came face to face with IF. The girl was wearing her usual blue coat. Her green eyes staring intensely at Neptune, almost with anger. But for a second, when Neptune turned around, she caught a small bit of sadness in them.

"Hey! Iffy!" Neptune said, walking a bit closer "Finally a familiar face… Not that I've seen anyone yet..."

Neptune noticed that IF flinched to her voice for a short moment. She quickly went back to her commanding self, "I said don't move!" IF barked, walking closer to Neptune.

"Alright, alright. Geez, Iffy. No need to be so angry. It's me, Nept-"

"You are not!" She yelled, a small amount of sadness in her voice, "Now, stay still. Unless you want me to attack you."

Neptune stared at IF with a puzzled look, "Woah woah, calm down, Iffy."

"Don't call me that either." IF said sharply, "Only she can… and she's gone now."

Neptune detected another tinge of sadness in IF's eyes, before turning it back into anger.

"You're coming with me." IF said, "Silently."

"Where to?" Neptune asked, tilting her head.

"The Basilicom." IF said, "I have orders to capture you. Now, stay quiet unless you want a hole in your chest."

IF pushed Neptune, forcing her to walk towards NepTower. Neptune stole a couple glances to IF, she noticed that people were slowly coming out from behind some houses and other buildings. They stared at Neptune with fear and confusion.

"What is wrong with this dimension?" Neptune thought, looking ahead at Planeptune's main tower looming above her.

* * *

IF pushed Neptune through the Basilicom doors, Neptune still trying to gather her thoughts about what had happened.

"Can I at least get an explanation?" Neptune demanded, "Why do you have to capture me?"

IF remained quiet, she had decided to ignore Neptune's questions.

"IF, you've returned?" A soft voice asked. Neptune recognised the voice.

"Yes, Histoire." IF replied, "I've brought it like you asked."

The fairy floated from a door, stopping in front of IF. She stared at Neptune and sighed. She avoided eye contact with Neptune, but she could tell Histoire was sad. She was having a harder time hiding the sadness than IF.

"Hey, Histy." Neptune said casually, "Um, I really don't know what's going on, but can I get an explanat-"

"Be quiet." IF said sharply, mildly glancing at her, "Jeez. She's able to make them talk without that robotic voice. And it's just as annoying as the real one."

"It also looks more like Neptune now..." Histoire said, looking away from Neptune, "She's getting quite skilled at making these..."

Neptune stared at them, an eyebrow raised, "Uhhh. Like I said, I really don't know what's going on. Can I have an explanation please? Pretty please?"

"At this rate… I don't think I'll be able to stand seeing them destroyed..." Histoire sighed, ignoring Neptune.

"Des...troyed?!" Neptune said, her eyes widening as she stared at Histoire, "Why would you want to destroy Nep here?"

"She must be stopped." IF agreed, "I don't think I'll be able to destroy them either."

"Sadly, we don't know where she could be." Histoire replied, staring at the floor, "If only we knew where she escaped to. We could..." Histoire stopped. She looked at Neptune with mild confusion on her face, she approached Neptune carefully, looking at her all over, "That's strange..." She muttered.

"Hey." Neptune said, only to be ignored

"What's strange, Histoire?" IF asked, moving away from Neptune as Histoire looked at her.

"I can sense some share energy coming from this one."

"Hey!" Neptune said again, rising her voice ever so slightly. She was ignored yet again.

"S-Share energy?" IF said, her eyebrows coming together, "But that's not possible, is it? How could she get some share energy?"

Histoire shook her head, "I have no idea, IF. But it seems that this new model is able to absorb share energy. Or, at the very least, use it."

Neptune tried to contain her anger at being ignored, she failed. Neptune closed her eyes before bursting, "Wait one second, dangit! What you mean 'model'? I am Neptune! N-e-p-t-u-n-e! Of course I would have share energy, I am Planeptune's CPU!... or at least my dimension's Planeptune..." She slowly lowered her voice as she spoke the last part, "But that doesn't matter now! I am the protagonist, and I demand to know what's going on!"

Histoire and IF looked at Neptune with confused looks.

"And they can feel emotion…?" IF said, rising an eyebrow at Histoire.

"Did you say… Dimension?" Histoire approached Neptune more curiously.

"Be careful, Histoire."

"I will, IF." Histoire turned to Neptune, "I'm sorry for being so rude earlier, but I couldn't help but notice… did you say 'your dimension'?"

"Finally, Histy." Neptune smiled, "Yes. I just happen to be from another dimension. I… annoyed Darksty too much it seems, so she opened a portal and sent me here."

"That would explain the dark portal from earlier..." Histoire muttered, resting her head on her hand and pacing in front of Neptune, "And why your signature is the same as Neptune's..."

"It could be a trap, Histoire." IF suggested, "Who knows what she has done to her new models."

"Okay, I think that's enough." Neptune stated, "Enough with the pronoun game. I'm sure the readers are also quiet tired of it as well by now."

"... and she's as meta as her." IF noted, "Maybe she could be a Neptune from another dimension."

"Neptune..." Histoire muttered, before her voice rose, "I have a question. Who are the CPUs of each nation?"

"That's an easy one!" Neptune said, counting each one in her hand, "Me, Noire, Vert, Blanc."

Histoire looked at IF, before turning back to Neptune, "And CPU candidates?"

"Uni, Rom, Ram and my darling sister, Nepgear."

Histoire looked at IF again.

"Umm. Am I wrong?" Neptune asked, looking confused at the looks from Histoire and IF.

"Nept- " Histoire shook her head, "Indeed. Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert." Histoire paused for three second before resuming her list, "Uni, Rom, and Ram are all…" She stopped again, regaining composure before saying the dreaded word, "...dead."

Neptune stared at Histoire, "What." Thoughts started to cloud her mind. Neptune couldn't think of anything. Her mind went blank. She was dead? Everyone else as well? But… Histoire didn't mention Nepgear, did she?

"And Nepgear is currently missing." IF added, almost as if reading Neptune's thoughts.

"Then… who..." Neptune started to ask, her puzzled look made IF and Histoire look at each other.

"She really does not know." Histoire said to IF.

"I don't know about that, Histoire." IF replied, crossing her arms and looking at Neptune, "I still think it could be a trick."

"I will ask her one more question." Histoire turned to Neptune, "Are you okay with one more question?"

"... Ask me anything." Neptune said, expecting the worst out of her response.

"Who defeated the Deity of Sin?"

"Uh well…" Neptune tried to recall that moment that was so long ago, "We first fought her all together, then Nepgear took over."

"... All the CPUs, together?" IF said, "That's… different."

"What do you mean by 'Nepgear took over' exactly?" Histoire said, a concerned look on her face.

"Well, we followed Uranus's advice and each of us CPUs and others gave her our faith in her, in turn giving her the power of all of Gamindustri, which she used to beat the Deity of Sin's true form. By… having stronger emotions and desires than her..."

"That… is different. Just like IF noted." Histoire said, looking at IF, "She would not be able to come up with such an elaborate story."

"So, do you believe me now?" Neptune asked.

"'Believe' is a strong word." IF replied, looking at Neptune with suspicion.

"I at least acknowledge that you're not one of hers." Histoire added, floating closer and analysing Neptune, "I will investigate further to verify your other dimensional claim… Neptune."

"So now that that's out of the way." Neptune said, "Can I get an explanation as to who 'she' is and why you think I was one of 'hers'?"

Histoire looked at IF yet again, "'She' is the one who killed the previous CPUs and CPU candidates. She's been missing for a few years now, but she has been sending robots that resemble the CPUs to attack the nations."

"And who is 'she' exactly?" Neptune asked, "The pronoun game has been going for 34 lines too many."

"She is..." Histoire started, but teared up halfway through.

"She is the one that defeated the Deity of Sin." IF finished, "She's also the one that Neptune loved the most. Her name is Nepgear."


	2. Chapter 2: The New World

"Iffy, I always knew you were a joker. Such an elaborate prank." Neptune said, her expression had softened from her puzzled look, "But really? Nepgear? That can't be. She wouldn't kill me. You could've come up with something more believable."

"It is no joke." IF said, crossing her arms, "Ten years ago, we were under threat by the Deity of Sin. We had no options left, except that cursed sword."

"Cursed sword…?" Neptune asked, tilting her head.

"Gehaburn." Histoire said, a shiver running down her spine, "The cursed sword able to kill a goddess. Nepgear used that sword to kill every other CPU and CPU candidate to power it and defeat the Deity of Sin."

"Nepgear… did?" Neptune gulped. There was no way this was true. The Nepgear she knew wasn't able to fight her, much less kill her. But, what if this Nepgear was different from her own? Maybe this world's Nepgear hated her? That couldn't be it, could it?

"Hey!" IF snapped a finger in front of Neptune, bringing her back.

"Ah, yes, sorry Iffy."

"You're Nep alright." IF muttered, "As Histoire was saying, that was ten years ago. After the defeat of the Deity of Sin, Nepgear was to be inaugurated as the new Planeptune… No, Gamindustri's sole CPU. But she suddenly vanished."

"Vanished?" Neptune questioned, "Where she go?"

"No one knows." Histoire said, looking at the Sharicite room, "However, due to her absence and lack of CPUs, new ones were able to be born from the people's wishes. Luckily, there were enough shares left for that to happen."

"So, now those are ruling the nations?" Neptune asked, putting the pieces together in her head, "Which means my successor should be here?"

"Indeed." Histoire said, "She had just left for a quest when I detected your arrival here. She should be back any minute now."

Right on cue, the doors to the Basilicom opened up. A girl as tall as Neptune stood there, her blue eyes looking ahead in an almost drowsy manner. Her short orange hair had a single d-pad clip, two bangs covered some of her face. She wore an orange and white dress. She had white gloves that reached to her shoulder with an orange line going down. White tights and orange shoes.

"I'm baack, Histoire~" She called out.

"Jupiter, perfect timing." IF said, approaching her, "There's someone you should meet."

"IF is here too?" She asked, walking towards IF and following her to the others.

When she got near Neptune, they locked eyes and stared at each other. Circling around, looking at each other with interest.

"Histoire, IF, who is this?" She asked, staring down at the girl in front.

"I would like to know the same thing." Neptune said, mimicking the orange girl.

"It's like a mirror image..." IF sighed, covering her face with her hand.

"Jupiter. The girl in front of you is Neptune." Histoire said, "Neptune. She's Jupiter."

"Neptune…?" Jupiter looked at Histoire, "Wasn't that the name of..."

"Indeed." Histoire said before the question was finished, "Neptune. The previous CPU of Planeptune."

"But… she's dead." Jupiter said bluntly.

"I'm not dead." Neptune said, jumping in place and pointing at Jupiter, "I'm the protagonist! I can't die!"

"Well, you did die in this world." IF said matter-of-factly, walking away and sitting on a chair nearby.

"You don't have to be so harsh, Iffy." Neptune complained.

"As it stands, the Neptune before you is from another world." Histoire told Jupiter, "Or so she claims. It'll fall to you, Jupiter, to help Neptune get accustomed to our world." Histoire leaned in closer to Jupiter and whispered, "And keep an eye out for any suspicious activity."

"I don't really get all this other world stuff." Jupiter admitted, "But I'll do it. I'll be Neptune's guide."

Jupiter turned towards a door, waving at Neptune, "Follow me!~" she called happily.

Neptune followed Jupiter, leaving IF and Histoire alone in the Basilicom.

"To think we'd see Nep again like this." IF sighed.

"It is strange, IF." Histoire agreed, "However, I'm glad to see Neptune again. I hope her claim is true..."

IF smiled, "Same here, Histoire. I'll keep an eye out for her if that's not the case."

"I understand." Histoire replied, closing her eyes, "I hope she's really Neptune…"

"Yeah, well. I'm going." IF stood up from her seat, "I'll see if I can find more information about where… she is."

Histoire nodded, "Good luck finding information on Compa's whereabouts."

"Thank you, Histoire." IF said, walking away towards the Guild, her mind wandering, "I will find you, Compa. And make Nepgear pay."

* * *

The room was dimly lit by the multiple screens stacked on each other. Some showing information. Others showing live feed of the nations.

The girl that sat in front of the screens kept looking at the same one - Planeptune's feed. She kept rewinding the recording. She could clearly see IF taking hostage a Nepbot… But something bothered the girl. The audio of the recording kept repeating, "Hey! Hey! Careful with Nep here!".

"How did that Nepbot speak?!" She exclaimed, slamming her fist on her armrest, " **I** haven't been able to make a synthetic voice for Neptune yet. So, how?!"

She paused the video and zoomed in, staring at Neptune's confused look as IF took her away.

"And why wasn't this Nepbot in my list?" She said, glancing at another screen with multiple different names in it, "All the ones here are in standby! And it couldn't possibly be her… She died ten years ago."

She brought her hand to her side, grabbing the purple sword next to her and slashing a robot prototype beside her. The deep gash she left shone purple for a few seconds before dissipating.

"I must find out more about that…" She paused for a second, staring at Neptune's face, "Anomaly."

* * *

Neptune looked around the room. It was just as she remembered it. The TV was in the same place, so was the fridge and all the other things. Some new things were there, of course, like a new console and some dolls. "So, uh, Jupiter was it?" Neptune said, "Can I ask you some questions?"

Jupiter turned around and looked at Neptune, "Of course!" She smiled.

"About the other nations..." Neptune said, looking out through the window, "Do you know who are the CPU there?"

"Other nations..." Jupiter put a finger on her cheek, closing her eyes, "I think Histoire mentioned them once but I don't remember."

"You mean they don't gather here in your room and play games together?" Neptune asked, her eyes wide.

"Uh, The nations are not exactly… friendly with each other." Jupiter said slowly, opening her eyes.

"What…?" Neptune was freaking out now, "This is different. Too different for my liking. The nations are back to hating each other? It'll be the Console War all over again!"

"Neptune, please calm down." Histoire said as she floated in, "You're overreacting."

"Sorry, Histy." Neptune said, "It's just that… It is so different from my world. Why are the nations not in friendly terms? Even back then, us CPUs were not enemies."

"While that might be true in the past, it is not now." Histoire said, "After the new CPUs were born, the oracles of each nation were responsible for their upbringing, as is customary. However, I doubt that they did not let them know about what transpired before them. So it would be understandable for them to hold some grudge towards Planeptune."

"But that isn't Jupiter's fault, Ne… She did that." Neptune stopped herself before blaming Nepgear.

"That might be true, but it is without a doubt that the new CPUs were not happy." Histoire said, "Although the other oracles and I still remain good friends, the CPUs don't appear to be."

"So, couldn't you ask the other oracles to talk to their CPUs..." Neptune started to ask.

"I'm sorry, Neptune. But, at the current moment, I am the only oracle left." Histoire said, shaking her head, "The other oracles left on a journey to different parts of the world. I'm afraid it wouldn't do much good."

"Well, then I just have to convince them to become friends!" Neptune said enthusiastically, "I'm sure they'll be happy to have some company and not end up like Loner Noire."

"Neptune, I don't believe that would be a good idea." Histoire said, "At least for you."

"Why not, Histy?"

Before Histoire could reply, a robot crashed through the room's window, scattering glass shards everywhere.

The robot resembled Neptune. The only difference being the electrical line inside its pupiless eyes. It stared blankly at Neptune.

"Is that…" Neptune wanted to ask, only to stop once Histoire nodded.

The copy of Neptune took out a katana and pointed it at the group. Histoire glanced at both CPUs, before opening the door behind her and floating off to get IF.

"No time to talk uh?" Neptune said, taking out a similar katana.

Jupiter glanced at Neptune, then at the copy, before taking out her rapier.

"Let's kick this fake me's butt!" Neptune told Jupiter, who nodded in agreement.

The copy rushed at Neptune, slashing downwards. Neptune blocked the attack with her katana. Jupiter rushed at the copy, thrusting her rapier multiple times. The fake Neptune jumped backwards, avoiding the multiple stabs from Jupiter.

A robotic voice came from the Fake Neptune, " **Cross Combo**."

Neptune recognised the attack name, she blocked with her sword the first few strikes, unfortunately she lost her grip, allowing the Fake Neptune to send her into the air before striking her down. Dust rose from where Neptune fell.

"Neptune!" Cried Jupiter.

"Now you've done it." Neptune said, standing up and brushing some dust from her dress, "I won't go easy on you now. Transform!"

Nothing happened.

"Gosh darnit. I can't transform in this world." Neptune muttered, gripping her katana, "Will just have to give it my all. **Victory Slash**!"

Neptune rushed at the Fake, slashing in a V shape and ending behind her fake before a small explosion of energy appeared.

"Let's keep this going." Jupiter shouted, " **Energy Thrust**!" Jupiter rushed at the Fake Neptune, her sword shining blue as she stabbed and sliced multiple times.

The Fake Neptune moved backwards, trying to get some distance between the CPU and itself.

Jupiter approached Neptune, "Let's finish this together, Neptune."

"You got it, my successor!" Neptune nodded, "Let's finish this with **Neptune Break**!"

Neptune rushed at the Fake, sending it upwards before jumping across the room and slashing at the robot with each jump.

"Your turn, Jupiter!" Neptune yelled as the robot fell down.

"Okay!" Jupiter replied, running at the robot, "You're finished! **Celestial Break**!" Jupiter thrusted her rapier as the Fake Neptune crashed into the floor. Jupiter continued to thrust and stab her sword rapidly at the robot. She jumped backwards and making her rapier shine blue before making one last thrust, sending Fake Neptune flying out the same window it came from. Fake Neptune exploded soon after it was launched.

Neptune approached Jupiter and high fived her, "Well done!" She smiled.

"You did well yourself as well, Neptune." Jupiter said, smiling, "It was nice fighting with my senior."

"Aw shucks, Jupiter." Neptune said, smiling back, "You know, maybe if you keep like this, you might become the protagonist at some point."

"Really?" Jupiter said, sparkles in her eyes, "You think so?"

"Of course." Neptune replied, before putting on a half smile and looking up, "Well, at least when I'm gone from this dimension."

"The friendly discussion is all well and good," Histoire said, opening the door to the room, IF standing behind her, "but could you save it for after you both clean this mess?"

Neptune and Jupiter both looked at each other before looking around them at the destroyed room. Shards of glass scattered everywhere, dust and debris around the couch, and a broken desk.

"Oh." Neptune muttered.

* * *

"There can't be a doubt." The girl muttered, looking at the video of her robot fighting, "That has to be Neptune."

She rewinded the video once more, focusing on Neptune. Her fighting style, her attacks, how she tried to transform.

"But she can't transform..." She mused, "Maybe she's not Neptune after all… But if she is… How is she alive?"

She grabbed her sword and stared at its purple aura, "I'm sure **I** had killed her... "

She looked at Jupiter and Neptune attacking the robot in unison. They had defeated this one way too easily.

"And she also managed to convince the Basilicom and CPU that she's not a robot of mine."

She stared menacingly at the screen, "Things are getting interesting..."

She pressed a button and the screen in front of her changed. It now showed a black screen with a green line.

"It is time." She said, "Prepare an attack on Planeptune."


	3. Chapter 3: Red Heart

Once Neptune and Jupiter had finished cleaning up the mess that their battle caused, they both collapsed on the couch.

"I'm beat!" Neptune exclaimed, her hands up in the air. She turned to Jupiter, "You got any multiplayer games, Jupiter?"

Jupiter looked at the console that sat on the ground. Somehow it went undamaged, "I might do."

Before Jupiter could look through her games, or even turn the console on, Histoire burst through the door with an alarmed look, her voice agitated, "Emergency, it's an emergency!" She exclaimed.

"Woah, Histoire. Calm down." IF told her, placing a hand on her back to try and calm her down, "Calmly tell us the emergency."

"Yeah, what's the big deal, Histy." Neptune added, standing up from the couch.

"There is an attack." Histoire said, her speech still slightly agitated, "An army of robots is advancing on the neighbouring Haneda City."

"Robots?" IF jumped to her feet, her eyes flaring with some anger, "Are they… Nepgear's?!"

"Most likely." Histoire said, taking out a piece of paper and reading from it, "I need all three of you to go help the citizens. The soldiers have already advanced, but they're struggling."

"Just when we finished cleaning..." Neptune muttered sadly, before punching the air with enthusiasm, "But, people are in danger. As the protagonist, I can't ignore that!"

Jupiter nodded in agreement, looking at Neptune with admiration, "Let's do this!"

* * *

The group arrived in Haneda City just when the robot army had surrounded a group of civilians. The robot's seemed to resemble Nepgear in a square-like fashion. They moved stiffly around the citizens, their eyes flashing in unison.

Neptune and IF quickly slashed through the robots to rescue the citizens, Jupiter jumping over the remains and protecting the citizens.

"Everyone!" IF said, facing towards the citizens, one hand extended and pointing towards a house in the distance, "Get to safety. We'll handle them!"

The people noticed Jupiter next to IF, "Lady Jupiter has arrived! She'll save us!"

Jupiter smiled at the civilians, "Do as IF says." Jupiter said calmly, thrusting her rapier at a robot that attacked her, "The Basilicom and I will deal with this."

Civilians quickly ran at different houses, thanking the CPU and IF as they quickly scrambled around, taking refuge in them.

"Lady Jupiter." A soldier approached them, his red and orange uniform slightly scratched, "The robots have reached the centre, and the main force is being overwhelmed."

Jupiter nodded, "We'll deal with them. Get the remaining soldiers to help the citizens."

"Understood, Lady Jupiter." The guard quickly ran from them, helping some citizens get to safety in the distance.

Neptune meanwhile was staring at the robot. It looked familiar. She had seen this exact same one before. As she examined it further, she noticed more familiarities with the one Nepgear built some time ago.

"What's the matter, Nep?" IF asked, walking next to her, "You are staring rather intently at the robots."

"I… I know these robots." Neptune said, her eyes wide with disbelief, "They look exactly the same as Nepgear's Nepgeardam."

"You… recognise them?" IF said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow, "As your Nepgear's robots?"

"Yes." Neptune said, moving the robot to look at it better, "They are smaller, but they look awfully alike to Nepgeardam."

"I guess they would." IF stated, crossing her arms, "It is your sister. No matter the world, they must have the same personality."

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Iffy." Neptune said after a pause. IF noticed a few tears falling from her face.

"Maybe it hadn't sunk in what Nepgear did." IF thought, staring at Neptune with pity, "I'm surprised I doubted her. She couldn't fake all this."

"Hey!" Jupiter approached IF and Neptune, "Centre of the city. We need to get there, now."

IF nodded. Neptune slowly nodded as well. She wiped the few tears from her eyes and stood up. The group ran towards the centre, destroying any robot they found.

Once they reached the centre of town, they found a group of soldiers trying their best to fight off the robots. A defensive position was assumed by the soldiers, they were close to each other, their spears pointing at the robots like a wall as they advanced.

Jupiter rushed at the group of robots, jumping over the soldiers and thrusting her rapier multiple times at the horde of robots.

" **La Delphinus**!" IF shouted as a pillar of light erupted from the ground under the robots.

"Let's go!" Exclaimed Neptune, slashing her sword at the remaining robots. Destroying the remaining ones.

"L-Lady Jupiter!" Cried one of the soldiers, "Thank you so much!"

"Don't think about it." She said, walking back and regrouping with IF and Neptune, "We'll handle them. Get the citizens somewhere safe!"

"Y-yes, Lady Jupiter!" The soldiers said, scrambling in different directions to help the injured civilians.

Jupiter stood in front, with Neptune and IF behind her in a V shape, staring at the remaining robots.

"IF. Neptune." She said, glancing back and pointing her rapier at the remaining robots, "Let's finish this together." Before receiving a reply, Jupiter rushed at the robots, slashing and thrusting her rapier multiple times before jumping back, "IF. You're up!"

IF's katars started to glow until being enveloped in flames. She slashes multiple times at the robots, sending waves of fire before finishing with one big slash, "Nep! You better finish this!"

"On it!" Neptune jumped and crashed into the robots, sending a shock wave as she landed, before jumping away and summoning a giant 32-Bit blade. The blade came down on top of the robots, creating a pillar of light.

"Wohoo!" Neptune spun around, "We did it."

"That was a lot of robots." IF muttered, staring at the remnants of the robots, "And she cheered up very quickly. I guess that's just Nep's personality."

"Nice job, Neptune." Jupiter high fived her, a smile on her face.

"I-is that… Lady Neptune?!" Asked one of the soldiers, looking in the group's direction with a puzzled look.

"L-Lady Neptune?" Asked another soldier, staring at the soldier before looking in Neptune's direction.

"It is her!" Exclaimed another one, stepping back in surprise. The citizens started to turn to Neptune's direction, either in disbelief or in amazement. A crowd started to form around Neptune, gasping with disbelief.

"Couldn't she be a robot?" Asked one of the citizens.

"That can't be. She wouldn't be fighting alongside Lady Jupiter if she was a robot."

"Yeah, you're right." The civilians started to talk between each other about Neptune, speculating if she was real or not.

"Well, guess the secret's out." Neptune looked at IF, an apologetic smile on her face.

"It was going to happen sooner or later." She sighed, shrugging.

As Jupiter turned to address the crowd that had gathered to see the revived CPU, a huge crash happened behind them. Out of the smoke, a giant Nepgeardam was staring down at the group.

"A-another one?" Cried one of the soldiers, "And it's huge too!"

"Get everyone to safety. We'll deal with this." Jupiter told the soldiers, extending her arm and giving directions to the citizens and soldiers.

The soldiers started to escort the people away from the battlefield. The citizens still too baffled at the appearance of the previous CPU.

IF ran at the robot, slashing at its legs with her katars. She jumped to the side to avoid a punch that was thrown at her. Jupiter joined in, thrusting her rapier while circling the robot. The robot brushed the attack off and swiped at Jupiter with its cable tail. She ducked to avoid the attack.

Neptune jumped up, slashing downwards at the robot's chest. The robot shrugged the attack off, and started to punch as she fell. Neptune was unable to avoid the punch as she landed. Neptune was thrown into a nearby building, falling face first into the pavement, dust surrounding her landing place.

"Nep!" IF cried, jumping away from the robot, " **Demonic Inferno**!" IF pointed at the Nepgeardam, small explosions happening around it before a pillar of fire engulfed it. The Nepgeardam was unfazed by the fire and used the it as cover to kick IF, who was unable to dodge in time. IF was thrown into another building next to the one Neptune crashed into.

"IF!" Shouted Jupiter, before turning towards the robot, " **Sword Beam**!" Jupiter started to move her rapier in a half circle arc, creating blue copies of her rapier, she then pointed at the robot, sending the rapier copies towards it. The robot creaked, its eyes glowing.

"Jupiter…!" Neptune yelled, trying to stand up with her sword as a crutch, "Be careful!"

Jupiter heard the warning too late, getting hit by the laser from the Nepgeardam, sending her flying towards a house and crashing into it. Dust rose into the air, covering most of the house.

"Jupiter!" Neptune tried to hurry towards her, but a white light coming from within the dust stopped her, "She… transformed?"

"Oh my. It seems this one is a particularly tough robot." Jupiter's voice had changed into a more mature and calm voice, it sent a shiver down Neptune's spine as it resembled the voice of a certain sadist she knew too well, "I'll have to go all out."

From out of the dust, Jupiter's HDD form stepped out, standing as tall as Purple Heart. Her orange eyes had a yellow power symbol. Her hair was now long and red, reaching her waist. Her body was covered with an orange and red body suit with yellow lines running across it, connecting nodes in her limbs across her suit. Two red half circles floated on her back, acting as her wings. She now held a longer red and orange rapier with a handle that covered most of her hand. She looked at Neptune with a smile, "I'll show you what your successor can do!"

Jupiter flew at the Nepgeardam, thrusting at it in multiple places faster than the robot could react. Before slashing it across its face, leaving a gash across it. Circuitry could be seen from the gash, cables falling out of the hole and making small sparks. The robot aimed a punch at Jupiter. She avoided the attack gracefully and countered with another thrust. The robot started to smoke even more. The Nepgeardam started to charge up another laser, Jupiter saw this and smirked cockily, twisting around as the laser was fired and avoided the attack.

Meanwhile, IF slowly approached Neptune, one hand in her stomach, "If only she was here." She said, kneeling down and using one of her skills to heal some of Neptune's wounds. She then used the skill on herself.

"Thanks, Iffy." Neptune said, slowly raising the sword, "Now, let's go help Jup-"

" **Celestial Break**!" Jupiter yelled, interrupting Neptune. Jupiter thrusted her sword multiple times at the robot, before jumping backwards, her rapier shining blue. She thrusted her rapier again, pushing the robot back. "We're not finished yet!" She slashed her rapier upwards, a slash of energy piercing through the robot's torso. The robot fell backwards, exploding once it landed.

"Maybe transforming before would've been the better idea." Neptune said, her eyes closed, "But, eh, can't blame her."

"You did great, Jupiter." IF said, ignoring Neptune's comment.

"How are you two?" She asked, crouching to look at Neptune, "I can't believe getting throw into buildings wouldn't have hurt you."

"I'm fine." IF said, brushing off some dust from her coat, "And Nep should be as well."

"Yep!" Neptune jumped, doubling over once she landed, "Ow ow ow. Maybe not totally fine."

The crowds started to come out, the soldiers forming a circle around the battlefield and preventing the citizens from approaching the area that the battle had taken place in.

"Lady Red Heart!" Shouted some of the citizens, "Thank you for saving us!"

Jupiter smiled, waving at the crowds, "You're all safe now. We've taken care of the robots."

"Iffy, uhh how do I say this..." Neptune whispered, away from Jupiter's earshot, "When Jupiter transforms… She doesn't become a sadist, does she?"

"Sadist?" IF looked at Neptune, her eyebrows touching each other, "Why would she? She changes as much as Ne- her when she transformed." IF stared at Jupiter talking with the civilians, "She does get slightly cocky when in battle though. Kinda like you."

"Hey!" Neptune protested, "At least she's not another Sadie. Although her voice does sound a bit like hers..." Neptune thought, before pushing it aside.

Slowly, some of the citizens started to turn their attention from Jupiter, looking at Neptune chatting with IF. A collective gasp went through the crowd.

"That is...?" The crowds wondered in amazement, "Lady Neptune?!"

Neptune looked at IF, who sighed in response, "Uh. Hello, everyone." Neptune managed a weak smile and a wave.

"It really is her!" Some of the crowd shouted, "But… wasn't she dead?"

"I'm sure we already had this discussion..." One of the citizens replied.

Jupiter approached Neptune, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning towards the crowd, "Citizens of Haneda City. Due to some unknown miracle, we have been blessed with the revival of my predecessor and senior CPU - Neptune!"

A cheer went from the crowd, "Lady Neptune!"

"Uh, Jupiter." Neptune whispered, "Are you sure it is okay to lie to the citizens like that? I am from another world..."

"It is not lying." She said, smirking slightly, "You're still Neptune, so I thought that it would be much easier to explain your appearance here as a revival rather than being from another world."

"I guess..." Neptune said, scratching her head, "But still. I will have to go back to my world eventually."

"I understand that, Neptune." Jupiter replied, looking at the crowd, "But for now, it'll be better if you can gather the faith of the people and are able to transform again. Plus, look how happy they are. They must've missed you dearly."

"You're right." Neptune sighed, smiling at the idea of her citizens thinking so much of her, "I'll act for now. For my citizens."

"Thank you, Neptune."

"Also, Red Heart? We went from purple to red?" Neptune said, looking at Jupiter up and down, "Although, Uzume was orange, so maybe I'm the odd one."

Jupiter stared at her, not knowing what she was saying. A small smile on her face.

"Anyhow." Neptune approached the crowds, "Hello everyone! Your previous CPU is here! Neptune has revived!"

* * *

"That CPU beat my Nepgeardam?" She lowered her sword, placing it next to her seat. She leaned forwards and stared at the video, "But... I should've predicted that. She's certainly not as strong as... Neptune… but she's still quite tough."

She looked at the footage of the battle. Neptune hadn't transformed as Jupiter had. She was becoming less and less convinced that this Neptune was the real one. "Time for the last resort. I should've send him before..." She shook her head. He was unpredictable and violent, but it had to be done She pressed a button in her seat. The screen turned black with a green line, "Send in Judge. We have a CPU to destroy."

"Judge?" Are you sure?" A girlish voice said from the screen.

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied, "I know he's unpredictable and violent, but that how the original was. I recreated his personality perfectly in my AI."

"If you're sure..." The line went dead. A rumbling could be felt from her seat, a robotic laugh emanating from within the entrance to her room.

"Planeptune! CPU! Here I come!" Bellowed the voice.


	4. Chapter 4: Successor and Predecessor

"Hey, Jupiter." Neptune said, approaching her as the crowd dissolved, "Why are you still transformed?"

"Oh?" Jupiter raised an eyebrow, her voice slightly anxious, "Ah, yes. I had forgotten to turn back to normal."

"Don't lie." IF intervened, crossing her arms and looking accusatorily at Jupiter, "You just wanted to show off to Nep, didn't you?"

"H-how did you?" Jupiter stared at IF in amazement, her mouth wide open.

"Wow Iffy. You're able to read Jupiter that well?"

"I did think that she was acting different than usual." IF revealed, her eyes still fixed on her, "She's not usually… The leader type."

Jupiter sighed, "The secret's out, then. I… Just wanted to impress you, Neptune." Jupiter looked at the ground, scratching the back of her head with a sad look.

"Impress me?" Neptune questioned, rising an eyebrow, "Jupiter. You don't have to impress me, silly. I might be, by technicalities, your predecessor, but I don't think you should be trying hard to be someone you're not. Be yourself, girl." She patted her on the back, smiling once she glanced at her.

"Something sensible came out of Nep's mouth?" IF said, looking cautiously at Neptune, "Are you sure you're not a robot?"

"How mean, Iffy!" Neptune pouted, looking in her direction.

Jupiter sighed and smiled at Neptune, "You're right. I shouldn't try to impress you. I should be myself."

"Lady Neptune! Lady Red Heart!" A soldier called, interrupting their talk, "The citizens of Haneda City and the main force would be pleased to give you their thanks for saving them."

An enormous crowd of people had gathered behind the soldier. It seemed like all the citizens from Haneda City had come together to thank the group, "Thank you, CPUs!" They said in unison, each of them bowing respectfully.

Jupiter smiled, she approached the crowd, "It was no problem. We were just doing our job."

"Yeah! We couldn't let the robots destroy this city." Neptune joined Jupiter in front of the crowd.

"We should hold a celebration for Lady Neptune's revival!" Shouted someone in the crowd.

"Yeah!" The rest agreed.

"Looks like you're quite popular." Jupiter remarked, smirking slightly.

"Coming back from the dead can boost your popularity this much, huh?" Neptune said, scratching the back of her head with a smirk on her face.

The sound of a huge falling object captured the attention of everyone in the area. A black object had fallen behind the group, producing a crashing sound - dust rising from the impact.

"Again?" Neptune said, turning around and looking at the dust cloud, catching small glimpses of the black metal from the object.

Once the dust cleared up, the black robot could be clearly seen. In its grip, a black halberd with a skull decoration. Its huge black wings casting a grim shadow. Blue and purple lights shining from its body.

IF looked at it in shock, "It… can't be." She took a step back to catch a better look of the robot that stood before her.

"IF, what is it?" Jupiter asked, taking out her rapier.

"That's one of the leaders of ASIC, isn't it?" Neptune turned to IF, her katana pointing in the felon's direction, "My memory has gotten kinda bad remembering these guys."

"That's right. CFW Judge." IF replied, taking out her katars and glaring at the robot, "But… It couldn't be the real one."

"I will destroy you!" Judge yelled in a robotic voice, spinning his halberd as it spoke, "Death! Destruction!" The felon pointed his halberd at the group. His lights flashing for a few seconds.

"Charming personality as before..." Neptune muttered, her expression unfazed by the robot showing off.

"A… A monster!" Cried the citizens as they saw Judge. Some running away while others stared in fear at the felon.

"Everyone! Get to safety. We'll deal with him." Jupiter told the cowering citizens, her free hand stretched, almost as if protecting the citizens, "Soldiers! Block all entrances to this area. Protect the civilians as well!"

"A-Aye, Lady Red Heart!"

"Jupiter, Nep." IF yelled, taking the lead, "Let's beat this guy. Again"

Neptune nodded, gripping her katana. Jupiter summoned the rest of her processor unit and started to float inches off the ground. A cocky grin on her face as she stared at the black robot.

Judge swept his halberd, the group jumping to avoid his attack. Neptune and IF running in opposite directions around Judge while Jupiter charged straight towards him, ready to take him out. Jupiter tried slashing Judge, only for her attack to be blocked by his halberd. Their weapons locked against each other. IF and Neptune took this opportunity to slash at his sides, with little effect.

"My attacks aren't working!" Neptune yelled, struggling to make a dent in his armour.

"Keep attacking!" IF yelled back, striking again with more force.

Jupiter and Judge's weapons were still locked, Judge pushing with more force while Jupiter kept glancing worriedly down at Neptune and IF. Judge took opportunity of her worried glances and pushed Jupiter back, forcing her to dodge a thrust from Judge. "Enough!" He yelled in his robotic voice, jumping into the air, sending a shockwave around him as he landed. Neptune and IF were sent flying into the building next to them.

"Is that all? That is all the power you can muster?" Judge mocked, pointing his halberd in their direction, "This is getting boring!"

Neptune stood up. Her katana pointed at Judge, shaking. She looked at Judge with fierce determination. She couldn't let this one obstacle stop her. IF saw her expression. She tried calling out to her, "Nep! Get back. You're injured!" IF yelled, trying to stand up only to fall on her knees, "We have to retreat!"

"No. I don't wanna." Neptune replied, still glaring at Judge, "We can't leave him here to destroy the city." She turned towards Jupiter, who had managed to avoid damage from Judge, "We CPUs have to protect our citizens."

Jupiter nodded, looking at Judge with the same expression as Neptune. She charged again, " **Energy Thrust**!" She yelled, her rapier glowing blue as she stabbed and sliced at Judge, forcing him back. She did one last thrust, sending an energy wave directly at him. Judge blocked with his halberd, but some of the energy still passed through and slightly scathed his armour.

Neptune took this opportunity to sneak up on Judge, " **Cross Combination**!" She yelled, slashing at Judge's back before sending him up into the air and knocking him down. She kept slashing at his front, his front armour slowly showing signs of damage.

"Argh!" Judge yelled in frustration, "Just die you damned CPU!" Judge thrusted his halberd at Neptune, who jumped to the side, barely avoiding the attack.

Neptune joined up with Jupiter, their weapons drawn against Judge. The same burning passion to protect their nation reflecting in their faces. Jupiter glanced at Neptune, her arm shaking slightly. A small trickle of blood coming out of her free arm. "Neptune, I'll help you." Jupiter whispered, "Here's a **Heal!** " Her hand glowing a bright green.

Neptune stopped shaking. She moved her free arm without pain, she glanced slightly at Jupiter, "Thank you."

Judge tried to take this opportunity to slash at the CPUs, only to be stopped by IF attacking him, " **Demonic Inferno**!" IF yelled. A barrage of explosions hitting Judge, before a pillar of fire engulfed him. He pulled back, staring at the group from behind the flames.

"Iffy!" Neptune said, smiling at IF, "You're good to go?"

"Can't let you two do this alone, can I?" She tried for a brave smile.

"Well said, IF." Jupiter said, turning her attention towards Judge, "Now. Let's trash this robot."

Judge laughed as the fire dissipated, "Good! Now this is more interesting!"

"How is he still undamaged?" IF said, staring in disbelief.

"Doesn't matter right now." Jupiter replied, flying at Judge, "Keep attacking."

"She's so reckless." IF muttered, before joining Jupiter in the attack.

Neptune joined the group, slashing away at Judge with her katana. Her attacks making small dents in his armour while Jupiter distracted Judge, thrusting and slashing at his chest. IF slashed with her katars on the opposite side of Neptune, slowly making some dents as well.

"That is enough!" Judge yelled, jumping into the air again.

"Oh no, you don't!" Jupiter shouted, flying towards Judge before slashing downwards, sending him crashing down, creating a small dust cloud from his impact.

"Damn you!" Judge yelled as he fell into the ground. His blue lights barely visible from within the dust cloud

IF and Neptune regrouped and looked at Judge. They joined Jupiter as she descended towards them. Judge was still standing, glaring at them with all the anger his robotic self could feel.

"Time to end this!" Judge thrusted the back of his halberd into the pavement. The ground under them started to glow before an explosion of yellow light hit them, the group screamed in pain as the attack hit them. Dust and smoke preventing them to see any more. When the dust cleared, they laid on the ground, exhausted. A crater had formed in the middle of the arena, Neptune and IF collapsed in the sides while Jupiter laid in the middle. She had managed to keep her transformation. Judge laughed, "Is that it? That's what you are capable of?!"

"The CPUs…!" Cried one of the citizens, "They are…!"

"Don't lose hope!" Cried another, "We must have faith in Lady Red Heart and Lady Neptune!"

"They will save us… Won't they?" A young child asked their mother.

"Lady Red Heart!" One of the soldiers yelled, "Lady Neptune! Take my faith! We believe in you!"

"Take ours as well!" The rest of the soldiers cried, "We believe in you!"

Neptune began to stir, weakly grasping the ground below her, "What is this funny feeling?" She glanced at herself, "It's… Share energy… I can feel it. It's so warm…"

The soldiers and remaining citizens began to chant the name of their goddesses. Judge slowly advancing towards the crater and glaring at the civilians.

"Silence, you fools!" Judge yelled, hitting the ground with his halberd, "Your goddess is no more! And soon, neither will your city!"

Jupiter began to stir as well, looking at Neptune standing before her through the dust, her glare fixed in Judge's direction, "Nep...tune?" She noticed that she was glowing a slight orange.

"Stand up, Jupiter." Neptune said, her eyes burning with resolve, "There's a robot we have to destroy." And with her final word, a light enveloped Neptune, clearing the dust and surprising Judge.

"What the-" Judge looked at Neptune as the light disappeared. His blue and purple eyes flashing in surprise.

"CPU Purple Heart has arrived!" Neptune exclaimed, taking out her katana and pointing it at Judge, "I won't allow you to destroy this city."

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?!" Judge yelled, swinging his halberd at Neptune, who held her ground against the attack and proceeded to push it away. Her glare directed directly at him.

Neptune glanced towards Jupiter, a smile forming in her face, "Let's do this, my successor. Let's show this robot what us Planeptune CPUs are made of!"

Jupiter stared at Neptune's transformed form with amazement, her eyes darting all around Neptune's body, examining it with pride. She reacted slowly to Neptune calling her, "R-right!" Jupiter pushed herself up, forcing herself to point her rapier at Judge.

Neptune and Jupiter flew around Judge, dodging his halberd strikes while the other struck him. "Stay still!" He yelled in frustration, receiving another slash from

Jupiter's rapier.

"Now, **Delta Slash**!" Neptune slashed three times, sending energy beams at Judge which made a delta symbol before exploding. Judge countered by thrusting his halberd in Neptune's direction. She dodged the attack by ducking and interlocking her sword with his halberd, locking Judge in position.

" **Sword Beam**!" Jupiter made a half circle arc with her rapier, blue copies circling her until she pointed at Judge, the copies flying towards him. Hitting him directly in the back.

"Why you…!

"Jupiter. Let's end this." Neptune said confidently, flying next to Jupiter.

Jupiter nodded enthusiastically. They rushed at Judge together, Neptune slashing at his chest multiple times before jumping back. Jupiter taking over by thrusting her rapier with incredible speed. Neptune rushed at Judge while he was distracted with fending off Jupiter, she stopped next to Jupiter just as she threw Judge off balance by reflecting his halberd. Neptune and Jupiter slashed upwards at the same time sending Judge into the air..

"I won't... I can't…!" Judge exclaimed, attempting one last strike with his halberd. Neptune and Jupiter flying around it and slashing at his chest.

"Behold our power!" Neptune said, flying at Judge repeatedly and slashing him each time she passed by him.

"This is the power of us Planeptune's CPUs!" Jupiter added, copying Neptune's movements. Passing by each other with each slash.

"This is the end!" Neptune exclaimed, pointing her hand at the sky, " **32-Bit Mega Blade**!" Neptune summoned a giant sword, sending it crashing down towards Judge.

Jupiter flew above the blade Neptune summoned, " **Sword Beam**!" She said, creating her own sword's copies before sending them along with the blade, spinning around it as it fell. The blue sword's copies piercing Judge's armour, hitting the ground with a thud as the mega blade slowly sunk into Judge's chest before engulfing him in an explosion of light.

Judge collapsed on the ground, his lower half exploding. "ARGH! CURSE YOU!" His halberd fell from his grasp. His body falling backwards, staring up into the sky. Smoke rising from his broken body.

"We.. did it." Jupiter panted, lowering herself to the ground before transforming back into her human form.

"Indeed." Neptune approached Jupiter, placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled, "You did great, Jupiter."

Jupiter smiled back, holding back her enthusiasm, "I… tried my best."

Neptune's attention shifted towards the crater that Judge had created, slowly remembering what had happened, "Wait. Iffy...!"

Neptune floated towards the crater, looking all over for her friend. Neptune found IF still on the ground. She had somehow managed to pull herself into a sitting position. "I see… you've managed to transform… Nep." IF said, before coughing. A small streak of blood covering her face.

"Iffy, are you okay?!" Neptune approached IF, kneeling next to her and examining her body.

"I'm fine. Alive at least." IF said, hugging her stomach, "I'll just need some rest."

"Hold on." Neptune reached into one of IF's pockets, looking for her phone, "I'll call Compa. She'll-"

"No!" IF barked, before doubling over in pain, "I mean… She's not available."

"Not available?" Neptune examined IF closer, looking at the sadness in the girl's eyes. She decided to drop the subject, "If only I knew some healing skills… I should've taken Rom on that offer."

Judge laughed, "You fools!"

"He's still alive?" Neptune exclaimed, turning towards the remnants of the felon. Jupiter pointed her rapier weakly at Judge.

"If you think this is over, you're wrong!" Judge exclaimed, his body shining blue, "Our master will destroy all your pitiful nations! We might have failed to destroy Planeptune, but Lastation won't be so lucky!" Judge's body started glowing even brighter.

"Jupiter! Get down!" Neptune yelled, covering IF with her body.

Jupiter jumped down the crater, covering her head with her hands. Judge exploded just as she managed to get cover. The explosion barely damaged the area, but managed to fill it with smoke and dust, lowering the visibility of the area.

"Jupiter. Iffy, are you alright?" Neptune said through the smoke and dust.

"I'm fine." IF said, coughing.

"So am I." Jupiter replied, joining Neptune next to IF, looking around for any more enemies.

"Jupiter. I'll take IF to the Basilicom to get her looked at, can you deal with the rest?"

"Don't worry, leave it to me." Jupiter said, smiling and giving her a thumbs up, "I'll make you proud."

Jupiter turned around and ran towards the soldiers, giving them some orders and questions. The crowd of people asking questions about what was going on. Neptune watched her for a few seconds.

"Thank you, Jupiter." Neptune muttered. She lowered herself, picking up IF carefully and lifting her in her arms. IF looked at Neptune's face, remembering the old times they used to enjoy together.

The good old times...

"The Basilicom will know what to do. Hang on tight." Neptune slowly started to fly, before setting towards NepTower.

* * *

Neptune looked at IF's resting face. Bandages covering her forehead and some of her chest. Tears threatened to fall from Neptune's eyes. Her worry for IF prevented her from noticing that Histoire had entered the infirmary until she was next to her.

"Neptune." Histoire tugged at her sleeves, "Jupiter is waiting for you."

Neptune nodded slowly, still focused on IF. Her face showing slight discomfort.

"I know you're worried about IF, Neptune. But she's a strong girl. She'll be fine, I'm sure." Histoire reassured her, "Now, please. Let's meet up with Jupiter." Histoire started to float away, exiting the infirmary.

Neptune gave one last look at IF before following after Histoire. But her mind was still clouded in thoughts. How could Nepgear have made a copy of Judge? She hated Judge! Was it fake? Maybe her sister hadn't created Judge and it was the Deity of Sin messing with them. But, what if it was Nepgear? If this was a different dimension from her own, how well did Neptune and Nepgear get along? Maybe Nepgear wasn't how she remembered her. At least, this dimension's Nepgear.

Neptune kept walking, considering these thoughts before pushing them aside and coming to a resolve. She would find this world's Nepgear, and fix whatever had happened between this world's Neptune and Nepgear.

Jupiter and Histoire watched as Neptune slowly walked towards them, her eyes burning with determination. "We're ready to begin then?" Histoire asked Neptune.

Neptune nodded, looking at Jupiter. Jupiter nodded back, before being enveloped by a white light. When the light dissipated, Jupiter opened her eyes in her HDD form. She had create a long sleeveless red dress. Her hair was adorned with an orange Planeptune Logo. She turned around and walked into the tower's balcony, staring down at the city below. Histoire followed closely behind.

"People of Planeptune!" Jupiter addressed the city. Projections starting up around the city, projecting Jupiter's face and voice, "I have some important matters to discuss with you."

Crowds started to gather below the tower. Other groups started to watch the projections. "I have been your CPU for five short years, and we've all been through some trying times. But we've survived. There were also great moments I spent alongside you. The festival that is held every year has been fantastic so far. But I digress."

The people started to wonder why Lady Red Heart had decided to address them. Others started to get worried from her tone of voice. Was she resigning? A murmur passed through the crowd, before quieting down as Jupiter started to speak again. "However! None of these events have or will create such a commotion as what I'm about to tell you right now!"

This was it. The signal she was waiting for. Neptune concentrated until she had transformed. She hadn't done this one in a long time. When Neptune's transformation finished, she was wearing a dark purple dress with a long V neck, similarly coloured gloves and a purple flower on her hair. She walked next to Jupiter, smiling down at the city and its citizens.

"I'm proud to announce that Planeptune's previous CPU, Purple Heart, has returned to us!"

Neptune stepped closer to Jupiter, her face being displayed in all the projections. The citizens fell silent as they stared at the revived CPU.

"Citizens of Planeptune." Neptune addressed the crowd, "I'm sorry for leaving you in times of need. I had no control over what had happened, but I'm glad to have returned to you." She paused for a moment to smile at the citizens below, "However, I won't be ruling over Planeptune anymore. I don't plan on taking Planeptune back from my successor, Red Heart. I'm sure she has made a fantastic job ruling over you."

Jupiter stepped up to talk, "Furthermore, Purple Heart will still be working with us in the Basilicom. I welcome my predecessor with open arms. I hope everyone receives Purple Heart the same way!"

The citizens remained silent, staring at the projection or the tower. Another minute passed, before the crowd erupted in cheers. They chanted the name of their goddesses. Neptune and Jupiter exchanged looks, before shaking hands with a smile on their faces, sure that the Planeptune news would soon start printing some coverage of the event.

Neptune and Jupiter walked away from the balcony, the cheers still behind them. Histoire floated closely behind, "That was… Some news. I'm sure the citizens will need some time to get accustomed to this."

"I'm sure they'll get used to my presence here quickly." Neptune replied, transforming back into her human form.

Jupiter nodded in agreement, "Planeptune's citizens are quite adaptable." She also transformed back.

"Now, Jupiter. Do you want to spend the rest of the day playing games together?"

Jupiter nodded excitedly, much to Histoire's dismay. She watched as her efforts to train Jupiter into becoming a responsible and active CPU disappearing. She closed her eyes, trying to contain herself, "Or, you could work as two CPUs now?" Histoire said through a firm expression.

* * *

The room was dark. The lights were turned off and the only light source was the light from the moon shining gently in the night sky. Neptune had fallen asleep pretty easily, until a nagging feeling in the back of her head woke her up. It was something that bothered her. IF was resting in the Basilicom's infirmary; Jupiter came back safe; Histoire hadn't lectured her; the announcement had gone smoothly. So what could it be?

She stood up from her makeshift bed in the couch, staring out at the night sky through the window. She looked to the left, Jupiter was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Neptune tiptoed out of the room, opening the window just enough so she could slip away. She transformed before flying off into the night sky. Following the feeling towards some woods near Planeptune.


	5. Chapter 5: Regret

_Huh? What happened?_

Neptune!

 _That voice…! It's Nepgear's!_

 _Wha… Oh… That's right. I'm dead…_

 _I'm sorry, Nep Jr. …_

 _Histy? Oh that's right… I told her my plan…_

 _I'm tired… I'll take a nap… Sorry, I can't be with you… Nep Jr.._

Nep-Nep…

Nep…

 _Those voices… Compa? Iffy? I guess they miss me… But… I can't move. I'm so tired…_

Neptune… I'm sorry. I can't… I can't protect Gamindustri…

 _That you, Nepgear? I'm sorry I left you… I regret it dearly…_

 _If only… If I had one more chance…_

 _If I could only see you again…_

 _My one regret, is leaving you alone… Nep Jr..._

 _I wish I could see you..._

 _One last time…_

* * *

Neptune landed on a clearing. There was no one else but her in the area. The trees around her slowly swaying with the wind. The only thing that was out of place was the carved stone in the middle of the clearing. Neptune transformed back into her human form, approaching the stone slowly. Her feeling getting stronger as she approached it.. Her heart racing as she got nearer to the stone. Neptune reached the stone and looked at it.

The stone was in the shape of a d-pad, two dates engraved at the top - Neptune recognised the first date, it was her birthday, the day she became a CPU. The second date was 15 years later. Neptune looked further down, staring at the name belonging to the tomb's occupant - Her name.

"A tomb? For me? Neptune muttered, examining the tombstone closer, "This must be the me from here's grave."

Neptune stared at the tomb, some tears forming in her eyes, "So… She really did… Nepgear really did kill me..." She approached the tomb, tracing her finger along the stone. She looked at the epitaph at the bottom of the tombstone, 'All right, Nep Jr. Let's fight... Together...' Neptune collapsed on her knees, staring up into the night sky as a single tear streamed down her cheek, "What am I getting so emotional about?" Neptune wondered, "Maybe I see my world's sister in the Nepgear from here..." A single tear fell from Neptune's face, a small light emanating from the ground it touched.

 _Huh? What's this feeling?_

Neptune stepped back, looking at the light as it slowly got brighter, enveloping the tombstone.

 _I… This is share energy._

 _I can move again._

The light faded. Neptune still stuck looking at the tombstone. She wiped away the year before moving closer to the tomb, "What was that?"

"Who… Who's that?" A voice drowsily asked

Neptune jumped away from the tomb, her eyes drawn to the voice… that appeared to come from the tomb.

"I haven't moved in so long~" The voice said, a spirit slowly raising out of the tomb, stretching it's non-existent limbs. The spirit seemed to resemble Neptune, "Ooooh right, right." The spirit coughed, "Woooo~ I'm a ghost~ Leave this place or be hau- Huh?"

Neptune stared at the spirit, slowly recognising the form, "You're..."

"Me?!" They both said in unison, staring at the face in front of them with similar perplexed expressions.

They started walking in circles, inspecting the one standing in front of them. "Hey, nice hair clips!" Neptune said.

"Thanks! Yours look good as well!" Neptune replied, stopping to examine the one in front of her, "Your clothes look good as well!"

"Thank you. It's my best dress." Neptune replied, stopping as well.

They sat down next to each other, the tomb behind them. They started to laugh together.

"So, what's your name?" Asked Neptune.

"Neptune. What about yours?"

"What a coinkydink! Mine is Neptune as well!"

"That's… going to make things confusing for the readers." Neptune said.

"You're right." Neptune said, starting to think, "I know! You'll be Spirit Nep from now!"

"Can't I decide my own name?" Spirit Nep replied, "Actually, looks like the author decided already."

"Meta humour aside, what were you doing here, Spirit Me?" Neptune asked curiously.

"What was I doing…?" Spirit Nep looked up, recalling the event from ten years ago, "Oh that's right! I sacrificed myself so Nepgear could beat the Deity of Sin."

"Sacrificed?" Neptune tilted her head, "Iffy and Histoire told me Nepgear killed you. I think I need a better explanation, and who better to tell it than myself!"

"You don't know?" Spirit Nep asked.

"Nope. I come from another dimension in which this didn't happen..." Neptune said, "So I'm not really up to date with events here."

"Ooooh~ Another dimension. Sound cool." Spirit Nep said, "Anyhow. I shall now tell you the tragic tale of how Nep here lost her life." Spirit Nep said dramatically.

And so, Spirit Nep told the story what happened ten years ago to Neptune. The decision to use the cursed sword; Noire's suicide that started it all; the death of the other CPUs and Neptune's decision to sacrifice herself to power up the sword.

"You're telling me this sword… Gehawhatever has the power to kill CPUs?" Neptune said once the story had finished.

"Yeah. It also powered up with each kill."

"And you were killed by it?"

"Yes…?"

"But if you were killed by it, wouldn't you have ceased to exist? Not turn into a spirit?" Neptune asked, recalling what Uranus had said before.

Spirit Nep thought for a while, "Y'know, maybe its plot convenience."

"Let's leave it at that." Neptune looked at the horizon, the light of the sun could barely be made out, "It's going to be morning soon. I should return to the Basilicom."

"Can I go with you?" Spirit Nep asked, "I wanna see how things have changed in ten years."

Neptune transformed before replying to herself, "Of course. Let's go, Spirit Me."

* * *

 _I remember that day. It was supposed to be Nepgear's inauguration. She always pushed it back, she didn't want to accept the responsibility… No. Accept what happened that day._

 _Ever since that sword was found… And after the Deity of Sin was defeated, she started to change. It was slight, but she was more… Aggressive. Histoire and I tried to help her, but she would turn us down every time._

 _Then… There were the nightmares. She was plagued by so many nightmares. Histoire had contacted me soon after they begun, I hadn't seen Gear for months by then. Compa and I had left her, whether it was by fear of that sword, or concern for her new duties, I don't know. But the fact we abandoned her remains. Maybe… Maybe if I had supported her… Compa wouldn't have… Nepgear wouldn't have…_

 _But that's the past. What's done is done. Compa is not here anymore and Nepgear must be stopped._

 _I'm glad to have Nep back at least… Even for the time she remains with us in our world. I'll make sure to spend these moments together… I missed you, Nep…_

IF's eyes slowly opened. She looked around her at the sterile, white room. She pushed the the blanket and sat on the bed, staring down at her naked body covered in bandages. She looked to the other side of the room, her coat hanged with her clothes folded under them.

IF pushed herself up, walking steadily towards her clothes. She stopped to look in the mirror. She was looking much better. Her bruises had healed overnight and her bleeding had stopped. She took off the bandages on her head, a small scar over her eyebrow. She frowned at the bandages in her chest, taking them off. She quickly put on her top and shorts before anyone could see her. She stretched after she finished, checking for any pain in her movement.

She sighed in relief, taking the coat of the hanger and putting it on. She pushed the door to the infirmary open, only to find a startled Histoire on the other side.

"Goodness." Histoire sighed, a hand on her chest.

"Sorry, Histoire." IF said, scratching the back of her head, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." She replied, slowly calming down, "Just startled. How about yourself? Are your wounds healed?"

"Yeah. I feel great." IF said, "Not as great as Compa's healing, but good nevertheless."

"Compa was a great nurse..." Histoire sighed, looking sadly at the ground. She clapped her hands together after three seconds, "Anyway, IF. There's trouble. Neptune is missing."

"She's missing?" IF said, concern rising on her face, "She didn't… She wasn't..." Punching the wall next to her. Her head falling down, "I was a fool."

"Calm down, IF." Histoire reassured her, "I assure you, that Neptune was not one of Nepgear's."

"How can you be sure?" IF said, looking up at Histoire.

"She transformed." Histoire stated, "Machines, and robots, should not be able to obtain the power of a goddess, or shares for that matter, and I doubt Nepgear has shares left for her to use since she left."

"I guess..." IF said, staring down at the floor again.

"I know you're distraught over what happened a few years ago, but please IF, let's give Neptune the benefit of the doubt." Histoire said, "In fact, I sense her returning soon. Let's go talk to her."

"R-right, Histoire." IF said, nodding and shaking her doubt out of her head.

Neptune approached the window she had escaped from, she could see IF and Histoire looking around the room on the other side. Jupiter still sleeping peacefully in the corner. Neptune slowly opened the window before sneaking in. IF noticed her entrance and alerted Histoire.

"There she is." IF approached Neptune, "Where did you sneak off to?"

"I'm sorry Iffy, but I had a strange feeling calling me." Neptune said, "I just followed it and found my grave. Along with her." Neptune gestured to the window.

Spirit Nep slipped in, floating next to Neptune, "Hey!~ Iffy!"

"Her?" IF asked, an eyebrow raised, "Who is her? Nepgear?"

"Huh?" Both Neptunes said at once, looking at each other, "You can't see her?"

"What do you mean, Nep?" IF said, staring at Neptune in confusion, "There's no one besides you. Geez, and I thought your HDD form was more sensible."

"Maybe only you can see me 'cause we are the same person?" Spirit Nep suggested.

"Perhaps." Neptune said, turning to Spirit Nep and nodding before looking at IF again, "Anyway. I guess I will have to explain."

"Please do." IF said, crossing her arms, "I'll be interested to know your story."

"So, I followed the feeling that was calling me, I found my tomb… from which the spirit of the me from this world came out of." Neptune said, "She followed me here."

"The spirit of Nep?" IF asked, "That shouldn't be possible."

"But she's right here." Neptune insisted, before an idea popped in her head, "I know, ask me any question I shouldn't know."

IF turned to Histoire, "Go ahead IF."

"Which goddesses did Nepgear not kill?" IF asked.

"Oh. Recalling those memories..." Spirit Nep said, a pained expression on her transparent face.

"Well?" Neptune turned to Spirit Nep.

"Hmm Let's see… Noire killed herself, I killed Blanc and Vert… That should be it."

Neptune turned to IF, "Noire killed herself. Blanc and Vert were killed by Neptune." Neptune repeated.

"That's… correct." IF muttered, turning to Histoire again.

"I'll ask one as well." Histoire said, moving closer to IF, "What was Nepgear's other plan? She had made one that did not involve using the sword."

"Ohhh the plan that every other CPU was against." Spirit Nep said, a sad smile on her face, "Maybe that one would've been better than what happened..."

"So?" Neptune turned to Spirit Nep again.

"It was to collect all the shares of each nation into one, so that the nation that was given all the shares could beat the Deity of Sin." Spirit Nep recalled, "Nepgear obviously chose Planeptune."

Neptune repeated what Spirit Nep said.

Histoire and IF looked at each other, "She knows about it. And she turns to listen to someone else… Maybe Nep's spirit is really here."

"It seems too convenient to be true." Histoire replied, shaking her head, "Having a Neptune from another world come here, and for Neptune's spirit to appear at the same time..."

"At least I can't hear Nep's Spirit. Would probably drive me nuts." IF remarked.

"How mean, Iffy!" Spirit Nep said.

Neptune raised an eyebrow, before turning back into her human form, "So, you two believe me?"

"This is the second claim we have to believe from you." IF replied, shaking her head.

"I believe her." Jupiter said, getting out of bed.

"Hey, who's that?" Spirit Nep asked Neptune.

"Oh that's Jupiter." Neptune replied, "Our successor. The new Planeptune CPU."

"Jupiter. You believe that Nep's spirit is there?" IF asked.

"Of course." She said, "Neptune wouldn't lie."

"... That is true. Neptune is quite bad at lying." IF remembered.

"Hey!" Both Neptunes said at once.

"Uh, Jupiter. Can you see spirit me?" Neptune asked.

"Nope!~" She said, "Though, I can hear a second Neptune voice."

"So you can hear me?" Spirit Nep asked.

"Yep! I can hear the second Neptune!"

"If Jupiter can hear her, I am convinced." Histoire said.

"Seems reasonable."

"Now," Histoire said, "Jupiter, Neptune, IF. We must discuss what is to happen next. Let's talk it over in the Basilicom."

* * *

"She transformed." She muttered, "She has to be Neptune." The girl connected the robot's blue and white arm with black fingers. The finger flexed as she connected the arm, a small spark coming off when she linked them together. "But it can't be her. She died ten years ago…"

"Careful, Lady Nepgear." Warned the robot as another spark came out of its arm.

Nepgear ignored the robot, "Histoire… She must've created a copy with Share Energy…" She said, her blade shining a dark purple, "Histoire… She must've done this to get to me…" She linked some cables and welded some of the metal together. Her instincts taking over her building while her mind wandered off to the time Neptune had appeared. Neptune… Her sister...

"Lady Nepgear…?" The robot wondered, his eyes lighting up, "Is something wrong…?"

"No, I'm fine." She replied, trying to contain her sobs. The room illuminated briefly by the purple glow of her sword, "… Histoire… To think that she would create a copy of Neptune..." Nepgear connected the last of the arm, She stepped back, looking at the robot, lifting her welding mask.

The robot moved its new limb and fingers, staring at them move. Nepgear showed a small smile at her creation. The robot stood up and looked at her creator with its yellow eyes, "Thank you, Lady Nepgear."

"There's no need for thanks." She replied coldly, staring down at the floor, "Just do your work."

"I understand." The robot replied, picking up a sword that set ablaze when picked. The room illuminated by its red blaze.

"I'll call you when you're needed." She said, taking off her mask and safety gear, "Your objective will be Lastation. You better not fail me as Judge did."

"I will not fail!" The robot said, pointing the sword at the ceiling. His voice resounding with pride, "I, Brave, will not fail you!"

"You better not." Nepgear turned to a screen to her right, pressing a button to bring up the black screen, "Is the main force ready?"

"They're roughly 50% done. They should be ready by tomorrow." A cheerful voice said, "Lastation, right?"

"Another day… It should be fine. Yes. Send them there when they're ready." She replied. She turned off the screen afterwards, turning to Brave, "You'll be tasked with defeating the CPU when she appears. I'll send you a signal."

"Understood."

* * *

"Hey, me." Spirit Nep whispered to Neptune, "Why isn't Nepgear the CPU?"

"Oh right. You haven't heard." Neptune replied, looking at the floor as she walked, "Nep Jr. is missing and she's been attacking the nations."

"Nep Jr. is doing that?" Spirit Nep said in surprise, "I can't believe it…"

"Neither could I." Neptune replied sadly, before regaining her enthusiasm, "But I'll do my best to find her and drag her back to us."

"I'll do my best to help you." Spirit Nep replied, sharing her enthusiasm.

Histoire turned around at the Basilicom, looking at the party as they entered. She turned to Jupiter, "Our meeting is now starting. If I understand correctly, the Judge copy you fought mentioned Lastation. Is that correct?"

Jupiter nodded, "Yes. He said something like 'Lastation won't be so lucky' or something." She said quickly.

"Then we are to assume that Nepgear will target the other nations and start another attack." Histoire said, "She's been silent for a little over a month by now, she must've restocked in supplies to build her robots."

Neptune looked sadly at the ground before regaining her usual expression, "I must find Nep Jr." She thought.

"If what happened here is any indication, Nepgear has made copies of the four felons that once plagued Gamindustri attempting to revive the Deity of Sin." Histoire summarised the danger, "And it appears that Lastation is her next target. I doubt the CPU will be able to deal with this danger."

"You want us to go help her?" IF said, crossing her arms.

"Indeed. It would also help restore the relationship Planeptune used to have with Lastation and the other nations." Histoire looked at Neptune, "Just like you wanted, Neptune."

"So..." Neptune looked at Histoire, "Do we leave now or what?"

"No. You shall leave tomorrow." Histoire said, shaking her head, "IF still needs time to rest, and so should both of you."

"Aww, oh well." Neptune sighed. She turned to Jupiter excitedly, "Wanna go play some games while we wait?"

"No. Absolutely not!" Histoire said sharply, her expression stern, "Jupiter has work to do as a CPU."

"Aww... " Jupiter sighed, "You heard her, Neptune. I can't play with you."

"Oh well, I'll wait for you with your contro-"

"Oh no. You're helping her, Neptune!" Histoire added, "You may have shirked your duties in the past, but not now!"

Neptune's eyes went wide, "When Pisty's out, there's no stopping her. Let's move it, Jupiter"

Neptune and Jupiter scrambled out of the Basilicom, running towards the desk at the back where stacks of paper awaited them.

Histoire's expression softened as she watched Neptune and Jupiter divide the work between themselves, stamping the papers in front of them.

"You know how to make them work, Histoire." IF sighed, crossing her arms.

"Wow, it's great that I don't have a body to deal with that." Spirit Nep said, watching the two CPUs talking with each other as they dealt with the paperwork, "I'm going to sneak out and do check the city..." Spirit Nep tried opening a door before remembering she's a ghost and passing straight through.

"Honestly, as much as I missed Neptune, she's just as lazy as ever." Histoire said, looking at the CPUs, "I hope her working habits don't start affect Jupiter as well..."

"Well, it seems like you have this under control." IF said, turning to leave, "I'll go check on the guild for any info on… either of them."

Histoire nodded with a smile on her face, "Good luck."

* * *

Neptune leaned on the railing of the tower, staring down at the red glow of the city in the night. She sighed in relief, a small smile forming on her face. She glanced to her side as Jupiter joined her in the railing, "This was a good day." Jupiter said.

"You enjoy spending time with me, don't ya Jupiter?" Neptune said, a smirk on her face.

Jupiter blushed slightly, "Umm, it's because you're my senior CPU… and I look up to you, Neptune..." Jupiter said, looking over the city, "I've known IF and Histoire all my life, they've raised me… and I've heard stories of you. I always wanted to meet you."

"Aww." Neptune said happily, "I never thought I'd meet my successor either. I'm glad it's a kind girl as yourself."

"You mean it?" Jupiter turned to her, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah." Neptune leaned on the railing again, "But, to be honest, I don't think I'm the best role model. You're doing a nice work by yourself."

"That means a lot to me, Neptune." Jupiter replied, a smile on her face, "We're going to Lastation tomorrow..."

Neptune nodded, looking at the mountain that divided Planeptune and Lastation, "I wonder what Noire's successor is like..."


	6. Interlude 1: Where's Neptune?

"Histoire, have you see Neptune?" Nepgear asked Histoire as she entered the room.

"No, I have not. I was actually going to ask you the same question." Histoire said, shaking her head.

"You don't think she's hiding somewhere to avoid work, do you Histoire?" Nepgear asked, a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

"I wouldn't believe that is the case." Histoire replied, sighing sadly, "Yes, she might slack off way too much, but hiding for an entire day seems too much for her."

"I wonder where she went..." Nepgear muttered.

"Hey! We've returned." Uzume said as she walked in, "Hey, Gearsy. Histoire."

"Welcome home, Uzume." Histoire said, a kind smile on her face.

"Oh hi, Uzume." Nepgear said, "Is Neptune with you?"

"Nepsy?" Uzume asked, resting her head on her hand, "Big Nepsy was with me, but I haven't seen Nepsy. Why?"

"Oh... well, Sis has been missing." Nepgear said, "We don't know where she went."

"Yoo-hoo! Nepgear, Histoire!" Big Neptune said, interrupting Nepgear. Her head peeking through the door.

"N-Neptune. Hello." Nepgear replied, startled.

"So, Small me is missing?" Neptune asked.

"Indeed. We were wondering where she could've gone." Histoire said, "You don't happen to know, do you?"

"Nope~ Sorry." Neptune walked away, "If you excuse me, I believe I forgot something."

"What did you forget, Neptune?" Nepgear asked curiously.

"Her Nep-Note." Uzume replied, "It was annoying having to walk all the way here, y'know?"

"I already said sorry Uzume, geez! And you can fly as well." Neptune complained, "Aha! There it is!" Neptune approached the kitchen, looking at the book sitting in the counter. She picked it up.

"Took ya long enough." The annoyed voice of Croire came from out the book.

"Don't be mad, Crostie. It's just that…" Neptune said, before noticing something on the ground, "Wait, why is there a pudding here on the ground?"

"Huh? Pudding?" Nepgear said, walking towards Neptune.

Neptune picked up the cup, examining it, "Yeah. It's a half eaten pudding. The lid also has 'Nep's' written on it."

"T-that has to be Neptune's pudding! What is it doing on the floor?" Nepgear took the cup from Neptune, looking at it.

"What was it doing there on the ground?" Histoire asked, "Neptune would never leave a pudding uneaten."

"It was next to the Nep-Note as well." Uzume pointed out.

"Crostie. Did you have anything to do with this?" Neptune asked, opening her book and looking at the sealed tome.

"W-what?" Croire said, "W-why would I know anything about where that idiot went?"

"Doesn't sound convincing, Crostie!" Neptune said.

"Where did you send Neptune?!" Nepgear asked, looking at Croire with distress.

"The hell do I kno-" Croire stopped herself, "Why do you assume I did it?"

"You revealed yourself just now." Uzume pointed out, "Give it up."

Histoire sighed at the commotion, "I'll have to make a few calls to other dimension. Hopefully I do not overheat again."

"You know, it would be really cool if the first call you make is the successful one, Histoire." Uzume's speech had changed, "Uzume thinks that Gearsy would be totally happy to know where Nepsy is. Croire would be totally embarrassed to know her secret is out and maybe Big Nepsy would do something to her. Uzume thinks that it would be totally cool if-"

"Uzume." Nepgear interrupted her, "Your speech."

"Oh?" Uzume coughed, "I mean. Yeah, it would be great if you could find where Nepsy is, Histoire."

"I'll try my best." Histoire floated away, "It will take three hours to establish a connection with each different dimension. While I attempt to do so, please try to get as much information out of Croire."

"Will do, Histy!" Neptune replied, "Now, how shall we get information out of you?~"

Croire gulped.

* * *

 **It is now time for** _ **NEPSTATION!**_

 _Your host today is Neptune and..._

 _Jupiter!_

 _So, Jupiter. What are you thoughts on the story so far?_

 _It's been nice spending time with my predecessor. Your Goddess form is so cool as well, Neptune._

 _Aw damn, you don't have to be like that Jupiter. Yours is cool as well._

 _Really?~_

 _Well, enough chit-chat. Let's get on with the preview! Jupiter, if you would be so kind._

 _Okay!~ An otherworldly call! Judge's final words still in their minds. Where else could they go but Lastation? What awaits for them there, they wonder? Find out in the second Arc of Omegadimension Neptunia - "The Blue Lastation!"_

 _Still not really a preview… But anyway, see you next time!_

 _Bye-bye!_


	7. Chapter 6: Lastation

"Everyone, dinner is ready." IF called, as she set the plates on the table.

"Cook Iffy today?" Neptune said, "I wonder what you cooked, Iffy!"

"Iffy cooking is delicious." Jupiter said, joining Neptune in the table.

"Indeed. IF's cooking has improved since she started cooking here." Histoire said.

"I remember that Compa used to be the cook." Neptune noted, "Where did she go?"

IF remained quiet, giving each one a portion of food. Her eyes green eyes filled with sadness.

"Neptune, Compa is… Missing." Histoire said, noticing IF's expression, "We fear that Nepgear might've done something."

"Things have gotten quite bad since I died, huh?" Spirit Nep said, "I want to find Nepgear and help her..."

"Oh… I'm sorry, Iffy." Neptune apologised, "I didn't know…"

"It's not your fault, Nep." IF said through gritted teeth.

IF gave Neptune her portion of food. She looked at it horrified. "Uhhhh, Iffy." Neptune said, "Looks like you didn't give me food..."

"Huh?" IF looked at Neptune's eggplant salad before looking back at her with a confused expression. She slowly recalled what it was, "Oh. I forgot. You despise eggplant, don't you?"

"You don't like eggplant, Neptune?" Jupiter asked in between bites.

"Nope! It is disgusting. It is not people's food. It was made from the pits of hell!" Both Neptunes started to ramble, "I'm sure Arsnore made it herself to torture me!"

"Neptune, you can't be so picky." Histoire sighed, "You have to- ababababababa-" Histoire started to vibrate.

"Histoire! Are you okay?" IF asked, startled and worried. She left the bowl in the table quickly and went to Histoire's side.

"Histy. What's wrong?" Jupiter joined in with worry, standing up and looking across the table at Histoire.

"I knew it!" Neptune exclaimed, pointing her finger accusatorily at the bowl, "The eggplant has infected Histy!"

"Shut up Nep." IF said, glancing at her.

"Ababababa… help… ababab... me…." Histoire pleaded, jumping up and down.

"There should be a manual nearby." IF said, looking at the shelf full of books, "Here."

IF opened the book, she flipped a few pages, "Is she shaking? Yes." Her finger slowly went down the page, following the instructions as it went down. She finally closed the book and looked at Histoire, "Histoire, according to the manual, you're receiving a call. Can you answer it?"

"Abababa... I will… try to... ababa... answer it..." Histoire said, before sighing as she stopped vibrating.

A projection came out from Histoire's tome. A blue holographic Histoire in front of them, "Apologies for the interruption."

"Another Histoire?" IF said, standing up and walking next to Histoire.

"Oooh~ That must be my Histy!" Neptune exclaimed, walking around the table and into the holograph's field of view.

"Is that Neptune I hear?" The holographic Histoire asked, "I'm sorry if she's caused any trouble."

"No worries." Histoire replied, a smile on her face, "She's been behaving nicely so far. I must assume you're the 'me' from her world?"

"Indeed." She nodded, "We found out about her disappearance recently. I am glad to hear she's okay."

"Histoire. Did you find sis?" A voice called.

"I recognise that voice! It's Nepgear!" Neptune looked at the holograph, the face of Nepgear barely visible, "Heyyy~ Nep Jr.!"

Nepgear's face covered Histoire, "Neptune!" She jumped, her face slowly confused as she looked behind Neptune, "And IF?"

"I missed you, Nep Jr.!" Neptune said, her hands extended for a hug, "Oh and yeah. That's the Iffy from this wor-" Neptune stopped once she noticed IF's expression. She was glaring at Nepgear.

IF held her glare for a short while, before turning away, "I'll leave you for now." IF said through gritted teeth, clenching her fists, "I will… go do something in the meanwhile." She stormed off, slamming the door behind her. They looked at the door she left through.

Nepgear finally broke the silence, "Did… I do something wrong?" Nepgear asked, "I always mess up..."

"No, don't worry Nep Jr." Neptune said, smiling sympathetically, "I'll… uh tell you about it when I return."

"Nepgear, could I speak with them?" Histoire asked, tapping Nepgear on the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Histoire." Nepgear's face disappeared from the holograph.

"So, Histy. Do you have any way of bringing me back?" Neptune asked.

"Not as of now." Histoire said, "We're… working on one."

"Just as I would expect of my Histy!" Neptune thought for a second, "Hey, wait. Couldn't you do that share portal thingy and bring me back now?"

"Neptune, there are barely any shares left." Histoire said, mildly irritated, "If only a certain _someone_ had worked then maybe there would be some shares to do that."

"Alright alright, geez." Neptune pouted, "No need for such indirects jabs."

"Now, Neptune, could I speak with the other Histoire?" Histoire asked, lightly chuckling.

"Oh, yes sorry." Neptune moved out of the way, sitting down on a chair.

"Two Histies." Jupiter said, looking at the blue holographic Histoire, "Wow~"

"Oh? May I ask who that is?" She inquired, looking at Jupiter with fascination, "I don't believe I know her."

"Ah, indeed. She is the CPU of Planeptune. Jupiter." Histoire said, "She's… Neptune's successor."

"I see." Holograph Histoire said, "I won't press on current affairs there. Hopefully Neptune is not too much of a problem?"

"It is no problem." Histoire replied, "I had actually missed Neptune quite a bit. Now, what is your plan to bringing her back to your world?"

"We have another tome that goes by the name of 'Croire' that can travel across dimensions. We're convincing her to allow us to go to your dimension and fetch Neptune." She appeared to look in the distance, an argument could be heard in the background. Histoire sighed, "However, it seems like it'll take a while. So I ask that you deal with Neptune for a short while longer."

"I understand." Histoire replied, "Call me whenever you need."

"Thank you." Holograph Historie replied. The holograph soon vanishing as the connection was cut.

"You heard her, Neptune." Histoire said, "You'll be returning to your world soon. I ask you to stay still for now."

"Aww, no fair Histy." Neptune complained, "We were going to Lastation today as well!"

"Neptune can't come to Lastation with us?" Jupiter asked, disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Neptune. But you heard your Histoire."

"Well, Histy. Darksty won't be so easily convinced. Plus, I am determined to fix whatever is wrong with the Nepgear of this world."

"There won't be any way to convince you otherwise, I'd assume." Histoire sighed.

"Nope~ I'm set on fixing everything!" Neptune proclaimed.

"Can Neptune go with us? Please, Histoire." Jupiter pleaded.

Histoire sighed, "Fine. But you won't get into any trouble, you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah Histy. We'll be fine." Neptune said, "So, uh… Ya got any pudding, Jupiter?"

* * *

IF was tapping her foot near the entrance to NepTower. She started to pace back and forth. She checked her phone for the time. Neptune and Jupiter were so late. "Iffy!" Neptune called, walking out of the tower.

"About time." IF said, crossing her arms, "You two are late."

"Sorry Iffy." Jupiter said.

"Looks like Neptune is rubbing off on you, Jupiter." IF sighed.

"Lastation time, right?" Spirit Nep said, floating next to Neptune, "I wonder how much it changed."

"This is my first time visiting Lastation." Jupiter added, "I wonder how it is."

"Then let's get going!" Neptune jumped, transforming in mid-air and landing as Purple Heart, "Flying will make this trip much shorter."

IF sighed again, "Don't you think that if Lastation saw two CPUs flying towards them, it could be interpreted badly?"

"That is true..." Neptune thought for a few more second, "Then let's land near Lastation. Crossing the mountain would be a pain without flying."

"I guess..." IF muttered, "Okay, let's do your plan."

"Transforming? Yay." Jupiter muttered, putting her hands together before the white light enveloped her.

Neptune lifted IF in her arms before taking off. Jupiter closely behind her and Spirit Nep floating next to her.

"Jupiter right?" Spirit Nep said, floating closer to her.

"Huh?" Jupiter looked around, confused before remembering, "Oh. Yeah. Sorry, I forgot I couldn't see you."

"It's fine." Spirit Nep replied sadly, "I have to get used to it." She glanced at the sky for a few seconds, "Anyway, how do you feel being Planeptune's CPU?"

"It's nice. Knowing an entire nation relies on you." Jupiter replied, a smile on her face, "Iffy and Histoire are always helping me as well. I want to do a good job for them. And now with you here as well, I want to show how well a job I can do."

"Aww, I like you." Spirit Nep said, "By the way, that park in the middle of Planeptune, did you order it?"

"You mean Neptune Park?" Jupiter asked, amused, "Yes. I requested it to be built in honour of the previous CPU, Purple Heart… Well, 'you' would be more appropriate."

"I really like it." Spirit Nep said, giving a thumbs up, "The lavenders and hyacinths were a really nice touch."

"I'm glad you like it." Jupiter blushed a bit, she tried to hide it from Spirit Nep, "Anything else you liked?"

"Hmm, well I spent most of my time in the park, so I didn't see any more changes." Spirit Nep admitted.

They flew in silence, a small smile on Jupiter's face. Her predecessor liked her idea. She liked the praise that Spirit Nep had given her, the actual previous Neptune.

Neptune watched as Planeptune disappeared behind them and soon the mountain passed below them, the white snow covering some of it. They soon left the mountain behind, green land below them spreading for a few more miles. In the distance, they could see the black city of Lastation. Once close enough, they started descending in the middle of a field.

"Lastation here we come!" Neptune exclaimed as she transformed back into her human form.

"I'm glad you're excited Nep," IF said, crossing her arms, "but I hope you know this is more of a business trip than a vacation."

"I know Iffy..." Neptune replied, sighing. She looked over at Lastation. The black towers and machinery looming over them even at this distance. Neptune turned to the others, "Do we have to walk there?"

"Of course." IF replied, "The CPU might take it the wrong way if you suddenly showed up in HDD."

"Ummm. Hey, Iffy, Nep. What is that?" Jupiter pointed away from Lastation, where a group of similarly dressed people were walking in files, heading towards them.

"Are they soldiers…?" Neptune asked, putting a finger to her cheek as she thought.

"Maybe flying this close to Lastation was a bad idea..." IF sighed.

The battalion slowly go closer to the group, their movements synchronised. Neptune slowly started to examine the members of the approaching army until she realised, "Hey, wait. Those aren't soldiers. That one in front is Noire! So is that one! They're all Noire!" Neptune pointed at each of the members in front.

"All Noire?!" IF looked at Neptune, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure." Neptune nodded, before turning to Spirit Nep, "Hey, spirit me. Can you go take a look and tell us if I'm right?"

"Okie dokie, living me!" Spirit Nep said before floating off towards the army.

Spirit Nep looked over the army, each and every one in the front lines was the same person. All of them wore the same clothes… All of them were Noire. All of them carrying the same sword and moving in the same stiff, robotic pace. Behind them files of Uni walked in the same robotic pace, each of them carrying the same gun. All of them advancing towards Lastation.

Spirit Nep hurried back towards the group to alert them of what was coming. "Hey, living me. You were right." She told Neptune, "They are all Noire. And a few Uni as well."

"Noire AND Uni?" Neptune exclaimed loud enough for the rest of the group to hear.

"And they're advancing on Lastation..." IF sighed, exchanging looks between the city and the army, "We'll have to stop them." She took out her katars and looked at her companions.

Jupiter nodded, "I agree with Iffy." Jupiter took out her rapier and pointed at the oncoming army.

Neptune stared at her companions and then to Lastation, before taking out her katana and smiling at IF and Jupiter, "Let's kick some robot butt!"

"I wish I could help..." Spirit Nep muttered somewhat sadly.

Neptune looked at her before coming up with an idea, "I know. Since I'll be busy fighting, why don't you come up with witty one-liners while we beat the robots?"

"Ooooh~ That sounds great." Spirit Nep smiled happily, "I'll do just that, me!"

"Nep, if you're done talking to your other self, here they come." IF warned, staring at the group of copies that stood before them.

"Should we transform?" Jupiter turned to IF and Neptune, her rapier still pointed at the robots.

"I don't see the problem." Neptune said, a white light enveloping her. Purple Heart stood in her place once the transformation was done.

IF sighed, "Go ahead and transform if you like."

"Yay~" Jupiter clapped her hands together. A white light enveloping her before Red Heart appeared from the light, "Let's protect Lastation."

They rushed at the Fake Noire army, weaving in between the small openings between them. Neptune slashed at their legs, making a clean cut and preventing them from moving. Jupiter meanwhile dashed and thrusted her sword through rows of copies before spinning and throwing the rest away. IF ran with her katars engulfed in flames, sending waves of fire at the robots.

Before they knew it, they had created a circle in the middle of the clones' army. They all stood back to back, staring back at the Fake Noires as the Fake Unis started to form a line behind them.

"There are too many." Jupiter complained.

"They're weak individually, but this number of them is just ridiculous." Neptune replied.

"Come on, you two." IF tried to sound brave, "We can take them."

"Huh? What's that?" Spirit Nep looked in the distance, where she thought she saw a ray of light. She shook that thought aside and looked at the ground below her, where the others stood against the robots.

A couple of Fake Noires split from the group, rushing ahead while the Fake Unis behind fired a couple of shots from their guns.

"Watch out!" Neptune called out, ducking below the bullets and blocking the attack from two Noires that came at her. She slashed with her katana, pushing them back, " **Victory Slash!** " Neptune slashed in a V shape, getting behind the Noires before her slashes exploded into energy.

Jupiter dodged to the left, avoiding the bullets before striking at the Fake Noires, pushing them back before stabbing them in the middle. The Fake Noires fell to the ground and stopped moving. She turned towards the exposed Unis, " **Beam Sword!** " Jupiter moved her sword in an arc above her, creating five blue copies of her rapier, before sending them toward the Unis, they fell back and exploded.

IF blocked the bullets with her katars, she dodged the slashes from the Fake Noires. IF ducked under one strike, taking the opportunity to slash at the Fake's chest, which stopped moving before falling to the ground. IF jumped over the attack from the other Fake, slashing at its face. Both robots exploded soon after.

The group watched as more fakes soon replaced the ones they had defeated. They grouped together back to back, "They just keep coming." Neptune said, panting from exhaustion.

"We'll have to retreat." Jupiter replied, thrusting her sword at a Fake Noire that tried to attack.

IF's glare was fixed on the fakes, "I want to destroy every single one of them… But those two are right." She slowly shook her head, "We'll need to retreat. I can't save her…. We can't stop Nepgear if we fall here." She thought.

"You three in the middle!" A voice yelled from behind the fakes, "Duck!"

The group turned towards where the voice came from, they took its advice and dove to the ground.

"Who's that?" Spirit Nep muttered, looking at the girl. She was wearing some strange armour that covered her entire body. It was black with some white lines going around it. Blue lights in its white lines. The Lastation Logo in the chest area. From the armour's hands, a white light started to glow stronger each minute. "Take this!" She yelled, unleashing a white light that cut each fake in half. After they felt the laser cut above them, the group stood up and looked at the girl that had saved them. "Will need a more efficient power usage. I should tell the manufacturers that." She muttered to herself, opening up the armour and exiting it to look at it.

Neptune and Jupiter approached the girl, IF keeping closely behind, "She looks like Lastation's oracle." IF thought.

The girl was wearing a black suit with a blue tie, a white shirt underneath. A Lastation logo badge on her chest, blue lines running across her suit's sides. A black skirt with a blue lining. She was wearing knee length black socks and black shoes with a white circle in the middle. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail. She turned around and looked at Neptune and Jupiter with her crimson eyes, "So, you three are unharmed. Good. That means the laser works." Her voice was cold and calculating as well as distant. She looked at Jupiter, examining her from head to toe, almost as if assessing her worth.

Neptune and Jupiter looked at each other, unsure what to say to the girl, "Uh, thanks?" Neptune managed to say.

"It was nothing." She replied. The girl put her hand to her chin, "Say, you are you two goddesses by any chance?"

Neptune looked at Jupiter. They both nodded in agreement, transforming back into their human form together, "Wow, how could you tell?" Neptune replied.

Spirit Nep floated next to the group, examining the new girl, "She looks like Kei and Noire." She muttered.

"That's an easy one." She replied, putting a hand to her hip, "I'm Lastation's CPU - Azure."


	8. Chapter 7: Information

"You're Lowee's CPU." Azure nodded towards Neptune, before turning towards Jupiter, "And you're Planeptune's. Am I wrong?"

Neptune looked at Jupiter, both were equally amazed at the revelation that this girl was the CPU of Lastation. Neptune slowly replied, "Well, uh, actually, we're both Planeptune CPUs. My name's Neptune, and I was the previous CPU."

"And my name's Jupiter. I'm the current CPU of Planeptune." Jupiter added, smiling at Azure, "Nice to meet you."

"You're both Planeptune CPUs?" Azure rested her head on her fist. She nodded towards Neptune, "Kei told me that you, Neptune, were dead. She always used to have reliable information. Are you telling me she was wrong?"

"She even sounds like Kei." Spirit Nep muttered.

"How can I explain it…?" Neptune said, scratching her head

"Allow me to." IF stepped in from between Jupiter and Neptune.

"And you are?" Azure asked, examining IF.

"The name's IF. You could say I'm the one responsible for these two." She pointed at Neptune and Jupiter.

"How mean, Iffy." Neptune and Jupiter said in unison.

"Ignore them." IF said, "Anyway, the reason Nep here is alive is … Did the oracle tell you what happened ten years ago?"

"Indeed she did." The Lastation CPU replied, looking warily at Neptune and Jupiter, "Kei told me that the CPU Candidate of Planeptune, Nepgear, killed every other goddess with a cursed sword. That included her sister, Neptune, and my predecessors, Noire and Uni."

"Right. That's exactly what happened." IF said, forcing herself to remain calm, "Except that Nep didn't die. Nepgear was unable to take her life, and instead left her badly wounded. It took her ten years to recover and come back."

"Uh what?" Both Neptunes said together, not that anyone apart from Jupiter could hear Spirit Nep.

"That could be possible." Azure started pacing back and forth, looking at the ground. Her hand on her chin, "If the bond between the sisters was strong enough, it would make sense for her to be unable to fatally wound the other. And if the sword was made to kill goddesses, it makes sense as to why it took so long for her wounds to heal."

IF turned around and glared at Neptune, preventing her from making any comments on her story.

"I understand now." Azure looked at the group, "This is no place to converse, come with me to the Basilicom. We can talk more there and discuss… a certain matter."

Neptune glanced at Jupiter. An understanding passing between them. This would make things easier for them.

"Okay! Lead the way, Azure!" Neptune exclaimed, jumping up.

Azure stepped back into her armour, leading the way towards Lastation. Spirit Nep following the group closely behind.

* * *

Nepgear stared at the screen excitedly. The goddesses were right where she wanted them. It wasn't Lastation's CPU, but this was even better. Wiping out that new CPU that ruled her home and the fake Neptune? This was great! She was ecstatic! She wouldn't need to call Brave yet. They were exhausted and outnumbered, there was no way they could escape this time. This was it! The Planeptune CPUs were no more!

The transmission suddenly cut off. Static filling the screen.

Nepgear's expression changed from happiness to confusion, her eyes staring in disbelief at the static on the screen, "What?!" Nepgear stood up, her hand on the armrest. The blade that rested on her seat changing in brightness, reflecting its user's mood.

"Is something wrong?" A blonde girl stepped to the room. A brown cloak covering her body, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Nepgear replied, looking at the girl. Her expression softening while the blade's glow faded.

"I'm glad." She replied, smiling warmly at Nepgear before turning to leave the room.

"Wait." Nepgear said. Pressing a button, the screen showing the goddesses talking with each other, "Are Brave and his reinforcement ready?"

"Oh? Ah yes. Brave is ready." The girl said, smiling, "So are his troops. Shall I tell them to attack?"

"Not yet. But tell him to be prepared to take on three goddesses. As soon as I give the order, he should lead his group towards Lastation."

"Okay." The girl turned and left, skipping as she moved.

Nepgear closed her eyes and collapsed on her seat, "I'm exhausted… A short nap would do me some good."

* * *

The Basilicom room was just like Neptune remembered. It was black and with no furniture apart from the desk at the end in which Noire used to work. Bookcases at the sides filled with folders.

Azure exited her armour near the back of the room, placing it in a stand that appeared to recharge its battery. Neptune looked at the armour, "What's the armour?"

"Oh, this?" Azure placed her hand on the armour's head, "Just a new technology being developed by Lastation. I asked them personally to make it. I call it the Lastation Virtual Combat. Or VC for short."

"It was so cool, Azure." Jupiter said, sparkles in her eyes as she looked at the armour.

"I'm glad you like it." Azure stepped away from the armour and sat at her desk, "But enough of that. I want to talk to you, Neptune."

"Me?" Neptune asked, "About what?"

"You're one of the previous generation of CPUs. In a sense, you're our senior." She gestured towards Jupiter, "So, in exchange for saving your life back there, I would like some information."

"She's just like Kei…" IF and Spirit Nep said at the same time, not hearing each other.

"What… Kind of information?" Neptune raised an eyebrow, looking at Azure suspiciously, "You want my Neppit account, don'tcha?!" She said, rather randomly.

"Neppit? What, no." Azure lost her calm demeanour, thrown off by Neptune's randomness, "I just want you to tell me about the Lastation CPUs. Noire. And Uni."

"Neptune, please take this seriously." IF chided, crossing her arms and looking at Neptune with a disappointed look.

"Okay, okay Iffy." Neptune closed her eyes and transformed, "Maybe this form will suffice for my seriousness?"

Azure examined Neptune, looking at her from head to toe. She leaned forward in her desk, "So, about the Lastation CPUs… How were they? Kei never told me anything about them."

Neptune sat down in a chair opposite of Azure, crossing her legs, "Noire is… was a very important friend of mine. She… was a tsundere, but never admitted to it. She's very hardworking and always strives to be the best at everything. She was one of the most competitive CPUs back then."

Azure nodded in understanding, "What about Uni?"

"My sister used to interact with Uni more than I." Neptune admitted, "But from what I could see, she was somewhat like her sister. Uni and Nepgear… their relationship is similar to the one I have with Noire, except Nep Jr. doesn't tease Uni nearly as much. She also tried very hard to please her sister. Uni was constantly trying to improve to be her equal."

"Thanks for the information." Azure said, leaning back in her chair. She turned to Jupiter, who was analysing the armour. Azure tried to recall her name, snapping her fingers when she remembered, "Jupiter, could you press the button in the head of the armour, please?"

Jupiter jumped when her name was called. She looked at Azure for a few seconds before looking over the armour's head piece and pressing a small black button. The visor turned around, the charge was displayed in blue over the green screen.

"90%..." Azure said to herself, "That should be good enough." She stood up and walked towards the armour, closing the visor and equipping it, "You're welcome to stay here or come with me."

"Where are you going?" Neptune asked, transforming back to her human form, "I don't think that armour fits a date, does it?"

"Your shift in personality is quite amazing." Azure sighed.

"Thank you." Neptune smiled.

"I don't think that was a compliment, Nep..." IF muttered, crossing her arms. She turned towards Azure, "Where are you going?"

"There's a cave near where I found you that's been overrun by monsters." Azure said, "I was planning on testing the armour in there and kill two birds with one stone. But I saw you needing some help."

"We're thankful for that help." IF said, "We'll help you with the monsters. Nep, Jupiter, let's go."

Neptune moaned, "I wanted to chillax… I don't feel like fighting monsters."

"Neptune..." Jupiter looked at her disappointed, "She saved our lives. I want to help Azure."

"Don't look at me like that, Jupiter." Neptune pouted, "Fine. Fine, I'll help."

"Have fun~" Spirit Nep said, waving at Neptune, "I'll look around Lastation. I want to see how much it changed."

"Aww." Neptune and Jupiter said together, "I wanted you to come with us, but if you want to look around, it should be fine."

"Do you want something from me?" Azure asked IF accusatorily, ignoring the Planeptune CPUs, "I already traded with you; saving your life for the information."

"You're too much like the oracle..." IF shook her head, "Just accept the help."

Azure sighed, putting a hand to her hip, "Fine. I'll owe you one." She turned to the Planeptune CPUs, rising her voice, "Follow me."

* * *

Nepgear rested her head on her fist, her eyes closed shut. Her purple sword resting on the side of her seat, creating a purple light around its user.

The blonde girl watched her sleep, her dark amber eyes staring sadly at the sleeping girl. She glanced at the screen in front of Nepgear, it showed a paused video of Neptune fighting the Unibots and Noirebots alongside the new Planeptune CPU. The girl stared at Neptune's face, her eyes filled with confusion, "Is that… Nep…?"

"Nep...tune..." Nepgear muttered in her sleep, interrupting the blonde's thoughts, "Don't… go..."

She kept watching Nepgear sleep, looking at the poor girl with pity. She glanced at the screen, looking at Neptune, "Don't worry, I will find your sister for you."

"I'm sorry..." Nepgear muttered, tears forming from her closed eyes, "Uni… Rom… Ram… Blanc… Noire…. Vert… Neptune… IF…. Compa… Everyone… I'm..." She got quieter as she listed the names of her friends, the light from her sword getting darker with each word.

The blonde girl turned around, unable to keep looking at the ex-CPU Candidate. Her brown cloak rustling as she moved. She looked at her left hand, forming a fist, "I'll do something for you..."

She walked through the dark hallway, dimly lit by small lights on the floor. Her footsteps echoing through the hideout. She reached an open area, where the newest robot sat waiting, slashing at the air. He stopped once he noticed his company. "Lady Nepgear... " He stopped his sentence, examining the girl, "Oh, it's you. What's your business with me?"

"I saw the CPUs enter a cave not so long ago." She said, "I thought that maybe this would be the perfect opportunity..."

Brave stabbed his sword to the floor, looking at the girl, "You would have me set an ambush for them?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed happily, "But, the pink haired one… could you try capturing her?"

"I will receive no orders from anyone other than Lady Nepgear herself." Brave replied, shaking his head.

"I'm her best friend, and she's currently sleeping." The cloaked girl said, putting her hands together and begging, "Please? It's the best opportunity to please her as well."

The robot remained silent for a few minutes, thinking about the proposal. His eyes flashed for a second, taking the sword out from the ground, "I see. So be it! I will defeat the CPUs before Lady Nepgear wakes up! And you wanted me to capture the pink haired one as well?"

"Yes." She said, smiling, "You see… She's her sister. I'm sure she misses her dearly, so if you could capture her..."

"It would make Lady Nepgear very happy." Brave finished the sentence, "I understand. I shall set off at once!"

* * *

"This is the cave?" IF asked, looking ahead at the opening in the mountain.

"I'm sure this is it." Azure said, pressing a button on her head piece, "I am detecting very few monsters, however. But… there is one that's larger than the others. That must be our target."

"Then let's get this done and dusted!" Neptune exclaimed, taking out her katana and rushing ahead into the dungeon.

Jupiter tried to reach out at Neptune, but she ran too fast for her. Jupiter quickly took out her rapier and went after Neptune, "Wait for me!"

Azure lifted the visor to her armour, her red eyes staring at IF, "You deal with this every day?"

IF could only shrug and sigh in reply, walking after the Planeptune CPUs.

Neptune slashed at a Delinquent Cat, its body turning into blue data as it fell to the ground. She turned around and slash at another one, "Hiya!" She yelled with each strike. An enemy turning into data with each strike, "Looks like I'm way too high level for these monsters." She said, resting her katana on her shoulder.

"Neptune, watch out!" Jupiter yelled as she thrusted her rapier at a Fenrir beast that attempted to lunge at Neptune, the beast dispersing into blue data. Jupiter stood back to back with Neptune, her gaze fixed at the cave's tunnels.

"Thank you, Jupiter." Giving her a thumbs up. Jupiter smiled and nodded, a small sparkle in her eyes.

IF jumped over them, slashing at the Metal Naga that was looming in the shadows. The beast falling to IF's katars, turning into more blue data. She turned to Neptune and Jupiter, "Don't run ahead like that. You could've ran into trouble."

"We did fine, Iffy." Neptune replied, "They're not that strong."

"Where's Azure?" Jupiter added, looking around for the Lastation CPU.

Azure jumped and spun over them, landing in front of them wielding her black and blue dual guns, "Target locked." She muttered before shooting into each tunnel in the cave, a monster dropping dead from each shot. She turned to her crowd, Jupiter looking at her with awe.

"That was awesome." Jupiter said, her hands closed almost as if cheering her.

"Heh." Azure hid a smirk under her helmet, putting a hand on her hip, "This is the peak of Lastation's weapon manufacturers, of course it's awesome."

"You sound just like Noire boasting about her technology..." Neptune commented.

A loud roar stopped further discussion. A large dragon lumbering out of the shadows, its yellow eyes looking at each of the girls before roaring again.

"This must be the big monster I detected." Azure said, spinning her guns before pointing at the large beast.

"Let's take him down, together." IF said, placing herself next to Azure before glancing at the Planeptune CPUs. They looked at each other before walking forwards and standing next to their group.

Neptune ran and slid under the dragon, dodging its fist. She positioned herself as Jupiter grabbed its attention. Neptune slashed at its back, causing the dragon to roar and turn to look at Neptune. IF jumped and ran on the beast's back, slashing and tearing its wings. The dragon flapped its wings, trying to shake IF off its back. She jumped to avoid the attack, sending a slice of fire at the beast's back.

"Let's go, Jupiter!" Azure yelled, a small blue light collecting at the front of the gun, " **Multi Blaster!** " She fired multiple rounds of blue energy at the dragon, each round creating a small line behind it.

"Got it!" Jupiter said, running behind the bullets, her rapier glowing a bright blue, " **Energy Thrust!** " She slashed and thrusted her rapier along with the bullets, the beast roaring in agony. Jupiter jumped back as the beast collapsed, dispersing into blue data.

"That was easier than I expected..." Azure said, flipping her visor up to look at the others, "I've collected enough data. Shall we head back?"

IF glanced at Jupiter and Neptune, both looking at her, "What am I? The leader?" She said, an eyebrow raised.

"Uhhh. Sure, let's go back to the Basilicom." Neptune said, ignoring the piercing glare that IF was giving her. Jupiter nodded in agreement.

They walked up the cave, looking ahead at the sunlight streaming in through the entrance. They left the cave only to be greeted by a large robot wielding a flaming sword. His yellow eyes looking at the party, "You've finally arrived, CPUs!" He said, pointing his sword at them, "I am CFW Brave! I am one of Lady Nepgear's loyal followers." He slashed the air with his sword, his stance changing into a fighting one, "And in the name of my Lady, I shall stop you."


	9. Chapter 8: Brave

"CFW Brave..." IF said, staring at the robot's golden lion decoration "Another one of the felons."

"Four versus one..." The felon mused, "This doesn't feel like a fair fight! Nepgeardam, to me!" Brave pointed his sword at the sky, three robots landing next to him, "Good! Now we can have a fair match. Unless, the pink haired girl surrenders herself and the rest of you bow to never raise a finger against Lady Nepgear."

"What kind of one sided negotiation is that?" Azure said, astonished at the felon's request.

"Azure's right." Jupiter added, her rapier drawn against the robots, "We won't give up. We will fight."

"Nepgear has to be stopped." IF said taking out her katars, "She attacked the nations and has done something to a dear friend of mine. I can't forgive her."

"Nepgear's my little sister." Neptune said, "But just because of who she is, she has no reason to attack our nations. I will make her see reason!" She pointed her katana at Brave.

"That's a strong resolve!" Brave spun his sword, pointing it at the party, "But I will show you that resolve alone won't help you accomplish your goals. Let your actions speak for you! Prepare yourselves, CPUs!"

"Jupiter." Neptune glanced at her, an understanding passing between them. They were both enveloped by a white light, their HDD form appearing once it died down.

"I can't leave my armour to transform… It might get destroyed..." Azure muttered, "And this is the perfect opportunity to gather some data..." She spun her guns, pointing them at Brave.

IF sighed, "Time to do this again." She muttered.

Azure ran forward before anyone, sliding between Brave's legs and shooting at him from underneath and from behind. The felon turned around and slashed with his sword, Azure dodging the strike by jumping to the side, "Take on the other robots. I'll take on this one!" She yelled, jumping over another of Brave's attacks.

Neptune and Jupiter nodded, each taking a different robot. IF coating her katars in fire before running towards her target.

Neptune flew around the robot, slashing whenever she found an opening, slowly wearing down the Nepgeardam. The robot tried to punch Neptune, she dodged by flying lower. She spun in midair, slashing at the robot's arm, severing it from the body as it fell into the ground.

Neptune put some distance between herself and the robot, she pointed her katana at the robot, "My Critical Edge will tear you apart!" She rushed at the robot, slashing at its chest downwards before following up with an upwards slash. She slashed once more, passing through the robot's chest, "You're finished!" She exclaimed as the robot fell and exploded behind her.

Neptune looked around at her companions. Jupiter was faring well in her battle. Neptune noted that it seemed like she was copying her strategy. She looked further ahead, Brave and Azure still engaged in battle, the Lastation CPU jumping over the flaming sword while shooting simultaneously, the bullets didn't appear to damage the felon at all, but he couldn't hit Azure either. No need for help there. Neptune then looked to her side, IF dodging the robot's attacks, but struggling to make any significant damage, struggling to dodge some of the robot's attacks.

IF tried to attack again, slashing with her fire-coated katars, small burn marks appearing in the robot's armour. She noticed a shadow, she jumped backwards avoiding a punch from the robot, the attack raising dirt into the air, obscuring IF's view of the robot. She couldn't see the attack that was coming at her.

"Iffy!" Neptune yelled, blocking the attack with her sword and pushing it back. She lowered herself next to IF, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, Nep." IF said. A small smile could be seen on her face, "Did you beat yours already?"

"Yes. It wasn't a challenge." Neptune said, somewhat cockily, "Let's fight together, for old time's sake."

IF smiled, "Yes. Let's do this, Nep."

Neptune and IF jumped to the side, avoiding another attack from the robot. Neptune circled its body, slashing with her katana and leaving a mark all around it's body. IF slashed at its legs, she jumped backwards and threw a slice of fire at the robot's torso, leaving a mark. The robot groaned and creaked. "Iffy, grab on!" Neptune yelled as she flew over IF, dropping her katana as it dissolved into blue data, her arms stretched down. IF ran alongside Neptune before jumping and grabbing onto her arms, "Iffy! Finish this!" Neptune yelled as she passed above the Nepgeardam's head, dropping her directly above it. IF slashed as she fell, the armour breaking under her katars. She landed and looked at the robot, twin lines running across its body. The robot creaked one last time, before falling backwards and exploding.

Neptune descended next to IF, both of them looking as Jupiter finished her battle.

"How did Neptune make this look so easy?" Jupiter thought, as she dived under another punch from the robot. She thrusted her rapier into its arm, creating another hole. Jupiter flew away from the Nepgeardam, looking for any openings. She noticed its eyes starting to glow, recognising the attack, she flew directly at it, dodging the laser at the last second. She slashed at the robot's chest three times, creating a N shape, "Energy Thrust!" She yelled, thrusting her rapier multiple times into the torso before jumping back and thrusting one last time with all her strength, creating a hole in the robot's body. It fell backwards before exploding.

Jupiter descended into the ground, she looked around. Neptune and IF joining her shortly. They looked at each other, before looking at the remaining enemy. Azure was doing her best at avoiding the felon's sword while attacking at the same time, using a combination of jumps and slides to avoid damage.

"We should help." Neptune said, flying towards Brave and parrying one of his strikes. His eyes flashed as they looked at Neptune.

"I see you've destroyed my allies." Brave noted, Neptune slowly pushing his sword back. He slashed with all his might, sending Neptune away. She landed next to Azure, "This battle has ended in a stalemate. I'm unable to land a hit on you, and your attacks are merely bouncing off my body." He sheathed his sword, placing it on his right thigh.

Azure gripped her gun even tighter at the mention of her attacks dealing little damage, Neptune glanced at her with concern.

"But that does not concern me. I have gauged your strength - and your resolve. You are indeed worthy adversaries." Brave started to fly, looking down at the party, "Prepare your body and will for our next encounter. Until we meet again, CPUs!" He turned towards the mountain and left.

The group watched the outline of the felon fade in the distance. They determined it was safe to transform back. Neptune sighing in relief. Jupiter crashing down on the grass, she sighed in relief as well.

"... That was convenient." Azure muttered, "I was running low on battery."

"Are you sure it's okay for your armour to consume that much energy?" IF asked, looking at the armoured CPU.

"No, it is not." Azure said, "This is only a test model. I need to report everything to the manufacturers."

IF crossed her arms, "Couldn't you also, you know, transform for your fight once it ran out of battery?"

"I'd have to find a place to leave the armour. I can't let it be destroyed." Azure shook her head, "But that doesn't matter now. Shall we go to my Basilicom and talk?"

"You want some information out of us, don't you?" IF said, an eyebrow raised.

"You understand me." Azure said half jokingly.

Jupiter stood up, looking at Neptune. Her gaze fixed on the horizon, "Neptune? Is something wrong?"

"... Oh? Sorry, Jupiter. No it's all fine, really." Neptune said, shaking her head with a smile, "How about we follow IF and Azure." She said, pointing at the two girls waiting for them.

Jupiter nodded and ran after IF and Azure, leaving Neptune behind. She looked in the distance again, her eyes fixed on the outline of a cloaked figure standing there, looking back at her. She stared at the figure for some time before shaking her head and running after the others.

Neptune approached Azure, Jupiter and IF walking silently behind them. Neptune glanced at the Lastation CPU, looking at her from head to toe, her armour covering every last bit of it, "Hey, Azure. Can I ask a question?"

"Oh?" Azure glanced back at her, "Yes. What's it about?"

"Why do you wear that armour?" Neptune asked curiously, a finger on her cheek.

"I'm testing it out." Azure said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. Yeah." Neptune dismissed, "That's not really it, is it? You asked that they build one for you, but why? There's also your reaction when Brave said you didn't do much damage…"

Azure sighed, she flipped her visor up and looked at Neptune with her red eyes, "You're very perceptive. Just what one would expect of the previous goddess of Planeptune."

Neptune scratched the back of her head, "I'm not really that perceptive. I just noticed that a bit."

Azure sighed again, "I guess I'll tell you. I'm not very… strong in my human form. I've struggled countless times in the past with weak enemies. I was never able to defeat them unless I was in HDD. I felt so… Useless." She grabbed her guns, looking at them, "I thought, that maybe, making something for myself that would increase my abilities could help, and it has for the most part."

"So you created that armour." Neptune noted, "You didn't fight with someone else?"

She shook her head, "No. I've fought my battles alone. Kei told me that I should rely on only myself to get work done." She tried to hide a smile, "Perhaps that's the reason I wanted to get stronger…"

"Well, you don't need to." Neptune said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Azure looked at her, indignant, "You saw how well I did with that robot? I couldn't harm him at all!"

"But what about that Ancient Dragon? You did pretty well there." Neptune countered, "Standing back and assisting us with your long range. You may not have dealt damage by yourself, but you helped defeat it."

Azure looked away from Neptune, "That is true…" she muttered.

"You don't have to rely on your own strength. Work with friends, or someone else." Neptune said, "You know, Uni was usually at the back in our parties. She sniped the enemy while the rest of us distracted them. She was very good at finding weak points and helping when needed."

"Uni..." Azure gripped her guns, she looked at Neptune with gratitude in her eyes, "Thank you, Neptune. That makes me feel better. I will start relying on others."

Spirit Nep floated over Lastation. Observing each and every change. "That used to be a factory!" She said, pointing at a shop, "And that used to be a shop!" She pointed at a factory, "Or was it always like that?" She kept flying over Lastation, noticing the slight change from old black to a new navy blue colouration.

Spirit Nep stopped once she noticed an area she found all too familiar. A strange sense of dread setting over her. She flew over to the area, a small street with a drop to the right, below a few pipes could be seen going around the place. Lastation's huge satellite dishes could be seen ahead. One large pillar stuck in the middle of the street, words carved into it.

Spirit Nep approached the pillar, her sense of dread growing stronger with each passing second. She started to read the words, 'This pillar was erected to show our gratitude and mourning to our deceased CPUs - Lady Noire and Lady Uni. Let it be known that Lastation will never forget the peace and prosperity they brought us, and shall they rest in peace.' Spirit Nep's body felt heavy with grief. This is where she and her sister… where they killed the Lastation's CPUs. The place that started it all.

She looked at the side of the pillar, another engraving, 'Here lies Lady Noire and Lady Uni, Lastation's CPUs. Fatally injured after a fight with the Deity of Sin. They gave their lives so that we may live.' Spirit Nep approached the pillar, she tried to rest her hand on it only for it to go through. She brought her hand back instinctively, she attempted again, placing her hand close to the grave.

"I'm sorry, Noire. Uni." She stifled a sob, "I should've done something to prevent this." She looked down at the pillar, a beautiful obsidian base was decorated with a golden lines. Flowers surrounding it. Spirit Nep looked at them before coming up with an idea, "Wait. When I was killed, I didn't dissapear. I fell asleep. Maybe, Noire and Uni are also asleep! I could try talking to them!" She dived straight for the ground, passing through the cement. She saw nothing. Just darkness.

"Okay, lets try this." Spirit Nep muttered to herself, "Hey! Noire! Uni! Wake up!" Her voice echoed within the ground for a few moments. She waited to hear the voice of the Loner or her sister any second now…

Nothing. Spirit Nep's expression changed to one of confusion, "Hey! Noire! Uni!" She yelled again, "Are you in here?" No response yet again. She dove further into the ground, thinking that maybe they had fallen asleep deeper into the ground.

"Hey, Noire! No time to be a lonely loner anymore!" Spirit Nep tried to anger Noire, "Uni! Noire…!" She screamed in exasperation, "Please… I can't be the only one..."

Spirit Nep floated up, leaving the ground. She was once again face to face with the pillar - the pillar that marked the death of her friends, "Why… Why am I the only one that's a ghost?" She attempted to punch the monument, her fist going straight through, "My protagonist status has finally been my downfall..." She tried to joke, "Maybe I'll return to other me… I've seen enough of this city."

An explosion caught Spirit Nep's attention, smoke rising into the sky, "Actually, I should check that out." She said, flying towards the destruction.

"That robot… CFW Brave, was it?" Azure said, pacing around the Basilicom's window, "You two know about… him?"

"Yes." IF nodded, "He was one of the four felons that tried to revive the Deity of Sin ten years ago." She crossed her arms, "The original one should be destroyed, but we believe that Nepgear has managed to create copies of them. Just like the Judge that attacked Planeptune."

"Planeptune was also attacked?" Azure asked, her expression unchanged, "So that's why you came to Lastation?"

"Well, duh." Neptune said, "That Judge guy told us that Lastation was in danger, so we came here to help."

"That explains some things." She turned and looked at the city, "We've recently have had some attacks by strange robots… I'd assume it's this Nepgear... you mentioned." Her eyebrows furrowed at the mention of Nepgear, she turned to Neptune, "Nepgear… That's… your sister isn't she?"

"Uh, yeah. Nepgear is my little sister." Neptune scratched the back of her head apologetically, "She… sorta went off the deep end recently."

"I see..." Azure said, smirking slightly. She looked at the party again, "Well, you girls did help me a lot in the past few hours we've known each other. I guess you Planeptune CPUs not as bad as Kei made you out to be. I think I owe you."

"You owe us, uh?" IF crossed her arms, her eyebrow raised at Jupiter.

Jupiter looked at IF and understood the signal, "Oh, right. Uh… We'd hoped you would like to be… our friend?" She smiled at Azure, her blue eyes looking kindly at her fellow CPU.

"Friend huh?" Azure closed her eyes and tried to hide a smile, "The Lowee CPU tried to negotiate with me once. She asked me to join her and Leanbox's CPU in their cross-compatibility of some boat sport game. I had to decline." She opened her eyes and looked at Jupiter, "I'm not sure how she feels after I rejected her offer."

"I'm not sure how this links together to our 'demand'..." Neptune muttered, her eyes wide.

"It mostly doesn't. I like to go on tangents." Azure said, her expression changing into a soft smile, "I'm glad you'd ask me. I would like to be your friend, Jupiter. Neptune."

IF smiled at the CPUs, "I'm glad that's resolved."

A blue clothed soldier opened the doors in a hurry, stopping in front of the desk. He saluted, "Lady Azure. There's trouble. A robot is destroying the city!"

"Must be Brave again." IF said, turning to Neptune and Jupiter, "He didn't take long."

Azure looked at the armour that rested on the wall of the Basilicom. She shook her head, "I'll be right there. Evacuate the civilians and vacate the area, we'll deal with him. Hurry!"

"Aye!" The soldier saluted once more, running out of the Basilicom.

"You'll help me, right?" Azure turned to the others.

"Of course!" Neptune jumped, pointing at Azure, "We're friends right? We'll help ya!"

Jupiter nodded in agreement. IF smirked, "Let's go then. That guy won't wait for us."


	10. Chapter 9: Lastation's CPU

The party arrived in the area, the felon surrounded by three other robots. Brave's sword stuck on the ground. He looked at them with yellow eyes as they arrived. He raised his hand, his companions turning to him, "You've arrived." He pulled his sword out of the ground, "I'm not one for needless destruction, but this was the best way to grab your attention."

"You grabbed our attention, alright." IF said, pointing at him with her katars.

"We can't let you destroy this city." Azure said, her guns pointed at him, "Let's finish what we started."

"Well said!" Brave exclaimed, "Let's have one last duel. No running away this time! No holds barred! Prepare yourselves!"

"Yes. No holds barred!" Azure exclaimed, a white light enveloping her.

"Ohhh~" Neptune whistled, "Time to see her HDD form."

The light slowly faded away. Azure's HDD form stood in the middle of it, wielding dual blades. Her white hair tied into pigtails with black ribbons. A black full body suit, similar to Jupiter's, covering her body. Blue lines connecting in nodes across her body. Black mechanical arcs with three spikes pointing downwards acting as her wings, blue energy coming out of them. She glanced at the party with her blue eyes, a white power symbol for pupil. She pointed her white and black blade at Brave, a blue glow surrounding it, "Let's settle this." Her voice surrounded by an air of regality, "I, CPU Blue Heart, will defeat you."

Brave laughed, he spun his sword and pointed it at Azure, "Good! That's the spirit! Let us fight until the other is no more! I will protect Lady Nepgear and fulfill her wishes!"

"And I will protect Lastation and stop her from destroying it. Let us see whose resolve is stronger!" Azure challenged, she started to float inches of the ground, "Neptune. Jupiter. Transform and deal with the others, I'll keep him entertained."

Jupiter nodded, transforming and pointing her rapier at one of the Nepgeardams.

"Remember you can count on us if things get difficult." Neptune told her before transforming as well.

"Thank you, Neptune." Azure muttered under her breath. She flew at Brave, parrying his strike.

Neptune glanced at her remaining companions before flying at a Nepgeardam, Jupiter and IF taking the remaining two. Neptune tried her strategy again, flying around the robot while it tried to strike her. She spun around as she flew, scratching its armour and leaving small cuts. She slashed once more, the robot's right arm falling with her attack. She floated back, looking down at the Nepgeardam, "Nep Jr..." She muttered, looking at the robot's face. Her sister's robotic face. She closed her eyes and shook her head, "This has to be done." She flew at the robot's face, dodging it's strike with the remaining arm, piercing through its head and landing behind it, the robot groaned before collapsing.

Neptune glanced at her side, IF managing to avoid the robot's attacks and deal some damage back. Were these weaker? They couldn't be. IF was just strong. Neptune turned to Jupiter, the new CPU trying her own approach this time. Floating just near reach of the robot before flying back and striking with her rapier. She dodged to the side and counter with her sword beam every time the Nepgeardam tried to fire a laser. She smiled. Neptune then turned to Azure, the Lastation CPU still engaged in combat with the felon.

Azure parried Brave's strikes, the felon becoming more amused with each strike. Azure jumped over Brave's strike, slashing at the felon's chest. His arm raised instinctively to block the hit, "Gah!" Brave exclaimed, retaliating with his damaged arm and sending Azure flying to the ground. She stood up, brushing off the attack.

"Neptune." Jupiter approached her, an apologetic smile on her face, "I see I still couldn't beat it before you."

"This is not a competition, you know Jupiter?" Neptune sighed happily, "You don't get to my strength as a protagonist without taking on multiple high leveled enemies."

Jupiter laughed at the remark, "You're right. I should try harder to stand on your level."

Neptune nodded at the notion before a crash grabbed her attention, Azure had once again been sent to the ground. Brave standing over her. To her side, she noticed IF slip, the Nepgeardam readying an attack, "Jupiter. Help Iffy, I'll help Azure."

Not waiting for a reply, Neptune rushed in, raising her sword and blocking the attack. Brave's yellow eyes flashed for a moment, "This gives me a feeling of deja vu." He said as Neptune pushed his sword back, "Before we fight, may I have the honour of knowing the name of Lady Nepgear's sister?" He said, holding his sword between himself and Neptune.

"My name's Purple Heart. Better known around the world as Neptune." She said, standing between the felon and Azure, "And you're CFW Brave, one of the four felons." She said.

"Four felons..." Brave said, getting used to the sound of that title, "I don't know who the other three are, but I'll take the title. If being a felon means to serve Lady Nepgear, I shall wear it with honour." He exclaimed, "Now, let us fight. Neptune."

"Neptune..." Azure muttered, getting up and standing next to her.

"Azure, take a break. I'll take it from here." Neptune said, staring at Brave as he tried to find a way to attack.

"I was… weak again." She said sadly, "I couldn't even beat one."

"Brave is the leader of this group." Neptune said, "You did well against him. He did beat Uni once before as well."

"He did?" Azure said, perplexed, "How could Uni lose to… one of these?"

"Azure, never underestimate your opponent." Neptune said, "And don't underestimate your abilities either. Believe in yourself and be wary of everything. That's what being a CPU is!" Neptune exclaimed as she launched herself forward, striking at Brave who parried with his own sword.

"This feeling..." Brave muttered, "This is what a fight should be like!" He said, slashing with his sword and sending Neptune away.

Neptune leaped over his next strike, retaliating with her own. Brave raising his hand in defense. Neptune left a gash in his arm. The felon swung his arm, trying to swat Neptune away. She flew out of range, avoiding the attack. Brave looked at his arm, trying to flex his fingers. A few of them failing to respond. He shook his head and looked again at Neptune.

" **Delta Slash!** " Neptune exclaimed, shooting three rays of light at the felon.

"Not happening!" Brave said in response, spinning his sword and blocking the attack with a fire tornado in front of him. The attacks dispersing as they connected. Brave slashed as his tornado disappeared, Neptune blocking the strike at the last minute. She pushed him back. Brave admiring her strength, "Such power." He remarked, "But not enough!" He feinted a punch, only to swing with his sword downwards, pushing Neptune to the ground.

" **Endless Slash!** " Azure jumped over Neptune, slashing with her rainbow-coated sword. Brave moving back in surprise, his lion decoration with small slashes in it.

"I see. You'll fight together, then!" Brave exclaimed, looking at the CPUs.

"Thank you, Azure." Neptune said, readying her katana.

"Just like you said, Neptune." Azure raised her swords, "We don't have to fight alone."

Neptune nodded, they flew at the felon together, crossing paths as they slashed. Brave barely being able to keep up with their attacks, "Gah!" He shouted as another attack hit their mark. The goddesses floated away, looking down at Brave, "You two are worthy opponents after all." He said, removing the what appeared to be a game console from his lion ornament.

"What's he doing?" Neptune wondered, ready for another attack.

Brave pointed his chest at the CPUS, fire started to stream out of it. Azure and Neptune moved to the side, avoiding the attack. Brave used this as a distraction, he jumped into the air and kicked Azure down into the floor and far away from them. He then turned to Neptune and slashed downwards, forcing her to the ground. Brave's eyes flashing as he pushed down harder.

Neptune struggled to to push the sword, Brave looking down at her, "This battle's over." He said, pushing Neptune to one knee.

"Hey! That's living me!" Spirit Nep exclaimed as she looked at Brave pushing down on her, "She's in trouble… Can I do something?" She glanced at Jupiter and IF, still fighting a Nepgeardam and then at Azure, who was trying to reach Neptune, "Don't worry, me! I'll help you!" She flew towards Neptune as fast as she could.

Neptune heard Spirit Nep shouting as she flew, "Spirit Me?" She wondered with as the felon pushed even harder.

"This is over!" He exclaimed.

Spirit Nep passed through Brave's sword and touched Neptune's. Her sword shining a bright purple as she did, "What?" Brave said as Neptune pushed him back with newfound strength.

"Ohh~" Spirit Nep said, "This feels good. This… feels like Share energy..."

Neptune examined her sword, a purple aura surrounding it, "You… fused with my sword." She muttered, "I can feel your strength flowing through me…"

"This must be the power of the protagonist!" Spirit Nep replied, "Double Nep, double the protagonists - Double the power!" She said, the glow of the sword flashing as she spoke.

Neptune smirked, "Let's do this!" They both said at once.

"I can sense your strength… It's increased!" Brave said, parrying a strike, "But, will it be enough to defeat me?"

"Neptune… such power." Azure muttered, looking as the Planeptune CPU fought like a wild animal, striking Brave with every opportunity. Her movements becoming a blur of purple, Brave having difficulty keeping up with her movements.

Neptune moved away from Brave, floating above him, "Let's try this again!" She shouted, "

" **Delta **Slash!**** " Both Neptunes said together, the slash of light taking a purple hue.

"Not going to work!" Brave said, spinning his sword again and creating a fire tornado. The slashes of light piercing through, "What?" He exclaimed in surprise, raising his hand and sword trying to defend himself. The slashes hit him, creating an explosion of light shortly after. His arm flying off, "Gah!"

Neptune touched the ground, pointing her sword at the wounded felon, "This is over. I've won."

Brave laughed, "Indeed. You have bested me." He started to groan and creak, falling on one knee. He used his sword as support, "I can believe you held such power..."

"Brave..." Neptune approached him, "You were created by my sister, correct?" She kept her sword leveled with him.

The felon nodded slowly, his yellow eyes flashing, "Lady Nepgear created me… She is my creator, and I see her with respect. I only wish the best for her."

"I see..." Neptune floated up and put her hand on the felon's face.

"Neptune…?" Azure approached her, her swords drawn and ready to strike at any moment.

"It is okay, Azure." Neptune said, looking straight into Brave's eyes, "Brave, although we are enemies, I wish the best for my sister as well. The path she's walking right now… is not one I'd like to see her take."

Brave laughed, "I see we have the same objective..." His wings fell into the ground, "I don't have much time left… Lady Neptune, please...Promise me, that you'll take care of Lady Nepgear in my stead."

"I shall do my best." Neptune nodded, a smile on her face, "Rest well, CFW Brave."

"I have one more request… Lastation's CPU..." He addressed Azure respectfully, "I've seen your full strength. It is weak now, but you can achieve greater heights. Keep training and you shall become a worthy warrior." His lion chest fell off, "Before I depart… May I know your name?"

"Azure. My name's Azure." She said with confidence, lowering her swords.

"Azure… What a wonderful name." His remaining arm gave up, he collapsed on the floor, "Become a great warrior, Azure… I believe in you."

Neptune floated away from the felon, standing next to Azure as they watched the felon dissolve into data, a happy sigh could be heard as he passed away.

Spirit Nep stretched her non-existent limbs, "Man what a fight." She said, "I can't believe Brave was here honestly."

Neptune stared at her sword, the purple aura slowly fading away as Spirit Nep left the sword. She stretched again.

"Neptune… Can I ask a favour from you?" Azure said, turning to Neptune, "Can you train me? I want to become stronger… and watching you fight, I know I can become the warrior Brave wants me to be with your help."

Neptune smiled at the CPU, "I'd be glad to." She transformed back into her human form, "Perhaps we might learn a formation skill if we train together."

Azure sighed with a small smile on her face, "That change in personality doesn't cease to amaze me."

They turned their heads towards Jupiter and IF as they heard the final Nepgeardam fall, they rejoined the group as the robot disappeared behind them.

"That one was surprisingly tough." Jupiter muttered under her breath.

"How did the fight with Brave go?" IF asked, looking at Neptune and Azure.

"He's gone." Azure replied, transforming into her human form, "He was tough, but Neptune managed to beat him."

Jupiter transformed back into her human form, looking at Neptune with admiration, "Wow~You're so strong, Neptune."

Neptune puffed her chest, "They don't call me the protagonist for nothing!" She boasted.

IF sighed, trying to hide a smile, "At least you're safe.

"Let's head back to the Basilicom, shall we?" Azure suggested, "I have so much paperwork to do after this..." She sighed, looking at the destruction around her.

"I agree." IF said, "We need to return to Planeptune and check with Histoire."

"This day went by way too quickly..." Jupiter pouted, before regaining her smile, "But I got to see Lastation at least! And make a new friend."

Azure gave her a smile, "I'm glad I met you too, Jupiter."

They started to walk off, Spirit Nep floating closely behind. They left Neptune behind as she looked in the distance.

Her attention had been grabbed by the cloaked figure behind a black building. They exchanged a few glances before vanishing behind the building. Neptune's consciousness was brought back as IF snapped her fingers under her nose, "Hey! Gamindustri to Nep."

"Sorry, sorry Iffy." She apologised, giving an apologetic look at her friend.

"Geez, try to stay focused Nep."

"I said I was sorry." She argued back.

* * *

They walked through the streets of Lastation towards the Basilicom, its satellite dishes reflecting the setting sun. Jupiter and Azure walked in the front, discussing plans and talking like new friends. Spirit Nep floated behind them, eavesdropping on their conversation while IF and Neptune walked in silence at the back.

IF stole glances of Neptune as they walked, a smile on her face.

"Want to tell me something, Iffy?" Neptune asked, putting her hands on the back of her head.

"Huh? N-no." IF replied, flustered.

"Then why you keep stealing looks at me?" Neptune poked her, "Am I that attractive?~" She teased.

"No!" IF replied, "It's just… I missed you, Nep. Ten years is a long time without someone… and to think that you're really here..."

"Aww, don't cry Iffy." Neptune said, smiling at her friend, "I'm here for you."

"Heh, thanks Nep, I guess." IF replied with a smile, "It means a lot."

"Hey." A girly voice said, stopping IF on her tracks.

"Iffy, something wrong?" Neptune stopped and looked back at IF, her expression frozen.

"I just… heard someone..." IF turned to the side, looking at the street that connected with the one they were on. A cloaked figure looking at her.

"Hey! That's the same cloaked figure I saw in the last two chapters!" Neptune said.

"Who are you?" IF ignored Neptune, looking at the cloaked girl with confusion.

The girl brought her left hand to her hood, pulling it back to reveal her blonde hair. Her amber eyes looking warmly at Neptune, "Nep-Nep!"

IF collapsed on her knees, looking at the girl, "C-Compa..." Tears formed in her eyes, "You… where..."

"Yikes!" Neptune exclaimed, looking at the nurse. Small bags under her eyes, she tried for a smile but it wouldn't come out right, "Compa?"

Compa approached them, trying to smile, "It's so nice to see you, Nep-Nep." She said happily.

IF dragged herself forwards, looking up at her missing friend, "I missed you… Compa..."

"Iffy..." Compa looked down, her expression darkening. A giant syringe appearing in her hands, she pointed it at IF's face, a pained expression on her face.

"Please die."


	11. Chapter 10: Sorrow

Jupiter and Azure walked next to each other in silence, Spirit Nep speeding up and overtaking them. She hummed to herself as she flew, unaware of her surroundings. Jupiter tried to break the silence, "So, Azure..." Jupiter wondered, "How was it when you were born?"

"Huh, I guess you would be curious." Azure replied, "I was born five years ago. Kei received me when the Sharicite created me. She… She was always by my side, teaching me how to make decisions and what my role as a CPU was." Azure had a distant look on her face, a smile as she recalled the memories, "She was sometimes cold. But I never hated her for it, she was just doing her best to raise me and allowing me to become a great goddess."

Jupiter smiled, "It was similar for me. Histy and Iffy were always by my side. I didn't know then, but Histy didn't expect much of me. She thought I wouldn't work and was very surprised by my attitude towards it." Jupiter glanced at Neptune behind them, "I would guess that Histy was always criticising Neptune for slacking off."

"Looks like we had similar upbringings." She replied, a warm smile on her face, "Did this 'Histy' ever talk to you about… You know." Azure looked at Neptune.

"Iffy and Histy did bring her up a few times." Jupiter replied, closing her eyes and recalling those times, "I learned about her and what happened very quickly… But I admired Neptune. The way they talked about her… She seemed like this heroic goddess that would sacrifice herself for her friends." She smiled and scratched the back of her head, "When she first appeared… I was shocked. She didn't impose the image I always though… but when she transformed for the first time… I was reminded of who I admired. Purple Heart is so different from Neptune, and I love that." Jupiter glanced back and smile at Neptune, "Not that I don't like Neptune."

"I never learned about Noire and Uni from Kei." Azure said sadly, "Every time I brought it up… She would stop me from talking about it anymore. I… didn't bring up the topic that much, I knew it caused her great pain. I'm sure she saw me as a second attempt, but I didn't dislike that." Azure laughed a bit, "She wasn't good with people, but she tried her hardest for me. I respect Kei a lot. When she told me she'd leave for some business in another landmass, I knew I would miss her. But I'm sure she'll return someday, and when that day comes, I'll show her how much I've grown since."

Jupiter gave her a thumbs up, "I know she'll be proud."

Azure glanced back, trying to find Neptune. They were standing still, looking back at someone, "They're taking a while." She muttered.

"Should I go check?" Jupiter said, stopping next to Azure.

"I'll wait for you here."

Jupiter nodded setting off towards Neptune and IF in the distance.

Jupiter noticed that they were talking with a cloaked figure. The person slowly taking off their hood, revealing blonde hair and a kind face. She noticed as IF collapsed on her knees while Neptune stared in shock.

"Must be a friend of theirs." Jupiter thought, her pace slowing down.

She noticed as the girl summoned a giant syringe, pointing it at IF. Her voice reaching Jupiter, "Iffy… Please die." The girl said, pointing her syringe at IF. Jupiter glanced at Azure with worry, she waved at her to come. Azure noticing this signal and running towards her. Jupiter wasted no time to run at the party… She couldn't let this person hurt IF!

"Com...pa?" IF muttered in confusion, looking directly at the syringe with worry in her eyes.

"Wait. wait. what?" Neptune looked at Compa with wide eyes.

"Iffy!" Yelled Jupiter, slashing with her rapier and pushing the syringe away.

"The CPUs..." Compa muttered, moving back and avoiding the attack.

"Iffy, are you okay?" Jupiter knelt down, examining her.

"Why…?" IF ignored Jupiter's question, a distant look on her face.

Jupiter stood up, pointing her rapier at Compa. She tried to run at her, only for her to stop when she felt the pull of a hand on her dress. She looked down and saw IF grabbing her dress, some tears falling down her face, "Don't… Jupiter… Don't..."

"Iffy?" Jupiter looked at the broken girl, her eyes nearly tearing up again.

"Compa..." Neptune looked at the blonde girl, her eyes fixed on Jupiter. She saw something that she didn't think Compa would be capable of. Something very… un-Compa-like. It was hatred. Compa's eyes radiated hatred towards Jupiter.

Compa's eyes detached from Jupiter, looking back at Neptune. Her eyes returning to the usual cheerful look that Neptune remembered Compa for.

"Nep-Nep..." Compa pointed her syringe at her, "You'll come with me, right?" A smile on her face.

"Uhh, where?" Neptune replied with confusion, her eyebrows meeting each other.

"To Ge-Ge." Compa said, "She misses you very much, you know?"

Jupiter slowly approached Neptune, her rapier still drawn against Compa. IF looking in disbelief at her friend.

"I'm sorry, Compa. I miss Nepgear as well, but I can't leave my friends." Neptune replied, an apologetic smile on her face, "Hope you understand."

"Aww, that's a shame." Compa swung her syringe, Jupiter parried it for Neptune, "I didn't want to use force…"

Jupiter pushed the syringe up and attempted to thrust her rapier, Compa barely dodging the attack.

"No!" IF stood up, walking towards Jupiter and grabbing her arms, "Don't… Don't hurt her."

"Iffy, she's attacking us!" Jupiter argued, trying to break free from her grasp.

"I know… I… Know…" IF slowly muttered, sliding down Jupiter's arms. Tears falling again.

Neptune summoned her sword as Compa tried to lunge at her again while Jupiter was distracted, she blocked with the flat of her blade.

"Neptune to Compa." She said, parrying a strike, "Neptune doesn't want any holes in her body, thank you. Over."

"I don't want to hurt you, Nep-Nep." Compa smiled, "My syringe has a special tranquilliser. I can take you to Ge-Ge once you fall asleep." She lunged again.

Neptune blocked the attack, "Nep here really doesn't want to sleep right now." She parried another attack, some of the syringe contents falling on her shoulder and face. She swallowed some if it by accident, "Oh no."

Compa smiled. She just had to wait for Neptune to fall asleep now, and grab her with no interruptions...

Azure somersaulted over Compa, landing on her right side. She fired a single bullet as she landed. The attack hitting Compa in her right arm. She fell to the ground.

"No!" Shouted IF, staring in disbelief at her collapsed friend.

"C-Compa?" Neptune lowered her sword and looked at the body of Compa. She started to wobble back and forth.

"W-what did you do?!" IF looked at Azure with pain and anger in her eyes.

Azure looked solemnly at IF before looking at the ground, "It had to be done. I'm sorry, IF. She was trying to kill you."

"Compa wouldn't… she would never..." IF started to cry, her body trembling.

"Ouchies. I knew you new CPUs were meanies." Compa muttered as she stood up, shaking her head. She touched her right arm, the bullet sliding off and coming from under her cloak.

IF looked up at Compa, surprised to see her friend still alive. Neptune shared the same looked. Jupiter and Azure exchanged glances of worry and surprise.

"H-how? A normal human shouldn't be able to go unharmed after being shot." Azure muttered under her breath.

"Aww, now my cloak is ripped as well." Compa said, looking at the hole the bullet had made. She threw her cloak away, her normal clothes underneath.

IF and Neptune looked at Compa, their eyes resting on her right arm. Their eyes widening with confusion and fear. Compa's arm… Compa's right arm… "Why… Why is your arm..." IF started to mutter, "Why is your right arm… mechanical..."

Compa's right arm was missing her arm warmer, replaced by silver metal running up her arm to her shoulder. Her hand completely mechanical, yellow fingers with a yellow palm. Her forearm made of pure silver metal, the rest of her arm running with metallic lines connecting to her shoulder. She flexed her fingers and moved her arm, "It still works. Ge-Ge won't be mad."

Neptune dropped to her knees, her sword hitting the ground, "What… happened to you...?" She muttered, before falling asleep on the floor.

IF collapsed on her hands and knees, tears falling from her face, "Nep...gear… Compa… What..."

Azure and Jupiter shared an understanding look, walking in front of their fallen friends and pointing their weapons and Compa. She looked at the CPUs and then IF. Her eyes moved to Neptune, smiling, "It doesn't seem I can beat you. I'll leave for now." She pressed her arm, a small screen popping up. She pressed a few buttons.

"What is she doing?" Azure turned to Jupiter, glancing back at their friends.

A low rumble could be heard in the distance, "We'll see each other again, Meanie CPUs." Compa smiled wryly. She pointed her arm to the sky, a Nepgeardam flying by and lifting her to the air, leaving the CPUs behind.

"Should we go after her?" Azure turned to Jupiter, ready to transform.

"We can't leave Iffy and Neptune here like this." She said, kneeling down and placing her hand on IF's back, she looked at Azure, "Let's take them to the Basilicom."

"Right. Their safety should come first." Azure transformed, picking Neptune up and placing her over her shoulder, the girl muttering incoherently in her sleep.

Jupiter transformed as well. Picking IF up, one arm under her legs and the other under her head, she looked at her with sympathy.

"Compa… Why… Compa..." IF muttered repeatedly, her eyes full of tears. She had a distant look on her face.

"Iffy..."

"Hey! What's the big deal?" Spirit Nep flew through, "You left me all alo-" She noticed IF and Neptune, "What's wrong with Iffy and me?" She said in surprise, floating next to Jupiter.

"They were attacked by a girl." Jupiter replied, "Iffy… appears to have recognised her and fell into this state. Neptune fell asleep after she attacked."

"Jupiter, let's hurry to the Basilicom." Azure said, floating over her.

"Right." She nodded, floating next to Azure and flying towards the Basilicom.

Spirit Nep watched them go for a few seconds, thinking to herself, "Who… did they see to leave them like this?"

* * *

 _Compa? No no no no no no! Don't die!_

 _Compa please. Don't die don't die don't die don't die_

 _What can I do? Is there anything…?_

 _There's so much blood…_

 _No nonononononononono!_

 _Compa, hang on please. Please please please…_

 _Is there… anything… I can do?_

 _Is there…_

 _Anything…_

 _Anything!_

 _Maybe… Maybe…_

 _Yes, that could work…_

 _Why… did this happen?_

 _Neptune… Help me…_

 _Guide me…_

 _I'm scared…_

 _Compa please… I don't want you... to die as well…_

 _Survive_

 _Survive!_

 _ **Survive!**_

 _… please ..._

* * *

Jupiter lowered IF and rested her on the couch, the girl still muttering incoherently. Azure approached Jupiter, Neptune walking beside her.

"You look better, Neptune." Jupiter tried to smile.

"I'm sorry about that." Neptune replied, scratching the back of her head, "I should know better than to drink Compa's tranquilizer."

"Speaking of which, who is she?" Azure said, a hand on her hip.

"Iffy didn't want to fight her…" Jupiter added, glancing at the girl behind her, "Was she a friend of Iffy?"

"She… Her name's Compa." Neptune said, "She is IF's childhood friend. She's also an old friend of my sister and I."

"Telling her to die…" Jupiter muttered, "That really shook her."

"That didn't seem like Compa…" Neptune muttered, "She was… Too aggressive. Compa is a kind girl. She's a nurse! She would never want someone to die."

"But she did." Azure said bluntly, "You must face reality, Neptune."

"I know I know." Neptune replied, "I'm worried about Iffy. She's strong… But after looking for Compa for so long… I can't imagine what she must be going through."

They looked at IF, the girl had fallen asleep. Tears still in her eyes.

* * *

IF was in deep sleep, unaware of her surroundings. She was recalling her memories with Compa and Neptune. Looking back at those moments so long ago.

"Compa… We've been friends for so long… Why did you… What happened? We've know each other since we were kids, haven't we?"

 _Hey, why are you here alone?_

 _I like it here._

 _So lonely..._

 _What's your name?_

 _It's Compa. What about yours?_

 _The name's IF. Nice to meet you, Compa_

 _IF… I'll call you Iffy!_

"We were inseparable. We did everything together… We shared dreams, likes and dislikes… We went to the same school just to be with each other. Then that time when we first saw Nep…"

 _Hey, look Compa! It's the new CPU!_

 _She looks so elegant_

 _She does. I wonder what it is like up there._

 _We'll never know._

"Your smile… I can't forget that. The day we decided on our careers… Every single day we spent together is engraved in my mind. I recall those moments fondly."

 _Compa. I'm going to work at the Guild._

 _The Guild? Isn't that part of the Basilicom?_

 _Yeah! I'll get to work under Lady Purple Heart._

 _Good luck, Iffy._

 _What are you going to be, Compa?_

 _I want to be a nurse. I have experience since I'm always tending your wounds…_

"We both got accepted into our respective places. We were both so happy that day. We'd meet each other after school every single day… and after work… I loved your company, Compa. I don't think I would ever have imagined life without you… These past few years have been tough, you know?"

"Losing Nep was hard enough… Losing you as well… I didn't know how to cope."

"... I remember when we met Nep, it was just after you were accepted into the hospital you wanted, right?"

 _Move move move!_

 _What the heck? Hey, are you okay?_

 _Oh, hmm. Yeah. Hey, it's IF._

 _How do you know my name? Have we met?_

 _Of course I would know the name of the Guild's number one star! Who do you think I am?_

 _Are you also a member of the Guild? I don't think we've met…_

 _Oh right right. You haven't seen me in this form. The name's Neptune. I'm the CPU of Planeptune, Purple Heart._

 _L-Lady Purple Heart?_

"Nep invited us to the Basilicom after that… We became good friends very soon. We never thought that the CPU herself would become our friend, did we? Remember those times when we looked up to the CPU? When it was just the both of us… Back when Nep was just a figure we looked up to. I wonder how would our previous selfs react to Nep? Then came Nepgear… "

 _Hey, Nep. Who's that?_

 _Oh! Iffy, Compa. I'd like to introduce to you, my little sister!_

 _Nep-Nep's… sister?_

 _Um hi. My name is Nepgear… P-pleased to meet you!_

 _Nep's sister… I can't call you Nep, so you'll be Gear. Nice meeting you, Gear. The name's IF. I'm like a gust of wind blowing through Gamindustri!_

 _I'm Compa. Nice to meet you, Ge-Ge_

 _Goodness, nicknames already?_

"It was so soon as well… ASIC's rise and the capture of the CPUs… That's what started it all. It was really peaceful back then as well… Why couldn't it have remained that way? Why did we push Gear to find that sword? If we hadn't done it, then maybe… Maybe we would still be all together. Laughing together, playing together, doing quests together..."

"I don't think you know the despair I felt when you weren't in your house… It was our daily routine wasn't it? I'd wake you up and we would walk together to work… Why did we stop doing that? Were we afraid of what had happened? Did we need time alone? I can't stop thinking about that… Your room… When I knocked..."

 _Compa? It's me, IF. Are you awake yet?_

 _Door's open…? Compa, you shouldn't leave you doo- What?!_

 _Compa! Compa! Why… is there blood here?_

 _What happened? Compa?! Answer me, Compa!_

 _I'll call her… She should pick up, right? She should be fine, right?_

 _Compa! Pick up Compa!_

 _I… can hear some ringing… It's Compa's phone… Why… is it here…?_

"Compa. Ever since that day, I've been looking for you. Searching for you. I… didn't know what to do. All my friends, taken in one instant. It was like a cruel joke, almost as if the world itself was laughing at my suffering. I couldn't bear it, I wanted to vanish as well. Disappear, and no one would care. No one would notice I was gone. All my friends… Nep... Gear… and most importantly, you, Compa. You had all been taken away from me. I couldn't do it."

"I started blaming Gear for everything… If she hadn't taken the sword, if she hadn't used the sword, if she hadn't… left… I was looking for someone to blame. I don't think anyone was to blame, were they? This all came to be on its own."

"Seeing you again, Compa… Knowing that you're alive… It fills me with happiness. Even if you hate me, even if you want me to die. I don't care about any of that! Just knowing that you're alive… Even if you have a mechanical hand, even if you don't like me… Knowing that you're alive… It's all that I need. My search has ended, and I know where you are."

"Compa, I will find you. And I will make you remember that promise we made so long ago. I will find a way to get to you, just you wait. Compa, hold on just a while longer. I don't know what has happened to you, or why you hate me. But I don't care. I will be able to see you again, won't I? We'll have fun together again, won't we?"

"Compa… I missed you so much..."

* * *

IF's eyes slowly opened, staring up at the black ceiling of the Basilicom. She could barely hear the voices of Neptune and Azure talking with each other. They were talking about something… but IF couldn't quite catch what they were saying.

Spirit Nep was watching over IF, unknown to her. She approached Jupiter once she woke up, "Hey, Jupiter. Iffy's awake."

"She is?" Jupiter looked in IF's direction, noticing the girl wiping away her tears. She had leaned forward and her head was visible from behind the couch. She approached the girl, leaving Neptune and Azure to talk between each other.

"Iffy." Jupiter put her hand on IF's shoulder, smiling at her, "How are you feeling?"

IF looked at her own hands, they were still shaking. She slowly looked up at Jupiter, trying her best to smile back, "I'm… sorry about that. I'm… better now."

"Don't scare us like Iffy!" Spirit Nep said. Jupiter relaying the message to IF.

"I'm sorry... Nep." IF looked back at her own hand, "It's just that… Seeing Compa for the first time in six years… It was shocking."

"I know, Iffy." Jupiter smiled again, "Neptune told us about you two. I can't think what you must be going through..."

"I'm fine. I'm fine." IF tried to wave dismissively, "It won't happen again."

"Don't push yourself, Iffy." Jupiter said reassuringly, moving to her side of the couch and giving her a hug, "We're here for you."

IF felt more tears coming to her eyes, she tried to force them back before hugging Jupiter back, "Thank you, Jupiter… Thank you..."

"Hey, Iffy! You're awake." Neptune approached IF, smiling warmly at her friend.

"Are you feeling better?" Azure asked, walking behind Neptune.

"Y-yeah. Thanks for worrying about me." IF replied.

"You are going now?" Azure asked, looking at IF with worry, "I'm not sure if you should push it."

"I'm fine." IF replied, "I won't push it. I will be fine."

"Hopefully." Azure replied, she turned to Neptune, "As we discussed, I believe it would be beneficial for you to head to Lowee next. If Lastation and Planeptune got attacked, either Lowee or Leanbox should come next right?" Azure glanced at IF, a hand on her hip, "Going to Lowee would be much easier than hiring a boat or flying to Leanbox."

"You're right." IF replied, standing up and stretching, "Are you not coming with us, Azure?"

Azure shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I must remain in Lastation." She tried for a smile, "But whenever you need me, just give me a call. I shall assist you when needed."

Jupiter smiled and nodded. Neptune giving her the thumbs up. IF couldn't help but smile.

Azure looked out the window, the sun almost fully set, "Looks like it's nearly night time. Stay the night, I'll take you to Lastation's borders tomorrow."

"That's a good offer." Jupiter replied, "Thank you, Azure."

 _Maybe things could get better…_

* * *

"Are you ready to go, Iffy?" Jupiter asked, standing outside of Lastation. Azure had given them a ride as far as she could take them before saying goodbye. They looked at the horizon at the faint outline of Lowee behind the mountains.

IF nodded, looking at Nep, "Is it time for a lift again?"

"I really don't like being a mode of transport..." Neptune pouted before transforming, "Grab on Iffy."

They flew over the mountains, the cold climate of Lowee soon reaching them. Spirit Nep floated behind them unaffected by the cold. No one said anything the entire flight, they were all thinking different things.

 _Compa… Don't you worry…  
I'm coming for you. _


	12. Interlude 2: Past Time

_It seems like everytime I close my eyes, I can't help but remember the past. I can still remember the nightmares that haunted me so long ago. The purple cloud that pursued me relentlessly… I remember running from it and yet… I couldn't escape. I fell, or tripped, or slowed down, or became tired and I was eventually covered in it._

 _It was never a pleasant time, even if I tried to prepare myself for it. It was always the same as well… I saw apparitions of the CPUs, one by one._

 _They all asked me why I killed them…_

 _Why didn't I stop it…_

 _Why couldn't I save them..._

… _Why was I... so useless…_

 _I always broke down in tears, I couldn't take it. I was sorry. I couldn't express it enough._

 _It still haunts me to this day…_

 _Maybe if I was stronger… I could've done something else…_

 _Maybe I could've convinced the others…_

 _Maybe I could've found another plan…_

 _Maybe I could've… saved them…_

 _Then… it happened. I could feel a warm hand touching my face, kindly moving my crying face to look at her…_  
 _She stood over me…_  
 _She smiled warmly…_  
 _Her eyes filled with kindness…_  
 _Her hand on my cheek…_  
 _There she stood…_  
 _My sister…_  
 _Neptune..._

 _And then… She asked me… 'why couldn't you save me, Nep Jr.?'_

 _I can't take this. I couldn't take this. This was too much… My feelings of guilt crushing me. I couldn't bear it…_

 _Every morning… I woke up in tears and sweat… Histoire tried to comfort me… but it was in vain…_

 _I did work every day with a heavy feeling of guilt over my shoulders. Histoire must've seen this. She had called IF for help…_

 _But it wouldn't matter… IF couldn't comfort me. I was so tired… I was so so tired… I didn't want to do anything…_

 _Then the protest started. The Citizens Group led by that blue haired girl… Rei Ryghts…_

 _They demanded the truth. They didn't accept the story that we had given them about the CPUs' death._

 _I… was already broken before… but I couldn't take this. I met with the leader of the group to talk about this… and I couldn't take it. I broke down in front of her, lamenting the death of my friends and sister… I never told her the truth… She accepted the explanation that was given and the group quickly disbanded, the lie surviving and eventually becoming the truth…_

 _But… it began then, I think. I'm not sure… there was this voice in the back of my head… A voice I couldn't quite shake off… It was whispering thoughts to me…_

 _It was telling me to **kill.**_

 _This voice grew every day… It eventually became too much for me… It was hard to distinguish it from my own thoughts… I couldn't do it anymore…_

 _I fled._

 _I fled on the day of my inauguration as CPU of Gamindustri._

 _I was always pushing that back, wasn't I?_

 _I knew I wasn't fit to be the sole goddess of Gamindustri. I had killed the previous CPUs… I had used the Malice Sword and had a violent voice in the back of my head._

 _' **Kill them.'  
** ' **End them.'  
** ' **Destroy them all!'  
** ' **Punish them severely!'  
** ' **Use Gehaburn.'  
** ' **Show them your power'**_

 _Those were the words that resounded within my head… The voice told me these things… I never listened to it… It was hard at times… but I could control it… I thought..._

 _I could tell that IF and Histoire noticed a change in me. I didn't._

 _I was becoming more violent… wasn't I? It's all foggy after a point…_

 _Why did I flee again? Was I scared? Was I weak? Was I… afraid? Afraid of being consumed by this voice?_

 _Was it for the safety of others?_

 _I can't recall…_

 _The voice is silent now… I haven't heard it in the past few years…_

 _What was the last thing it said? I can barely remember…_

 _I think it was…_

' _Save me.'_

* * *

Shift: H-Hello. I'm the CPU of Lowee. I… um I have a request to ask.

TL: Hm? What is the request about?

Shift: Um… there's this new game coming out, 'Booster League' on Lowee consoles soon… and I thought that maybe Leanbox's citizens would enjoy playing with Lowee's citizens through cross-play between our consoles.

TL: Hmm. That seems interesting. Is that all?

Shift: Yes. That's all. A-are you okay with it?

TL: Yes. I accept. I would like to speak with you at some point about this offer, but I happily accept.

Shift: T-thank you! ( ＾∇＾) I'll ttyl!

TL: Goodbye

~~TL has gone offline~~

* * *

Shift: H-Hey. I'm Lowee's CPU. I have a small request of you.

AZBH: I'm listening. Go on.

Shift: Well, um… there's this new game coming out, 'Booster League', on Lowee's console… and I thought that maybe Lastation would like to participate in this game as well with cross compatibility between our consoles.

AZBH: Seems interesting… but I'm not interested. I'll regretfully turn the offer down, sorry.

Shift: Umm… Leanbox's CPU accepted the offer… I thought maybe you'd like to j-join us.

AZBH: I'm sorry. I have other matters to attend to in Lastation at the moment. I'll contact you if I change my mind.

Shift: I understand… I-it's fine. T-Thanks for your time. (╯•﹏•╰)

~~AZBH has gone offline~~

* * *

The pointer hovered over the send button, a message typed in the side. The user hesitating, "... I don't know. Should I ask the P-Planeptune CPU?" The girl looked at her computer screen, looking at the three contacts listed there. They should be the CPUs of the other nations… She had already asked two of them, but the remaining one… It scared her, "M-Mina told me what the previous CPU did to Miss Blanc, Miss Rom and Miss Ram… I-I don't know if I should ask her… Planeptune's s-scary."

She pressed the backspace key, erasing her message. She couldn't do it, what if Planeptune's CPU was this scary monster? Or this huge bully? Better not think about it. She looked at the time in the corner of her screen, 20:44.

"I should go to bed.. Financier will get mad if she f-finds out I've been up in the computer this long..." She muttered, turning the computer off. She skipped away from the desk, leaving the Basilicom, "Leanbox's CPU… She accepted the offer… Maybe we can share the joy together..."

* * *

 **It is now time for _NEPSTATION!_**

 _Your hosts today are Jupiter and…_

 _Azure, CPU of Lastation… What are we doing here, Jupiter?_

 _Oh! This is Neptune's TV show. It's for the readers. It's not influenced by the story at all, so we can both be together here!_

 _I see. So, what do we do in this?_

 _We… Uh, tell the preview for the next arc! And chitchat a bit._

 _Hm, interesting. Anyway, it was nice of you to come to Lastation. I don't think I would've thought of meeting you, Jupiter_

 _That's so nice of you, Azure. I feel the same way. Neptune did bring us together, didn't she?_

 _Indeed. I'm glad to have met you._

 _So am I. Anyway, Azure! Preview time!~_

 _Let's see what I can do. Shocked at the recent revelations, the party keeps going to Lowee. Meeting the CPU might be easier than they think. When they find out about the new CPU, will they be able to overcome their differences? And when a familiar face appears, how will they react? Find out in the third arc of Omegadimension Neptunia ~'Lowee, the Snowy Wonderland'_

 _Good job, Azure! See you all later~!_

 _Good bye._


	13. Chapter 11: Snowy Lowee

Compa's steps echoed in the hideout, she walked through the dark towards Nepgear's room, a worried expression on her face, "What will I tell Ge-Ge?"

Compa walked through the entrance, looking up at Nepgear just as she awoke, her purple eyes glinting in the darkness, "Goodness… That dream again..." She muttered, wiping her eyes and looking at Compa, "Oh. Compa." Nepgear smiled faintly.

"Ge-Ge, are you alright?" Compa asked with concern as she threw her cloak to the side.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Nepgear said, trying to smile kindly at her friend. Her face turned serious after a while, "Was… I asleep for anything important?"

"I… sent Brave to attack the CPUs..." Compa admitted, shifting from foot to foot.

"I see… Did Brave succeed?" Nepgear asked, looking at her screen. She pressed a few buttons, the screens fast forwarding through the day.

"No… He was defeated by Nep-Nep and Lastation's CPU working together..." Compa replied, looking worried.

"They worked together?" Nepgear sighed unhappily, "I should've expected Brave to fall as well..." Nepgear slowly realised what Compa said, "Wait, you… know Neptune is here?"

Compa nodded, "I saw Nep-Nep on your screen… I had to go met her… She's alive..." Compa looked hopeful.

Nepgear shook her head, "Neptune is dead. That can't be Neptune… "

"But it definitely was! She spoke like her and everything..." Compa tried to argue.

Nepgear sighed, "Perhaps you're right. I can't get angry with you, Compa..."

"I also saw Iffy... " She muttered sadly.

"Do you miss her, Compa?" Nepgear asked, picking up her sword.

"I… Wish she wasn't our enemy. If only she could see your point of view as I have..."

"Perhaps… there's a way... " Nepgear said. She then spun her sword around her hand, purple mist emanating from the blade. A small orb of purple mist forming in Nepgear's palm, she stood up and walked to the workbench at the side, picking up a flask. She pushed it through the flask and put a stopper in it, handing it to Compa.

"What's this, Ge-Ge?" Compa asked, observing the purple mist.

"It's some kind of energy that my blade is able to emit..." Nepgear explained, sitting in her chair, "It should be able to convince IF."

"What do you mean?" Compa asked quizzically.

"Throw it at her and let her breathe in the mist." Nepgear said, crossing her legs, "You'll see..."

Compa nodded, "Oh and… Um what shall we do with… Him?"

"Who…?" Nepgear stopped for a few seconds, listening to the loud jumping of a robot, "oh, him." she said distasteful, "Let him out in Lowee or something. I don't know why I recreated him… He's so gross."

"I agree with you, Ge-Ge…" Compa muttered, "He's so yucky."

* * *

The party arrived in Lowee, the brightly coloured buildings surrounding them. Yellow streets leading to different places. At the top of a mountain stood a castle with Lowee's flag - The Basilicom.

"Lowee's so c-cold." Jupiter complained, shivering.

"I should've packed some warm clothes." Neptune agreed.

"I'm fine. I can't feel the cold." Spirit Nep replied, floating above Neptune, "I never thought I wouldn't complain about Lowee's weather."

"Come on, the faster we get to the Basilicom, the less time we'll spend freezing here." IF called out, standing further along from the party. She waved at them.

Jupiter ran ahead, joining IF. Neptune walked slowly behind them, Spirit Nep floating beside her, "Say, Spirit Me. How was Lastation?"

"Oh. It didn't change much. It was just a blue colour now." Spirit Nep looked away from Neptune, "There was also a gravestone for Noire and Uni... " Spirit Nep had a longing look on her face, Neptune tried to get a better look at it.

"Hey, did something happen there?" Neptune asked, "Was it too much of a shock finding their grave?"

"I… tried to see if their spirits were there." Spirit Nep replied, she looked at Neptune with pain, "They were not there… Seems like I'm alone."

"Aww, come here me." Neptune tried to give herself a hug, "You're not alone. You have us! And when we find and bring Nepgear back, you'll have her as well."

Spirit Nep tried to smile, "Yeah. You're right." She gave herself a big smile, "This isn't like me. I should be happy and energetic! C'mon! Let's catch up to Iffy! I'll race ya!"

Spirit Nep flew after IF with Neptune running behind them. They were almost up to them when Neptune crashed into someone. They both went into the ground with a large thud.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Neptune said, standing up. She gave the girl she knocked a hand, helping her up.

The girl was wearing a dual coloured overcoat, the right was red while the left was blue as well as white puffballs with a white ribbon. She had a hat similar to her overcoat with a grey square split in half in the centre of her hat. She brushed aside her short brown hair and looked at Neptune with her dual coloured eyes - the left one blue and the right red. She was wearing grey tights and puffy boots, one red and one blue, "Um… S-Sorry." She said shyly, looking away from Neptune.

"No no no, it was my fault." Neptune apologised, scratching the back of her head, "I'm sorry for bumping into you. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes… T-Thank you..." The girl brushed her overcoat, she looked up to Neptune before looking away, "I… should go…" She muttered before running off, passing besides IF and Jupiter.

"Hey, Nep. Watch where you are going." IF said, tapping her foot, "At least you apologised to that kid."

"Yeah yeah, I know Iffy." Neptune replied. She looked up, watching the outline of the girl in the distance, "I haven't seen her around before. You think…?"

"Nah, it couldn't possibly be." IF replied, looking up at the Basilicom in the distance, "... But perhaps..."

"You two are being very vague right now..." Jupiter complained.

Neptune smiled, "Let's just keep going. We need to meet the new CPU."

The party walked further along, the Basilicom looming above them. Neptune stood next to IF, "Hey, Iffy. How do I put this… Hasn't it been too… peaceful here?"

"You mean… no robots, right?" IF replied, crossing her arms, "You think… they sent them to Leanbox instead?"

"Yeah..." Neptune said, scratching the back of her head, "You think the CPU there will be fine?"

"Hopefully."

"And… uh, Iffy? How are you feeling?" Neptune asked worriedly, "You think you might be able to do something if Compa appears again?"

IF closed her eyes for a second, "I'll be fine, Nep."

"If you say so..."

"Hey!~ You two, hurry." Jupiter called out, waving her hand next to the Basilicom's entrance.

Neptune and IF hurried towards Jupiter. Spirit Nep floating beside them, she leaned in and whispered to Neptune, "I'm going to go see if I can find Blanc's grave. I want to try again… I'll see ya in a jiffy." Neptune nodded as a reply, smiling to Spirit Nep. She left, floating off towards a few houses in the distance.

"Oh. IF, is that you?" A voice called, a chamberlain looking over Jupiter.

"Financier." IF smiled, "Long time no see."

"Heyy they even brought some side characters into this!~" Neptune said, smiling jokingly at Financier.

"L-lady N-Neptune?!" Financier was flabbergasted, "H-how… Y-you are..." She stuttered.

"Long story, Financier..." IF said, cutting the subject short.

She looked at IF's serious expression, she nodded in understanding,. She regained composure before speaking again, "And your new friend is…?" She looked at Jupiter.

"Oh that's Jupiter." IF said, crossing her arms, "She's… Planeptune's new CPU."

"That's me!~" Jupiter raised her arm and smiled.

"Oh goddesses, two Planeptune CPUs..." Financier muttered. She walked back and forth, biting her thumb, "This might give Lady Marin a heart attack…."

"Is there a problem with there being two Planeptune CPUs here?" IF asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Um, well you see… Lady Marin is afraid of Planeptune." Financier said, "Lady Mina told her about what happened ten years ago, and she's been scared of Planeptune ever since."

"Have you not tried to explain to her?" IF replied, glancing worriedly at her companions.

"I… tried. She's persistent. I'm not sure how good it would do if I pushed it further." Financier admitted.

"We wanted to talk to her… I guess that's out of the picture." IF sighed.

Financier shook her head, looking at the Planeptune CPUs, "No. There's a way. Lady Marin doesn't know what the Planeptune CPU looks like, or even know about Neptune. I can introduce you as friends of mine."

"That should work..." IF muttered, "Okay. We'll try your plan." IF turned to Neptune and Jupiter, "You two know what to do, right? No transforming or saying you're CPUs."

"Who'dya think you're talking to!" Neptune said angrily, "I knew that!"

Jupiter nodded in agreement, "I want to make friends with Lowee CPU… So, I'll try my best!~"

"Looks like you are all ready." Financier said, "I shall take you to Lady Marin's room. Please, follow me."

Jupiter and Neptune looked at IF before walking behind Financier. Looking at all the new decoration inside the Basilicom. It looked like a kid's playroom.

Financier noticed the looks at the Basilicom, "Lady Marin is… something. She took a liking at Lady Rom and Lady Ram's toys and dolls. So, she moved them to the Basilicom." Financier stopped next to a small door on the side, she turned to the party, "Please, wait here. I'll get Lady Marin."

Financier opened the door, a bucket full of water falling on top of her head. Drenching her completely.

Neptune and Jupiter jumped back, looking with worry. IF sighed. Financier slowly lifted the bucket from her head, "Please. Excuse me for a second." She closed the door behind her.

"Lady Marin!" She could be heard from the other side of the door, "I know you like playing pranks, but could they please not involve water? I know inside the Basilicom's quite warm, but that's not an excuse!"

Neptune glanced at IF, "She… likes playing pranks?"

"Apparently so..." IF sighed.

Neptune covered her head defensively, looking around. Books everywhere, "So much ammunition..."

Jupiter looked at her in confusion, "Um… did something happen in the past?"

"Ram liked to play pranks as well… They usually involved books and my head..." Neptune said, still covering her head.

"I'm sorry for the delays." Financier said, her dress still dripping, "Lady Marin, these are my friends. They wanted to meet you."

A young girl peeked from behind Financier's dress. She looked at Neptune before looking away.

"Hey, that was the same girl I bumped into." Neptune said.

"Yeah..." IF muttered, "That means she was the CPU..."

"Lady Marin." Financier said, a hand on the girl's back, "Please attend your guests while I go change my clothes."

The girl nodded timidly. Financier walking away, "Um… H-Hi… My… name's Marin..."

Jupiter smiled, "Nice to meet you, Marin. My name's Jupiter."

Marin looked shyly at Jupiter for a few moments. Jupiter noticed that her eyes were two different colours, her left eye was blue while her right eye was red.

"I guess we didn't properly meet last time." Neptune said, "My name's Neptune. Nice to meet you, Marin."

"The name's IF." IF said, smiling at the young CPU.

"So… many… new people..." Marin muttered, a small smile on her face. She walked away, standing near some bean bags. She waved happily at the party.

"She reminds me so much of Rom..." Neptune said.

"Did… you say… M-Miss Rom?" Marin tilted her head.

"Ohhh..." Neptune muttered under her breath.

IF sighed, "You're unbelievable."

"Sorry…?"


	14. Chapter 12: Fear

Marin tilted her head, looking at Neptune with questioning eyes. She shuffled from foot to foot, "D-did you know Miss Rom, M-Miss Neptch… Nepty... Nefch…"

"Ohh right, my name's hard to say." Neptune smiled apologetically, "Nep, Nep-Nep, Neptuna, Nepsy or Neppy. Take your pick."

"Nep...py? Neppy. Neppy!" Marin jumped around enthusiastically. She smiled happily, "Neppy, mhm."

"It's been so long since I've been called 'Neppy'." Neptune muttered, smiling at Marin

Marin pointed at Jupiter, "Jup… Juptch… Juppy!"

Jupiter looked at Marin for a few second, she closed her eyes with a satisfied smile, "Awww~ my first nickname. I'm so happy."

Marin smiled again before looking at Neptune with her curious eyes, "Umm… Neppy, d-did you know… Miss Rom?"

IF glared disapprovingly at Neptune, she sighed, "Uhh. Yeah. I was an old friend of Blanc and her sisters. That's how I met Financier."

"R-really?" Marin's eyes sparkled.

"I see you've already became acquainted." Financed smiled, she carried a tray with a single tea cup. She gave it to Marin, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid we don't have enough for everyone." She turned to the party.

"T-thank you Financier." Marin muttered.

"It's okay, Financier. We don't plan to stay long." IF replied with a smile.

"Juppy, were you Miss Blanc's friend as well…?" Marin asked, between sips of tea.

Jupiter shook her head, "I wasn't able to meet Blanc myself. I did hear she was quite the CPU."

"She admires Blanc and her sisters quite a bit." IF said, turning to Financier.

"Lady Mina taught Lady Marin everything about Lady Blanc. I'm sure she looks up to her." Financier smiled.

"Y-Yes!" Marin jumped, "Miss Blanc is so awesome. She's so courageous and smart." Main looked at the ground, "I wish I had Miss Blanc's courage."

"Uhh, Marin? There are sparkles around you." Neptune muttered.

"Oh…? Um well…" Marin blushed slightly, "Miss Blanc's n-novels are q-quite good as well…" She said shyly, sinking into the bean bag next to her.

Financier tapped IF's shoulder, "IF, can I pull you for a second?" Financier whispered.

"Uhm, well. I'm not sure I should leave these two airheads with Marin." IF whispered back.

"It'll be for a second." Financier reassured her, "Nothing will happen."

"Sure…" IF replied, giving up.

Financier pulled her out of earshot as the Planeptune CPUs played along with Marin. She smiled sympathetically, "Have you found Compa yet?"

IF's expression saddened, "That's what you wanted to talk about…"

"I'm sorry, IF. I'm worried about her as well."

IF sighed, "I know, Financier." She looked at the ceiling, "I… Did find her."

Financier looked alarmed, "You did?! That's great. Where is she?"

"She's… With Nepgear, as we suspected."

"So… She did kidnap her."

"Not only that… Compa is working with Nepgear." IF said gloomily, "I'm not sure why."

"Compa…" Financier muttered. Suddenly, a ringing sound came out from her dress. She put her hand in one of her pockets and pulled out a phone, "Excuse me for a moment, IF."

Financier walked away, muttering to her phone. IF rejoined the CPUs.

Marin was on the floor, giggling hysterically while Neptune and Jupiter fought with some pillows, jumping around the room.

Neptune jumped over Jupiter and onto a couch, she waved her pillow, "I have the higher ground, Jupiter. It's over!"

Jupiter looked worried for a second, "Hopefully we won't get into trouble for that…" She muttered, before jumping at Neptune and pushing her off the couch, "You're underestimating my power!"

"N-Nepu!" Neptune exclaimed, losing her balance and falling from the couch, her legs raised into the air from behind the couch, she waved her pillow weakly, "I surrender."

"I see you're getting along." IF said, crossing her arms, "But please try not to ruin the Basilicom."

Marin leaned forward, smiling at IF in between laughs, "Neppy and Juppy… Are so silly…"

"I like to be referred to as 'comical' thank you." Neptune stated, her hand raised and barely visible from behind the couch.

Financier returned from her phone call, looking alarmed, "Oh no. This is terrible."

"Financier, what is it?" IF asked.

"A group of monsters are attacking a nearby town and the soldiers are struggling to deal with them."

"So, it's Marin's duty to get rid of…" IF looked behind her, Marin shivering in fear.

"M-monsters?!" Marin said fearfully.

"She's… Afraid of monsters?" IF looked at Financier with an eyebrow raised.

"She's… Yeah. She's always been like that, even though Lady Mina herself taught her magic." Financier sighed, "Even if she's so outgoing and friendly with the citizens, she struggles dealing with quests."

"I… Don't like fighting…" Marin said regretfully.

Neptune looked at Jupiter, they nodded in understanding, "Then let us deal with the monsters." They said together, smiling at Marin.

"W-will you really?" Marin's eyes started to tear up, she looked at Neptune and Jupiter with grateful eyes.

"Hmm." Financier looked worried, "Lady Marin, could I ask that you accompany L…" she bit her tongue, "Neptune and Jupiter? It may help you overcome your fear."

"Ummm. Uhh." Marin shook her head, "I… I'll go with them… I have to be b-brave. Like Miss Blanc."

"That's the spirit, Marin!" Neptune said, giving her a thumbs up.

Marin nodded happily, "Mhm!" She smiled.

"Financier, could you ask the soldiers to evacuate the civilians? So, you know who…" IF glanced at Neptune, "Doesn't get recognised."

"Yes, right away." Financier said. She turned to Marin, "The monsters are in the Maryo District, you know your way, I hope."

Marin nodded, "I… I'll show the way."

Financier smiled, "Good luck." She left in a hurry, her steps slowly fading in the distance.

"F-follow me!" Marin said.

* * *

Spirit Nep flew over the yellow roads of Lowee, her gaze shifting from area to area, trying to find the place in which Blanc and her sisters had perished.

She found it.

It was a small park in the centre of Lowee, colourful houses on either side. She could tell this was the place, her feeling of dread was the same as in Lastation.

She examined the statue - the tombstone for Blanc and her sisters.

Unlike Lastation's, this marker was more detailed. It had the shape of a mushroom from Lowee's iconic game. A gold plate on its base. Flowers and letters were scattered at its base.

'In honour of our late CPU, Lady White Heart, and her sisters, Lady White Sisters, who perished in the fight against the Deity of Sin. They shall never be forgotten.'

Spirit Nep smiled sadly at the statue, "If only they knew the truth." She muttered. She gingerly touched the plate, it was time now, "I hope you're home, Blanc."

Spirit Nep readied herself, passing through the ground. She found herself surrounded by darkness. Spirit Nep prepared herself, "Blanc! Rom! Ram! You here?!"

No response. Not even a presence. They weren't here.

Spirit Nep smiled sadly, "I knew they wouldn't be here… I shouldn't get my hopes up." She said, leaving the ground and looking around her. She put a hand on the top of the statue, "Rest well, Blanc… Rom… Ram… I'm sorry."

Her gaze shifted, looking at the horizon with saddened eyes. Why was it only her? Why did she become a spirit? Was there something special about her?

Spirit Nep's thoughts cleared up when she caught glimpse of a yellow monster jumping around the corner of her eyes. Her eyes widened, "What is _he_ doing here?" She muttered before following him.

* * *

Marin lead the party through the streets of Lowee, slowly making their way to the Maryo District.

The district was a residential one, the yellow roads opening up into a large area. Trees full of snow spread over the area, benches positioned underneath the trees. Multicoloured houses at each end of the district. However… now, the district had been overrun with blue gooey monsters.

Neptune looked in distress at the damage. Blue goo scattered everywhere. Dogoos jumping up and down, "Dogoos? These… Perverts?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Is… There a problem with Dogoos, Neptune?" Jupiter asked, tilting her head, "They look harmless to me."

"Oh no they're not. Usually, when Dogoos appear in the games, a CG of them in inappropriate… places happens." Neptune said, her sword materialising.

"They're… Scary." Marin muttered. She held onto a silver rod with a multicoloured gem at its top.

"We still have to eliminate them." IF said.

Neptune sighed, "Fine." She slowly turned to look at Jupiter, a mischievous smile appearing on her lips, "Game on! I'll destroy more Dogoos than you, Jupiter!" She exclaimed before running head on towards the monsters.

"Hey, not fair!" Jupiter yelled, running after her.

"See, Marin. Neptune and Jupiter are not scared." IF said, smiling at the shivering girl.

"I… I… I'll… Try." She muttered, her legs trembling.

IF nodded, "I'll go join them. You can stay here until you're comfortable enough to help."

Marin nodded.

IF summoned her katars in midair, landing on top of some Dogoos. She slashed at the surrounding ones as they tried to jump on her.

"Ohh~ Iffy joined our game!" Neptune noted, slashing another Dogoo, "Make that fifteen Dogoos!"

Jupiter thrusters her rapier, piercing a groups of Dogoos, "Aww~ I only have ten!" She complained as she removed her rapier from the Dogoos.

"Eeek!" Marin yelled.

The party looked behind, A Dogoo slowly approached Marin. She held on to the wall behind her, her staff gripped firmly.

"Marin!" Neptune tried to move forward, only to find herself surrounded by Dogoos, "When did they all get here?" She slashed as some of them tried to jump.

"I'm surrounded as well!" Jupiter yelled.

"Hey. Get off me!" IF shouted, slashing at a Dogoo on her shoulder.

The Dogoo slowly approached Marin. She stared at its blue body with terror, the gooey creature making its way towards her.

Marin screamed one last time, the Dogoo jumping at her.

She gripped her staff, swinging it at the Dogoo. Marin managed to hit the Dogoo, it flew through the air and landed on Neptune's face with a satisfying squish.

"Nepu!" She exclaimed, blue goo all over her hair. She looked around her, trying to find the perpetrator.

Marin started to giggle before laughing. IF glanced between Neptune and Marin before coming up with an idea, "Hey, Marin! Let's play a game. Who can hit Neptune with the most amount of Dogoos wins! Head is double points."

"W-what?!" Neptune turned around, looking at IF. She tried to complain but she was interrupted as IF sent a Dogoo straight at her chest. She groaned in pain.

Marin nodded happily, slowly making her way towards a Dogoo and smacking it. It hit Neptune square in the face.

"You two are so mean." Jupiter muttered before smiling, "But I'll join in anyway!"

"Even you, Jupiter?!" Neptune complained as she dodged a Dogoo.

"Sorry Neptune." Jupiter smiled apologetically, hitting a Dogoo with her rapier.

Marin kept laughing, hitting Dogoos left and right with her staff. IF trying to match her enthusiasm, a huge smile on her face. Jupiter reluctantly hitting the Dogoos towards Neptune, she attempted to stab as many as she could. They were all smiling and having fun.

Neptune, however, was not. She tried her best to block or dodge the Dogoos that were being knocked towards her while also slashing at the ones that tried to attack her. Blue goo dripping from her dress and hair.

Marin managed to hit the last Dogoo, Neptune finding herself unable to dodge and taking the hit directly to her face. An unamused expression from behind the blue goo, "Funny. Very funny Iffy."

Marin laughed, "You look so funny, Neppy."

The blue goo eventually dissolved into blue data. Neptune's dress still somewhat wet and her hair sticky.

"I'm sorry, Neptune." Jupiter said, "I had to join them… I hope you under-" Jupiter placed her hand on Neptune's shoulder, she slowly pulled it back, "Ewww. I hope you have another dress." She said with disgust.

"Thanks for the reminder, Jupiter." Neptune replied, slightly miffed.

"Lighten up, Neptune." IF said, attempting to hide a smirk, "Marin got over her fear of monsters. Or at least Dogoos."

Marin nodded enthusiastically, "Mhm! Thanks Neppy, Juppy, Iffy."

Jupiter smiled, "I'm glad you've overcame your fear."

Marin hugged Jupiter, she smiled and patted her fellow CPU's head.

"They seem happy." Neptune muttered, walking next to IF.

IF looked at Neptune, her face twisting in disgust, "You really need a shower." She said.

"Gee thanks." Neptune replied annoyed.

"Sorry, Nep." IF said, scratching the back of her head, "We should return to the Basilicom and let Financier know."

"Financier will be so happy." Marin said.

"Oh my. Is that a cutiepie's voice I hear?" A robotic voice said with gusto, "I'm drooling over myself just thinking about it…"

A round yellow robot lumbered forwards, blocking the entrance. His long tongue drooling all over the street. His green eyes sparked as they saw the group.

"Three old hags and one innocent little girl." He muttered, "I'll just have to save my cutie pie from them!"


	15. Chapter 13: Language…?

"W-What is that…?" Marin muttered fearfully, grabbing hold of Jupiter's dress. She tried hiding behind her.

"Not this pervert…" IF complained.

"Another CFW guy…" Neptune commented, "You'd think she wouldn't recreate this one."

IF sighed in agreement.

Jupiter held her rapier towards the felon, one hand protectively on Marin's back, "Did… Did he just call us hags?"

"That's what you notice?" Neptune muttered, looking at Jupiter with a raised eyebrow.

"Jupiter, Nep. Think you can handle him?" IF asked.

"Of course! I'll Nep him up!" Neptune exclaimed happily.

Jupiter nodded in agreement, "Take care of Marin, Iffy."

IF nodded, taking Marin's hand and retreating towards some building on the back. Leaving Neptune and Jupiter to fight the robot.

"You two stand in the way of my cutie pie!" He complained, his tongue moving back and forth.

"Heyoo~ Living Me." Spirit Nep said, floating over Trick before landing on Neptune's side, "Need some help?"

"Yeah." Neptune nodded, "Let's do what we did in Lastation. Spirit Me, fusion time!"

Spirit Nep nodded, hurrying towards Neptune's blade, "Fuuuusion!~" She passed right through Neptune's sword, "Huh? One more time!" Spirit Nep attempted to fuse with the katana again. She passed right through it.

"You can't fuse with it?" Neptune said, "Maybe only in HDD?"

"Neptune, watch out!" Jupiter pushed Neptune out of the way as a tongue hit where they were standing, "Let's beat this guy then you can talk with yourself."

"You're right. Spirit Me, I'll call you if I need your help." Neptune said, jumping over a tongue, "Go watch over Iffy."

"On it!" Spirit Nep said, before flying away and towards IF in the distance.

"Neptune, let's attack together." Jupiter said.

Neptune nodded, " **Cross Combination!** " She yelled, slashing at Trick's front.

" **Energy Thrust!** " Jupiter joined in, attacking him from behind.

"Grah!" Trick grunted, "You hags are keeping me away from my cutie!"

"Gross!" Jupiter exclaimed as drool dropped on her.

"That's not going to wash off…" Neptune muttered.

Trick backed off, making some space between the CPUs and himself, "You hags need to move out of my way!" He exclaimed, sending his tongue forwards and knocking Neptune and Jupiter away. He then proceeded to place his tongue over them, slowly crushing them.

"If… Only we could transform…" Jupiter complained, "Maybe we could…"

"I'm really… Getting tired of this guy…" Neptune added.

* * *

"Who… Is that…?" Marin asked.

"He's…" IF scratched her head, trying to figure out how to explain it, "He's one of the CFW baddies that attacked Gamindustri long ago."

"CFW…? From ASCII… ACS…" Marin tried to remember the name.

"ASIC." IF said, "Yes. He's… Well, someone is recreating them, we're trying to stop her."

"Someone… Is recreating the bad guys?" Marin asked shyly, "Is she… A bad person?"

IF grimaced, "She… I'm not sure. I… Used to be her friend."

"You were friend with a bad guy?"

"No… She used to be good." IF expression changed to one of longing.

Neptune's and Jupiter's screams interrupted the conversation. IF and Marin looked behind them, Neptune and Jupiter slowly being crushed by Trick's tongue.

"Juppy and Neppy are in trouble…!" Marin said.

"Those two…" IF muttered, "Marin, stay here. I'll go help."

Marin's legs trembled for a few seconds. She suddenly raised her voice, "No!"

IF looked at her in surprise, "Are you okay?"

"I… Can't be scared anymore…" Marin said, "I have to help Neppy and Juppy…!"

A white light encased Marin, "She decided to transform… Way to go!" IF nodded approvingly.

Marin stepped out of the light wearing a grey full body suit, blue lines connecting on nodes on her left side while her right side had red lines. Her hair had turned dark grey, it remained the same length except for two longer bangs over her shoulders that reached her stomach, each a different colour - right one red, left one blue. Half circles acted as her wings. Her eyes remained the same colour but now possessed a white power symbol for a pupil. She lifted her double-sided axe bravely, "CPU… Grey Heart h-has arrived!" She exclaimed somewhat timidly before flying towards Trick.

"Oh? My cutie pie!" Trick exclaimed, opening his arms to embrace Marin.

"Let go of my friends, you b-bastard!" She shouted as she slashed his tongue.

"Blergh?!" Trick retracted his tongue in pain.

IF hurried towards Neptune and Jupiter, helping them stand up, "Eww. You two need a shower first thing when we get back."

"Thanks for the reminder, Iffy…" Neptune muttered.

"I don't want to fight you, cutie pie!" Trick said, "Let's stop fighting. I just want to hug you… And cuddle… And… And…!" Trick started to breathe heavily.

"Go to hell… Y-you asshole!" Marin exclaimed, slashing with her axe once more.

"Is she… Attempting to swear?" Jupiter asked, looking at Marin fly around Trick.

"It's like a… Timid version of Blanc." Neptune stated.

"It's really surprising." IF added.

"T-Take this! **Blitzaxe!** " Marin yelled, her axe raised above her head, crackling with electricity. She crashed down over Trick, her axe hit him on the way down.

"I can't fight a cutie…" Trick complained, moving back. His tongue dropping, "But I can grab you!" He jumped forwards, his tongue extending and attempting to grab Marin.

"Hyek!" Marin cried as she slashed the tongue away, "G-Go away, you pervert!"

"She… Seems to know how to fight." IF muttered, crossing her arms.

"I thought she didn't like fighting. Maybe it's natural." Jupiter added.

"Go! Go! Marin!" Neptune cheered on.

Marin looked at Neptune and Jupiter with a smile on her face. She gripped her axe tighter than before as she looked at Trick, "I… I can't let Neppy and Juppy down! **Hit B-Break!** " She rushed towards Trick, slashing with her axe as she got near him. She managed to send him into the air. She flew after him and struck him into the ground, dust covered him.

"N-Not enough!" Trick exclaimed, his tongue emerged from the dust and took hold of Marin.

Marin struggled to get away from the tongue's grasp, "L-let me go, you a-asshole!"

"I will never let go of my cutie pie." Trick said as his breathing got deeper, "Ohhh I can't wait until we're alone together so we can talk and cuddle and...! And…!"

"We… have to do something." Jupiter said with disgust, "I'm feel like I'm about to throw up."

"He has that effect..." Neptune muttered, "Jupiter, let's go. Iffy, you want to help?"

"Of course. I can't stand to look at this guy any longer." IF said, her katars formed on her hands.

"Hyaa!" Neptune yelled, jumping into the air and slashing at Trick's tongue.

Trick laughed as the sword harmlessly bounced off his tongue, "My tongue is the toughest part in my body! How else am I supposed to keep my cutie pies with me?"

"What about your body?" IF yelled as she jumped over Neptune and slashed at Trick's yellow body.

Trick laughed again, "I can't feel a thing. Ahhh… Let's go, my cutie pie. Let's lose these old hags and have some time… alone time… together..." Trick started to walk away, his breathing heavy.

"No! L-let me go! You b-bastard!" Marin yelled, her head barely visible from inside the tongue's grasp. Her hands were struggling to grab the slimy tongue.

"Hang tight, Marin!" Jupiter yelled, jumping on top of Trick and running up his tongue, "Ew ew ew ew." She muttered with each step. Jupiter managed to reach Marin, "Marin, be careful." She warned as she stabbed her rapier into the openings and tried to pry the tongue away.

"J-Juppy?" Marin looked right at her. She nodded, managing to find some space within the tongue, "I'll… Help you. **D-Duality**!" Marin's body started shining. Once it faded, Jupiter looked in amazement and confusion at the two Marins that now were stuck in the tongue. They looked completely identically apart from the colours - They still wore the same grey suit and same grey hair, but their eyes and bangs were different colours - red and blue.

"L-Let's help Juppy, Right!" The Marin with blue eyes said, pushing against the tongue.

"We have to stop this bastard, Left!" The red Marin replied, helping push against the the tongue, she looked at Jupiter, "The hell you waitin' for? Help us!"

"Oh um right!" Jupiter was brought back from her amazement, she stuck her rapier into the tongue again. The grasp slowly wavered. But it was enough for the Marins to escape the tongue's embrace.

"M-My cutie pies!" Trick exclaimed, "Ohhhh You're going to pay for that, you haggard!"

The tongue disappeared from Jupiter's feet. She fell towards the ground, "Juppy!" The blue Marin exclaimed, rushing towards her and catching her before she hit the ground, "Are you okay?" Marin asked as she carefully let Jupiter down to the ground.

Jupiter nodded, "Neat trick you got, Marin." She smiled, "Let's work together to beat this guy."

Marin nodded enthusiastically, "I… I can't be afraid anymore. I-I have to help my friends."

"That's the spirit."

Neptune sneaked behind Trick, avoiding his searching glances. She managed to get behind him, his yellow tail wiggling as his head moved from side to side. Neptune readied her katana, "

" ** **Cross Combination!**** " She exclaimed, slashing at Trick from behind multiple times.

"Careful Nep!" IF jumped forwards, blocking the tail as it attempted to hit Neptune.

"You hags just don't know when to give up!" Trick shouted, "Why are you so inclined to negate me of my cutie pie?!" He yelled, his tongue striking the ground where Neptune and IF stood.

Marin struck with her axe, blocking the tongue and sending it away. She smiled at Neptune, her red eyes glinting with happiness, "Let's kick this pervert's ass together, Neppy."

"It feels so weird to be called 'Neppy' by someone that sounds like Blanc..." Neptune muttered, "But, that doesn't matter! Let's go Marin!" Neptune jumped towards Marin, who grabbed her and lifted her towards Trick's head. His green eyes flashed as they saw Neptune go past him. Neptune noticed Jupiter go flying opposite of her, they looked at each other and nodded, "Delta Slash!" Neptune exclaimed as Marin threw her into the air, she slashed three ways as she went up, each slash of light hit Trick before enveloping him in an explosion of light. "Beam Sword" Jupiter exclaimed, sending multiple blue copies of her rapier towards Trick. Trick fell backwards, smoke coming out of his body.

Marin caught Neptune as she fell. They rejoined the party, Jupiter and the other Marin smiling, "Wait. Two Marins?" Neptune glanced at the two, noticing the differing colours.

The red Marin walked towards the blue one, they smiled at each other, "Let's turn back, Left."

"Mhm." Nodded the blue Marin. They high-fived each other as a white light enveloped them. Once it faded, Marin went back to her regular HDD form. She smiled happily at the party, " I can… do that."

"That's a neat ability." IF said, crossing her arms.

"Y-you...!" Trick exclaimed, "I'll have to go all out. No holding back even against my cuties!"

"He's still alive?" Jupiter asked incredulously as Trick pushed himself upright again, his green eyes flaring with anger.

Trick jumped into the air and crashed down, sending a shockwave that sent Neptune and Jupiter flying off towards the buildings. They crashed into them and sent dust flying everywhere, their bodies covered by it. IF managed to resist it a while longer until a tongue hit her and sent her towards Neptune. Marin looked in fear as the tongue snaked around her and took hold of her again.

The dust slowly cleared, IF groaning in pain. Neptune looked around her only to find Trick with Marin firmly held by his tongue and Jupiter struggling to get up next to her. She slowly took hold of IF and gently propped her against the building. Neptune slowly stood up and hurried towards Jupiter, helping her up. They both looked as Trick started to get away, humming to himself.

"We… we can't let him get away…!" Jupiter stretched her arm, trying to hurry towards Marin.

Neptune stopped her, smiling, "Jupiter. I'm afraid we can't help Marin as we are now."

"But Neptune! She's out friend! We have to help her! We can't let that pervert do what he wants!" Jupiter complained, looking in disbelief at Neptune.

"We aren't leaving her, Jupiter." Neptune smiled again, looking at Jupiter with kind eyes, "You remember what we are, right? Us CPUs have to do what's right."

Jupiter's eyebrows furrowed, "But… We can't… She'll learn that we are..."

Neptune stopped her, "I know. She'll learn about our identity as Planeptune CPUs, but does that matter? She would've learnt about it sooner or later, we had to tell her in the future." Neptune turned around, her back towards Jupiter, "I'll do this with you or without you Jupiter, but I can't leave her."

"I… I understand, Neptune..." She joined Neptune, "Let's do this… For Marin."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Neptune looked kindly at Jupiter, "Let's go, Red Heart."

"Right, Purple Heart!"

A white light enveloped Neptune and Jupiter as they transformed. Trick stopped in his tracks once he noticed the light, "W-what's going on?!"

"N-Neppy and J-Juppy are…?" Marin muttered as she looked in disbelief at the white light that enveloped her friends.

* * *

"Compa!" Nepgear's voice resonated throughout the hideout. The echo slowly dying off before being replaced by the hurried steps of a girl.

Compa burst through the entrance exhausted, she panted before looking up at Nepgear, "What is… it Ge-Ge?"

"I found IF." Nepgear said, looking at the screen next to her. It showed a location in Lowee, she could see Trick as well as the CPUs. IF had to be somewhere in there.

"You did?" Compa asked in surprise, "Where is she?"

"Lowee. I'll send you the location." Nepgear took out a small keyboard and typed a few words, "I trust that you have the flask?"

Compa nodded enthusiastically before a worried expression appeared on her face, "Will it really work?"

"I… believe so." Nepgear replied, her expression serious.

"I trust you, Ge-Ge." Compa smiled, "I shall take my leave then." She started to skip away from her before being stopped by Nepgear's voice.

"Has… Has Magic returned yet?"

Compa turned around, "She did. She said she sent her report already." Compa bit her thumb, "She wasn't able to defeat the Leanbox CPU, but she says she will do so next time."

Nepgear nodded, "I see… " She typed a few things on her keyboard. A text flashed up on screen, she quickly read through it, "What the goodness? The damage she sustained is way more than I anticipated. But… It doesn't seem serious."

"Umm. Can I go now, Ge-Ge?" Compa said shyly.

"Yes. Go ahead." Nepgear smiled at her, "I hope you can bring IF back with you."

"Thank you, Ge-Ge. I hope so too." She skipped away, her form disappearing in the darkness of the hideout.

Nepgear sighed, she examined Gehaburn. The blade slowly emitted a purple mist around itself, the purple light bathing Nepgear, "I… maybe I should tell her..." She shook her head, "No, she's fine." She tried to shake the feeling off, but a few words escaped her mouth.

"I… I'm… sorry… Compa..."


	16. Chapter 14: Distrust

The light soon dissipated into the air. Neptune and Jupiter stood back to back in their HDD form with their weapons drawn against Trick. They knew what they had to do - Save Marin and beat Trick.

"T-The hags are CPUs?" Trick muttered in disbelief. His body instinctively moving away.

Neptune glanced at Jupiter, who nodded in response. They rushed together at Trick, quickly slashing at his body as they went past. The Felon unable to protect himself against the barrage of attacks and eventually released Marin from his tongue. They went past him again, slashing again as they returned to where they started.

Marin slowly looked around her with fear. She found Neptune and Jupiter floating nearby. She fearfully approached them. She gripped her axe, "Y-You two are..." She muttered.

"Marin, it doesn't matter what or who we are." Neptune replied, blocking Trick's tongue as he tried to attack, "What matters right now is that we take down Trick."

"Neptune's right!" Jupiter said as she flew under Trick's tongue, thrusting her rapier inside of it. Trick wailed in pain, "Marin, you can ask us anything, but after we beat this pervert!"

"GUUUHH! Now you've done it!" Trick exclaimed, his green eyes flashing purple. His tongue extended and hit Neptune and Jupiter away before attempting to grab Marin again.

Marin raised her axe to defend herself however the tongue never go to her, Neptune managed to recover from the attack fly between Marin and Trick. She slashed and blocked the tongue before sending it away. Trick wailed in rage.

"Don't let your guard down, Marin." Neptune commented, "Take my advice as a senior CPU."

"N-Neppy…? Senior... CPU?" Marrin's eyebrow furrowed. She looked at Neptune with confusion. Her grip on her axe growing stronger.

"It doesn't matter right now." Neptune said, looking at Marin with a smile, "Let's fight together."

Marin looked away, she stared down at the ground, Neptune was worried about the amount of emotions that must be swirling around her head but that couldn't distract her. She had a mission to complete and Trick was standing on her way.

Neptune looked around as she avoided Trick's tongue, attempting to find the transparent form of her spirit self. She finally located Spirit Nep floating next to IF. Neptune gave Jupiter a nod, letting her know to take care of things for a while. She quickly approached IF, "Iffy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Nep. Just a few wounds." IF replied before smiling at Neptune. She didn't appear too hurt. IF's clothes were dirty with dust and some slight scratch marks on her face, but otherwise she appeared fine. She clutched her stomach defensively, "I'll be fine. You worry about taking down that pervert."

Neptune nodded and turned towards Spirit Nep. She was floating around IF with a concerned expression. She smiled at her, "Spirit Me, let's do this together."

"I… Yeah. Let's do this!" Spirit Nep replied, her expression concerning Neptune for a short while before she shook the thought out of her head. She extended her arm and pointed her sword towards her, Spirit Nep soon flying towards it.

A bright flash of light enveloped the sword, Neptune's share flowing within it. She spun her sword and pointed it at Trick. She flew at him and rejoined the fight.

Neptune noticed Marin observing her movements as she fought. She was staying away from the fight. Neptune couldn't blame her, having been captured twice already and having her friends actually be CPUs must've left an impression on her.

Neptune slashed at Trick's tongue as it attempted to attack Jupiter. The purple energy around the blade managing to sever the tongue in half. The tongue fell and slid across the ground, leaving a trail of drool. Neptune looked at it in disgust as the tongue exploded.

Trick screamed in pain, "M-My tongue! You…!" Trick's tongue retracted, the place where it had been cut showing wires, electricity sparked from it. He started to gently stroke his cut tongue.

Neptune turned to Jupiter, "Jupiter, can you deal with him while I try to convince Marin?"

"Yes. You can rely on me, Neptune!" Jupiter said confidently, her rapier already shining. She smiles proudly.

Neptune nodded and smile, the thought of having a reliable successor like Jupiter felt nice to her, but she couldn't spend time dawdling on it. She flew towards Marin.

Marin's gaze was quickly shifting from place to place. She seemed to be trying to get her feelings under control. Neptune slowly lowered her sword and approached her, "Marin."

Marin turned to look at Neptune, a hurt expression on her face. She didn't reply. She just stared blankly at Neptune.

"Marin, look." Neptune slowly approached her until Marin pointed her axe at Neptune, forcing Neptune to stay away, "Marin." Neptune's expression changed to worry. She noticed Marin slightly swaying.

"Don't… Get closer..." Marin said, a few tears formed in her eyes, "I… Don't know what the hell is going on anymore." Her axe started to tremble.

"I get that, Marin." Neptune tried to console her, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, we really should've told you." Neptune tried to smile, "It's fine if you don't trust us. I'm sure it's hard for you, but at least help us now. Reserve your judgement for later."

"I don't... I don't… know..." Marin replied as tears started to fall, "I… I..." Her arm slowly fell to her side.

Neptune glanced at Trick and Jupiter, who appeared to be in some kind of dance between rapier and tongue. Trick slowly getting closer to her. Neptune turned back towards Marin, "I know it's tough, but I'm sure you'll choose what's best. I have to help Jupiter now, I'll leave you be." Neptune summoned a small purple circle under her feet and used it to boost towards the ground, pushing Jupiter out of the way of the tongue and managing to leave another gash in it, more sparks flying through the air.

"Neptune… I..." Jupiter tried to say.

"It's okay, Jupiter. These CFW guys were tough even before." Neptune smiled, "We'll have to fight him together." Neptune looked at her sword, "Are you ready, Spirit Me?"

"Ready as I'll ever be! Let's beat this guy!" Neptune's sword flashed as she spoke.

"Jupiter. You take left, I'll take right." Neptune said, gripping her sword tightly.

Jupiter nodded enthusiastically.

They both rushed at Trick, flying around him with their weapons drawn. Scratches appeared on Trick's body before the CPUs backed away, his tongue following them. Jupiter blocked it as Neptune flew above her, " **Delta Slash!** " she exclaimed as she slashed three times, sending purple energy towards Trick before an explosion of light engulfed him. His tongue retreated.

"I… I am not beaten yet!" He tried to exclaimed bravely, his tongue once again extending and heading towards Neptune and Jupiter.

It never reached them. A shout from above stopped Trick's tongue in its tracks as two axes connected with his head, electricity coursing through his body before he fell backwards. His eyes slowly dimming. His body started to smoke slightly, "No… I… Didn't get to spend time with my… cuties…!" He muttered.

"Go to hell!" The red Marin exclaimed, raising her axe high into the air, "Left, C'mon."

She nodded, raising her axe as well, " **B-Blitzaxe!** " Electricity covered her axe, she turned to the other Marin.

" **Thunderspalter!** " Her axe also started to crackle with electricity, they looked at each other. They nodded in unison before bringing their axes down on Trick's body creating a large hole in his chest, wires and other machinery exposed. Trick's green eyes slowly dimmed until they were fully black, his body exploding soon after. The Marins high fived each other as a light enveloped them and they returned to normal. She shyly looked around once the light died down, she tried to sneak away but was stopped by Jupiter walking towards her.

"Good job, Marin." Jupiter said, Neptune standing near. Their expressions inviting. They smiled warmly.

Marin looked at the ground, afraid to look at them. Neptune put her hand on Jupiter's shoulder. She nodded in understanding. A white light covered them as they transformed back into their human forms. They approached Marin, "Hey, Marin. Can you look at me?" Neptune said slowly.

"Planeptune..." Marin muttered, "Nep… Neptu...ne..." She looked at Neptune with tears in her eyes before turning to Jupiter, "Jup...iter… JPTR online… You two are..." She looked at both of them with a saddened expression, "I should've realised sooner..." She muttered, pain filling her voice.

 _A knife must've went through her heart_ , Neptune thought. She tried to approach Marin but she slammed her axe on the ground. Jupiter and Neptune jumped back. They noticed the cracks spreading from where the axe hit the ground.

"You two… You two are..." Marin stammered, afraid to say anything. She closed her eyes.

Neptune looked at Jupiter before looking back at Marin, "We… Yeah. We're Planeptune's CPUs. I'm Purple Heart, the... previous CPU. Jupiter's the current CPU, Red Heart"

"You… I… You..." Marin started crying, "I don't know… I don't…" Marin removed the axe from the ground only to smash it against it again, a large hole left behind. Her breath became unsteady, "What the hell?!" She screamed before running off in the distance. Her axe slowly dissolving into blue data.

"You made her cry, nice going." IF joked as she slowly walked towards them. She had brushed off the dust from her clothes and appeared undamaged from the fight.

"That's a mean joke Iffy." Jupiter complained. Her expression fixated on Marin's form in the distance. It slowly got smaller and was soon covered in a white flash as she transformed back into her human form. She appeared to run directly towards the Basilicom, but was soon lost through the sea of houses.

"I'm sorry." IF apologised, she crossed her arms and looked ahead, "Maybe we should apologise to Financier... and Marin as well, of course."

"You think she'll accept our apology?" Jupiter asked, turning to IF and raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I sure am not taking a 'no' for an answer!" Neptune said. She slowly scratched the back of her head, "And I… feel like I owe it to her."

"Then let's get going, why don't we?" IF suggested, noticing the sun above them, "I'm sure Financier will be worried once Marin returns alone and crying."

Neptune and Jupiter didn't argue, they looked at each other and started walking the way they came, Spirit Nep floated besides them. The Basilicom loomed in the distance, it appeared to resemble a small house from the distance.

The yellow road under them soon changing into multicoloured bricks as they entered the main road. The place was suspiciously devoid of people, but that did not concern any of them much.

Halfway through the walk, IF's phone started to ring, "Sorry, I'll hang back while I answer the phone." She excused herself, slowing down her walk.

Neptune and Jupiter gave her a smile before returning to walk in silence.

IF looked at the screen. 'Histoire' was written in the middle of the phone's display. She quickly answered, "Hello, Histoire?"

"IF, thanks goodness I reached you." Histoire said, sighing in relief, "Where have you been? I expected you to return from Lastation already."

"Oh, right. We didn't tell you." IF said, a small smile on her face, "We're in Lowee at the moment. We… are visiting the other nations."

"Lowee? Oh, what a relief. At least I know where you are now." Histoire said. The sound of some rustling pages could faintly be heard, "Have you been to Leanbox yet?" She asked quickly.

"Leanbox? No, not yet. We'll be going there next. Why you ask?" IF replied. Curiosity taking the better of her.

"There's… something I must speak to you all about. It's important." Histoire said with urgency, "It's about Nepgear and her sword. It's… It's bad."

"I… see..." IF clenched her free hand. If it was about Nepgear… and her blade… The last words echoing in IF's head, how bad could the news be?

"Oh and, IF? Have you found anything about Compa's whereabouts?" Histoire added. More rustling from her side.

"I… Yes… I did." IF muttered silently as she walked in front of an empty street, pink bricks leading off to another part of the city. She stopped and looked at Jupiter and Neptune walking in the distance. Trees covered with snow at her right spaced at regular intervals, she looked at the backs of Neptune and Jupiter as they walked in silence. Her gaze slowly shifting towards Neptune, looking longingly at her. She inhaled deeply before saying anything more, "She… She's working for Nepgear."

"She's… What?" Histoire muttered in disbelief, "That… No. That's bad. So very bad." IF could sense the panic in Histoire's voice. She must be moving back and forth around the Basilicom as she usually does when in a panic.

"What's the problem Histoire?" IF said with fear in her voice, something had to be wrong, "Calm down and explain."

"IF, please come see me the next time you can. Preferably before visiting Leanbox." Histoire's voice was filled with urgency. Something bad was definitely going on. Histoire's unsteady breathe could be heard in the phone along with the fast turning of pages.

"Can't you tell me now, Histoire?" IF tapped her foot on the ground. A worried expression on her face.

"IF… Nepgear's blade..." Histoire started, she talked slowly like she was reading from a book, "It's able to-" IF couldn't hear the rest. She looked to her side to notice a syringe needle stuck in her phone's display. Her phone was quickly taken away from her by a hooded figure.

The hooded figure pulled her hood down, revealing her blonde hair. It was Compa again. She smiled sweetly at IF before putting the phone to her ear, "I'm sorry, Histy. Iffy's busy."

"C-Com-" Histoire's voice was cut short as Compa closed the phone and threw it back at IF. Her smile still on her face.

IF looked in confusion at Compa yet again. Her feelings muddled, "C-Compa?"

"Been a while, Iffy." Compa said sweetly.

"Compa… Why? Why are you helping Nepgear?" IF said, her katars unconsciously appeared on her hands, "Why would you side with her?"

"Ge-Ge is my friend, Iffy." Compa replied instantly, "I can't just leave her."

"But she's gone insane!" IF said, "She's attacking the nations - Her own home and people!"

"Iffy… You don't understand, do you?" Compa muttered sadly, "Ge-Ge is not evil. The 'New CPUs' are." She said 'New CPUs' in disgust, her face contorting.

"You aren't like this Compa. What's gotten into you?" IF said, "Jupiter, Azure, Marin, and I'm sure Leanbox's CPU as well, aren't bad people!"

"They stole the nations from our friends, Iffy." Compa said, "Nep-Nep, Noire, Blanc and Vert. Don't you see?" Compa said as if it was obvious.

"No, Compa. I don't see. They didn't steal the nation from anyone. Just because they were born to be the CPU of the nations our friends previously ruled. It's not their fault!" IF said fiercely, raising her voice.

"Iffy… Are you really going to defend those meanies?" Compa said dejectedly, "You even raised your voice..." Compa had a hurt look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Compa. But it had to be done." IF shook her head, unfazed by Compa's attempt to dissuade her, "Look at Nep, even she agrees with me. You're not thinking straight, Compa."

"Nep-Nep..." Compa muttered, her expression softening and growing confused, "She… She would never agree to this. Nep-Nep..." Compa collapsed on her knees, using her syringe as a support.

"Compa. I ask you… Join us. We can stop Nepgear together." IF said, extending her arm towards Compa. She smiled, "Please. Let's do this as childhood friends. You remember our promise right?"

Compa slowly looked up at IF, "Our… Promise..." She muttered, Her hand slowly reaching up to grab hers. IF's expression changed to a smile, Compa might finally be coming to!

Suddenly, Compa slapped IF's hand away, she stood up and looked at her harshly, "I can't, Iffy. I have to help Ge-Ge." Compa said as she started to fumble with something inside her pockets

IF stared regretfully at Compa. Her mind started racing as she noticed Compa look for something. IF readied herself, she pointed her katars at Compa, "Compa… I… I can't believe you would betray your childhood friend for Gear. I..." IF's eyes teared up. She wiped the tears away, "I'll have to take you back by force and make you remember that promise."

"I didn't want to do this… Iffy..." Compa finally took her hands out of her pockets. She held a small flask with some purple mist swirling inside.

IF looked at the flask with confusion, her arms dropping to her sides, "W-what is that?"

Compa smiled sadly at IF, "I'm sorry, Iffy." She said before throwing the flask.

The flask flew through the air in an arc motion before breaking as it hit the ground below IF's feet, releasing the purple mist.


	17. Chapter 15: Something's Iffy

"Hey, Neptune..." Jupiter said, looking sadly at the Basilicom in the distance. Neptune could tell she was very worried about Marin, "I feel… that maybe we should've told Marin when we first met..."

Neptune put an arm around Jupiter, "Don't feel so down, Jupiter." She tried to console her.

"It's just that… I feel like we betrayed Marin." Jupiter said, looking down, "When she looked at us… she seemed so hurt."

Neptune stopped Jupiter. She positioned herself in front of her and moved her face to look forwards. She looked kindly and directly at her, "Jupiter. I… feel bad as well. But don't let that weight down on you. We can fix this. We will fix this." Neptune said confidently before smiling at Jupiter, "So, turn that upside down smile the right way."

"It's 'turn that frown upside down', Neptune." Jupiter said. She lightly chuckled.

"See? I made ya laugh." Neptune smiled.

They started to walk again before being stopped by a shout, "It's not their fault!" IF voice could be heard in the distance. Neptune looked at Jupiter before sprinting down the path, leaving Jupiter behind. Spirit Nep approached her, "Hey… That shout. It was Iffy's wasn't it?"

"Y-yeah." Jupiter nodded, looking down as Neptune put some distance between them,"I should go take a look as well." She said before running after Neptune, Spirit Nep watched her go before gathering her thoughts and floating after Jupiter.

Neptune's steps echoed in the empty city. Her dread increasing with every step she took. She looked straight ahead at IF. She had her katars drawn out and was looking fiercely at a blonde figure… Neptune slowly realised it was Compa.

Neptune fastened her pace, managing to catch what Compa said, "I'm sorry, Iffy." Neptune looked at the flask fly through the air.

Neptune quickly examined the flask. She noticed the ominous purple mist swirling inside. Her stomach dropped as she appeared to recognise the purple mist. It surely couldn't be… _that!_

 _Save IF_

She sprinted harder than she ever had before. She couldn't let whatever that purple mist was reach IF.

 _Save IF_

The flask broke apart on the ground, releasing a cloud of purple mist that started making it's way up IF's body.

 _SAVE IF_

Neptune launched herself at IF with her arms extended. She managed to push IF away from the purple mist, she landed on her side and rolled away. Neptune, however, ended up inside the purple mist. She stood up and covered her nose and mouth with her arm, the purple tendrils latching themselves on her body and traveling up until she was covered by a purple cloud.

 _ **Kill... IF...**_

"T-This feeling..." Neptune thought through a confused mind, the mist slowly seeping through her arm into her nose, "This… Is..."

 _ **KILL IF**_

"No no no." Neptune thought, she had to contain that voice. She couldn't possibly fall a second time.

"Neptune!" Jupiter's voice was distorted through the purple mist. Neptune looked to her side, Jupiter standing outside the mist looking with concern at her.

 _ **Kill them**_

"Stay… back… Jupiter…!" Neptune managed to croak, her expression contorting in weird places. She had to do something fast.

Neptune gathered all her strength and transformed. The white ray of light destroyed the purple mist.

Neptune panted. Her sword materialised in her hand, which she used as a crutch to support herself. She glared at Compa through semi-closed eyes.

"Aww, Nep-Nep… That was for Iffy." Compa said sadly, her eyebrows meeting each other, "Ge-Ge's going to be- Yikes!" Compa raised her syringe to protect herself, managing to parry Neptune's strike, "Nep… Nep?" Compa managed to mutter.

Neptune looked down at Compa, her eyes rapidly changing colour from a dark purple to their usual blue. She glared at Compa with hatred, "Where… did you get that mist?!" Neptune demanded.

IF pushed herself up and looked at Neptune slowly pushing Compa down on her knees. Her blade inching closer to her face. Something… Something was wrong with Neptune. She had to do something! "Neptune!" IF yelled, "Snap out of it!"

That did the trick. Neptune's strength slowly faded, allowing Compa to push her away and make some distance between herself and Neptune. She proceeded to press a few buttons on her right arm.

While Compa played with her arm, Neptune fell on her knees again. She panted. Her sword quivered as she put more force into her grip. In one swift motion, Neptune slashed her sword and placed it back into the ground. A large crack spreading on the ground next to her. Purple energy emanated from the hole for a few seconds before dissipating.

"Neptune…?" Jupiter approached her cautiously, her rapier drawn, "Are you… okay?"

"Jupiter! Get away from her." IF called out, hurrying towards Jupiter and grabbing her by the shoulder. Something was completely wrong with Neptune. She wasn't this violent.

"But Iffy…!" Jupiter tried to say something. IF's worried look stopped her from complaining further.

"Something's… Something's not right with Neptune." IF said, glancing back at their friend. Her back and shoulders rising and falling in rhythm with her breathing, "That mist… it must've done something to her."

"What… What can we do?" Jupiter whispered, looking at IF with worry.

"Let's… observe what happens." IF turned to Neptune, "But whatever she does, don't let her get away. Use your HDD and catch her if you need." IF moved away from her, circling Neptune and standing opposite of Jupiter.

"I… I understand." Jupiter nodded, observing Neptune as she slowly stood up, her katana still drawn.

Neptune looked ahead, her thoughts confused and muddled. She couldn't think straight. Whatever that purple mist was… it had affected her. Her only thoughts were ones she never had. They were so… unlike her.

She looked up as four robots that resembled Blanc land in front of her, forming a wall between her and Compa. Her rage started to build.

 _ **KILL HER**_

A small Nepgeardam flew above her head, Compa jumped up and grabbed onto it before disappearing in the distance. Compa looking back fearfully at Neptune. She couldn't believe that Neptune would attack her like that. At least the Blancbots would provide a safe escape for her...

Neptune looked in the distance as Compa escaped in her robot, watching it get further away before slowly approaching the robots. Her breathing was still unstable. She glared at the robots that _dared_ to insult the appearance of her friend. They _had_ to be destroyed. She flew at the robots, flying over their attempts to strike her with their hammers. Neptune slashed once. One swift slash to their necks and they rolled over. The decapitated bodies fell to the floor before exploding as the heads rolled away, following the lead of the bodies soon after.

"She… She's merciless." Jupiter muttered. She had never seen Neptune like this… If what IF said was correct… Neptune wasn't herself at the moment.

Neptune fell to her knees once more, breathing heavily. She started to tremble.

"Hey, what's wrong with Living Me?" Spirit Nep asked Jupiter as she approached her, floating right next to her.

"She's… I don't know." Jupiter said, fear filling her voice. What could've made Neptune act this way? She had to find out, "Uhh Neptune's Spirit. Could you go check on her?"

"Righto. Will do." She replied. She quickly floated over to Neptune, hovering next to her. She noticed as Neptune's grip on her sword quickly changed. Her eyes flashed a deep purple, "Hey, Me?" Spirit Nep said, moving her hand in front of Neptune's face.

Neptune did not react. It was as if she couldn't see or hear Spirit Nep. Her thoughts were still clouded and confused, multiple emotions and thoughts swirling inside her, fighting for control.

Spirit Nep returned to Jupiter side, "She's not responding." There was nothing Spirit Nep could do.

Jupiter looked at Neptune's trembling body. She wished there was something she could do… Jupiter jumped as she noticed Neptune suddenly turn her head towards her, a murderous expression on her face, "Neptune…?" Jupiter managed to say before Neptune rushed at her, her katana swinging above her head. Jupiter parried it with her rapier, Neptune slowly pushing her down, "Neptune!" Jupiter managed to exclaim, "It's me! Jupiter!"

"Jup...iter." Neptune said under her breath, her eyes still changing colour. She kept pushing against Jupiter's blade.

"Jupiter!" IF ran at her side, she pointed her katars at Neptune but she couldn't do anything. She hesitated to attack, "Neptune! Snap out of it!" She yelled.

"Snap out of it, Neptune!" Jupiter pleaded as she was forced to one knee, "This… Is not like you!"

"I… I…" Neptune muttered weakly. Jupiter noticed Neptune's strength fade, she slowly took away her katana before walking towards a nearby tree. Neptune rested her arm on it, panting.

Jupiter looked at IF with worry before looking at Neptune. They approached Neptune cautiously. They kept their distance as they looked at Neptune take a deep breath. She turned around and smile apologetically at her friends, her eyes back to their usual blue, "I'm… Sorry about that." She said, scratching the back of her head.

"Neptune?" Jupiter asked, approaching cautiously. Her rapier pointing at Neptune, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Neptune said as her sword disappeared into blue data. She remained still, her breath still slightly uneven.

"What… was that?" IF asked, an eyebrow raised, "You went completely out of control after being touched by that purple mist."

"That purple mist..." Neptune muttered, "I… I'm sorry. I couldn't control my feelings. That mist… it pushes thoughts and feelings into your head, you can't control yourself. It's… horrible."

"You sound like you know about it, Living Me." Spirit Nep said.

"Yeah. Neptune, have you encountered this… Mist before?" Jupiter said as IF looked at her confused before thinking it was probably Nep's Spirit asking a question. She remained silent.

Neptune closed her eyes and leaned on the tree. She opened her eyes before speaking again, "Not… Quite. This mist… it felt like something an enemy we faced long ago used. It was… horrible. She… captured the other CPUs and I and corrupted us with something that feels like this mist… We couldn't control ourselves… if it wasn't for our sisters…." Neptune collapsed on the ground, her back against the tree. She clutched her head, "I… I almost killed Nepgear… I…" A few tears formed in Neptune's eyes as she recalled the events from a few years ago. Her body shivering in fear.

"Neptune? Are you okay?" Jupiter approached her before sitting down next to her. She put her arm around Neptune, "It's okay, Neptune. You didn't kill your sister." Jupiter tried consoling her, slowly moving her from side to side.

"I… I'm sorry. I… I don't show it, but that event… I deeply regret what happened that day. I should've known… I shouldn't have been caught..." Neptune said as she wiped away the tears. She looked at Jupiter, "Thank you… Jupiter."

"If you need support, I'll be there for you." Jupiter replied, smiling.

"Anyway." IF interrupted, she looked at Neptune with pity, "This… Mist. Can you tell us more about it?"

"If this mist works just as what she used, then yes." Neptune stood up, Jupiter's arm still around her, "It corrupts your mind. It forces thoughts and feelings into you, making you act against what you'd usually do. It's also able to… cancel Shares." Neptune's mind went back to that day… What had she said... "However, that just means Shares are good against it as well." Neptune said, she thought for a while longer. She remembered when their sisters and Uzume had saved them from this, "'If negative energy breeds hate in hearts, then the opposite share energy should erase it.' That's how the friend that saved me put it." Neptune said. She smiled at the memory of her friend before her expression turned serious again, "That's why I transformed when I realised what it reminded me of."

"If you didn't transform… would you have been corrupted?" IF asked. She rested her head on her hand as she looked at Neptune with curiosity.

"No." Neptune said bluntly, "That wasn't enough to cancel all the Shares I had within me. It would, however, have made it harder for me to fight against it."

"When you collapsed on your knees… was that you…?" Jupiter noted.

"Yes. Had I absorbed more of that mist, I wouldn't have been able to prevent myself from going all out for much longer." Neptune looked at Jupiter next to her kindly, "It was thanks to you, Jupiter, that I was able to break free. Thank you."

Jupiter blushed lightly. She looked away, "Y-You're welcome, Neptune." She said shyly.

"What's this? You're shy of compliments now, Jupiter?" Neptune teased, her face directly in front of Jupiter's.

Jupiter shied away, trying to hide her blushing face. Neptune couldn't get enough of that.

"Alright, alright. Break it up, you two." IF said, pushing the two apart, "Don't tease Jupiter like that, Neptune." She looked Neptune up and down, "Are you sure all that mist is out of your system?"

"100%..." A white flash of light enveloped Neptune as she transformed back into her human form, "... Sure!" She finished. She spun around and gave IF a smile, "Yep. I'm completely Mist-Free."

"You better be. I don't want you going all violent when we go apologise to Marin." IF said, her arms crossed.

"I'll be fine, Iffy. Don't ya worry." Neptune said.

"If you say so..." IF slowly started to walk away towards the Basilicom before stopping. She turned and looked at Jupiter and Neptune. She had a small smile on her face, "I almost forgot. Histoire called."

"She did? So that was who called you." Jupiter said, walking towards her, "What did she say?"

"She… She found out something about Nepgear's blade..." IF said, trying to remember the conversation. She recalled Histoire panicking when she mentioned Compa… What was it? She hit her palm with her fist when she remembered, "Right! She wanted us to go visit her before Leanbox. She… found something very urgent."

"Planeptune is on the way to Leanbox, we can stop there for the night if we hurry to the Basilicom now." Jupiter said, looking up at the sun halfway through the sky.

"Last one there is an eggplant!" Neptune exclaimed cheerfully, sprinting up the road and out of sight.

"Hey! I don't want to be an eggplant!" Spirit Nep said, quickly following behind Neptune.

IF sighed, looking at Jupiter as if expecting her to run after Neptune.

"I'll walk with you, Iffy." Jupiter said, smiling playfully, "I don't really mind being an eggplant."

IF returned a smile and chuckled slightly. They walked together up the road, Neptune's form just a small speck on the distance.

* * *

Neptune stood in front of the Basilicom's entrance with her hands on her knees, panting. Spirit Nep floated next to her with her hands under her head, smiling happily. They had both arrived at the Basilicom at the same time, now they just had to wait for IF and Jupiter to turn up.

"Hey~ Neptune, we're here!" Jupiter said, waving her hand. IF walked behind her. They had walked all the way to the Basilicom instead of running like Neptune.

While Jupiter rejoined Neptune, IF walked by them. She looked up at the grey walls of the Basilicom, colourful windows lining the outside. She knocked on the Basilicom door. It was quickly answered by Financier. She looked worried but sighed in relief when she noticed IF, "I was about to call you, IF." She said, "When Lady Marin returned alone… I became worried. Did something happen?"

IF rolled her eyes, "Well… She discovered that Nep and Jupiter were CPUs… Planeptune's at that." IF smiled apologetically, "That's it."

"Oh dear. Oh no." Financier bit her thumb, "Lady Marin has closed herself off in her room ever since… I… I should go speak with her."

"Hey, Financier. We want to speak with Marin as well… to apologise." Jupiter said, her head popping from around the door frame. She startled Financier.

Financier sighed, "I… I'll see what I can do… Hopefully she understands..." Financier walked inside the Basilicom before gesturing for them to follow her. Jupiter entered first, followed by IF and then the Neptunes.

Financier lead them through the same hallways as the last time before stopping on a door to the side. She knocked gently, "Lady Marin, I'm coming in." Financier said determinedly. She pushed open the door and went in, closing the door behind her.

"You think she'll be able to convince her?" Jupiter turned to Neptune with a worried expression.

"I'm sure she'll forgive us. She did spend some time with us having fun after all." Neptune said hopefully. She also hoped that Marin would help them.

Financier's voice came from the other side of the door, "Please come in. She's waiting." Neptune raised an eyebrow, why didn't Financier come out through the door to tell them? And were those… giggles? Something bothered her, but she still pushed open the door with Jupiter.

A water bucket fell over them, soaking them completely. The bucket itself hit Neptune on the head before rolling away. Neptune clutched her head where the bucket had hit her, "Ouch ouch ouch." She said in pain, jumping around in circles. Jupiter ignored her and looked forwards with an unamused expression. Financier and Marin looked at them. Financier was trying to conceal a smile but she was failing horribly while Marin was on the floor laughing.

"G-gotcha." Marin said between laughs. She slowly pulled herself up, a small smile still on her face. She looked at Neptune jumping around before she fell on the floor, still clutching her head, "Is N-Neppy okay?"

"Well, she did hit her head with a bucket. That's going to leave a mark tomorrow." IF replied nonchalantly, she was also trying to hide a smile.

"S-Sorry." Marin apologised, sinking into her bed on the corner.

Jupiter looked around the room. It had red and blue striped walls and a yellow floor. A massive bookshelf covered the far side of the room, filled with books of different colours and sizes. Marin's grey bed was littered with books and the floor… was filled with dolls and small bean bags of different colours, "You… really like to read, don't you Marin?" Jupiter finally said, looking at the bookshelf with fascination.

"Mhm. M-Miss Blanc left… a lot of books..." Marin replied, sitting straight on her bed. Her legs barely dangling over the floor. She smiled happily.

"Blanc was quite the avid reader, if I remember right." IF said, her arms crossed. She walked towards Neptune, "Hey, Nep. You have something you wanted to say, didn't you?"

"Yea…" Neptune said, slowly standing up. She rubbed her head before trying her best to smile, "Hey Jupiter, let's say this together."

Jupiter nodded. They both smiled at Marin before falling on their knees. Marin looked at them with confusion, "We're very sorry, Marin." Neptune and Jupiter said together.

Marin hopped off her bed and walked next to them. She knelt down and placed a hand over their backs, "I-It's okay… I f-forgive you..."

"R-Really?" Jupiter looked up at her with a happy expression, "You were crying before… I thought you'd hate us."

Marin shook her head. She looked away, "I… I didn't know… what to think b-before. I've… always been s-scared of Planeptune… Miss Mina… She told me a s-scary story… about the previous CPU..." Marin's expression turned to one of fear, "She said… She k-k-killed her friends..."

"Nepgear..." Neptune muttered sadly.

"Nep...gear…?" Marin muttered, "Miss Mina… mentioned that name before..." She turned to Neptune and tilted her head, "Sounds… like your name… Neppy"

"She's… " Neptune scratched the back of her head. She pushed herself off the floor and sat down, she looked at Marin with a smile, "She's my sister."

"Your… Sister…?" Marin looked excited, "You have a… sister Neppy…?"

"Yeah. We… used to be the Planeptune CPUs." Neptune said with a smile. She expected the next question…

"Used… to be…?" Marin muttered, "That means..."

"Yeah. I'm… a CPU from Blanc's time. I used to be the CPU along with her and her sisters. Nepgear was my sister." Neptune said, the question she feared approached.

"Then… the CPU that killed the others..." Marin looked at Neptune with fear, "Was… Was it you… Neppy?" She took a few steps back.

That wasn't the question she expected. It was close but not quite. Neptune smiled sadly, "It… wasn't me. It... was my sister." Neptune looked up at the ceiling. She knew this wasn't her dimension but she had to act like she was, "She's… gone completely nuts now. I'm trying to bring her back."

"Yeah. I want to met her sister as well." Jupiter added, "I'm sure we can convince her, but we doubt we would be able to do it alone. Marin," Jupiter smiled, "I know what I'm asking… is probably scary for you to face a CPU that did what they did in the past… but… if nothing else, can we at least be friends?" Jupiter asked sincerely.

Marin looked at her for a few seconds before embracing jupiter in a hug, "Juppy and Neppy are my friends." She said happily, "But… I… I'd need to get ready to… f-face… Neppy's sister. She sounds… s-scary..."

Jupiter nodded, "I understand. We'll let you know when we need you, or to hang out." She smiled and Marin smiled back.

Neptune stood up and walked towards IF and Financier, who were watching with a smile, "Everything's well that ends well." Neptune said happily.

"Um… Lady Neptune… if I might be so bold, don't you think you should change? You're completely soaked." Financier replied, ignoring what she said.

"No need, Financier. When we transform, we'll get rid of the water. It'll be fine." Neptune waved the comment aside.

IF sighed and rolled her eyes, "The conveniences of being a CPU." She muttered.

Jupiter stood up with Marin holding her hand, they looked at the others happily. Marin went ahead and hugged Neptune, fully soaking herself as well.

"Neppy is Marin's friend." She said, looking up at her playfully. Neptune rustled her hair, causing Marin to giggle happily.

"Where are you off to next?" Financier turned to IF.

"We're going to stop by Planeptune before going to Leanbox." IF replied, crossing her arms, "Histoire had something important to tell us. And Leanbox is the only nation we haven't visited yet."

"Lean...box?" Marin asked curiously. She peeked from Neptune's dress to look at IF, "Are… you going to meet the CPU?"

IF nodded, "Nep wanted all the CPUs to become friends, so we're fulfilling her wish."

"I… I know the CPU..." Marin said shyly, "We've… We've been working on a p-project together..."

"You know her?" Everyone, save for Financier, said in unison.

"Mhm." Marin nodded, "We've been working… on a game with cross compatibility..."

"Azure said the same thing." Jupiter muttered, "Did you ask Lastation's CPU as well?"

"Mhm." Marin looked sad, "She… turned it down..."

"And I wasn't asked?" Jupiter said dejectedly, "I feel left out..."

"I… I was scared… before, Juppy." Marin smiled apologetically. She turned to IF again, "I can… let Teal Heart know you're coming..."

"Teal Heart... " Neptune muttered, "You don't know her human name?"

Marin shook her head, "We've… only talked as CPUs… She… hasn't said her name..."

"We'll have to find out when we get there." IF said. She gestured with her head, "Come on you two. Histoire must be worried sick by now."

"We'll see you later. Okay Marin?" Jupiter said, giving her a smile.

"We'll come to play some other time." Neptune added.

"Mhm. I'll… be waiting..." Marin said happily.

Financier opened a window to the Basilicom, she looked at the party before walking towards Marin, "I wish you a safe journey. Come back to visit." She smiled.

"We will, Financier." IF smiled back before turning to her companions, "Transform and let's go to Planeptune. C'mon Taxi Nep."

Neptune sighed unhappily, "You're taking this too far, Iffy." She said sadly before transforming.

"You know I like to mess with you, Nep." IF said with a smile.

Neptune returned the smile, "Guess you're right, Iffy. " She said as she grabbed her and left the Basilicom through the window followed by Spirit Nep and then Jupiter while Marin and Financier waved good bye.

They flew towards Planeptune in a hurry. They couldn't let Histoire worry too much. If what IF said was correct… She had learned something very important about Nepgear's sword. Neptune was worried about what implications this might have with the mist and its relation with negative energy…


	18. Interlude 3: Loneliness

It's been two years since I killed my friends and sister. And one and a half since I ran away from my duties.

I've been living on my own ever since. I managed to find a good spot out of reach from any nation, hoping that I could stay away from civilisation.

I walked around my makeshift home, if I could call it that. I've started living in an abandoned warehouse. It wasn't a bad place, after some modifications, it even felt **nice**. A small storage room to store any electronic and mechanical part I could find out here; a workshop to… create robots and other small trinkets; a bedroom and a room to pass time which I had filled with TV screens. I did not decide yet what to do with them. I thought maybe to connect them to some cameras outside the nations to be able to keep track of what's going on… **But to be honest, I did not care about that. It seemed meaningless...**

I started to walk through a hallway in the warehouse, attempting to get to them… and trying to ignore the voice of the Deity of Sin in my head. I… I usually failed. It always came back…

 _Without strife… without conflict… without competition… nothing will advance. Nothing will evolve. The world will stagnate and rot…_

There it was… right on cue… Just as I reached the place where I kept… my friends. I collapsed on the floor as I turned on the lights. The cold, metallic walls slowly illuminated by a dim yellow light. Robot copies of my friends at each side. Blanc, Rom, Ram, and Vert on my right while Uni, Noire and… My sister were on my left. They all stared blankly forwards… I made them so I did not feel lonely… So I could remember them… but they were only robot copies. They weren't real. **I had killed the real ones… These fakes couldn't keep my company...**

I stood up and wiped the few tears that appeared on my eyes. I approached my sister's robot… I had managed to capture her perfectly, 'everything that made her moe' as she would say… I felt a knife dig through my heart… **I had killed her** … It was my fault she wasn't here anymore…

I hugged my cold metallic sister. The proof of my sin…

My mind went back to the Deity of Sin's words… If I escaped… If I left the world with no CPU… Surely that would bring conflict… The nations would surely start ruling themselves instead of relying on a CPU. That way… the Deity of Sin's predictions would fail.

 **I had done the right thing running away.** I thought. Yet… I didn't feel like it was the right choice… I was alone. Lonely with only machines to keep me company and remind me of my failures.

 **I could visit Compa and IF… and maybe bring them with me**

Goodness, no. That was a terrible idea. Compa and IF should be able to live their lives without me being involved. I caused enough pain to them when I took Neptune away from them… One of their old friends…

 **But… Even then… I could visit them. I could apologise or explain…**

I took one last look at my… friends before I walked away from them and left the storehouse. I… I could feel only a small quantity of Share energy within myself… I should be able to transform at least six more times before I ran out and then… I would become a human… and I would age.. **And eventually leave this world and join my friends.**

I stared at the moon above me. It was a beautiful dark night. If I went to Planeptune at this time, no one would notice me. This was the perfect time...

I steeled my resolve. I would do it. I would visit IF and Compa… if only to check on them.

I transformed for the first time in two years and flew away. I flew towards Planeptune in the cover of darkness.

One thought entered my head as I flew. _Why did I still carry Gehaburn with me?_ Surely I should've left it behind. I wasn't expecting a fight… **But what if something happened to it while I was away? The only keepsake I took from Planeptune… gone**

That was right… what if I lost Gehaburn? It would be terrible if I lost it... Yet again… What if the voice came back? I hadn't heard it ever since I ran away… It had stayed quiet. Hopefully it would stay silent while I visited my friends…

I finally arrived near IF's house. In the darkness of the night, I couldn't tell what colour it was. She lived near the edge of the city, the green fields extending next to her. She decided on this place just to protect the city if needed be. She was so reliable.

I grabbed her key from where she hid it and silently opened the door. The lights were out. I peeked my head through the door and examined the room. It was just what I would expect from IF, blue carpet and yellow walls; a desk and wardrobe in the corner; a nightstand with a small lamp next to her bed; pictures of… Us - Neptune, IF, Compa and I - hanging on the wall and a door to what I assumed to be the kitchen.

I entered her house and listened carefully, I could see a small lump on her bed, rhythmically rising up and down… I could also hear her sleeping peacefully…

I tiptoed through the darkness and stopped in front of her bed. I watched her sleeping for a few minutes before…

 **Kidnap her**

Hng… The voice… It came back… I clenched my fist, trying to keep the thought in… I couldn't let it happen. I had to be strong. I had to let IF live her life…

I looked around the room, trying to distract myself from the voice. I looked at the desk, a paper and a pen lying on top of it. I… I could leave a note for her… So I could apologise…

I went to work, swiftly and quietly scribbling on a blank paper. When I was done… I thought of something. **This was a terrible idea. I should just scrap the paper and leave…**

It was indeed a terrible idea. I placed my hand on my sword and quietly tore the paper to shreds, pushing the scraps on a small bin next to her desk… and then I heard her stir.

I had to escape. She couldn't see me. I quickly left her house and locked the door. I placed the key back to where I found it and took off into the air. I looked back. I could see IF in her blue pyjamas. She looked around before closing the door. I was safe… She hadn't seen me.

I flew away from IF's house. I had to fly away back into my warehouse… But **I had other plans. Instead, I flew towards Compa's flat next to the hospital.**

Compa's flat was directly next to the local Planeptune Hospital. Ever since she managed to get accepted there, she saved money to buy a room from the flats next door. She always cared so much for her patients…

I entered through a window on the back. Since she was on the top floor of the building, she usually left her windows unlocked… I slowly slid it open before popping in. I looked around, it had been two years since I last visited Compa. A desk sat in the corner of the room, medical supplies scattered over it along with a nurse box; her wooden wardrobe directly next to her bed; pink and yellow striped walls and floor and a small

Compa was also asleep on her bed… I watched her sleep for a few minutes before attempting to leave. I turned around, approaching the window I entered through before…

I noticed a small light turn on behind me. I heard her soft voice, "Ge-Ge? Is that… you?" Compa muttered. She had woken up and was looking straight at me. She must've sensed me… I had to escape but…

 **Kill… her…**

No. Not these thoughts again… I tried suppressing them as much as I could… but they would grow in strength… I had to leave, but instead I looked sadly at Compa, "Compa..." I muttered weakly.

"It's really you, Ge-Ge!" She jumped out of her bed and rushed to hug me. She smiled so warmly at me… Through the dim light I could see her wearing a light red nightgown.

"Compa… Don't..." I tried to say but… it was too late…

 **Kill her**

 **KILL HER**

 **KILL HER NOW**

I clutched my head and pushed Compa away from me. I fell on my knees and started to cry in pain. It was an unbearable pain from the voice in my head… I had to contain it… I couldn't kill Compa…

"Ge-Ge...?" She muttered. I could hear her steps from across the room. She rushed to my side.

"Stay away! I'm… I'm not safe…! Run, Compa!" I screamed… The voice started getting louder and louder… I couldn't keep it in for much longer…

"You're in pain, Ge-Ge… I know. I must have something for headaches..." Compa muttered. I could barely hear her through the pain. I hear a small click, she probably unlocked her door in case she needed to take me to the hospital…

I felt her presence behind me. I could hear her fumbling with some boxes and others… Trying to find something for my 'headache'.

 **KILL HER NOW**

 **KILL HER**

No. No no. Goodness, no! I didn't want to do it. Compa is my friend… She doesn't deserve to die!

Compa finally walked in front of me. She knelt down with a pill and water bottle in hand. She offered me the pill and I…I felt my hand creep to my back… the cold feeling of metal in my hand… I tried to do something but I ended up… I...

 **I slashed with my sword.**

The voice stopped.

Compa stopped moving.

A silence fell in her room. Except for one noise.

A slow drip.

I felt the cold touch of water on my knees… but there was something else. A metallic smell slowly reached me… the smell of… Goodness, no! It couldn't be!

I slowly turned my head up to look at Compa. She was looking at me with horror. She then glanced down at her hand and… No No No No… What had I done?

 **I had cut her lower arm off, right below the elbow. Blood was flowing out of her arm slowly.**

Compa collapsed on the ground. She stopped moving, her eyes closed in pain.

I quickly stood up and looked at her with worry… I had to do something… I had to! I couldn't let her die. I couldn't let one of my only surviving friends die!

I prayed to my sister in my head… I had to come up with something… I had to save Compa!

I hurried towards her desk and rummaged through her nurse box. I took out some cotton, a gauze and some medical dressing as well as some random medicines… Something had to work! Anything!

I applied the gauze and cotton over her wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

But it wouldn't stop… It wouldn't stop…

At this rate… Compa would die of bloodloss… **and I would be the one responsible for her death.**

I came up with something… It was a stupid idea… but it should work…

I removed my sword in a hurry, propped up against the wall before I got to work. I pointed at the wound with both my palms and used all my energy to attempt to heal the wound… I sent my Share energy… Depleting it slowly… I didn't have too much, but it should work… it should heal her… I would be left with a small amount… but it was worth the sacrifice to help Compa...

I watched as the white energy from my hands danced around Compa's wound, it slowly started to close. Skin started growing over the wound and it slowly closed itself. I approached Compa and put my head near her chest.

 _Ba-bump_

 _Ba-bump_

I could hear her heart beating… She… She was still alive… What a relief…

 **I looked around her room. It was completely covered in blood. I noticed her… arm…** I was about to throw up. I grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around the arm until it was fully covered.

I glanced at Compa… **I couldn't leave her here… I had taken her arm… I had to help her in some way.**

I rummaged through her wardrobe and took out her clothes and a blanket. I covered Compa and her clothes with the blanket, I could feel her breathing slowly. That was good… She was still alive.

I tucked the white gauze covered arm under my arm and lifted Compa. She was covered in a white blanket with pink flowers. I put her over my shoulder. And… **I almost left without it.**

I remembered I had left Gehaburn in the corner. I picked it up and and strapped it on my back, careful not to injure Compa again… and I took off into the sky.

As I flew, I noticed something strange… I felt a strange light wrap around us as we flew and soon… a purple mist covered us. **It couldn't have been bad. After a few minutes, the mist and light faded away, just as I arrived at my makeshift home.**

I pushed open the warehouse's door and walked towards my room. I gently laid Compa down on my futon… if you could call it that. It was barely comfortable, it had a small pillow under it and was very old. I took it from the Basilicom when I left… But I wonder when it was last used.

I shook the thought out of my head. I looked at the gauze I had under my arm and went to work.

I placed it near a table in my workstation and unwrapped it… I had to contain my feelings of disgust as I measured the arm. I drew a schematic with the arm's dimensions… I had to do something for Compa…

* * *

It's been 4 years since I started living with Compa… After that night I met her and took her to my home… She refused to leave me. I had no idea why… but she just did.

 **I'm grateful for that. Choosing me over IF… even after what I did to her… It must've been a hard decision for her. But, we have each other now… we won't be lonely…**

I was lying on my futon, staring up at the dark, rusty ceiling of our room when Compa entered the room. She looked desperate and worried, I wondered what could've happened.

She leaned in on the frame of the entrance. She was panting,"Ge-Ge… It's bad..." She said, looking at me with fear.

"What is it Compa?" I asked as I pushed myself into a sitting position. For her to be this worried…

"The nations… They have new CPUs..." Compa said…

What the goodness? The nations have new CPUs? No. No. This was bad… **This was bad!**

I jumped up and grabbed Compa by the shoulders, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I just saw it on the TV… They have just been inaugurated…"

New… CPUs… No. This was bad…

 _Without conflict. Without strife… The world will stagnate and rot…_

No… I couldn't let that happen… These… 'New CPUs'... would ruin what I made… **They would ruin the conflict and strife I brought to the world when I left. They would RUIN IT ALL.**

"Compa… We… We have to do something." I turned to her. I grabbed Gehaburn from its usual place and looked at the blade… I really didn't want to do this… but… **It was for the good of Gamindustri.**

"What… What do you plan to do, Ge-Ge?" Compa asked nervously.

"We… We have to defeat these... " I tried to come up with a word. **These were not CPUs… they merely stole the nations from my friends…** "These impostors..." I finally came with the word, "Compa… We'll have to fight. **Are you with me?** "

She nodded enthusiastically, "Of course Ge-Ge."

 **It was time… I had to defeat the 'New CPUs' and bring conflict to Gamindustri… I could not let the Deity of Sin's words come true.**

* * *

 **It is now time for** _ **NEPSTATION!**_

 _Your hosts today are me, Jupiter and…_

 _M-Marin… He-Hello everyone…_

 _Hey, Marin. Are you scared of the TV?_

 _Mhm… Too many people… could see me…_

 _Hey, it's not much of a problem. I'm sure they like you!_

 _R-Really?_

 _Honest! I would never lie to you, Marin._

 _But… you did, Juppy…_

 _Oh… Uh… Um… Let's change the subject! Marin, preview time!_

 _O-Okay… Um…_

 _Just read the script, I'm sure it'll flow naturally._

 _Um… Lastation and Lowee, both destinations offered new ch- challon- challenges to them… With the addition of one new d-danger… The party returns to Planep… Planeptune to learn what Hist… Histoire wanted to tell them… Old faces will return and a truth will shake Spirit Nep…?_

 _Oh… Don't worry about that Marin, hehe._

 _O-Okay… A truth will shake Spirit Nep to… her very c-core. Stay tuned to find out in the next arc of Omegadimenti... Omegadimension Neptuna ~ "Leanbox at last!" B-bye!_

 _It's Neptunia, Marin. But otherwise perfect! See you all later!_


	19. Chapter 16: Gehaburn

Neptune and Jupiter landed in the Basilicom's terrace. Neptune gently let IF touch floor before transforming back to her human form, Jupiter followed her lead. IF walked away from them and opened the glass door to the Basilicom, she gestured at Neptune and Jupiter to follow her…

"There you are!" Histoire exclaimed as she rushed towards IF and checked her, "Are you all okay? Did something happen?"

"We're fine, Histy." Neptune said, waving and walking towards her. Jupiter walked behind her, "Nothing really happened."

"When I heard Compa's voice on the phone… I became really worried." Histoire said, slowly calming herself down, "Thank goodness you're all safe." Histoire gestured inside, "Come on in, we have a lot to talk about."

"Is it about… Nepgear's sword?" IF asked, walking behind her.

Histoire remained silent. She lead the party towards a circular table in the back of the Basilicom, four red chairs around it. A dusty old book sat on the table, it's pages yellow with age. Neptune and Jupiter walked around the table, examining the book. IF leaned in and read the title written in cursive, 'Malice Sword', she looked below trying to find an author… only to find it empty.

Spirit Nep floated over the party and examined the book, "It's quite old." She said.

"Yeah. Histy, how old is this book?" Neptune said turning to Histoire.

"This book was… written before you were born, Neptune." Histoire said seriously, "It was written by one of Planeptune's CPUs. It contains vital information about Gehaburn."

"Seriously?" IF said, she looked at the book with fascination, "Why didn't we know about this before?"

"I… I'm sorry, IF. I forgot this book existed." Histoire said sadly, "It… was quite strange. Almost as if my memory of its existence was wiped out."

Neptune suddenly rose up in alert, "Memory wiped out." She thought… It reminded her of something… but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Jupiter looked at her with worry, "Something wrong, Neptune?"

"No no." She waved dismissively, "I just… thought of something. It's fine, really."

"If you say so..." Jupiter pulled out one chair and sat down. She looked at Histoire expectantly.

Histoire looked at Jupiter's expectant face before turning to the others, "Everyone, please take a seat. I shall… tell you what I've read thus far."

IF looked at Neptune before siting. Neptune sat opposite of Histoire with IF to her right and Jupiter to her left. Spirit Nep floated above Neptune. They all looked at Histoire. She flipped through a few pages and started to read, "'The Malice Sword is a cursed sword. It was created long ago, before reliable methods to record its existence began. As such, we've concluded that it's perhaps a relic from a civilisation long forgotten.'" Histoire looked around before continuing she breathed deeply, "'The Malice Sword is capable of destroying the very essence of a person, as such, it is capable of killing CPUs. However, since CPUs hold so much power, if blood from someone of CPU heritage were to be spilled by this blade, it will grow in strength. In other words, for every CPU the Malice Sword kills, it shall grow in power.'"

"You've told us this before, Histoire." IF said. She leaned in on her chair, "This just appears to be a report about it."

"It is so far." Histoire agreed, "However… It becomes much more detailed on its abilities… Some of which concern me a great deal." Histoire flipped the page, "Here, 'We've discovered something new about the Malice Sword. It is able to influence its holder's thoughts to a small extent. Easily influenced people should **UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES** be near this sword.'"

"Easily influenced people..." Neptune muttered, "Nepgear… She… She used to be a pushover."

"Then… " IF leaned back on her chair. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Gear… She must've been influenced by the sword to kill the other CPUs."

"I… I remember not feeling like myself back then." Spirit Nep commented, "It was strange… But it didn't feel like I was being influenced."

"You weren't carrying the sword, were you me?" Neptune said, looking up at Spirit Nep floating above.

"No. Nepgear was." She replied, "Nep Jr. was the one with the most contact with the sword… You don't think…?"

"I don't know, spirit me." Neptune turned to Histoire, "Histy, could you keep going?"

"I… I am curious about what Neptune's spirit has said, but nevertheless, I shall keep reading." Histoire flipped through the pages. The book did not seem to be getting any smaller, "'I've found something about the Malice Sword… Not only does the sword grow in power when it kills a CPU, if the blood of seven CPUs were to be spilled… The blade shall attain its full power. At full power, the sword is known as Gehaburn. As Gehaburn, the blade is able to collect energy from a small area. This energy is the manifestation of negative emotions and thoughts, as if drawn by the sword's cursed existence. The area is small at first… but if the sword retains full power for… two years… Histoire has calculated that the area would be approximately...'" Histoire stopped. She squinted as she tried to read. She finally gave up, "I'm sorry, it appears the text has some redactions and smudges that make it unreadable. I'm sorry."

"It's… okay, Histoire." IF said. She eyed Histoire carefully before speaking again, "It mentioned your name there, Histoire. And this calculation, you think you could redo it?"

"I… I'm not sure. As I've said, my memory and records of this event are not there. And since we lack the sword itself, I would not be able to obtain enough data to run an accurate calculation." Histoire said regretfully.

"It's okay, Histy. You're trying your best." Jupiter replied with a smile, "Is there anything else in this book? It's quite big..."

"I've been summarising its information in the last two days. I just require one more day to be able to summarise it fully and be able to give a full report. However… from my notes, I can give some of the most important points." Histoire pulled out a small notebook, she flipped through the pages. Histoire moved her finger through the page until she finally stopped, "Here." She said before clearing her throat, "I find this to be the most troubling point… 'Gehaburn is able to release the negative emotions that it absorbs in the form of purple mist. This mist has the same influence as the sword itself, and can be used by the wielder to corrupt even the greatest of opponents and bend them to their will. There is no known method of counteracting this.'"

"That mist that Compa had..." IF said, she leaned back, "It must've been energy from Nepgear's blade."

"Compa… had some of this mist?" Histoire looked at IF with a troubled face, "Then… When she replied… She attacked you with… Gehaburn's mist?"

"Yes. Exactly." IF nodded.

Jupiter leaned forwards, "Neptune took the mist. She… She knows about it."

Histoire's head turned towards Neptune, she looked at her expectantly, "Is that true?" She asked curiously.

"Well… Not exactly." Neptune replied, she leaned back on her chair, "I… I've encountered something that resembles it… and has the same origins, if I remember right."

"Do you know how to counter it?" Histoire asked, leaning forwards. Her pen ready to write on her notebook. She looked expectantly at Neptune.

"Shares." Neptune replied quickly, "The mist's weakness is share energy."

Histoire nodded as she scribbled on her notebook, "Thank you, Neptune." Histoire cleared her throat, "Anyway. I'll adjourn this meeting. I have to continue reading this book so I'm able to relay the information accurately." Histoire looked at a clock at the other side of the Basilicom, it showed 8:13, "I believe it's too late now to visit Leanbox. Tomorrow morning I'll see you off."

Everyone stood up and sighed, they looked at each other before walking off. Neptune stayed behind, "Neptune, you coming?" Jupiter said as she noticed her standing still.

"I want to speak to Histy in private. I'll catch ya later, okay?" Neptune said with a smile.

"Okay." Jupiter replied as she walked off towards her room. IF and Spirit Nep following closely behind.

Histoire turned towards Neptune, an eyebrow raised, "What did you want to speak with me in private, Neptune?"

"Could I ask that you call my Histoire?" Neptune said after a while, "I… Have to ask someone from my dimension about the… book."

"You… Know who wrote it?" Histoire said, an eyebrow raised. She examined Neptune. She just looked at her with pleading eyes, "I understand. The call should be ready in three hours. I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Histy." Neptune smiled before walking away towards Jupiter's room. She stopped once Histoire called out to her.

"Neptune… I…. Well, even for this short while you've been in this dimension… Even though you're not the Neptune from this dimension… I… " Histoire looked about ready to tear up. She approached Neptune and hugged what she could, "I really missed you."

Neptune returned the hug, "I'm sure you did, Histy. I'll be here for you for a while longer, ya know?"

"T-thank you, so much Neptune..." Histoire said, wiping away tears from her eyes. She gave Neptune a feeble smile, "I'll... be contacting your dimension now. I'll see you in three hours."

* * *

IF walked around the Basilicom. It had been an hour since the meeting, but the words from then still clouded her mind. She thought back to Compa, how her behaviour was very strange. She thought… maybe, just maybe, Nepgear's Sword - Gehaburn - could it have possibly have corrupted Compa? Nepgear… could she know about this power? Did she corrupt Compa willingly? Or were they both being influenced by that sword…?

IF's thoughts were disturbed as she walked next to a door near Jupiter's room. She could hear Neptune and Jupiter's voice from the other side… "Uhh. Neptune… I know this is embarrassing but… well..."

"Aw, c'mon Jupiter. Say it straight." Neptune replied.

IF got closer to the door. Curiosity took over. She looked at the door, a faint yellow light coming from underneath… Wait, wasn't this…

"Your… Um… Chests... " Jupiter whispered the last part, "are so small when in your human form… but they're so big when in HDD… I'm slightly jealous..."

Were they… Taking a bath together? IF inched closer, her ear to the door.

"Aww. Don't be jealous, Jupiter. Yours are slightly bigger than mine right now!" Neptune exclaimed cheerfully. IF could hear water splashing off the bath tub. Just what was going on in there?

"N-Neptune? Why are you approaching me like that...?"

IF slammed her fist on the door, knocking several times. She heard the splashing of more water, "Keep it down, you two! You'll end up raising the rating of this story!"

"I-I-IF?!" Neptune and Jupiter's voices sounded from behind the door. More water splashing. IF smiled to herself as she walked away. She sat down in the purple couch in the middle of the room. She put her hands behind her back and started to doze off.

She was eventually woken up by some murmuring coming from right in front of her. IF slightly opened one eye and saw Neptune and Jupiter standing over her, they were arguing between themselves.

"Don't worry, Jupiter, I'm sure she didn't hear anything." Neptune said, trying to reassure Jupiter.

Jupiter's face was red with embarrassment. She was covering her face as she glanced down at IF, "It was so embarrassing… I hope she didn't hear..."

"Hear what?" IF asked suddenly. Jupiter and Neptune nearly jumped out of their skin in surprise.

"Oh! Um, hello Iffy." Jupiter said, "Uh nothing. It's nothing, don't worry."

"Is it?" IF questioned, her eyebrow slightly raised, "If I remember right, you were…"

"Iffy!" Jupiter exclaimed, her blush became even redder, "Please forget what you heard!"

"Should I?" IF teased.

Neptune was trying to contain her smirk when she felt a light tug to her sleeve. She glanced beside her and noticed Histoire. It must've been three hours.

Neptune followed Histoire as Jupiter and IF argued with each other.

Once they entered the Basilicom, Histoire turned to Neptune, "I'll put your Histoire up now." She said as a blue light came out of her tome. A holographic Histoire appeared in front.

"Neptune, I understand you wanted to speak to me?" Holographic Histoire said.

Neptune nodded, "Well, actually. I also want to speak to Uzume. Could you call her?"

"Uzume? Yes, she's here. Wait a moment please." She turned around and appeared to speak to someone outside the holograph, "Uzume! Neptune is asking for you. For what? I don't know."

Holographic Histoire turned back to Neptune, "She'll be here in a second."

Uzume's head suddenly popped up in the holograph, "Hey, Nepsy! What's up?"

"Hello, Uzume." Neptune said, "Um, I know this is sudden, but do you remember writing a book about a cursed sword?"

"Cursed Sword...?" Uzume's raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her chin, attempting to recall anything she'd written, "How recently, Nepsy?"

Neptune thought for a moment, "Hmm. Well, it is quite old. So, I'd assume it's while you were a CPU."

"While I was a CPU… No. I don't seem to recall writing any books. Why?" Uzume asked curiously.

"Oh don't worry too much, Uzume. It's just something that could've been important. Forget about it." Neptune said dismissively. She smiled.

"Hmm. Alright. You better explain everything when you get back home, Nepsy!" Uzume said as she left the holograph's view.

"I will! Don't worry!" Neptune called out. She smiled at the thought of returning home.

"Hopefully you'll be back home soon." Holographic Histoire said, as if reading Neptune's thoughts, "The citizens have been asking where you've been and Nepgear and Uzume have had to deal with your duties."

Neptune chuckled slightly, "About that. How's Darksty coming along?"

"Croire is… still withholding information about your dimension's location. Give us a one more day and I'll be able to tell you exactly when we can bring you back."

"Thank you, Histy." Neptune smiled happily, "That was all. I'll see you when I get back."

Holographic Histoire smiled back, "Be safe, Neptune."

The blue light disappeared. Histoire approached Neptune, "That… Girl… I… I know her… But I can't remember."

Neptune gave Histoire a sad smile, "Don't worry about her, Histoire… You'll find out at some point."

Histoire gave her a worried look before relaxing, "That's very cryptic… Neptune. But, I won't let it bother me. Let's return to the others, shall we?"

* * *

Neptune leaned in on the railing at the top of Neptower. She looked up at the moon smiling back at her. She thought about her conversation with Uzume… Maybe that was another difference in this world. Uzume had never found the sword back in her world… so, maybe it didn't exist back there? But, Uzume still existed in this world. The same thing happened to her as back in her own world… So maybe, the sword did exist back home.

Neptune looked down at the city's red glow. Maybe she should look for the sword back home and seal it, so nothing can happen…

"Hey, Nep. Still awake, huh?" Neptune turned around and saw IF standing behind her, her arms crossed.

"Hey, Iffy. Care to join me?" Neptune said, gesturing next to her.

"Don't mind if I do." IF replied. She leaned with her back to the city, her arms on the railing.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Neptune broke the silence, "Hey, Iffy. I've been meaning to ask... Back then, Nepgear used to have a harem of girls following her, didn't she? What happened to them?"

"Harem?" IF looked startled before she composed herself, "Oh the others. I haven't seen some of them in so long..." IF looked up at the sky, a small smile on her face, "Let's see if I can recall… It's been ten years after all."

"Do your best, Iffy. It's fine." Neptune said with a smile.

"Let's see." IF pulled out her phone, "Falcom left the continent to find new adventures out there. Red went with her, but she said it was to 'find wifeys'."

Neptune lightly chuckled. That was so like those two...

IF continued, "Cybercon, Tekken and Marvy left with the Oracles, to protect them while they're away, they said. Broccoli-"

"Oh Puchiko! I haven't seen her in a while either!" Neptune interrupted.

"Broccoli" IF said sharply, "is still here. She's been helping me search for Compa… I should really tell her I found her." IF said, scratching the back of her head, "Oh and… 5pb. and Cave are also still here in Leanbox. 5pb. is still doing her concerts while Cave acts as her bodyguard and security. I think that's all of them."

"You think we could catch a 5pb. Concert in Leanbox?" Neptune said jokingly, "I'm sure Jupiter would like it."

"Maybe." IF chuckled, "I haven't seen one in a while."

"Yeah." Neptune closed her eyes as she looked in the distance, "I wonder how this 'Teal Heart' is."

"Hey, Nep." IF said, interrupting her thoughts, "Is Nep's spirit here?"

"Hm? Oh no. I haven't seen her since the shower scene. She said she wanted to go see something." Neptune replied, smiling at IF.

"I wonder where she is…"

* * *

Spirit Nep looked at her grave. She smiled sadly and placed her hand on the top of the stone, "Nepgear… I don't know what happened… But I'll find you. Living Me and Jupiter are trying their best to bring you back…"

Spirit Nep looked up at the moon smiling down on her. The faint white light washing over the clearing. She looked around her, sadly watching as the trees swayed with the wind, "Please… Hold on just a little while longer. They'll save you…"


	20. Chapter 17: Concert Crashers

Neptune and Jupiter stood outside the Basilicom. Spirit Nep floated between them impatiently.

Finally, the doors to the Basilicom opened up. Histoire and IF walked out, "Sorry for the wait." IF said.

"Don't worry, Iffy. It's fine." Neptune replied, smiling.

"Neptune… Jupiter… Please be safe." Histoire said with a worried look, "I'll be trying my best to decypher that book, so I won't be of much assistance. All I can do is pray that you all will be okay."

"That's okay, Histy." Jupiter smiled, "You do plenty for us already. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Yeah! We'll be back by tomorrow, don't stay up late waiting for us!" Neptune said jokingly.

"As full of life as ever, Neptune." Histoire smiled, "Good luck." She said as she entered the Basilicom again. She had a long day ahead of her.

"Well, shall we get going?" IF questioned, raising an eyebrow at Neptune.

"Actually..." Neptune smiled evilly, "Jupiter~ My dear successor~ How about you carry Iffy this time?~"

"Eh?" Jupiter took a step away from Neptune in surprise. She glanced at the two before closing her eyes, "Nep-Neptune…! What if I drop her?"

"You'll be fine, Jupiter~ You worry too much." Neptune said dismissively as she transformed, "Besides." Neptune gave Jupiter and IF a smile, "I'm already gone." She said as she took off into the air, leaving them behind.

"Looks like I have no say in this." IF sighed, "C'mon, Jupiter. Transform already."

Jupiter sighed, "Fiiiine~." Jupiter transformed and picked IF up, her hand under her neck and legs "Hold on tight. I'm not sure if I'll drop you."

"You worry too much, Jupiter." Spirit Nep said.

Jupiter started to fly slowly, getting used to IF's weight before picking up speed. Spirit Nep flew alongside her, keeping watch as she got used to flying while carrying someone.

* * *

Nepgear twisted some gears in the dark. She had to perfect these robots before… they arrived. It was inevitable after all… They had gone from nation to nation, befriending the CPUs and defeating her robots with no trouble. She had to take some drastic measures… and this was surely the way.

She wiped away the sweat from her forehead and looked at the frame. The second one she made, just one left… She looked around her, the empty dark room littered with tools and spare parts…

"We're running low in spare parts..." Nepgear muttered, looking at the circuits she held. She cursed herself for using them all on the Noirebots and Unibots… and most importantly, Trick - that one had been a mistake, "I could send Compa to get some..." She muttered, thinking it over.

"Ge-Ge! I've returned." Compa's cheerful voice echoed around the room. Nepgear couldn't help but smile.

She stood up and wiped the dust from her dress. She carefully placed the wires and tools to her side and peeked her head out of the room, looking at Compa. She was examining her mechanical hand, flexing her fingers and moving her wrist. Nepgear smiled, Compa was doing as she had suggested, "Hey Compa. You're back… How did it go?"

"Well… I couldn't convince Iffy..." Compa said dejectedly, she looked at her feet sadly, "Nep-Nep… she jumped in front of the mist..."

Nepgear's expression changed. Neptune… She had taken the mist? Maybe this had been better than expected, "Where's Neptune then? She… she should've been influenced by that mist. She should've come with you."

"Nep-Nep… She became aggressive..." Compa said, "She attacked me and… her 'friends'" Compa added some air quotes to the word.

"That… That shouldn't have happened..." Nepgear turned to her sword, it's purple glow noticeable in the darkness, "That mist should be able to convince her… Unless… She knows of a way to counter it..." Nepgear started pacing back and forth, her chin resting on her palm, "She… Histoire made her too smart… That Neptune must know of a way to counter this mist but… Even then..."

"Ge-Ge? You're scaring me." Compa said, noticing Nepgear's twisted grin.

"Compa." Nepgear said, turning away from her, "I… I'm running low in spare parts. I'll need quite a few for my next project... "

"You want me to find some?" Compa asked.

"Exactly." Nepgear sat down on her seat and looked at a television. She clicked a few buttons until it showed a metallic looking building. It was surrounded by trees, "Here. I'm sure there's a collection of materials I could use in there. I've been watching this black… _creature_ take items in and out."

"You want me to check?" Compa raised an eyebrow at Nepgear.

"No no. No need to involve yourself." Nepgear said, waving her hand dismissively, "Let's wait for Magic to return, then she can verify the existence of spare parts - that's when you come in and help transport them."

"Okay Ge-Ge! I'll do my best." Compa nodded determinedly, she was ready to help Nepgear fulfil her goal. But something bothered her, "Um, Ge-Ge. What were you doing back there?" She pointed behind Nepgear's seat. A small door leading to a small, darkened room.

"Oh." A smile creeped on Nepgear's face, "Since the IF and the ' _CPUs'_ will get here sooner or later, I thought that we should have a little surprise for them."

"Surprise?" Worry appeared on Compa's face. The visit was expected but… a surprise?

"You want to see? Come on, you're my friend. It's okay." Nepgear said, gesturing for Compa to follow.

Compa followed Nepgear and her jaw dropped, "You are... Those two are..."

Nepgear smiled, "I'm glad you recognise them. Yes. They'll be our defenses."

Compa looked around the room at the two nearly complete robots. They were both of different heights. They were wearing what appeared to be bodysuits - both white, but one had a blue colour while the other had green. They were both missing their heads. But their final form was clear… They were…

"Ge-Ge… You can't possibly be recreating..." Compa said in disbelief.

"Yes. I am." Nepgear said determinedly, "I will recreate them. They are what we need."

 **They are what Gamindustri needs.**

* * *

Neptune looked up as Jupiter slowly descended with IF in her hands. She smiled playfully, "See! I told ya you could do it!"

Jupiter looked down, Neptune was waving her hands as she descended. She carefully looked around her, the white walls of the Leanbox Basilicom next to her. It was a huge squared structure, reaching high into the sky. Green lines running across it. The street elevated into the air and weaved around the air. Jupiter noticed the lines of trees, making the city look green.

She finally landed next to Neptune and gently let IF touch the ground. She transformed into her human form and sighed, "Neptune… Don't do that again, please."

"I dunno." Neptune said teasingly, "You did pretty good. Maybe I should let you carry Iffy more often~."

IF sighed and crossed her arms, "C'mon you two, knock if off. Let's go meet Teal Heart already."

"Fine fine." Neptune said, sighing. She approached the green doors to the Leanbox Basilicom and knocked. She waited a few seconds, but there was no reply. Neptune decided to knock again, in case they hadn't heard her. Again, no response.

"Maybe she's out doing a quest?" Jupiter asked, trying to look through the small windows of the Basilicom's door.

"Marin did say she was going to tell her we'd be coming..." IF said, crossing her arms. She looked up the walls of the Basilicom.

Spirit Nep floated away from the group and turned around the corner. She examined at the walls before peeking her head back at them, "Hey~ Over here!" Spirit Nep said, waving her hand.

"You found something Spirit Me?" Neptune said, walking over to her. She looked at the wall she was looking at and…

"A concert?" Jupiter asked, her head peeking over Neptune's shoulder.

"Not just any concert, Jupiter! A 5pb. Concert!" Spirit Nep said excitedly, "It's been so long since I've been to one… because I've been dead and all… but that doesn't matter!"

Neptune looked through the leaflet. It was advertising 5pb.'s new concert today. The songs were listed at the side along with the starting time, "Ohhh~ The songs she's singing are great! 'Dimension Tripper' and 'Kirihirake! Gracie Star' and oh! She's revealing a new song!"

"Nep, we don't have time for a concert..." IF sighed. She looked at both Neptune and Jupiter with a disappointed face.

Neptune pouted, "Iffy, the CPU doesn't appear to be home at the moment. We could leave that be just for the concert. Besides," Neptune glanced at Jupiter behind her, "Jupiter hasn't experienced a 5pb. concert before. She's definitely missing out!"

"Now I really want to go see the concert." Jupiter said, looking at the ground. She slowly slid her shoe against the grey ground.

IF sighed in defeat, "Fine. We can have a small break from our task. Plus, if 5pb.'s there, then Cave should be near… I haven't seen them in a while." IF said with a smile on her face.

"Then it's decided!" Neptune exclaimed, jumping with enthusiasm. She turned to Spirit Nep, "That was a good idea, Spirit Me!"

"Don't think about it, Living Me!" Spirit Nep gave herself a thumbs up while winking. She looked pretty pleased with herself.

IF glanced at the leaflet. She started to read it more carefully, since she knew her companions would not bother to even read the location. IF clapped her hands together so the others turned to her, "Alright you… two? Is Nep's Spirit with us?" Neptune glanced next to her before nodding, "Alright, you three. Follow me, I know where it is."

* * *

The ticket office was unusually empty. For a 5pb. concert, IF had expected a queue as long as the eye could see. She glanced at the clock in in wall, 12:50. That must've been why. The concert started at 1, so everyone else must've gone in already. IF turned to her companions, "Don't know if there'll be tickets left, since there's ten minutes until it starts."

"We can always try!" Neptune said, "And if that fails, we can say we're CPUs..." She muttered with a small smile.

"Yeah. Not doing that one." IF turned to the ticket office and approached a bored looking man. He was wearing a green suit and hat. He rested his head on his hand as he looked at IF with a bored expression, "How can I help you?" He said in a monotonous voice.

"Uhm. I'd like three tickets for 5pb.'s concert." IF said, looking at the bored man with a fierce expression.

"You're in luck, miss. There are just three tickets left." The man unenthusiastically opened a cupboard under him, taking out three yellow tickets, "Nine thousand credits please." He said.

"N-Nine thousand?" IF said with a shocked expression, "Well, I guess it is a 5pb. concert after all..." She put her hand into a pocket and took out her blue wallet. She opened it and took out the exact amount. She slid it under the window.

"Thank you. Enjoy your concert." The man said in a broken record way, sliding the tickets under the window.

IF snatched the tickets, "Thank you.", she said as she turned around and hurried towards Neptune and Jupiter.

The pair of CPUs were holding a red box, Neptune had two on her. They smiled as IF approached them, "Hey Iffy! We took the time to buy some food for the concert. Hope you like burgers."

IF sighed and crossed her arms, "I'm not sure if I should be impressed you went out to buy them, or how fast you bought them." She said as she accepted the red box from Neptune.

"Well, let's go in?" Jupiter said. She looked up at the huge white stadium that the concert was taking place. The cheer of the crowd could be heard from within. Neptune's comments about the concert and the cheers she could hear made her excited. She could barely contain her excitement.

"Hehe. Someone's excited." Neptune said, smiling at Jupiter.

Jupiter turned her head away from Neptune to hide her light blush, "It's my first concert, that's all Neptune."

"You enjoy teasing Jupiter way too much, Nep." IF said, crossing her arms.

"I just like my successor, that's all." Neptune said, embracing Jupiter in a hug much to her dismay.

"Neptune… please..." Jupiter muttered. She was about to die from embarrassment. At the last second, a thought popped up that might save her, "We'll miss the concert."

"Right!" Neptune said, releasing Jupiter, "Let's go! Quickly! Iffy, lead the way!"

"That's quite a shift in attitude..." IF sighed as she lead the two in the direction of the entrance.

* * *

The party finally found a seat after much work, treading carefully through the crowds and being careful not to bother anyone. They sat down and opened up their boxes. Jupiter glanced to her side, both IF and Neptune looking hungrily at their burgers. Jupiter couldn't blame them, she was hungry herself as well.

Jupiter looked around. The huge stadium filled to the brim with all kinds of people - fans with merchandise; couples; families; the elderly and even young children! She couldn't believe so many people could fit in the stadium. She looked ahead of herself, the blue stage was empty. Pink boards with 5pb.'s name on them behind the stage. Jupiter noticed a small opening in the middle of the stage.

"Thank you for waiting everyone!" A cheerful voice called out. A blue platform elevated from the small gap in the stage, a blue haired girl in the middle. She held a guitar with a strap around her neck. She waved as the crowd went wild.

Neptune turned to Jupiter, her face full of bread crumbs, "Shachs 5pb." Neptune said with her mouth full.

Jupiter's eyes went wide. So this was the famous pop star she heard all about.

5pb. struck a pose, "Okay everyone! Let's start with this concert! First up, a song from some time ago, 'Dimension Tripper!'" As she said the name of the song, speakers appeared next to her. She stroked the guitar and the music started playing. The crowd went silent, attempting to listen to the song.

5pb.'s voice soon filled the stadium, resounding all around the place and possibly being heard from very far away. Jupiter leaned back on her chair and took a bite of her burger. She was really enjoying this concert.

5pb. stopped singing for a few minutes, she started her guitar solo. The crowd went wild as she performed the notes in rapid succession. She eventually went back into singing more peacefully, before the music picked up speed. 5pb. had started dancing by this point, performing her song as a display of her skill. Jupiter watched in amazement as the pop star finished her song. She pointed up towards the sky, fireworks coming from behind her.

The crowd started to clap and cheer 5pb., "Thank you, everyone!" 5pb. exclaimed as she waved at the crowds. The sound slowly died down before 5pb. shouted out again, "Okay everyone! Time for the second song! Kiri-"

"Oh that won't be necessary." A smug voice said. The entire stadium looked up and saw the sky blackened by the amount of small Nepgeardams. And leading them was a scantily clad, pink haired woman. She hovered in the air with what appeared to be processor units. She swung her scythe around the air a few times.

"That's…!" IF said, standing up. Her empty box clattering on the ground.

"CFW… Magic." Neptune finished, standing up as well.

"Another one of her robots?" Jupiter asked as she looked Neptune. She nodded in response.

"Unfortunately for all of you, my lady wishes you all to die." Magic said.


	21. Chapter 18: Magic

"Unfortunately for all of you, my lady wishes you all to die." Magic said, "That is… Unless the CPU comes and faces me one more time."

The crowd started to spread, everyone ran for safety or tried to escape. Screams of fear filled the stadium. Magic just watched as they scattered like ants. She caught glance of three individuals that interested her, as they were not running away from her, but towards her.

"Nep, Jupiter. Let's go." IF said. She jumped over the crowd before running towards the stage.

Jupiter and Neptune nodded, following IF's lead until they reached the stage. Spirit Nep followed closely behind, observing what was going on. 5pb. and a red haired girl were looking up at Magic.

"Cave! 5pb.!" IF called out. She stopped next to her friends, katars in hand.

"IF? What are you doing here?" Cave asked. She looked as her two companions arrived next to her. She looked at Neptune with wonder, "Is that... Neptune?"

"Lady Neptune?" 5pb. said, turning around and staring at Neptune with confusion, "I thought… She had died!"

"Well, about that..." IF started to say.

"Iffy! Iffy. That's not important right now, let's focus on kicking Magic back to where she came from!"

"I'll need explanations later, IF." Cave said, she glanced as some robots started to descend and block the civilians, "Can you handle her? I'll go protect the civilians from the robots."

IF nodded. And with that, Cave jumped down the stage with her scissor-sword in hand, slashing away at the robots and helping the civilians escape.

"Neptune. We should take this fight into the air." Jupiter said, looking up at Magic.

"You're right, Jupiter." She turned to IF, "Iffy. 5pb. You two can keep things under control, right?"

"Of course, Nep. Leave it to us."

Neptune turned to Spirit Nep behind her, "Can you keep an eye on things down here for me? If anything happens to Iffy, let me know."

Spirit Nep saluted, "Righto! Will do, Living me."

Neptune turned to Jupiter, they nodded as they transformed, 5pb. looked in amazement as they both appeared in their HDD form. They quickly took off into the air, "She's a CPU as well?" She asked IF.

"Yeah. That's Jupiter, Planeptune's new CPU." IF replied, slashing at a robot that came near her.

"Seems we really need to catch up, IF."

Neptune and Jupiter floated in front of Magic, their weapons drawn. Magic had a bored look on her face, "Oh? You're the other CPUs my lady warned me about."

"Your lady… You mean Nepgear?" Neptune said interrogatory. To think that her sister would recreate the felon that trapped them for three years…

"You're not even worthy of speaking her name." Magic spat, "But yes. Lady Nepgear wishes you CPUs to die."

"We won't let that happen." Jupiter said confidently, pointing her rapier.

Magic smiled smugly, "My. What bravado. Let's see if it holds up in a fight!" Magic rushed in, her scythe mid swing. Neptune flew higher up while Jupiter ducked under the strike. She attempted to get a hit in, but Magic saw through her attempt and kicked her away. Magic pointed her hand towards Jupiter. purple energy shoot directly towards her.

"Jupiter!" Neptune turned to Magic's back, " **Cross Combination!** " Neptune slashed at Magic back three times, attempting to stop her attack on Jupiter. However Magic simply used her free hand to parry the strikes with her scythe without turning around.

She turned around and looked at Neptune, "Is that all?" She said smugly.

"Hyaa!" Jupiter rushed in. Her rapier shined blue as she weaved around the remaining purple energy. She thrusted her rapier, but before it managed to connect with Magic, she extended her arm and grabbed her by the neck. Her grip tightened and prevented Jupiter from breathing. Jupiter tried to get free by shaking and scratching Magic's hand but it only served to make Magic tighten her grip.

"Jupiter!" Neptune tried to approach her, but Magic was swinging her scythe keeping her at out of range.

"Just like my lady predicted. You two alone are no match for me." Magic said before she examined Neptune with curiosity. She smirked, "Well. Perhaps, the current CPUs are not. But you… You have the power to turn the tide of this battle." Magic looked down at Jupiter, "And that's why you shall be destroyed first."

Neptune watched as Magic raised Jupiter into the air and sent her crashing down into the stage. She reverted back into her human form as she hit the stage, a small crater formed around her. Neptune looked back at Magic with slight anger. She could not let what happened in the Gamindustri Graveyard be repeated. She attempted to strike, but Magic blocked and held the katana with her hand. She smiled wryly at Neptune, "That's all you can do? Pathetic." Magic raised her scythe while Neptune struggled to remove the katana from Magic's grasp.

"Not happening!" A voice yelled as a green spear appeared from out of nowhere, heading directly towards Magic. She let go of Neptune's katana and moved back, avoiding the spear.

"Tch. So you've come." Magic mused, "I thought you'd let these two weaklings die."

"Not happening, Magic." The owner of the voice said as she approached Neptune. She had a white full bodysuit with green lines which connected at different nodes around the body, much like the other CPUs'. Her teal hair was tied in a ponytail. Her bangs reached down to her chin. An X shaped green and white object connected with her back, acting as her wings. She smiled at Neptune, her purple eyes had a white power symbol in them as pupil. She spoke again, in a voice that appeared to resemble Vert's, "Need a hand?"

"Teal Heart, I'd guess." Neptune said, "Thank you for the help."

"No need to thank me." She replied, "Let's beat this fiend first, then we can talk."

Neptune glanced down below. She noticed IF helping Jupiter to her feet. She was safe, at least. Neptune turned to Teal Heart, "Let's do this."

"That's what I like to hear." She replied. She pointed her spear at Magic, "Magic... This time, you're not getting away."

"We'll see." Magic said smugly. She spun her scythe a few times, "Three CPUs in one day. My lady will be very pleased."

"Keep dreaming!" Teal Heart exclaimed, she pointed her spear at Magic, " **Sylhet Spear!** " A green circle appeared in front of her before a giant spear made out of green energy shot out of the circle.

Magic flew up to avoid the spear, only to be met by Neptune's katana. She parried the strike with her scythe, Neptune slowly pushing her down.

" **Stormy Ratnapura!** " Teal Heart rushed Magic, slashing with her spear multiple times. The spear coated in wind magic. Magic managed to block some of the attack with her free hand. She moved her hand along with Teal Heart's spear, but some still managed to find their mark. Magic pushed Neptune away and moved away from the goddesses and looked at her injuries. Small cuts, but nothing too serious. Some sparks flew from the damage she took.

Magic put her hand to her ear, as if someone was speaking to her. When she finished, she looked around her and pointed at a Nepgeardam in the distance, purple energy coming out from her hand. She pulled the robot closer to her and sent it towards the CPUs, "You go lucky this time. But next time, I'll see that you are all defeated by my hand." Magic took off into the distance, her figure quickly disappeared in the distance.

Neptune slashed at the Nepgeardam that Magic had thrown, cutting it in half. She looked around her, the other robots either destroyed or escaping with Magic. She turned to Teal Heart, "Thank you for the help."

Teal Heart took her time to respond. She was fixated on Magic's trail. She finally snapped back, "Oh it was nothing. After that fiend insulted me, it was personal. We've been fighting for a few days." She said casually.

Neptune raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She had more important things to attend to - Namely, Jupiter. She looked down below and descended. Teal Heart followed after her.

Neptune floated towards Jupiter to check on her. She was leaning on the wall of the stage. She smiled as Neptune approached her, "Are you okay, Jupiter?" Neptune knelt down and looked at her. She wasn't too injured, her HDD must've absorbed most of the impact.

"I'm fine, Neptune." Jupiter said, pushing herself up, "The attack just disabled my HDD, that's all."

"I'm glad." Neptune smiled as she transformed back into her human form, "Don't be so reckless next time, okay?"

"Hey, Nep. We're done with the robots." IF said, walking towards her. She slowly noticed Teal Heart standing behind Neptune. She looked her up and down before speaking, "Are you… Teal Heart?"

"Indeed. I'd wager that you three are the ones that Grey Heart talked about?" She said formally, almost like she was trying hard to... act a certain way.

"Yeah. My name's Neptune, or Purple Heart if you want to be formal." Neptune said, smiling at Teal Heart, "Nice to met ya."

"I'm Jupiter. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jupiter tried her best to smile.

"The name's IF."

"I guess I should introduce myself as a human, then." Teal Heart said as she was enveloped in a white light. Once it faded, the party looked at her human form. She was wearing a simple sleeveless green dress that reached down to her knees. Her blonde hair was untied and reached all the way down her back. She held her head high while her golden eyes looked at Neptune with interest. On her hands, she wore simple white gloves with gold embroidery around the edges. She had white high heeled boots that reached up to her knee. She smiled at the party, "My name is Jade. Pleasure to make your acqu-" Jade's voice trailed off as she noticed Neptune looking in wonder at a certain area, "Nep-Neptune. Could you _please_ not stare at my chest?" Jade said indignantly.

"Oh um sorry." Neptune said, taking her eyes away from Jade's chest, "It's just that… I thought Vert's successor would have more… um… volume..." Neptune's voice got quieter as she muttered the last part. Her eyes darted away from Jade.

Jade gave Neptune the stink eye and sighed, "I know you're part of the previous CPUs from _her_ era, but could you please not bring her up or _compare_ me to her? Like ever?"

"Um. Sorry?" Neptune said, taken aback. She glanced at Jupiter and IF with a puzzled look.

Jade sighed, "It's fine. Just… I've been compared to Vert all my life. Chika always used to say 'Vert that' and 'Vert this' whenever I did something."

"I did hear that Chika went into denial about Vert's death." IF said, crossing her arms, "When you were born, she must've realised that it really did happen."

Jade sighed again, "Well, yeah. I can understand that. It was just _annoying_ having to put up with it."

Before the conversation could continue, Cave and 5pb. approached them, "Lady Teal Heart." 5pb. said respectfully, "You came in the end."

"But of course. Couldn't let that fiend get away with it. Though I'm sorry I missed the concert, 5pb." She said regretfully.

"No no. It's okay, my lady." 5pb. quickly replied, "I'm sure you were busy with your CPU duties."

Jade laughed nervously, "Yeah… CPU duties."

"That must be why we didn't get a reply on the Basilicom." IF added, glancing at Jade.

"Wait, that was- I mean, yeah. I was _really_ busy with quests." She laughed nervously again, scratching the back of her head.

Neptune looked at her suspiciously, "Really~?"

"I wouldn't lie." She said sharply, "Anyway. Grey Heart told me you had business with me, right?"

"Yep." Jupiter said cheerfully.

Jade nodded, "I understand. Let's talk it over in the Basilicom, shall we?"

The party started to move out of the concert after politely apologising to 5pb. and Cave. Their eyes fixated on Neptune, looking with wonder at the previously deceased CPU.

"IF." Cave stopped her, "I hope we'll be able to talk at length later on. I'd assume you're in a mission, correct?"

IF glanced as the CPUs got out of earshot before replying, "Yeah. I'm helping those two airheads and keeping them out of trouble." IF replied, a slight smirk on her face, "Hopefully we'll be able to talk later. It's been too long." IF raised an eyebrow and looked up, thinking. She finally spoke again, "Wait. Couldn't you two come with us like last time?"

Cave shook her head, "I'm busy keeping Leanbox safe at the moment. Sorry, IF"

"And I have concerts planned all throughout this week. Sorry, IF." 5pb. replied with a smile.

"No, it's fine. You two have your jobs to do." IF replied, "I'll come find you when this is over, okay? And I'll explain about… Nep here."

"Hey! Iffy~ C'mon!" Neptune called out near the stadium's exit. Jade and Jupiter stood behind her, looking back at IF.

"I'll see you later. It's a promise." IF said quickly, running towards Neptune. 5pb. and Cave's eyes digging into her back, wonder and glee in their faces.

* * *

The Leanbox Basilicom was… oddly organised. After having to visit Vert in multiple occasions to retrieve her sister, Neptune had come to recognise the Basilicom as a mess of 'Boy's Love' manga and figurines.

This wasn't the case now. The shelves and desk were neatly made and taken care of. The floor wasn't covered in half-opened BL manga and other similar items. Instead, the shining green and black floor glistened with lustre. The green desk had a tray full of paperwork along with a computer sitting next to it. Compared to Vert's, the desk had nothing more than the essentials - A pen, stamp, and a book on ruling a nation… written by Blanc. That last one made Neptune chuckle.

Neptune walked near one of the doors to the side, she attempted to peek in but Jade slammed her hand on the door and looked disapprovingly at Neptune, "That's my room. Please don't go inside."

"Oh~? Is there something you're hiding there?" Neptune asked with a smirk.

"What?! No! It's just… Messy. That's it. I haven't cleaned it in a while." She laughed nervously.

Neptune knew she was clearly hiding something but she decided not to push it. They kept walking forwards in the Basilicom until Jade stopped in front of the desk. She placed a hand on her desk and leaned on it, "So, what is your purpose here? Grey Heart didn't include many details apart from 'Planeptune CPUs are coming. They are nice people.'" She smiled softly, "She's very kind and shy, you know?"

"Well..." Neptune turned to Jupiter, "You want to speak, dear successor~?" She smiled teasingly.

"Neptune…" Jupiter sighed defeatedly, "Fine." She turned to Jade, "We've… Been visiting the nations. We hoped that we could become friends and… protect Gamindustri from Nepgear."

"Nepgear?" Jade's eyebrows rose, "Isn't she your sister?" She nodded towards Neptune.

Neptune scratched her head, "Yeah. She's gone bonkers ever since she… um… well, killed us."

"Nep Jr…." Spirit Nep muttered sadly.

"So, you want me to help you in your attempt to stop her?" Jade asked, "Is that it?"

"Yep! About it." Jupiter replied.

"I'm not sure. I've been very busy with these robot attacks on Leanbox..." Jade sighed. She turned to the window at the back, overlooking Leanbox

"Those are Nepgear's robots." IF said casually, leaning on a wall.

"They are?!" Jade turned around and looked at IF, "Well, that makes matters much easier. Yes, I'll help you…" Jade paused for a few seconds,"but after I deal with a few of my own issues."

Neptune's head perked up, "Issues? Is it Magic and such?"

"Exactly." Jade replied. She turned to the paperwork and looked through a few files before taking out one, "There's also the multiple reports of this black… mouse figure that has been stealing tech and games from around Leanbox."

"Black… Mouse?" IF looked at Neptune, "You don't think it's one of ASIC's underlings do you?"

"He's been in every release I think..." Neptune said with a disappointed look.

"You know about this thief?" Jade asked. She glanced between the party members. Jupiter simply shrugged while Neptune and IF sighed in unison.

"He was part of ASIC." IF said crossing her arms, "He really wasn't that much of a threat."

"Pfft. He was the weakest of them all." Spirit Nep said, laughing by herself, "Him and Underling."

"Yeah. He and… pfft Underling..." Neptune tried to contain her laughter before stopping abruptly, "Wait… What happened to Underling?"

"You don't remember, Nep?" IF said, "Well… I guess it has been ten years…"

"Wait one second." Jade intervened. She pointed at Neptune, "How are you alive exactly? You are from Vert's era, right?"

"Oh~ That question again." Neptune muttered, a finger on her cheek, "Well… Nepgear couldn't kill me. She just left me badly damage. It took me quite a few years to heal and return. Yeah that's it." Neptune said slowly, attempting to recall IF's lie.

Jade raised an eyebrow, but decided to drop the subject as a notification sound came from her computer. She leaned over the desk and read the message, "Oh! Lucky me. Looks like some guards have found the mouse's location in a warehouse… in Leanbox's forest." She quickly pressed a few keys and stood up straight, "I will leave for this location right now, you three are welcome to wait here or come with me."

"If we wait here, then I can take a peek inside your room..." Neptune said deviously.

"You know what? You three are coming with me, no questions asked." Jade said sharply after hearing Neptune's remark.

Neptune chuckled to herself and attempted to high five Spirit Nep, only for her hand to go right through.

Jade looked in amusement at Neptune's weird attempt before rolling her eyes, "Shall we hurry up, Neptune?" She said as she clicked her heel with the floor.

"Right right!" Neptune said before starting to whisper, "Are you coming with us, Spirit Me?"

"I'm kinda discouraged after… failing to meet Blanc's and Noire's spirits. I doubt that Vert will be any different, so I'll go with you."

Neptune nodded and followed after the rest of the party that were waiting just outside the Basilicom.

* * *

The warehouse was made out of a silver-grey metal. It's silver walls surrounded by the greenery of Leanbox. Luscious green trees reaching high into the sky, covering the warehouse from view.

Jade sighed, "So that's why I couldn't see it..."

"Must've been well hidden from view." IF said, her arms crossed.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Neptune said, pushing the door open and walking into the warehouse.

The party looked at each other before following Neptune inside the warehouse. They looked around, huge wooden crates filled to the brim with electronics and spare parts filled the entire storage. Catwalks hanging over the crates, a black creature could be seen observing the CPUs from above, "Dammit, the broads chu."

Their eyes turned towards the voice, a black mouse with a yellow and red heart in his chest looked down. Neptune pointed up towards him, "Hey! It's Ware… Were… Uhm What was his name again…?" Neptune said quizzically.

Before anyone could respond, the sound of metal being cut screeched around the warehouse. The tip of a dark scythe seen just barely through the ceiling before it was ripped off. CFW Magic floated in and looked at the party, "My. It seems we meet again, CPUs."

"Are we seriously ending the chapter in the same cliffhanger twice?" Neptune muttered, her finger on her cheek. A disappointed expression on her face, "Get more creative!"

"Nep. Seriously." IF sighed, crossing her arms, "Just drop it."

"Fine~" Neptune said defeatedly, "But it better not repeat again!"


	22. Chapter 19: Spirit

This day was going just bad for Warechu. Thinking back to it, his rotten luck had started right after ASIC fell. With Linda gone - being killed by Nepgear and all that - and the Deity of Sin gone from the world, Warechu was left with nothing to do.

He had found solace in Leanbox's forest - away from civilisation - and, after a while, just when his business reselling stolen games from Leanbox and spare parts had started to flourish, he thought that maybe luck started shining on him. Only to be taken away as the Leanbox CPU, accompanied by three others, had found his hiding place.

To make matters worse, CFW Magic - who should've been dead, as far as Warechu remembered - ripped away the ceiling and trashed his place in the fight with the CPUs. His life just couldn't be any worse, could it?

He quickly scurried away as Magic descended down next to him in the catwalk, nearly stepping on his tail. Warechu quickly jumped into one of the crates and fumbled with its contents before he took out a weird looking machine. He held it securely before trying to escape through another exit, "The broads can have the warehouse, chu. All I need is in this copy machine and I'll be set."

IF and Jade noticed him escaping, "... He's getting away…!" Jade muttered angrily, "I just had him in my sight."

"It'll be fine. I… can go look for him, as long as it's not too troublesome for you three." IF replied, warily eyeing Magic above them.

"Go, Iffy. We can take her." Neptune replied confidently. She glanced up at Magic, her katana drawn and ready. She looked back at IF and gave her an encouraging nod.

"Don't die on me now, you two." IF said, giving her friends an encouraging smile. She turned around and left from where she came, leaving the party alone to face Magic.

Magic had her hand on her ear, eyeing the contents of the various crates, "Yes. There are plenty of spare parts… I believe they'll suffice." Magic looked at the CPUs with disdain, "There's also something… I have to do first. Some slight annoyances. I'm sorry, my lady." She said, swinging her scythe.

"Looks like it's fight time!" Neptune said, nodding at Jupiter. They transformed together, with Jade following them soon after.

Magic laughed, "Ah. CPUs, how nice of you to come meet your end." She said, slashing with her scythe at the catwalk's support, falling down with a loud thud. She swung her scythe and a dark purple aura started to emanate from her, "Let's see what you can do."

Jade and Jupiter flew past Neptune and attempted to strike Magic. She simply swung her scythe and parried both their attacks, managing to push them away and to the floor. She pointed her hand at them, it started to glow a bright purple. She proceeded to shot purple energy towards Jupiter and Jade. Neptune jumped in front and slashed the energy away.

"Spirit Me!" Neptune muttered.

"Aye!" Spirit Nep replied, quickly flying and fusing with Neptune's blade. Purple energy soon surrounded Neptune's sword.

Neptune rushed at Magic while Jade and Jupiter attempted to stand up. She slashed downwards only for Magic to point her hand upwards and grab hold of her katana. She gave Neptune a mocking smirk, "That again? You CPUs don't learn." Magic raised her scythe.

"Don't be so sure!" Neptune exclaimed, her sword shining a brighter purple, " **Delta Slash!** " She put more force into her strike, the purple energy forming into a small triangle in Magic's hand. An explosion of light pushed Neptune and Magic away from each other.

Neptune slid backwards with her sword still pointed forwards, the explosion had made some dust rise up. She looked ahead, Magic slowly walked out of the dust. Her hand was slightly damaged, her metal frame could be seen just underneath her skin, she flexed her fingers before looking at Neptune with disdain, "You're making things interesting. Now I know why my lady wants you alive."

"Nepgear..." Neptune muttered. Her sword's brightness reducing with her mood.

"Hey hey. Cheer up, living me." Spirit Nep said, "We'll save her, right?"

Neptune smiled, "You're right." Jade and Jupiter slowly rejoined Neptune's side.

"Let's attack together. That should overwhelm her." Jade suggested, her spear already enveloped in wind energy.

"Neptune, we'll attack from the sides. You attack when you see the chance." Jupiter said, her voice somewhat forced - as if she was trying her best to act like the leader.

Neptune smiled as she realised this. Jupiter was trying her best, and so should she. The three nodded in agreement.

Jade and Jupiter quickly spread around Magic before rushing at her at the same time. Magic used her scythe to block Jupiter's attack and her hand to deflect Jade's spear. She spun her scythe around and forced the CPUs to jump back. Neptune took the opportunity to jump into the air and slashed downwards at Magic. She managed to connect the attack with Magic's back. She spun around in anger and grabbed Neptune by the neck. She slowly strengthen her grip.

"Neptune!" Jupiter yelled, quickly rushing towards the two. Magic glanced at her sides as the CPUs closed in. She simply threw Neptune away before sweeping with her scythe, blocking both Jade's and Jupiter's attacks.

Magic held a smirk throughout the battle. She knew she clearly had the upper hand. These CPUs were no match for her. Her lady would be very pleased once she finished them off.

Jade attempted to the take Magic's smirk as an opportunity to get close to her. She slashed and thrusted her spear, attempting to connect with Magic's body. Magic spun her scythe as they started to dance around with their weapons, Jade slowly inching closer to Magic. She was soon next to her… Jade attempted with all her strength to thrust towards Magic's chest, only for Magic's scythe to block her spear and send her hands in the air. She kicked Jade away.

"Jade!" Jupiter yelled, rushing at Magic. She thrusted her rapier repeatedly, forcing Magic to dodge and move backwards. Jupiter slowly forced Magic to move back until a wall was directly behind her. Jupiter ducked under Magic's swing and attempted to thrust her rapier while Magic was still mid-swing.

Jupiter's rapier slowly sunk into Magic's torso. Jupiter smiled as she thought that they could win… Only to be taken away as Magic simply shrugged the attack off and grabbed Jupiter by the neck. She gave Jupiter a condescending look before slamming her to the wall. Dark purple energy slowly twisting around Jupiter's body… and soon, she was covered in cables. Magic threw her far away before the cables acted on their own and attached themselves to the walls and ceilings, some crates were hit and tipped over, spare parts covering part of the floor.

Jupiter's arms were raised behind her back by the black cables. Her legs and torso also covered in the cables. They all clinged to her body and prevented her from moving. Purple energy coming from them, slowly draining her strength. Jupiter's face was filled with pain.

"Jupiter!" Neptune rushed at Magic. Her emotions at full peak. _She could not let that event repeat._

Magic didn't do as much as to look at her, she simply swung her scythe and pushed Neptune back. She slowly walked up to her, a smug smile on her face as she swung her scythe. Neptune attempted to strike again, only to be pushed back once more. Her strength was fading… _Why?_ She had been able fight at full power before. But something was draining her strength… What was it, she wondered.

"Hey, Me? Something wrong?" Spirit Nep asked, "Hey! Magic is going to kill us!"

She was right. Magic was standing directly in front of Neptune, her scythe slowly raised into the air… She suddenly realised, "Me… Are you using up Shares?"

"Huh? Well, yeah. Shares are flowing through me and your blade right now, why?" Spirit Nep asked quizzically.

"I'm… My strength is fading… So that's… what this power is huh?" Neptune muttered, falling to her knees.

"My, giving up already?" Magic asked mockingly, "I thought you'd have more fight in you. Pity. I was hoping for more from the CPU that claims to be my Lady's sister." Magic's scythe was raised high over Neptune, "But that's not important."

"I'm… using up your share energy uh?" Spirit Nep muttered. She quickly left Neptune's katana, allowing her to move again and roll out of the way of the scythe at the last second. She floated around Neptune, "Why now though? There was never a problem against Brave and Trick."

"Those fights… they must've been too short for you to make a difference." Neptune theorised, "But Magic… She's on another level. This fight is taking longer that it should."

"Still got some strength left, huh?" Magic said as she removed the scythe from the ground. She spun it around as she approached Neptune.

Neptune slowly stood up and pointed her katana at Magic. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Jade floating inches off the ground as she attempted to get behind Magic. Neptune realised this and decided to distract Magic, swinging her katana only for it to be parried by Magic's hand.

Magic remembered what happened last time and released Neptune's blade and kicked her away. While she was distracted, Jade attempted to thrust with her spear into Magic. Magic turned around and dodged the attack, catching Jade by her neck and slamming her to the ground. She attempted to struggle but Magic held her firmly as the purple tendrils coiled around her body until she was completely covered in cables. Magic threw her close to Jupiter as the cables attached themselves to the surrounding area.

Jade's hands were firmly held to her sides while her body and legs were held in an uncomfortable position behind her. She twisted and turned as she attempted to escape, only to fall limp as purple energy started to sap her strength. Her eyes closed in pain.

Neptune stood up and watched as Magic approached her, her friends covered in cables behind her. She slammed her fist to the floor… Was there anything she could do to prevent this? She started to think… She had to act fast. She couldn't let it repeat. She just couldn't. That was not something she wanted to see again.

She finally got an idea. Neptune slowly stood up and held her katana at her side, she looked at Spirit Nep floating next to her, "Me. Fuse with the katana."

"What?! But you're running low in shares!" Spirit Nep said in a panic.

"It's for one attack. One concentrated attack." Neptune said fiercely, her eyes blazing with a determinate fire, "But it will be enough."

"If you say so..." Spirit Nep sighed as she flew inside Neptune's katana.

* * *

IF chased Warechu through the thick of the forest. He had twisted and turned around the area so many times, that IF began to think that he was lost himself while, in reality, he was simply attempting to lose IF… and failing miserably, much to his dismay.

They had been running in circles around the warehouse and nothing had changed in the entire thirty minutes… Until Warechu turned again and bumped into someone. He fell backwards and looked up at the blonde, "C-Compa, chu?" He said in astonishment.

"Mister Mouse." Compa smiled warmly.

IF stopped and observed the two. Her hands quivering.

"Aw chu! I fell for a trap, chu." Warechu said as he glanced at IF and Compa, remembering that they had been a team before… when his life was much easier.

"Iffy is here as well?" Compa said. She glanced at Warechu and picked him up, "Hey, Mister Mouse? You're in trouble riiiiiight?"

"C-Compa…?" Warechu looked up at his angel with confusion… Weren't these two in the same team?

Compa put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a flask. Purple mist swirling inside. She opened the stopper and poured the mist over Warechu. He slowly started to toss and turn before the mist was completely absorbed into his body. Compa smiled and placed Warechu down.

"What have you done?" IF questioned, stepping forwards in an attempt to intimidate Compa.

"I'm busy, Iffy. So I think you should play with Mister Mouse." Compa replied as she turned to leave.

"Chu!" Warechu exclaimed as he slowly stood up, "I must protect my Angel Compa and Lady Nepgear!" Warechu's eyes turned a dark purple.

"Oh great." IF muttered as she adopted her fighting stance, "Hopefully Nep and the others are doing better."

* * *

"Still going to resist?" Magic taunted, "Why don't you just give up?"

"Never, Magic." Neptune said before whispering, "Spirit Me… Try to use the least amount of Shares."

"Of course." She replied quickly, the purple energy coming from the blade dimming, "I just hope you know what you're doing, Living Me."

Neptune gripped her katana tightly and looked directly at Magic. She pointed her sword at her, "I'll finish this with my

 **Critical Edge!** " Neptune lunged at Magic.

"Pathetic." Magic said as she dodged the attack… before realising that Neptune was never aiming for her, "Tch."

Neptune wasn't aiming for Magic. She was aiming for her friends. She slashed with her sword horizontally, severing the cables at the top and then quickly slashing vertically, releasing them from the cables. They fell to the ground, their expressions returning to normal. The cables soon turning into blue data.

"That's it, Spirit Me." Neptune said, managing to barely keep hold of the remaining Shares.

Spirit Nep left the blade and looked around her as Jade and Jupiter slowly got to their feet, their breathing heavy.

"Jupiter, Jade. Are you two okay?" Neptune asked, glancing between the two CPUs.

"Yes. Thank you, Neptune." Jupiter replied.

"She's really becoming a pain." Jade said, her spear materialising in her hands, "What can we do?"

"I have an idea. A reckless idea." Neptune said with doubt in her voice, "Jade. Could you keep Magic occupied?"

"Keep her busy? I can do that." Jade said, her spear shining green, "Don't make me wait long." She said as she lunged at Magic.

"Jupiter." Neptune approached her, "I… Have a request."

"Anything, Neptune. If it'll help us defeat her, even better." Jupiter said determinedly, her rapier in her hands.

"Spirit Me. You think you could fuse with Jupiter's rapier?" Neptune turned her head and looked directly at Spirit Nep.

"Huh? I… Don't know. We've never tried."

"Nep-Neptune? Is this your idea?" Jupiter said, taking a step back.

"I'm… low in Shares. I can't use that attack again without losing my HDD temporarily. Since you're a Planeptune CPU, Spirit Me should be able to fuse with your weapon… Plus, Magic thinks I'm the biggest threat. If you were able to become stronger..." Neptune said, her theory sounded right… but could it be done?

Jupiter slowly nodded, "She wouldn't suspect a thing." Jupiter finished, "I'll do it. Give me a signal."

"That's my successor." Neptune smiled before running towards Magic and jumping over her, Jade a few steps away, "Jade! Sylhet Spear!"

"... I get it. ****Sylhet Spear!**** "Jade jumped backwards and summoned a green circle.

" ** **Delta Slash!**** " Neptune exclaimed as she was above Magic, "Jupiter!"

"Yes!" Jupiter said, taking a step forwards. She looked at her rapier, "Let's go, Neptune's Spirit!"

Spirit Nep quickly flew towards Jupiter's rapier… and fused with it. Jupiter struggled to contain the energy at first, but eventually got the hang of it. Purple and red energy flowing out of her rapier's blade, "Ohh~ Your Shares feel so warm, Jupiter."

"D-Don't embarrass me, Neptune's spirit." She said. Jupiter raised her rapier high, " **Beam Sword!** "

"A three front attack huh?" Magic smirked, "Not going to work."

At once, they all unleashed their attacks. Magic split the spear in half with her scythe before attempting to block the energy beams from Neptune. Just as she did that, Jupiter's energy blades dug into her back. She grunted in pain as the energy beams from Neptune exploded in her face. Magic's body thrown against a crate, denting it.

Jupiter clutched her rapier with both hands and lurched forward, the power slowly getting out of control, "Neptune… Spirit..."

"Oh… You're having trouble controlling my power…" Spirit Nep said, quickly leaving the blade.

Jupiter collapsed to the ground using her rapier as support. She shone white before returning to her human form - she had spent all her Share energy in that one attack. Neptune approached her and supported her, "You did great, Jupiter."

"Is she… defeated?" She asked Neptune weakly.

Before Neptune could reply, clapping could be heard from Magic. She slowly walked towards Neptune and Jupiter… And they stared at her in horror of what she had become. Her face had been completely destroyed in the attack, and the metal frame could be seen. It was like a monstrous amalgamation of the felon's features and machinery. Where her eyepatch had been, a hollow hole showed purple energy emanating behind it. Her yellow eye glinting with malice, "Good effort. But it was in vain." She lunged at Neptune and Jupiter.

Jade jumped in front of Magic and pushed her back, "Magic! This is between me and you."

"Oh?" Magic laughed, "It'll be fun destroying you first then, Teal Heart."

They pointed their weapons at each other. Their gazes fixed. Neptune and Jupiter observed as they quickly rushed past each other and attacked with all their might, the sound of weapons clashing with each other echoed through the warehouse…

They remained back to back. Neither showing any sign of damage or defeat.

One minute passed.

Then two minutes.

Silence filled the warehouse, not even the animals outside or the creaking structure could be heard. It was then that Magic collapsed to her feet, her arm falling off its socket and next to her. Sparks and electricity surrounding her, "Hehehe. Looks like… you've won."

Jade collapsed on her knees before managing to stand up and look at Magic's body, "You fought well, Magic. But you were not strong enough."

"Say what you will. But my death means nothing. My lady shall soon complete her mission and you CPUs will be… gone." Magic looked directly at Neptune, "Her blade shall taste the blood of each and every one of you." Her head fell to the ground, "It's a shame… really… I won't get to see your eyes as life drains from your body..." And with the finals words, Magic was no more. Her body did not explode like the rest, but remained there - immobile.

"Jade." Neptune grunted, "Help me with Jupiter."

Jade hurried to Neptune's side and picked up Jupiter from Neptune's shoulder. Neptune proceeded to turn back into her human form, "Thanks… I doubt I could've held her as little ol' me."

Jade examined Jupiter, she was smiling weakly. Her eyes slightly closed. Jade looked at Neptune, "I'll take her to the Basilicom to get her checked. If you could find your friend - preferably with that mouse - and meet me there, it'd be great."

"Thank you, Jade." Neptune said, smiling warmly, "I'll meet you back in your Basilicom."

Jade nodded before slowly taking off into the air, leaving through the hole that Magic had left. She was making sure not to move too suddenly as to cause Jupiter any more harm.

Neptune looked at them go before turning to the exit. She glanced at Spirit Nep floating next to her, "How you think Iffy is?"

"It's Warechu. He couldn't be that bad, could it?" Spirit Nep replied, managing to make Neptune laugh.

"Yeah, you're right."

The two Neptunes left the warehouse. Unbeknownst to them, Compa was leaning on the wall next to them and watched them go. She smiled before entering the warehouse.

* * *

IF slashed at Warechu, forcing him to move back. They had been fighting for ten minutes already, and she was getting tired. Somehow, Warechu was winning over her. She wondered what that mist had done on him. She thought about Neptune's words...

But IF had no time to think, she ducked under Warechu's strike. He hit the tree behind her. IF used this as an opportunity to attack, "

 ** **Demon Slice!**** " Her katars glowed bright red as she attempted to strike Warechu.

Warechu slid under IF's attack and punched her in the stomach. IF doubled over in pain. Warechu stood behind her, ready to bring her down, "For Angel Compa and Lady Nepgear, chu!" Warechu exclaimed.

"Ifffffyyy!" Neptune yelled, jumping in the air and kicking Warechu away. She resembled a certain flat heroine with her attack. Neptune landed in the ground rolling. She quickly stood up and rushed to IF's side and handed her a container that resembled an energy drink, "Drink up."

"Nep?" IF questioned between sips, Neptune helping her to her feet, "How did… Magic go?"

"We defeated her, thought Jupiter had her energy drained. Jade took her to the Basilicom." Neptune replied. Her katana was pointed towards Warechu, who was eyeing it warily.

"I see..." IF replied. She glanced between Warechu and Neptune before she remembered, "Nep… Compa… She put some of that mist in Warechu."

"So… He's filled with that, huh?" Neptune mused. An idea came to mind. Her head turned to the side, "Spirit Me. You think we can fuse one last time?"

"You've already used up too many Shares, Living Me!" Spirit Nep complained, "You can't take anymore!"

"I have an idea. It's just one attack again, I'll make sure to rest up later, okay?" Neptune said. IF raised an eyebrow in confusion but let it go.

Spirit Nep sighed, "Fine fine." She crossed her arms, "I'm not responsible for anything that happens to you."

"I know. I know." Neptune gently dropped IF next to a tree and gave her a smile before she transformed. Spirit Nep hesitantly fused with Neptune's katana. She pointed the tip at Warechu.

"You broad." Warechu said, a purple aura covering him, "Lady Nepgear and Angel Compa will be displeased, chu." He said angrily.

Neptune's fingers flexed and played with her katana's hilt. The power… she recognised it but… couldn't quite put her finger on it. She shook her head, she was on a timer. Neptune quickly rushed at Warechu and slashed before he could even react. The purple aura dissipated and his eyes returned to normal. He weakly looked around him, "What… was I doing… chu?" He managed to croak before he collapsed on the ground.

Spirit Nep quickly left Neptune's blade, careful not to bring her the same fate as Jupiter. She observed as her living self seemed relatively fine… She thought if she was ever that reckless when she was alive.

Neptune transformed to her human form and picked Warechu by his tail. She approached IF, "Hey Iffy! Jade will be waiting for us, let's get going."

IF stood up and wiped away the dirt from her coat, she looked at Warechu, "You did that pretty easily…"

"Oh, I just cut the mist out of his body." Neptune said nonchalantly, "I've done it before..." There it was again, that power was similar… So maybe… She could achieve that here as well. She shook her head, "Let's get going, shall we?"

"Heh. Well, if you say so. Let's not keep Jade and Jupiter waiting."

* * *

Neptune and IF were near the Basilicom, Warechu being dragged by the tail by IF. The Basilicom's white walls could be seen from where they stood. Spirit Nep looked around them, trees and a small house were near… But the feeling of dread she could feel… She… Vert had died here. That's what she realised.

She stopped, "Hey, Living Me." Spirit Nep said, getting her living self's attention.

"Something wrong?" Neptune asked, tilting her head.

"Vert… She should be here… her resting place." Spirit Nep said melancholically.

"You want to see if her spirit is nearby?" Neptune said, "Go ahead. I'll wait for ya."

Spirit Nep smiled. She always knew herself could be this reliable, "I'll be back in a jiffy."

Spirit Nep sunk below the ground. Darkness surrounding her… But she could feel something. She readied herself, "Vert! Hey! Ya here?" She shouted, her voice echoing in the nothingness.

She waited a minute. Then another minute. She sighed. She should've known that Vert was gone, just like the others. She was alone…

She started to rise up, but a yawn stopped her, "Neptune?" Another yawn, "What are you doing here?"

Spirit Nep turned around and came face to face with… _Vert's Spirit._


	23. Chapter 20: Secret

"V-Vert?" Spirit Nep stammered as she looked at the previous Leanbox CPU's form. Her new transparent form barely visible in the darkness. Spirit Nep could barely contain her excitement. She flew towards Vert and embraced her in a hug, "Vert!" Spirit Nep cried.

Vert struggled to escape Spirit Nep's embrace, she was too tired to move and eventually gave up. Once Spirit Nep released her, she looked around her at the darkness, "Neptune?" Vert yawned again, "Where are we?" She asked drowsily. Spirit Nep noticed she was barely awake.

"Oh… Um, Vert? What do you remember?" Spirit Nep inquired. She moved away from Vert and examined her.

"Remember…?" Vert questioned before her eyes lit up, "Oh… So, Nepgear… I see. I understand… So, you were killed as well, huh?"

Spirit Nep smiled sadly, "Yeah… She defeated the Deity of Sin though!" She tried to sound enthusiastic.

"I expected as such..." Vert muttered. She turned to Spirit Nep again, "What are you doing here, Neptune?"

"Well…" Spirit Nep hesitated before Vert stopped her.

"It does not matter..." Vert yawned, "Why don't you go bother Blanc or Noire? I'm tired, Neptune..."

"Oh..." Spirit Nep expression turned sad, "Blanc and Noire… They're… gone."

"Gone…?" Vert said the word with distaste. She thought for a few minutes, allowing the fact to sink in, "So… We're the only ones left?"

"Yeah." Spirit Nep replied. She smiled sadly at Vert before asking the important question, "You… Have any idea why that could be?"

Vert closed her eyes. She remained immobile for a few minutes before opening her eyes. She yawned loudly, "Oh… Neptune… You remember what we CPUs are made of?"

"Made of? You mean… Shares?" Spirit Nep replied. This reminded her of Histoire's lectures… But maybe, this time it was important,

"Yes. And… Our physical bodies anchored those Shares to this world..." Vert said slowly, almost in a trance, "I've read somewhere that… Us CPUs are created by the Sharicite itself. We are a manifestation of those Shares..."

"What are you getting at, Vert?" Spirit Nep tilted her head in confusion.

"There's a… silly myth that exists within Humans..." Vert said, "Humans that die with regrets… they become ghosts… until that regret is lifted."

Spirit Nep's eyes widened in surprise, "You can't mean..."

"Yes, Neptune." Vert affirmed, "We… Our Shares… Once they left our bodies, they… persisted due to our regrets. Those… they are acting as an anchor, much like our physical bodies once did."

"Regrets... " Spirit Nep muttered. She looked at Vert sadly, "You… you have regrets as well, Vert?"

"Oh? I… I think I did..." She closed her eyes in what Spirit Nep assumed was recalling what happened, "Oh… I had a regret…" Vert looked drowsily upwards, "I… regretted leaving Chika behind… Leaving her alone… " She looked at Spirit Nep, "What was yours, Neptune?"

Spirit Nep smiled sadly with what resembled tears in her eyes, "I… Yeah. I had one."

Vert noticed her tears and gave her a sad smile, "I think I understand. I won't push."

"Thank you, Vert." She smiled sympathetically before a thought came to her head, "Wait… What about Blanc and Noire? They must've had regrets as well."

Vert sighed. She just wanted Neptune to leave so she could sleep, "Neptune, our regrets… They are about the people we care about, are they not?"

Spirit Nep nodded slowly. She didn't understand what Vert was getting at.

"Then… It's safe to assume Noire and Blanc had similar ones with their sisters…" Vert stopped to yawn for a few seconds, "If that were the case…" She raised an eyebrow.

"Then… When their sisters died… Their regrets were fulfilled… They…" She was barely holding onto her emotions by now, "They accepted their fate and… Disappeared."

"Indeed." Vert confirmed, "Now, Neptune. Could I go back to sleep? It was… Nice seeing you again but… I'm really tired."

"Vert… um…" It was hard for her. Spirit Nep had just found another spirit like her… But what she was going to suggest would be painful. She steeled herself, "Would you like to be… Lifted of your burden?"

Vert's eyes barely lit up, "You mean… You can…" She knew what Spirit Nep meant.

"Yes." Spirit Nep nodded in reply.

"I see…" Vert muttered sadly, "I'm… I'm ready."

Spirit Nep took a deep breath, "Chika… She's not alone. Your successor, Jade, she's… Keeping her company."

"My… Successor…" Vert said the word like it was a foreign concept, "Chika… I'm glad she's with someone… At least…"

Spirit Nep noticed yellow orbs float around Vert's transparent figure, "Vert… You are…!"

"Yes… Thank you, Neptune." Vert smiled at her. Her eyes twinkling with kindness, "Thank you for telling me this. I can rest in peace at long last."

The orbs of light started to shine brighter, "Vert. Save a spot for me, okay? I'm… I'll be joining you soon." Spirit Nep said. Tears in her eyes. She knew what would happen… At the end of the journey.

Vert nodded, "It's the least I can do." She smiled again, "Neptune, don't fret over it. I'm sure… She'll understand."

Spirit Nep nodded in agreement, "I'm sure. I'll… I'll see you soon, okay Vert?"

"I'll be waiting." As soon as those words left Vert's lips, the orbs shone even brighter before dissipating completely.

Vert was gone.

And Spirit Nep was alone once more.

But, her resolve had become stronger. She did not care what her end was, or that she was alone. She found Vert and now understood her existence. She was prepared for it.

She started to rise up until she came out next to Neptune. She eyed her living self sadly before speaking up, "I'm back." She said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Took ya a bit." Neptune said, "Did you find her spirit?"

Spirit Nep bit her upper lip, "Yes." She finally said, "I… Found Vert's Spirit."

"You did?" Neptune's eyes lit up. She looked around, attempting to see if she could see her, "Where… is she?"

Spirit Nep hesitated. She sighed with regret, "She's… Gone." She muttered, "We… spoke about why we are here and then she… vanished."

"Oh… " Neptune muttered, "Well… Cheer up, Spirit Me. At least you found her, right?"

"I guess..." Spirit Nep muttered again. Neptune could tell that her other self was keeping something from her, but she couldn't bring herself to ask about it and Spirit Nep was thankful for that. She finally regained composure, "Let's… go to the Basilicom. Can't keep the others waiting, right?"

Neptune raised an eyebrow at the sudden shift in tone, but she went along anyway, "Yeah. Let's catch up. Iffy already went ahead, she'll be waiting for us at the Basilicom."

Spirit Nep nodded and followed as Neptune ran towards the Basilicom in the distance. She thought back to Vert's words… Her regret… She hoped that it would allow her to at least see her once more.

* * *

Compa fumbled around the the crates, helping the Nepgeardams in loading the crates as they came and went through the hole in the ceiling at a steady pace. The robots swiftly taking care of the materials and leaving the warehouse completely empty, except for one thing. Compa approached the collapsed Magic in the middle of the warehouse. As far as she could tell, the damage that the CPUs had dealt was too much. Her body laid limp on the floor, all her mechanical parts exposed.

Compa brought her hand to her ear and called Nepgear. The ringing soon replaced by her friend's voice, "Compa? What is it?"

"Um. Magic's frame is here. Should I bring her?" Compa asked. She walked around the defeated felon, its processor unit parts mostly undamaged.

Compa heard some muttering in Nepgear's side before she finally replied, "Yes. There might be parts I can use for Project DOS or for the surprise."

"I understand, Ge-Ge." Compa smiled, even though she couldn't see her, "All the crates are on their way as well. I hope you can do something with them."

"Don't worry. I'll put them to good use." Nepgear replied. She was thinking about something else however… As soon as the parts arrived, she would set to work in her project, but she had another thing in mind.

"Ge-Ge?" A worried Compa said.

"Oh, nothing Compa. You can return now." Nepgear replied. She heard the line go dead. She sighed. It would be a long day ahead of her.

She stared at the metal frame of what resembled a box. Even with was little she had, she could still afford to make this before the supplies arrived. She turned the wrench and the frame was finally complete.

Nepgear stepped back and looked at her 'box.' It was a simple metal frame with purple tinted glass on the outside. The box just a tiny bit taller than Nepgear herself. She looked at the box with admiration, "Durability test..." She muttered, picking up her sword and attempting to pierce the glass. Her blade harmlessly bounced away, "It passed. Now… for the hard part."

She looked at the top part of the box, the 'lid' appeared to be much tougher and sealed than the actual box itself. She placed a ladder and looked at the indentation at the top. She placed her blade, which fit perfectly. She knew this would drain the powers of the blade for a few days… But knowing Histoire, she'd take three days at the minimum to find her hideout. By then, it should be fully recharged…

She pressed on her sword, purple mist emanating from it before being sucked directly into the box's 'lid'. Soon, the sword lost its purple gleam. She smiled. It would be ready by then… When the 'CPUs' arrived.

She giggled to herself. _She was going to have so much fun...!_

* * *

IF paced around the Basilicom's entrance. Neptune had told her she was waiting for her spirit to finish something and to wait by the Basilicom. Of course, she went ahead with the suggestion but… She wished she didn't have to put up with the rat.

"Let me go, chu!" He complained, trying to escape the rope.

"Will you shut up?" This was the fifth time he had complained. IF considered herself lucky to have found some rope lying around before he woke up… but she secretly wished she had found some tape as well.

Just when IF thought she might go mad, she saw the Neptune waving at her, "Iffy!" She called out before breaking into a sprint and tackling her to the ground.

"Jeez, Nep. No need to be so forceful." IF complained as she dislodged Neptune's hug.

"Sorry, sorry." Neptune apologised with a smile, "I thought I owed you for making you wait so long."

IF smirked, "Maybe. But not like this." IF stood up with Neptune's help. They looked at each other before being interrupted.

"Let me go, chu!" Warechu complained again. He jumped and wriggled in an attempt to escape.

"We'll let you go soon enough." IF barked, "Just stay quiet for a few minutes." IF walked up to Warechu and tucked him under her arm like some annoying bag, his head facing backwards and away from IF, "Come on, Nep. We need to check on Jupiter as well."

"Right!" Neptune jumped and opened the door for IF to walk through. They looked around the empty Basilicom and found Jupiter resting on a couch to the side, a blanket over her sleeping body.

Neptune approached her while IF looked around. No sign of Jade anywhere, "Hey. Where you think Jade could be?"

Neptune gave IF a sly smile, "Why don't we check door number one?" She said as she tiptoed over to Jade's door. She placed her ear to the door and listened.

"Yes. Yes. I get that." Jade's voice said, "I won't let you down next time. I'm sure we can find a balance between us for-"

IF knocked on the door, unimpressed by Neptune's antics. Jade's startled voice came from the other side, "I-I'll be there in a sec!" She shouted.

Neptune looked at IF disappointedly, "I was listening, Iffy." She pouted.

"You were _eavesdropping_." IF corrected, "And don't you dare give me that face."

"Sorry, sorry." Jade's door swung open before being closed very quickly. Neptune had no time to look inside as Jade held the door behind her, "You've arrived. Hehe." She laughed nervously before noticing IF's hostage, "And you got the rat. Wonderful."

"Let me go!" He complained again while kicking with his legs. Jade covered her mouth, hiding her amused smile.

"I'll call the guards. They'll find a place for him." Jade finally replied. She bowed, "Thank you, Neptune and IF."

Neptune and IF looked at each other uncomfortably. They shifted from foot to foot before IF spoke up, "Uh, Jade? No need to be so formal."

"Yeah." Neptune agreed, "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Friends..." Jade muttered before she stood up straight again, "Yeah. Sorry about that." She scratched the back of her head, "Chika did try to instil some manners in me. She wasn't that bad of an Oracle… as long as she didn't compare me to Vert."

Neptune noticed the way Jade spoke about Chika. Her eyes telling her everything, "You miss her?" She asked inquisitively.

"I… Slightly do." Jade muttered. She looked out the window with a saddened expression, "Yes. We didn't get along so well… but she was always there for me. I think she just wanted the best for me, deep down." She sighed, "You could say I was a brat back then. I guess you don't know what you have until it's gone."

IF gave her a sad smile, "Why don't you call her? I'm sure she'd like that."She suggested.

"I might." Jade replied. She shook her head before turning to the party, "Jupiter wasn't that badly injured. But she still needs some rest. Why don't you stay the night and go to Planeptune early morning tomorrow?"

IF looked at a clock in the far end of the room, 19:27. It wasn't that late, "Histoire is expecting us tomorrow and is also finishing her work today… I guess we can wait. What you think, Nep?"

"No complains from me!" Neptune said cheerfully. She looked at Jade, "Won't you be coming with us, Jade?"

"Uumm. Well… I have some important issues tomorrow… So. I'll have to pass." She replied. She fidgeted with her hands and made Neptune suspicious, "But. When you need me to go stop…" She thought for a second, trying to recall the name, "Nepgear, I'll fly there in a flash."

"Okie!" Neptune said. She looked directly at IF, "Let's deliver the rat to the guards?"

"That would be helpful." IF said as Warechu attempted to wriggle out again, "We'll find you a comfy cell for you."

"Aw crap, chu. Not a cell again." He complained.

Jade and Neptune exchanged glances before stifling their laughs.

* * *

Neptune awoke late at night. The sound of keys clacking coming from a room to the right. She looked around her in the darkened room. Jupiter still sleeping in the couch as before while IF rested in a futon next to her while her Spirit Self was nowhere to be seen. She slowly pushed her blankets to the side and followed the thin thread of light coming from a room - Jade's room.

She tiptoed around the Basilicom until she was directly outside the room. She could hear Jade's voice coming from the other side. She appeared to be… chatting with someone.

Neptune peeked her head in and saw Jade's room.

Jade's room, to put it mildly, was a mess. BL Manga littered the floor in an unorderly fashion. The BL Manga that was not in the floor or bed was in stacks at the back of the room. It nearly reached the ceiling. Neptune's eyes looked in astonishment at the amount of BL that covered her room. She looked a bit closer and noticed figurines - 4GO figurines - laid neatly in rows in a shelf with posters and Special Editions of the game propped at the back.

Neptune's jaw dropped before a dubious smile replaced it. She knew that Jade was hiding something… But, being honest with herself, she expected this of Vert's successor

Neptune sneaked inside the room and stood behind Jade. She was sitting in a pretty nice green gaming chair. In front of her sat three computer displays, the display to the left showed a blue controller-like icon. Neptune looked closer and read the name - Nepcord. The one to the right showed a giant map with red and blue dots along with a compass in the corner. Neptune assumed it was the game's map. And, finally, directly in front of Jade was the actual game itself - 4 Goddesses Online.

"Take the left. I'll cover you." Jade said into her microphone. Her headset connected wirelessly. Neptune's held a smug smirk on her face.

After a few minutes of silent watching, Jade finally spoke up, "Aw damn it!" Jade said in a fury. Her screen turned black for a few seconds. She spun around in her chair, "I let you guys down. Won't happen next-" Jade noticed Neptune smiling smugly, "N-N-Neptune?!" She stopped spinning and looked at Neptune with utter fear. She muttered to her microphone, "N-Nothing. I have something to do, I'll… Log back in later." She quickly turned around and pressed a few keys. Her screens turned completely black.

"Enjoying your games, Jade?" Neptune asked with her smug smile.

"What are you doing in my room, Neptune?" Jade asked as she turned around. She looked around in fear that her secret had been discovered.

"What's this?" Neptune teased as she picked up one of the manga on the floor.

Jade quickly snatched it away, "T-That's from Vert. She had so much, it was hard to organise them all. That's it." She said nervously. A single bead of sweat trickled down her forehead, "It's not like I'm into that or anything."

"What a surprise. Looks like the tsundere is Leanbox's this time." Neptune looked at Jade with smug satisfaction.

"Nep-Neptune, what you saw here is _confidential_. Understood? You better not tell a soul." Jade said seriously. Her golden eyes piercing through Neptune.

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing." Neptune smiled jokingly, "Your secret's safe with Nep here."

Jade sighed, "I somehow doubt that."

"Safe with Nep. But maybe not the readers." Neptune muttered under her breath.

"R-Readers? Neptune, are you planning on publishing this?" Jade said in outrage. She stood up and took a step closer to Neptune.

"Oh no no no." Neptune backed away from Jade's murderous aura, "I guess you just haven't been around me for a while, huh?"

"Neptune, I swear to Vert that if I find my secret in one of Planeptune's newspapers..." She left the threat hanging, her eyes telling Neptune everything.

"I swear. I am not going to publish this anywhere." She put a hand to her chest and the other one up, like she was saying an oath, "Protagonist's Honour."

Jade sighed, "Just, go to sleep now Neptune."

"See ya in the morning, Jade." Neptune said as she strode towards the door. She looked back at Jade from behind the door, "Have fun in your game."

Jade sighed in exasperation. Just what was she going to do with Neptune? And worst of all, her secret is out… She looked up at the ceiling, "What am I going to do with her."

* * *

Jade stood outside the Basilicom, hugging her stomach. She looked at the transformed forms of the Planeptune CPUs standing before her.

Jupiter had woken up with quite a lot of energy that was hard to contain. Even after making them breakfast, Jade found herself unable to restrain Jupiter just enough for her to sit down and eat. Neptune and IF refused to help her for some reason.

Now, _finally_ , the CPUs were taking their leave. They had said their thanks and promised to meet each other when the time was right. Jade hoped that it was soon. The robot attacks could not continue as they were - She was losing precious time playing 4GO every time they attacked.

Neptune turned around and smiled, "Jade. Take care."

"You too, Neptune." She replied, giving the party a smile, "Just call whenever you find her."

"We will." Jupiter said, smiling back at Jade, "It was nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, Jupiter." Jade said, "Now, you can go. I have some business to attend to."

Neptune smirked but said nothing - Jade did not take the bait, much to Neptune's displeasure. She took IF in her arms before flying slowly away. Jupiter accompanying them.

Jade watched them fade into the distance before entering her Basilicom once more. She had an important date with the raid boss.

Meanwhile, Neptune's thoughts trailed off as she flew. Thinking about the power she was able to obtain with Spirit Nep's help and what it reminded her off. She also thought of Histoire and what she could've uncovered about the sword of this dimension's Nepgear. She hoped that she had found something important…


	24. Interlude 4: Tales

Noire's spirit sunk deep into Lastation ground. She could barely hear the wailing voices of Neptune and Nepgear… before being replaced by Uni's. Noire had a sad smile on her face, "Did I really do the right thing?" She thought, "Leaving the fate of Gamindustri to Nepgear… was it the correct choice?"

Her spirit eventually stopped sinking. She closed her eyes in sadness, "I hope you can save Gamindustri, Nepgear… And Uni… I'm sorry. I placed such a heavy burden on you..."

Noire thought… was it really a good idea to force Nepgear into that path? Was her sacrifice misguided perhaps? She thought that maybe… They should've attempted Nepgear's idea.

Noire's thought stopped as she heard Nepgear wail once more. She opened her eyes and looked at the transparent form of her sister slowly sink until she was next to her. They looked at each other before embracing their sister in a hug.

"So, you chose to be killed as well, Uni?" Noire asked as she looked at her sister's transparent form.

"I… I did, Noire..." Uni muttered, "I couldn't let your sacrifice be in vain." Uni started to tear up, "And… and… I couldn't be without you, Noire..."

"Uni..." Noire embraced her sister in a hug again. She noticed strange yellow lights coming out of the two, but she decided to ignore them, "To have had such a caring sister like you, Uni, was a blessing… You were the greatest sister I could've asked for."

"Noire...!" Uni started to cry harder, "I… I didn't want to die… I… I didn't..."

"Neither did I, Uni." Noire gently stroked Uni's hair, "But we're here for each other now... "

The yellow lights started to shine even brighter.

"I… I'm grateful, Noire..." Uni said, wiping away her tears, "I'm grateful to have you… We can rest in peace together..." Uni smiled at Noire, "And just… knowing that… it fills me with joy..."

"Uni..." Noire muttered as she embraced her sister one last time, "Let's… take a rest together..."

"Nepgear… I leave my hopes with you..." Uni muttered.

"Save Gamindustri..." Noire added.

The yellow orbs completely covered Noire's and Uni's bodies for a few seconds before dissipating. Their spirits were gone.

* * *

Blanc's spirit sunk into the Lowee ground. An emotionless expression on her face. She could still hear her sisters… They were toughing it out for her… She stopped sinking and closed her eyes. She felt tired… but she couldn't rest, her mind was elsewhere. She had left Lowee to her sisters… even if she knew it would be temporary.

She heard crying and… regret started to fill her body. Perhaps… She shouldn't have left her sisters alone… Who cared about her novel anyway? Or her aspirations? Her sacrifice… it had to be worth Gamindustri. It was her duty as CPU after all…

But, somewhere deep inside her… Perhaps she thought that there could've been another option. Following Nepgear's suggestion… That could've worked but… Why did she oppose it? She couldn't let it bother her… It didn't matter now…

She heard her sisters mutter in agony… They had been strong… Soon enough, she opened her eyes and saw the transparent forms of her sisters float down next to her. They looked at Blanc before embracing her in a hug, "Blanc!" They cried.

"I'm proud of you two." Blanc said, returning the hug to her sisters, "You were strong… in your final moments."

"Blanc!" They cried again, "I… We didn't want… want to… die..." Ram said, tears in her eyes.

Rom nodded in agreement with her face full of tears, "I… I'm scared… Blanc..."

"Don't be scared, you two… We're here together..." Blanc muttered, trying to keep her feelings in. She didn't want her sisters to be scared, "We can… be together now..."

"Blanc!" They cried again.

"For goodness sake, stop crying already." Blanc said, her voice unable to become angry, "You're leaving me full of snot." Blanc looked at her sisters crying faces, "And… you're making… this much harder than it should be..." Her voice broke… Blanc couldn't contain it any longer, "So… stop crying… You're making me cry as well..."

"I'm… Sorry Blanc..." They muttered together… Yellow lights started to float around them.

"Let's take a rest, shall we?" Blanc offered, wiping away her tears. She then wiped away her sisters' tears, "We'll… Be together forever… So no more tears..." She embraced her sisters in one last hug.

"We… we're happy… Blanc..." Ram muttered.

"To have you… as a big sis..." Rom finished.

"And I'm glad… that you're my younger sisters..." Blanc said. The yellow lights growing brighter until they covered the Lowee Sisters… and, at long last, they disappeared. Their hopes living on in Nepgear.

* * *

Histoire's pen kept scribbling on the notebook. Her expression shifting from unease to worry. The more she read about the sword - about Gehaburn - the more worried she became.

The book talked about some heavy topics concerning Gehaburn and… Some of the author's history. Histoire tried as hard as she could to recall this period of time, but the records were not there - they had been wiped. The existence of the book's author completely wiped from all records in Planeptune's history. That also concerned Histoire.

She turned the page and… Found a blank page. No more notes. She kept flicking through the pages since the last paragraph had been left incomplete, but try as she might, there was nothing. She neared the end of the book when she found something. A small drawing of an orange haired girl.

The girl appeared to be wearing what resembled a CPU's bodysuit. Her orange hair looped at each side of her head before falling to either side. She appeared to smile warmly in the drawing. She… Was also holding a hooded man's hand. The man was dressed fully in blue along with a yellow hood. Then, Histoire noticed it.

The giant red X over the man's face. Words were scribbled incomprehensible under the drawing, but Histoire managed to understand one, "I'm sorry".

For some strange reason, Histoire felt compelled to touch the page. Melancholy filling her… but she couldn't tell why. She felt the dry yellow pages… some small blotches in the paper… Histoire recognised them as dry tears.

She quickly closed the book. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage. _Why._ That drawing… it was of someone she knew. She thought that maybe it was the author of the book. But the man was a mystery to her.

Before she could think more about it, Histoire started to vibrate. She slowly answered the call and soon, a holographic form of herself floated in front of her, "Good afternoon." The other her said.

"Good afternoon." She greeted respectfully, "I hope things are progressing smoothly on your side?"

Holographic Histoire shook her head, "Sadly, Croire still adamant about helping us. Luckily, we've asked for help and she should arrive sometime today..." She turned to the side before returning to look at Histoire, "That is, if she doesn't fall asleep… In any case, we'll take at least three more days to bring Neptune back. Hopefully she's not too much of a bother."

"No, no. She's quite alright. I… really missed Neptune, truth be told." Histoire said, a saddened look on her face.

"Oh? I would have assumed that her lazy personality would've affected… Jupiter, was it?" Holographic Histoire said with a small smile, "It's quite a surprise to hear this from myself."

Histoire smiled and tilted her head, "I've… actually quite missed Neptune. Yes, she was - and still is - quite lazy… But, I guess that her antics livened the Basilicom. Ten years is quite a long time without her..." A melancholic look in Histoire's eyes. She stared at the horizon.

"I… Understand how you feel." Holographic Histoire shared the same expression, "Neptune is… quite a special CPU, wouldn't you agree?"

Histoire nodded in agreement. A sad smile on her face, "Even after all the years we've lived… She's a first. And… quite a special one as well."

The Holographic Histoire smiled warmly, "She's also the first Planeptune CPU to obtain a sister… One of Lowee's previous CPUs had one as well long ago… To think we'd end up with most nations having one."

Histoire chuckled slightly, "Speaking of sister… I know it might sound selfish but..." She bit her lip hesitantly, "May I speak with Nepgear?"

"I don't see why not." The Holographic Histoire turned to the side, "Nepgear! Could you come for a second?"

"What is it Histoire?" Nepgear's voice could be heard from the distance. She slowly appeared in the holograph, "Oh. The Histoire from the other dimension."

"Indeed. She requested to speak with you." Histoire's voice barely heard behind Nepgear.

"Oh. I see." Nepgear said, her voice barely concealing her excitement, "Uhm. Hello… Histoire." She paused for a second, "Histoire?"

Histoire slowly advanced closer to Nepgear. She reached out and attempted to touch her face, only to pass right through Nepgear's form. She snapped back into reality, "Oh. Hello, Nepgear."

Nepgear appeared to be startled for a second before coming back to her senses, "Are you okay, Histoire?" She asked, concern filling her voice.

"It's… Nothing, Nepgear. I just haven't seen you in ten years..." Histoire said sadly. She smiled at Nepgear, "Just the longing of an old friend. Don't worry too much."

"Aww. Histoire." Nepgear said, closing her eyes with happiness, "I'm glad you care for me that much. But… Goodness, what happened there? Where is the 'me' from there?"

"She…" Histoire hesitated. She thought how it could affect the Nepgear from that dimensions… But Neptune was going to tell her when she returned, so there was no point hiding it, "She ran away."

"Huh? Why the goodness would I run away?" Nepgear asked. Her eyes darted around the place with confusion, "What happened, Histoire?"

"Oh… It's hard to talk about..." Histoire wiped away the few tears that formed in her eyes, "Don't worry yourself with it, Nepgear."

"Okay..." Nepgear said, concern filled her voice but she let the subject drop. She knew that Neptune would tell her later anyway, there was no reason to push Histoire. Thinking of which, a thought came to her head, "How's Sis doing, Histoire?"

"Oh. Neptune is doing quite alright. She's currently away in Leanbox with Jupiter. They should be returning tomorrow." Histoire said, a small smile on her face.

"Huh? Jupiter?" Nepgear said quizzically.

"Oh right." Histoire said as she remembered that Jupiter did not exist in that dimension, "Um, Jupiter is… your successor. She's the Planeptune CPU."

"Aww. Of course Neptune gets to meet our successor." Nepgear pouted, "I'll have to go visit sometime."

Histoire chuckled, "You'd be very welcome, Nepgear." She said warmly.

"Neppy Jr.~ I'm heeeeere~" A drowsy voice could be heard in the background.

"Oh. She's here." Nepgear muttered, "Sorry, Histoire. I have to go. Have a good day!" Nepgear quickly disappeared and was replaced by the Holographic Histoire

"Your help has arrived, I assume?" Histoire surmised.

"Indeed. I'll have to call you another day. Farwell, Histoire." Holographic Histoire said with a smile.

"Farewell." Histoire replied.

"Wowie~ Neppy, you've grown so much." Histoire heard as the connection was cut. She floated towards the desk with the book. Her hands started to tremble. Nepgear's face was one she wanted to see ever since Neptune had arrived… But this meeting had left her with melancholy for the old days.

Histoire had been alive for countless generations of CPUs, she was one of the oldest beings in Gamindustri and yet… Neptune and Nepgear… She realised that those two CPUs had been some of the best she's ever met… and even grew to consider them friends.

She came to the realisation that… She really missed Neptune and Nepgear.

* * *

Compa finally arrived back at the warehouse. She had to make sure each and every Nepgeardam made their way back with the supplies. She looked around, the waves slowly clashing with the cliff to her right while to her left a green meadow reached as far as she could see. She wondered how Nepgear found this place… It was a really isolated island.

She stepped inside the warehouse and had to take a step back. Huge sharp teeth taking up some of the space in the warehouse. The form of… a huge multicoloured beast standing in front of her, "Waah!" She exclaimed in fear, "Please don't eat me, Mister Monster!"

"Compa?" Nepgear's voice came from behind the beast. She stepped over what appeared to be a huge eye at the top of the beast, "Oh." She laughed, "I guess she does look like a monster up close."

"Huh? She…?" Compa muttered. She examined the beast up close, four arms… the body of a winged creature… She covered her mouth in disbelief, "Ge-Ge… this is… This can't be..."

"It is, Compa." Nepgear replied, "After the defeat of the Four Felons I recreated… I thought that maybe we could _spice_ things up a bit."

"Ge-Ge..." Compa muttered with fear, "How quick did you make this? It looks almost like the real thing!"

"Oh, just a couple of hours. Since the supplies arrived it was easy to build this." Nepgear explained casually as she fumbled with some wires, "I had the AI ready a long time ago as well, so making the frame and wiring it all didn't take long."

"When will it be ready?" Compa asked with worry.

"Tonight." Nepgear exclaimed proudly, "And tomorrow, it'll hopefully destroy that Planeptune 'CPU' and capture 'Neptune'."

* * *

 **It is now time for** _ **NEPSTATION!**_

 _Your hosts today are Jupiter and…_

 _Jupiter, what is this?_

 _Aww, Jade. You're supposed to say your name._

 _I'm sorry. My name is Jade. Hello everyone._

 _Hmm… Well, this is a TV show by Neptune!_

 _Really? A TV show? You dragged me out of my… incredibly important work for a TV show?_

 _Not just any TV show, Jade! It's a News broadcast for the readers!_

 _R-Readers? I guess those are the ones Neptune mentioned…_

 _Hm? Something to say, Jade?_

 _No, no. Sorry. Anyway, what's… supposed to happen now?_

 _Preview Time~ Jade, do the honours!_

 _I guess I have to. Let's see… Planeptune; Lastation; Lowee; Leanbox. All nations provided their own challenges. Now, time for the final stretch! Finding Nepgear's base might prove more time consuming than it should. With three days to spare, what better way to spend them than getting to know their new friends? Next time in the fifth arc of Omegadimension Neptunia ~ "Countdown to the end!"_

 _Bye-Bye everyone!_

 _Have a good day, everyone. Now if you excuse me… I have important duties to attend to…_


	25. Chapter 21: The Return

Neptune and Jupiter descended near the entrance to the Basilicom. Neptune carefully lowered IF to the ground before they transformed back into their human forms. Neptune let out a satisfied sigh, "That's all the nations." She said proudly.

"I'm surprised." IF admitted, "I thought that the CPUs would've reacted more violently towards Jupiter."

"Aww. Iffy… Have more faith in me." Jupiter moaned, "I'm not that unlikable, am I?"

IF smirked, "I just meant it in the way of being biased against you due to Gear."

"I suppose they didn't have a grudge against Planeptune." Neptune said, "Maybe they were just scared. I know I'm a bit scared to find Nepgear in whatever state she's currently in."

"Well, in any case. It went well." IF said, crossing her arms, "We should report back to Histoire. She did say the book would be summarised by today."

Without a second thought, Jupiter burst into the Basilicom, "Histy! We're back!" She yelled as the door closed behind her.

IF and Neptune exchanged amused looks. Someone was happy about returning. They followed Jupiter's lead and entered the Basilicom.

As they walked to the back where Histoire was waiting, Neptune turned her head and looked at her Spirit Self, "Hey. Spirit Me, something wrong? You haven't been speaking much."

Spirit Nep appeared to be deep in thought for a few minutes before she shook her head and turning to look at Neptune, "It's nothing to worry, Living Me. I'm just thinking about… Nep Jr."

"We'll find her, don't worry." Neptune reassured herself, "She'll be fine."

"That's not what my worry is..." Spirit Nep muttered low enough so Neptune couldn't hear. She… thought back to Vert's words and couldn't stop thinking, "I'm sorry, Living Me. But I think I'll take a short break for now. I'll be in... our room if you need me."

"Sure thing. Take it easy, Spirit Me." Neptune said with a smile. She didn't want to push her other self.

"You're back." Histoire said as she Neptune and IF walked near her. Jupiter was standing idly next to her, she appeared to be dancing with a happy smile, "I hope Leanbox was a success as well?"

Neptune nodded, "Yep~! The new CPUs are actually quite nice as well. I wonder how the others would react to them..." Neptune said, her eyes looking up as she thought about it.

"In any case," Histoire interrupted her thoughts, "The other CPUs are now in good terms with Planeptune, I hope."

"They did say they'd be our friends." Jupiter noted happily, "I'm sure they are."

"Speaking of which, Neptune." Histoire looked at her accusatorily.

Neptune gulped. The stare that Histoire was giving her gave her flashbacks to every other time she looked at her like this - It always meant a _lecture_ , "Y-Yes?" She asked, a small tinge of fear in her voice.

Histoire sighed, "I'm… Afraid your revelation to Planeptune has caused… slight complications."

"Huh?" Neptune looked around her in surprise. She had expected a lecture, not… something like this, "What… complications?" She asked fearfully.

"You got mail." Histoire said in an almost robotic voice, which made Jupiter stifle a chuckle, "It seems that almost every citizen in Planeptune has written a letter addressed to you."

"Whaaat?" Neptune and Jupiter said in unison. Their expressions of shock nearly identical.

"Neptune, you know what this means, don't you?" Histoire said with a smile.

"More... work for... me?" Neptune answered fearfully. She really hoped it didn't mean more paperwork.

"If you consider replying to all 734,019 letters work, then yes." Histoire said, opening a door to the side. Letters upon letters stacked up and flowing out of the room in an almost comical fashion.

"I… I guess... I have to..." Neptune said in defeat. Even though it meant work, it was for her citizens… from another dimension. She couldn't let them down, "I'll do it… Histy."

"You will?" Histoire looked at IF in astonishment, "N-Neptune, are you feeling okay? Are you sick?"

"How mean, Histy!" Neptune pouted, "It's for my citizens after all! I can't let them down."

"I… See..." Histoire said in surprise, "I'd assume you'd want some pudding while you work?"

"Of course I'd like some pudding!" Neptune replied enthusiastically, "Alright! Time to dig in!" She said as she jumped into the sea of letters, her body disappearing behind the endless amount of letters.

"She's… Popular." Jupiter said, "Neptune looks quite happy to make the citizens happy."

"Indeed..." Histoire replied with a smile," She always put the happiness of her people before anything… I guess that's what makes her special."

"I should try to be more like her..." Jupiter muttered.

"No!" IF and Histoire said together in alarm. They coughed before IF spoke again, "I mean… No need, Jupiter. It's fine. You should be yourself."

Jupiter looked at Histoire and IF suspiciously, "You're so mean to Neptune." She sighed.

Histoire smiled sympathetically before she remembered something, "Oh yes. Jupiter, you also have work to do."

Jupiter sighed, "I'll get to it." She walked towards the desk at the back, three days worth of paperwork stacked up. She sighed. But it's not like she could do anything else, Neptune was preoccupied with her own work as well. She clapped her hands together, maybe this was her chance to impress Neptune in her working skills.

"She looks excited to work." IF commented as they watched Jupiter determinedly work through the stack of papers, stamping some while moving others to a rejected pile.

"If only Neptune was like her..." Histoire smiled, "Jupiter and Neptune are similar in some ways, however."

"They are." IF agreed. She turned to Histoire, "I'll go check on the Guild, Histoire. I haven't been there for three days."

"I'll see you in a few hours, then." Histoire said, smiling warmly at IF.

"See you, Histoire." IF said as she walked away.

Histoire turned to her room. Everyone was doing something… She couldn't laze around. She knew what she could do.

She would find Nepgear's hideout.

* * *

Neptune had been writing replies for the past three hours. At least twenty-five empty pudding cups laid next to her - A new record in her books. She had gone through at least half the letters which either contained a heartfelt message, a gift or a simple thank you. There was also the rare love letter, but they didn't bother Neptune that much. She felt _happy._ The thought of her citizens thinking about her made her feel _happy._ This was what she always wanted.

Her thoughts trailed off as she heard a knock on the door. Histoire walked in and looked at the mess. The pudding cups resting behind Neptune while the opened letters laid neatly next to her. The same could not be said for the envelopes or her replies. Opened envelopes littered the floor while Neptune's replies were in a pile next to her. She sat on the floor smiling to herself as she read another letter.

Histoire opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Neptune was _actually working_. This was a sight to behold. After she saw her come in and out of the room at least twenty times for pudding, she had lost hope that Neptune was working… But now, she felt relieved that she actually worked throughout the three hours.

Histoire cleared her throat, "Neptune. You think you should take a rest?" She asked worriedly. Those were also words she never thought she'd have to say.

"I'm in the zone, Histy!" Neptune exclaimed as she wrote another reply, "I have to keep going for my citizens!"

Histoire sighed and smiled, "It's nice to see you work like this… But it's mildly concerning."

"I'm fine Histy!" Neptune said as she opened another letter, "Plus, Jupiter came in and challenged me to who can finish first as well… I can't lose!"

"She did?" Histoire said in surprise. To think both CPUs were competing for something like paperwork.

"I'm also going to take a break soon." Neptune added, "I sent Azure a message. She'll be coming to train in the next hour or so."

Before Histoire could ask another question - mostly who Azure was - Jupiter burst into the room, "Neptune! Emergency!"

"Huh? What's the problem, Jupiter?" Neptune said, jumping to her feet.

"A robot… A big one… Has appeared in Planeptune." Jupiter said, almost out of breath, "It… from what I've seen it… It resembles the… Deity of Sin..."

"The Deity of Sin?" Neptune said in astonishment, "Jupiter, we need to go. Now." Neptune said seriously. She walked past Histoire and Jupiter, "If it's… Nepgear's… Then we can't let it continue."

"Agreed." Jupiter nodded, "Is Neptune's Spirit coming with us?"

"She should be in our room." Neptune replied, walking hurriedly towards their room.

Histoire stopped her, "Neptune. Jupiter. Be safe." She said with a smile, "I'll be looking at the footage to see if I can locate Nepgear's base."

"Thank you, Histy." Neptune replied with a smile. Histoire moved aside and let them to their room. Spirit Nep lazily floating around, "Spirit Me! We need to go!"

"Oh? Sure." She replied with little questioning. She floated around Neptune and Jupiter as they transformed and left through the window.

Histoire looked as their forms slowly vanished in the distance. She hoped they would be okay… An idea formed in Histoire's head at the last minute, she rushed out of the room and towards the Basilicom. She had a few calls to make.

* * *

The CPUs arrived and saw the beast rampaging through the border of the city. Just as Jupiter had said, it resembled the Deity of Sin. Neptune and Spirit Nep looked in horror at what their sister had created.

"It… Really is the Deity of Sin." Neptune muttered.

"We have to stop it." Jupiter added.

The Deity of Sin roared. She saw the CPUs above her. A purple orb materialised in her hand before throwing it towards them. They dodged to the side, their weapons materialising.

"Spirit Me." Neptune called, "Let's wait before fusing."

"Sure thing. I'll be close by." She replied, floating off and observing the fight.

The Deity of Sin roared. She attempted to punch the CPUs as they descended. Jupiter and Neptune dodged to opposite sides, slashing with their blades as they fell.

They landed on the ground unharmed, civilians scrambling behind them. Jupiter extended one hand and raised her voice, "Everyone! Run to safety! Purple Heart and I will deal with this!"

"L-Lady Red Heart and Lady Purple Heart!" The civilians cried in joy, "We're saved!" They shouted as they ran away.

Neptune smiled. Jupiter was becoming more confident in herself and taking the lead more, just like the successor of a protagonist should! Neptune nodded at Jupiter, "Let's do what we did with Judge."

"Alright!" Jupiter agreed.

Neptune rose into the sky, avoiding them balls of energy the Deity of Sin threw at her. She pointed her sword at the sky, " **32-Bit Mega Blade!** " She shouted with energy.

Jupiter flew behind Neptune and got behind the giant pixelated sword that was forming in the sky. She moved her rapier in a half arc shape, " **Beam Sword!** " She exclaimed.

"Take this! **Planeptune's Might!** " Neptune exclaimed. Coming up with a name for their Coupling Skill. Jupiter smirked at the name.

They watched as the attack slowly descended on top of the Deity of Sin, a pillar of light erupting as the giant blade and rapier copies hit her body.

Neptune and Jupiter descended and eyed the smoke warily. Waiting to see the Deity of Sin.

Suddenly, two fists lunged out of the smoke. Neptune managed to hit it away at the last second while Jupiter barely managed to dodge. The Deity of Sin roared as the smoke cleared, revealing her relatively undamaged body.

"Capture… Purple… Kill… Red…" She growled. She slowly walked closer to the CPUs, each step making the ground tremble slightly. Her joints creaked and groaned as she moved.

"Jupiter..." Neptune muttered, "Follow my lead." She said as she dodged to the side as the Deity of Sin's hands slammed down where she stood.

Jupiter nodded and flew after her. They dodged as the Deity of Sin attempted to swat them out of the sky. They flew high above her and out of reach. The Deity of Sin roared again and threw orbs of dark energy towards them. Neptune acted quickly, flying in front of Jupiter and slashing the orbs in half, "Spirit Me!" She exclaimed. Spirit Nep swiftly responding to her call and fusing with Neptune's katana.

"One attack." Neptune muttered, "That's all this is for."

"Understood." Replied her Spirit Self.

"Jupiter!" Neptune called out as her sword started to shine brightly. Jupiter nodded, understanding the message clearly. Neptune smiled, " **Delta Slash!** " Neptune slashed three times, creating a triangle with her energy beams.

" **Beam Sword!** " Jupiter joined in. Their attacks connecting with the Deity of Sin as she tried to block. Jupiter's rapier copies slashing at her body, leaving some wires exposed in her chest. The Deity of Sin roared just as Neptune's attack connected, covering her body with smoke and dust.

Neptune and Jupiter waited, Spirit Nep floated around Neptune with the same expectant face. They observed the smoke for the faintest of movements. The smoke moving to the side as the Deity of Sin's fist approached Neptune. She slashed with her katana, sending it away but… She did not notice the second hand behind the first. The hand grabbed her body and gripped her tightly, Neptune's hands and body covered by the robot's orange hand.

Neptune struggled to escape. She wriggled and trashed around, but the grip was too strong and… She could feel energy in the robot's hands, "M-mist?" She muttered as she noticed the faint purple mist emanating from her captor's hands. It was draining her strength, and preventing her from fighting back against her, "Darnit." She muttered.

"Neptune!" Jupiter shouted, flying towards her. She got so close to her before she was swatted out of the sky. She rolled on the ground before coming to a stop as she hit a lamp post. She managed to raise her head and look at the Deity of Sin as it attempted to turn around and escape with Neptune.

The Deity of Sin had been injured by their attack. It was obvious from the fact that her body was charred and some of her wires exposed. But… it still wasn't enough. Jupiter slammed her fist on the ground. If only she was stronger… She slowly started to get up, using her rapier to help her. She pointed her rapier at the robot. She would not allow it to get away with Neptune!

Jupiter charged at the Deity of Sin and slashed at her body. Her attacks at the robot proved futile as it simply shrugged them off and kept walking away. This angered Jupiter, "Pay attention to me, you stupid robot! You're not escaping with my friend!" She shouted, " **Energy Thrust!** " She exclaimed, her rapier shining blue as she slashed and thrusted at the Deity of Sin's body.

"Main priority… Capture Purple..." The Deity of Sin muttered mechanically, "You… Not needed..." She said as she flicked Jupiter aside and resumed her escape.

Jupiter simply stood up again and charged one more. Neptune watched as her attacks bounced off the Deity of Sin's body, "Jupiter! Let's flee. Let's get Iffy to help us!" Spirit Nep said, floating around Jupiter.

"No, Neptune's Spirit!" Jupiter exclaimed as she was thrown towards a lamp post again, "I won't leave her!"

"Jupiter..." Neptune muttered as she once again attempted to escape. The attempt left her without breath.

"I can't let you get captured, Neptune!" Jupiter said as she attacked once again, "We're saving your sister, together right?" Jupiter went flying once more.

"Jupiter..." Neptune and Spirit Nep muttered together. She stared sadly at her successor. She was trying so hard to save her…

Jupiter charged once again but stopped halfway as she noticed a strange blue light, "Huh?" She muttered. She looked around her, trying to find the source of the light... Until she saw her.

" **Endless Slash!** " A voice called out. A girl wearing a black bodysuit quickly flew past the Deity of Sin and severed the hand that held Neptune captive.

Before Jupiter could process the information, two identical girl joined the fight - both wearing a grey bodysuit, " **Blitzaxe!** " They yelled in unison, slamming their axes on the Deity of Sin's single eye. The robot clutched her eye with her remaining hands.

And finally, the fourth girl joined the fight. She flew past the hand and removed Neptune before it could even hit the ground. She gently descended towards the ground and let Neptune down with her back to the wall. She opened her eyes weakly, "Jade?" She muttered.

"Looks like you're in a bit of a pinch." She replied with a smile, "We'll take care of it."

"Long time no see, Jupiter." Said the girl with the black bodysuit. Her dual swords resting on her shoulders, "Need some help?"

"Juppy and Neppy need help!" A voice said behind her.

"Mhm." Replied an identical voice.

"Azure! Marin! Jade!" Jupiter muttered in disbelief, "What are you all doing here?"

"Histoire called us." Jade said, "She told us you were in trouble."

"Well..." Azure scratched the back of her head, "Neptune had called me to train before Histoire called. I was on my way here when she did."

" **GROAH!** " The Deity of Sin roared, interrupting the conversation.

"Let's talk after we beat this bastard." The Red Marin said. She raised her axe into the air.

Azure raised an eyebrow in surprise. She didn't expect the youngest looking CPU to use that kind of coarse language, but she let it go. She gripped her swords and looked at the robot, "Jupiter. Think you can fight?"

"I do. I'll fight alongside you." Jupiter replied confidently. She stepped forwards next to her friends.

"Right." Jade turned to Neptune, "We'll be showing off now. Watch us closely, Neptune!" Jade said cockily.

"I'm right here." Neptune replied with a smirk. They were getting along well.

"Let's kick this bastard so hard, she'll wish she was never built!" The red Marin said again, "Left! Let's go!" She exclaimed as she rushed towards the Deity of Sin.

"Mhm!" Replied the blue Marin, hurrying towards her other half.

"Those two...!" Azure muttered, "We can't let them fight alone, let's go!"

They ran after Marin, who was busy attacking the Deity of Sin in perfect synchrony. They slashed with their axes at her leg and jumped over each other as they pushed the Deity of Sin back. The robot decided it had enough and slammed one of its hands over them. They dodged to either side and ran towards the remaining legs, weakening them as they hit. Wires soon laid exposed.

"Grey Hearts!" Azure yelled as she jumped to the action, "Pull back! I'll give you a signal."

"Right!" Shouted the red Marin as she pulled back. Blue Marin joined her, running away from the robot.

Azure smirked. She was the start of the combo, "Let's dance!" She said as she slashed at the Deity of Sin's body. She pushed her hands back whenever she tried to attack. Slowly, but surely, wearing her down. Azure noticed the Deity of Sin's back legs crack as she took one step backwards. This was their chance, "Grey Hearts! Into the air!" She gave the command, pointing towards the sky.

"Got it!" Yelled the red Marin, she nodded towards her blue half. They rushed from opposite directions towards the Deity of Sin's sides as Azure jumped backwards. They smashed their axes into the robot's underside and sent into spinning towards the air, where Jade was waiting for her.

" **Stormy Ratnapura!** " She exclaimed, keeping the Deity of Sin in the air with her quick and decisive strikes, "Jupiter! End this!"

"Got it!" Jupiter rushed to Jade's aid. Her rapier coated in blue energy, " **Energy Thrust!** " She exclaimed as she thrusted her rapier alongside Jade, taking turns at keeping her in the air until the Deity of Sin's body was covered in dents. Her body creaked and moaned, electricity sparked from the exposed wires. Jupiter flew past the Deity of Sin and pointed her rapier at her head, "This is it! The final strike!" She yelled, thrusting her rapier and sending the Deity of Sin crashing down.

The Deity of Sin's legs broke as she hit the ground, the broken pieces scattering around her. Her body laid at rest and heavily injured. She stretched her hand one last time in an feeble attempt to grab Neptune, "My… Mission…" she groaned before her hand collapsed on the floor. Her body exploding in a blazing fire.

Jupiter sighed and placed a hand on her chest. She could feel her heart racing. She approached her friends around Neptune. Spirit Nep floated around her, but said nothing. She smiled at Jupiter once she approached, even if she could not see her.

Neptune smiled and observed each of the CPUs, "You did well..." She muttered.

"Are you okay, Neptune?" Azure asked, kneeling, "We should take you to the Basilicom..."

"No need. I'm fine." Neptune said, standing up, "My strength was drained. That's all."

Jupiter noticed from the corner of her eye that the Blue Marin was hiding behind her other half's body, eyeing Azure timidly. Jupiter walked behind Azure and smiled at Marin, "Scared of her?"

She shook her head, "No… Just shy..." She muttered.

Red Marin gave her a smile, "When we divide, one of us takes a half of our personality." She explained, "For some reason, she takes the shy half."

"We… are still… Marin… But… Divided." The other Marin finished.

"Speaking of, we should fuse back." The Red Marin said.

"Mhm." The Blue Marin agreed. They high fived each other and a white light enveloped them.

Azure stepped back when she noticed the white glow, "What the-?" She muttered as she watched the two of them turn into one CPU, "You… Can split yourself?" Azure asked with a confused look.

"Mhm." Marin replied.

"That's her special ability." Neptune added, "Seems reminiscent of the twin CPU Candidates from Lowee."

"Lowee gets the best stuff, I swear." Jade muttered, crossing her arms.

"You're sounding like Vert." Neptune teased as she reverted back to her human self and stretched, "Ah! Much better. You girls feeling like heading back to… our Basilicom?"

"We're here already. Might as well." Azure replied. She turned to the other CPUs, "Any objections?"

"None from me." Jade replied.

"I… want to see their… Basilicom." Marin added.

"Righto!" Neptune said excitedly, "Lead the way, Jupiter!"

"Okay, Neptune." Jupiter said with a smile. At least she was back to her usual self, "Follow me." Jupiter said as she lead them towards the tower in the distance.


	26. Chapter 22: Things Never Change

"Histy! We're home!" Jupiter called out as she held the door open for her friends.

The CPUs entered the Basilicom and looked around as they comparing it to their own until they noticed Histoire approaching them. She smiled at the CPUs, "I see you've answered my call for help."

"We couldn't just sit there and do nothing." Jade replied. She took a step forward and carefully looked at Histoire, "You're… Histoire, right?"

"Indeed. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all." Histoire replied with a satisfied expression, "The other Oracles talked about you three quite a bit."

"Doesn't surprise me." Azure muttered with a smile. She shook her head as she remembered her manners, "Oh right. Name's Azure. Pleasure to meet you, Histoire."

Jade stopped looking around and looked straight at Histoire, "Right. Where are my manners. I'm Jade."

Marin jumped up with excitement as she watched Histoire's tome float rhythmically up and down, "I'm… Marin..." She managed to say, "Nice to meet you… Miss Histo… Miss Histy."

Histoire smiled at the CPUs, Neptune and Jupiter standing behind them. Histoire nodded, "I've prepared a room in the hope that you would visit. Please, follow me. There's..." Histoire hesitated, "much to discuss."

Histoire led the group through the Basilicom and through a hallway. Neptune and Jupiter walked behind everyone while Marin and Jade walked in between. They walked in silence for a while until Azure hurried over to Histoire and she finally broke the silence, "Is this about… Nepgear?" Azure asked Histoire as they got near to a door at the end of the hallway.

Histoire opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She simply remained silent and nodded grimly.

"Hey. This is our room." Neptune noticed as Histoire opened the door. Couch, fridge, a small desk, a tv and a game's console… Sure enough, this was Neptune and Jupiter's room.

Histoire turned around and looked at the group of CPUs, "Unfortunately, the room that would've been used to discuss important affairs is filled with letters." Histoire glanced at Neptune accusatorily, "So, this will have to do for now."

"I don't mind." Jupiter said, "It'd be too formal otherwise."

"I agree… With Juppy..." Marin muttered.

"If Grey Heart… I mean, Marin, right?" Azure turned to the small CPU, who nodded in response, "Marin is okay with it, I don't see why not."

Without complaints, the CPU followed Histoire inside the room and towards the couch a to the side. They sat on the couch in the order they entered the room - Azure, Jade, Marrin and lastly Jupiter - with Neptune having to sit on a beanbag since she did not fit in the couch. Spirit Nep meanwhile floated over Jupiter with other thoughts in her mind. She placed her hands under the back of her head. She was pleased that no one could see her.

Histoire showed them the book she had found, placing it on the desk in front of the CPUs. She took out her notebook and looked at the CPUs sitting in front of her. They all looked at her expectantly as she opened her notebook. She sighed, "If only IF was here..."

"You called, Histoire?" IF said as she entered the room. She held a smirk on her face, glad of her perfect timing.

"IF, fantastic." Histoire said with a smile, "Everyone's here and accounted for, then."

"The other CPUs… So, I'd guess this is an important meeting?" IF said as walked closer and noticed the CPUs sitting on the couch. The CPUs turned their heads to look at IF. Neptune gave her a small smile and a thumbs up from her beanbag.

"IF, long time no see." Azure greeted respectfully with a small smile.

"Iffy." Marin muttered with a smile. She was glad to see her.

"IF." Jade greeted with a nod.

"Hello, you three." IF replied with a smile. She turned to Histoire and noticed the notebook, "Oh I see."

Histoire nodded, "Would you like to take a seat, IF?" She asked curiously.

"No, no. I'm fine standing." She said, crossing her arms.

"Okay then." Histoire said, "Then… Let's begin." Histoire carefully observed the faces of the CPUs, "You are well aware of Nepgear, and her blade, are you not?" She asked, her glance sweeping across them.

"Kei told me the story." Azure affirmed. She turned to look at the others, "I'd assume the same goes for you two?"

"Mhm." Marin nodded fearfully, "Neppy's sister… She killed… the previous CPUs..."

"With a cursed sword. Said to be able to kill us goddesses." Jade added.

Histoire nodded, "Then you're well acquainted with what transpired before. But… It has recently come to my possession a book that details the abilities of that very sword."

"Recently?" Azure questioned, "That would've been helpful ten years ago for our predecessors, wouldn't it?"

Histoire sighed regretfully, "It… would've been helpful. Unfortunately, I only came across it three days ago. I… had forgotten it even existed." Histoire admitted, scratching her cheek with regret.

"Forgotten…?" Jade muttered, "You mean to tell me that you knew about it before?"

"I… I don't know." Histoire said, "The book does mention my name… but I have no records of this." She looked down at the floor with shame. She _should_ be able to recall this… But why couldn't she?

Azure and Jade stood up and put their hands on the table, they both spoke together, "Then there was a way that the previous CPUs could've been saved?"

Histoire struggled with her words. She knew she should've found this book long ago… It would've... It could've prevented the deaths of Neptune, and Nepgear's disappearance as well as the other CPUs' death…

She looked at the accusatory glances of the Lastation and Leanbox CPUs. Jupiter remained quiet in her seat, afraid to say anything while Marin glanced between the two CPUs at her side with fear. Histoire gathered some courage and opened her mouth to calm the two CPUs, but Neptune beat her to it.

Neptune leaned forward and looked at Jade and Azure, "Hey hey. You can't just blame Histy like that. They had a time limit, and I'm sure there was a very plot heavy and important reason she forgot." Neptune shrugged, "Also, if Noire and Vert and the others didn't die… You two wouldn't have been born."

Jade and Azure lowered to their seats. They looked at each other before glancing at Histoire and quickly averting their eyes, "We're… Sorry for the outburst, Histoire."

"No, no. It's perfectly fine." Histoire said, waving her hands in apology, "Those were my worries as well."

"Wait. Neptune." Azure stood up and looked over the other CPUs at Neptune as she lazily sat on the purple beanbag, "You don't sound sorry that your friends died."

"I… got past that." Neptune muttered with a sad expression. She scratched her cheek, "Can't dwell on the past."

Azure sighed and sat back down, "Sorry for the interruption. Please continue, Histoire."

Histoire sighed and looked at IF for comfort. She gave her an encouraging smile, "Very well... " She started to read from her notebook, "The sword, if you don't know, is called Gehaburn. As you may know… It has the ability to kill goddesses. But… It also has other abilities." Histoire paused, allowing her words to sink in.

Azure leaned back, "Such as?" She asked, waving her hand in a 'keep going' gesture.

Histoire took a deep breath, "Gehaburn is able to influence the wielder. It… corrupts their mind. Puts thoughts and feelings into their heads." Histoire hesitated for a moment, "And the wielder is also able to do this to other people… By releasing energy in the form of a mist."

"Mist…" Jade muttered. She put one hand to her chin, "Some of the robots I've fought had this purple mist in them… Could that be it?"

"It… might be. Nepgear might be using it to power her robots." Histoire guessed, "In any case, this mist - or energy - is dangerous. According to Neptune, this mist can corrupt even CPUs… and the only counter is shares."

"Corrupt a CPU..." Azure mused. Her eyebrows met each other, "This happened in the past?" She asked.

"Yeah. Happened to the others and I." Neptune muttered, pain in her voice, "It wasn't pretty. But let's not go there. Histy, keep going." Neptune said, raising her hand and pointing at Histoire.

"R-right." Histoire said nervously, she turned back to the few remaining notes, "Gehaburn is also capable of using this energy to fight. I believe that Nepgear currently has no shares, therefore she is unable to transform… However, the energy that the sword holds… According to the book, it might be enough to even the odds in battle."

"So, we should be very wary of that sword and Nepgear?" Azure asked.

"Yes. Of course." Histoire said, closing her notebook, "I'd… be glad if the book contained more information but… after a certain point, the book was completely illegible."

"You tried your best, Histy. It's fine." Jupiter replied with a smile, trying to cheer her up.

"This information is good enough as is." Jade added, glancing at Azure, "Don't you agree, Blue Heart?"

"Call me Azure, please." Azure replied with a smile and a nod, "And yes. The information you've retrieved is enough."

"Azure, eh?" Jade mused, "Call me Jade as well. I'd assume there's no need for formalities between us any more."

Marin nodded enthusiastically, "Friends." She said with excitement.

"In any case." Histoire interrupted, "I'm currently searching for Nepgear's location. It will be ready in three days. I'll call you when the time is right."

"Three days, huh?" Azure muttered, leaning back on her seat.

"Oh and Neptune." Histoire said. Neptune slowly raised her head to pay attention, "Your dimension called. They'll be ready in a few… days… time…." Histoire noticed all the shocked eyes looking directly at her. Jupiter, Neptune and IF with alarm while the other CPUs looked at her with shock and astonishment, "W-Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Histy..." Neptune muttered, closing her eyes and placing her finger on her cheek, "You really messed up."

" _WHAT?!_ " The other CPUs exclaimed in shock, standing up from their seats and looking at Neptune. She rolled over her bean bag and started to walk backwards as the other CPUs started to walk towards her with shocked expressions.

"Other dimension?" Azure demanded.

"We demand an explanation, Neptune." Jade said, walking closer to her.

"Can we… visit your dimension?" Marin asked shyly. Everyone turned to look at her. She appeared to shrink, averting her eyes and shifting from foot to foot timidly, "I mean… Another dimension… sounds exciting..."

Jade and Azure exchanged glances, "Can't argue with that." Azure turned to Neptune, "That doesn't excuse the fact that you didn't tell us."

"Wait wait. I have a reason for that." Neptune said nervously, she shook her hands in an attempt to dismiss their worries.

Jupiter watched from her seat, observing as Neptune was harassed with questions by her fellow CPUs. Spirit Nep floated down next to Jupiter and leaned in, "Aren't you going to help her?" She asked.

"It's fine. She can deal with it." Jupiter said with a smile.

"I wish I shared your enthusiasm about that one." Spirit Nep replied with a fearful smile.

"I had no idea you hadn't told them." Histoire said to IF, "I should apologise to Neptune."

"It's fine, Histoire." IF replied with a smile, "I'm sure they'll resolve their differences. Plus, we had to let them know sooner or later, right?"

"I… I guess you're right, IF." Histoire attempted to smile.

The interrogation kept going for three minutes. IF, Histoire, and Jupiter watching from the sidelines, amused at Neptune reactions every time the others doubted or questioned one of her answers. Once they were satisfied, they walked away from Neptune and back to their seats. Marin was the only one to remain close to Neptune, looking at her with excitement.

"Uh… Marin? You okay?" Neptune asked as she looked at the young CPU jump up and down.

Marin stopped jumping, "I… I want to… visit your dimension… Neppy." She said, "I want to meet… Miss Blanc and… Miss Rom and Miss Ram..."

Neptune kneeled and stroked Marin's hair, "I'll see what I can do. I'm sure they'd like to meet you as well."

"Yay~." Marin squealed with excitement, "Thank you, Neppy." She said, surprising Neptune with a hug.

Neptune looked shocked for a few seconds before hugging back. She smiled as she hugged the Lowee CPU. At least her revelation didn't cause major problems.

"Hey, Marin! Neptune!" Jade called out, "You joining us?"

"To be fair, Jade… There's not much left to discuss." Azure said, "And after finding out that Neptune is from another dimension… " Azure left that topic hanging.

"Well… Of course." Jade agreed, "But, I'm sure you're intrigued as well. About visiting her dimension."

"Her dimension..." Azure mused, "I would very much like to visit her dimension, yes. After all, our predecessors are alive there… It would be quite a surprise for them." Azure smirked.

"We'll have to propose this to Neptune after we stop Nepgear here." Jade replied. They exchanged looks and smiled.

"Y'know, I was planning on showing you around my dimension once this was over." Neptune replied as she stood next to Histoire and Marin returned to her seat, "I think the others would like it as well."

"It's a promise then, Neptune." Azure said with a grin.

Jupiter smiled. Everyone was getting along so well… She turned to Azure when a thought crossed her mind, "Hey, Azure. What happened to your armour?"

"Oh that?" Azure replied almost instantly, "I repurposed it. I don't need it for fighting anymore… So I decided to make it available for gaming. With the ability to move and see, players will be immersed more into their games! It's Virtual Reality!" Azure proclaimed proudly.

"Oh ho ho." Neptune laughed quietly, a sly smile on her face, "I know where this is going."

"That is all fine and good, Azure." Jade interjected, "But what about 4k graphics? Those are sure to immerse a player. And with Leanbox newest console, we're having more power than any other console."

"Yep, Déjà vu." Neptune replied, "Let's move away, shall we?" She turned to IF and Histoire as they watched the starting debate.

"Yeah. Let's leave them." IF replied. Histoire glanced between the two and agreed, moving a few steps away from the debate.

"Uhm." Marin added timidly, "What about portability? Lowee's newest console… You can take it anywhere… and enjoy games with friends..." She tried to sound as brave as possible, boasting about her console, "It combines… Lowee's previous handheld and console… Everyone in Lowee loves it."

"Hey hey. Don't leave Planeptune out of this as well." Jupiter interrupted, "Our newest console features fast speeds and a great collection of games. It also includes quite a few retro games that the people are sure to love!"

The CPUs started to argue between themselves about which nation's console was better, erupting into a heated debate while Neptune, IF, Histoire and Spirit Nep watched from the sidelines. An amused expression on their faces as the watched the Console War erupt in front of their very faces.

"This brings me back..." Spirit Nep muttered with a smile, "I miss arguing like that with the others."

"They're very passionate about their consoles." IF said as she crossed her arms. An amused smile on her face.

Histoire sighed, "They resemble their predecessors quite a bit, looking at them carefully."

Neptune smiled as the debate kept going. She turned to Histoire, "I guess some things never change, Histy."

"Indeed they don't, Neptune...Indeed they don't."


	27. Chapter 23: Final Day

It was a peaceful meadow. Flowers were blooming under the sun, birds were chirping and singing, a river lazily snaked down a small hill and out of sight, and… the sounds of swords clanging also filled the area. Neptune and Azure stood in the middle of the meadow, their weapons drawn and facing each other.

"Keep your guard up, Azure!" Neptune exclaimed as she slashed downwards towards Azure.

Azure managed to block the attack with both her swords. She slowly pushed up until she was able to jump backwards, "I'm just surprised, it's all." Azure replied as she attempted to hit Neptune, "Fighting with a previous CPU… and one from another dimension at that! That was quite the surprise yesterday."

Neptune parried the hit, "Is it that much of a surprise?" She smiled as she attempted to kick Azure away. She blocked it with her swords and slid a couple inches away.

"But of course!" Azure said as she once again tried to hit Neptune. Her swords coming in towards Neptune from both sides.

Neptune simply jumped backwards while the swords clashed against each other. She kicked upwards, managing to make Azure lose her grip and sending the swords a few meters away from them. Neptune pointed her katana at Azure's chest, "You left yourself wide open."

Azure laughed, "You got me." She tapped Neptune's katana away, "You're too strong, you know."

"They don't call me the protagonist for anything." Neptune boasted, "But anyway. The way you fight… You rush at your opponent and try to overwhelm them, you lack defense."

"Defense huh?" Azure muttered as she went to retrieve her swords. She picked up her swords and walked back towards Neptune thinking to herself.

"Let's go once more." Neptune said, "Then we can take a break."

Azure spun her swords, "Alright. You're on." She ran towards Neptune and slashed downwards with her swords.

Neptune blocked the attack and smirked. She was having fun training with Azure.

Neptune pushed the swords back and swung her katana from the right. Azure blocked with one and tried to attack with the other. Neptune noticed this and ducked under the attack, rolling backwards and away from Azure.

As Neptune stood up, Azure thrusted with one of her swords. Neptune moved the sword away with her katana, just as Azure hoped for. She swung her other sword at the katana, managing to twist it out of Neptune's hand and sending it towards the air spinning. She pointed her dual swords at Neptune's chest, "I win this one, Neptune."

"Third lesson, Azure." Neptune smirked, "Be wary of your surroundings." Neptune said as Azures expression changed to one of confusion. Neptune jumped up, avoiding Azure's blades and grabbing her katana in the air. She spun around in the air as she fell. Neptune rolled once she hit the ground, turned around in an instant and pointed her katana at Azure's back, "Never leave your eyes out of your opponent. One second is all they need to-" _Thunk._ A can hit Neptune in the back of her head, "Ow!" She exclaimed as she turned around. She noticed IF standing at the top of a hill playing with a can of Nep Bull.

"Wary of your surroundings, you say Nep?" IF said, barely containing her laughter.

Neptune looked around herself and found another can of Nep Bull lying on the grass. She sighed and picked it up.

"Azure, here." IF called out, throwing another can in their direction.

Azure snatched the can out of the air when it got near her. She smiled, "Thank you, IF."

IF slowly walked down the hill until she got near the two CPUs. She smiled at Neptune, "You're keeping your promise, huh?"

"Of course." Neptune replied, transforming back into her human form, "I always keep my promises, Iffy!" She opened the Nep Bull and started to drink.

"It's surprising how much she changes." Azure commented as she followed Neptune's lead and transformed into her human form. She opened the can and drank a few sips from it. She felt energised by the drink.

"Well, that's our Nep." IF smiled happily. Joining in and opening her Nep Bull. They drank as they watched the sun go down over the mountains in the distance.

They'd been training the entire day. Nothing had disturbed their training, and that worried Neptune. Nepgear… she should've done something… or was she waiting? Did she know they were coming in a few days? The thoughts swirled in Neptune's mind as she drank.

If that was the case… Then she'd had to do something for tomorrow. Prepare the others… for the worst.

* * *

Jupiter stood outside the Lowee Basilicom. Neptune had asked her to come and 'pick Marin up'. She had something important to say to the others… But couldn't she come herself? That didn't matter to Jupiter. She did want to visit Marin after all. She knocked on the door and waited a few minutes.

"Oh, Lady Jupiter." Financier said as she opened the door, "I wasn't expecting visitors today."

"Financier." Jupiter smiled, "Just 'Jupiter' is fine." She smiled with a light blush, "And um… Neptune asked me to come find Marin."

"Ah… Jupiter. Okay, I'll try." Financier smiled. She opened the door and gestured for Jupiter to go inside, "Lady Marin's room is the last room to the left. I hope you remember the way."

Jupiter smiled happily and nodded, "Thank you, Financier." She started to walk towards Marin's room when Financier called out and she stopped in her tracks.

"I wish you well in your task." Financier said. She bowed and swiftly left through another door.

Jupiter smiled. There were so many nice people outside of Planeptune. She should've visited the other nations sooner!

She smiled to herself as she neared Marin's room. She was about to open the door when she heard something. A giggle. It was a giggle coming from the other side of the door. That's when she remembered that Marin liked to play pranks. But Jupiter was prepared! She slowly tilted the handle and pushed the door ever so slightly, trying to prevent a water bucket from falling on her head. Behind the door itself, she looked up at the top of the door and… saw nothing. There was no bucket.

Jupiter sighed with relief and opened the door fully… only to be greeted by a snowball to her face. She wiped the remaining snow from her face and stared at Marin giggling on the floor with an unamused expression. She had fallen for her trap… again!

"You look… so funny… Juppy." Marin said as she stood up. She smiled playfully.

"I should've expected that..." Jupiter sighed. She couldn't get mad with Marin. But… she could do something else. She slowly walked up to Marin and… started tickling her.

"Juppy…?!" Marin exclaimed in shock. She tried to contain her laughter, but failed miserably. She burst into laughter and collapsed on the floor, Jupiter showing no sign of ceasing her tickling. Marin started to toss and turn, trying to get Jupiter to stop, but to no avail, "Juppy…! S-Stop…! Can't… contain… laughter…!" Marin said as tears started to roll of her face. Even if she didn't want to laugh, she was enjoying it.

Finally, Marin managed to roll around and prevent Jupiter from continuing her onslaught. Jupiter smiled as she stood up and observed Marin as she slowly calmed down.

"Juppy..." Marin muttered under her breath, "No more… Please..."

"I stopped already, Marin." Jupiter said, "Unless you want me to continue…?" She teased.

"No more..." Marin said as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked at Jupiter warily, "No more… tickling… Juppy..."

Jupiter giggled. Marin's face was so cute, "I promise, Marin. No more tickles."

Marin remained wary of Jupiter, but she trusted her word. A thought slowly passed through her head, "What is Juppy doing here?" She inquired. She wasn't expecting her.

"Oh, Neptune asked me to come find you." Jupiter explained.

"Neppy?" Marin muttered and tilted her head. She smiled after a while, "O-Okay. I'll go."

"I knew you'd say that." Jupiter smiled back, "So, let's get going..."

Marin stopped her. She held to her dress and prevented her from leaving, "Before… Can you help me?"

Jupiter tilted her head, "With that, Marin?"

Marin jumped to her bed and grabbed a book that rested on the pillow. She flicked through a few pages and showed it to Jupiter, her finger pointing at a word, "What does... this mean…?" She asked.

Jupiter read the word - ' _prostration'_ \- Jupiter scratched her head. She had never heard that word before. She thought for a while before replying, "I don't know, Marin. Maybe you could ask Financier later?"

Marin nodded, "Okay… Juppy." She closed the book and placed it back on her bed. She walked back to Jupiter, "We… can go now."

Jupiter smiled, "We have to go get Jade as well."

"Jade…?" Marin questioned. She smiled, "Okay…"

* * *

Jupiter knocked on the door a few times. This marked the seventh time she had knocked on the door to no response. She started to question whether Jade was in or not. She was ready to give up when Marin simply opened the door for her.

"Marin… We can't just walk in." Jupiter chided.

"But… She's not… answering..." Marin replied, "I'm sure… she won't mind."

Jupiter sighed. If she wasn't in, they could at least catch her when she returned. She gestured for Marin to get inside and followed behind her. They looked around the empty Basilicom. Jade was nowhere in sight.

Jupiter sighed, "We should've waited outside."

Marin shook her head, "Juppy… You heard… that?" She said with a low voice.

Jupiter looked at her confused but started to listen nonetheless. Sure enough, there was a repeating sound. The clacking of… keys? They followed the sound until they stopped in front of Jade's room. The sound was definitely coming from inside.

Marin timidly moved her hand closer to the handle, but Jupiter stopped her, "Let's knock first." She said. Marin nodded in agreement. Jupiter gave the door a few short knocks… and the sound stopped.

"I-I'll be there in a minute!" A voice called from the other side - Jade's voice. It sounded slightly startled and flustered.

Jade came out of the room in a few seconds. She closed the door quickly behind her and smiled at Jupiter and Marin, "Oh it's you two." She said, "What… What brings you here?"

"Oh, Neptune told me to come get you." Jupiter said, "She has something for us."

"I… See… Give me a minute and I'll join you." Jade said, quickly retreating back into her room.

Marin and Jupiter shared confused glances. They both shrugged. Jade was a hard one to read…

* * *

Neptune laid on the grass, the peaceful breeze soothing her nerves. Today was the day that Histoire would find Nepgear's hideout… Spirit Nep had been helping her in the search, with either Jupiter or Neptune relaying the information. But… Neptune had a bad feeling. Something… Something awaited them in there. She feared finding the state this dimension's Nepgear was in. Something about the sword she had bothered her quite a bit…

"I can't believe it" Azure said, pulling Neptune back into reality, "Almost forty matches and I haven't won a single one." She complained. She was lying next to Neptune in the grass. Neptune had asked her to train, but now they were both tired and waiting for the others to arrive.

Neptune giggled. As strong as Azure was getting, she just couldn't beat her. But, Neptune definitely noticed that she was becoming much stronger than when they started, "Hey, cheer up. You did get pretty close a few times."

"Yeah, but then you managed to turn it around." Azure sighed.

"Of course. I'm the protagonist and all." Neptune said as if it was obvious, "I could get Uni and Noire from my dimension to help you as well. I'm sure Uni would love another gun user."

"You think so?" Azure said, standing up excitedly. She cleared her throat and contained her emotions, "I mean, you really think that?" She said with a calm voice.

Neptune smiled, "Yeah." Neptune noticed shadows over them. They had arrived, "Oh and look who have arrived." She said, looking up at the other CPUs.

Azure followed Neptune's gaze, her fellow CPUs slowly descending near them.

"We're here, Neptune." Jupiter announced as she touched the ground. She was about to transform back when Neptune stopped her.

"Wait wait. Stay transformed." Neptune said in a hurry, waving her hands, "You'll need it."

"What for, Neptune?" Jade asked.

Neptune turned to Azure, "Could you go join them?" Neptune asked. Azure raised and eyebrow but obliged. She transformed and stood next to her friends. She had a faint idea of what this was for, "Perfect." Neptune exclaimed as she transformed, "Now. I want you four to attack me."

They all looked at Neptune with surprise, "Attack... you?" Jupiter questioned.

"Exactly." Neptune affirmed, "I want you to give it your all. You'll need teamwork in the future to face threats against Gamindustri… and seeing how you fought the Deity of Sin clone, you'll need some more experience fighting together."

"I see..." Jade muttered, "I would assume we're all fine with this?" She glanced at the others, who all nodded in agreement.

"Then, give it you all!" Neptune exclaimed as her katana materialised in her hands, "I won't hold back and neither should you."

Their weapons materialised in their hands. They all nodded in agreement and rushed at Neptune. Azure and Jupiter attempted to attack her from opposite sides, but Neptune saw through it and jumped away at the last second. Jupiter and Azure colliding with each other and falling to the ground. They helped each other up and smiled apologetically.

As soon as Neptune touched the ground, Jade was ready to meet her. She thrusted her spear repeatedly, forcing Neptune back with each thrust. That was when Neptune heard Marin coming at her from both sides. She sighed as she parried another thrust from Jade.

She dodged to the side of one of Jade's thrusts and took a step forwards. She put her foot behind Jade's and grabbed her by her arm, throwing her off balance and managing to flip her over her shoulder and slammed her into the ground with a loud thud just as Marin started to get near her. Jade sighed in defeat and laid on the ground.

She jumped away as an axe slashed near her. Neptune ducked under each swing, observing the two Marins perfect synchrony. They attacked as if they were one instead of two. But that wasn't enough to beat Neptune. They both stood next to each other and swung at Neptune together. Neptune slid under the attack and kicked with all her strength, managing to kick the axe and sending them flying in the distance. Both their axes embedded themselves in the ground. Neptune smiled at both Marins, "Sorry about that."

They shook their head with a smile and went to retrieve their weapons. They sat in the sidelines knowing they had been defeated.

"Not done yet, Neptune." Jupiter said as she attempted to hit Neptune with her rapier. Neptune blocked the rapier and pushed it to the side. She smiled. Two of them had not given up yet.

Azure jumped over Jupiter and took over the fight. She slashed at Neptune with both her swords. Neptune blocked the attack and attempted to kick Azure away, only for Jupiter to put her rapier in the way and blocked Neptune's kick.

Neptune moved away from her two opponents and smiled. They were not giving up. But then again, neither was she. With the disadvantage of a two versus one, Neptune carefully held her katana between them and herself, waiting for them to attack first.

After a quick stare down, Azure rushed at Neptune. She attempted to get close to Neptune, forcing her to adopt a defensive position. Azure thrusted with her swords, Neptune barely managed to push it aside. The blade grazed her leg. Neptune grunted in pain, but kept going anyway. She slid her katana down Azure's blade until she got close to her and was able to twist the swords out of Azure's hands. The swords fell to the ground and Neptune pushed Azure down as well.

Azure sighed as she hit the ground, "Guess I'm out."

Neptune smiled apologetically, "Better luck next time." She replied.

"Neptune~!" Jupiter shouted as she rushed recklessly towards Neptune. Her rapier pointed directly at her. Neptune smiled and allowed her to approach. She waited until the last second to jump and kick her in the back, making Jupiter fall off balance and fall on her face in the grass.

"Sorry, Jupiter." Neptune apologised as she touched the ground again. She looked around her, Marin looking at her from afar; Jade lying on the ground; Azure next to her, also lying on the floor and Jupiter behind her. Neptune sighed. Their teamwork needed some refining, "Okay, everyone. Gather round." She called.

Marin and Jade stood up and walked towards her and stood next to Azure, who pushed herself up. Jupiter refused to stand up and remained lying on the ground, she simply turned her head so she could look at Neptune, "I think I like the grass here, Neptune." She pouted.

"Don't be like that, Jupiter." Neptune chided, "It was a friendly match." She sighed as Jupiter slowly stood up and joined the others, "In any case, that match just demonstrated your… teamwork."

"Or lack thereof." Jade added, "You just steamrolled us." Everyone turned their eyes towards Jade, "I… just heard that word before. Not that I use it, or anything." Jade turned her attention away from the others, her voice nervous. Neptune stifled a laugh while the others just dropped the subject.

"Yes." Neptune finally said, "For next time… try to coordinate your attacks. Like you did with the Deity of Sin clone, you talked to each other. Communication is key."

"But… then you'd know what we're doing. How is that any better?" Azure said, she crossed her arms.

"If you can make it so you're coordinated enough, your opponent won't have time to react." Neptune thought for a few seconds, "And, instead you could call out their names when you switch turns between yourselfs. Instead of fighting alone, remember there are three other people with you."

"So, we should try it like we did with the Deity of Sin?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow, "Should be… easy enough."

"Let's give it a try." Neptune said confidently, "You'll get the hang of it with experience. The others and I didn't manage to work together until at least three years after we became friends."

"One more try can't hurt." Azure muttered, "Are we all okay with this?"

Marin nodded confidently while Jupiter sighed and nodded. Azure took that as everyone being in on the attempt.

Neptune nodded and adopted a fighting stance. She pointed her katana at the others, "Well? Let's dance."

* * *

IF rode up the hill in her motorbike, sighing to herself. Neptune just had to pick a spot far away from the Basilicom, didn't she? It had slightly irritated IF yesterday, but picking the same spot again today… That was a bit too much.

Still, IF knew… Tomorrow, they'd go find Nepgear's hideout. And… Compa as well. She hoped that there was a way to save her… A way to bring her back to reality. It had been eight agonising years without her, and now she was within her sight. Just one more day…

IF finally reached the top of the hill and… looked at the four CPUs collapsed on the ground with Neptune standing in the middle of it all with her weapon drawn. Was this… training as well? IF parked her motorbike at the top of the hill and walked down, looking at the collapsed CPUs. Neptune sighed, "Well, at least that one went better than last time. Just need a bit more refining."

IF walked closer to Neptune, "Hey… Uh, Nep?" She called out.

"Oh, hey Iffy." Neptune smiled, "You've… uhh… arrived at a opportune moment." She scratched the back of her head, her katana turning into blue data in her hands.

"I… see." IF scanned around as the CPUs slowly stood up and walked up to her. They managed a smile and greeted her.

"What are you doing here, IF?" Jade questioned.

"Oh, Histoire told me to get you." She scratched the back of her head, "She's certain she has found Nepgear's hideout."

"That's wonderful news." Azure said, glancing at the others, "We shouldn't keep her waiting."

"Mhm." Marin nodded, "We… have to stop Neppy's sister." She tried to sound as brave as possible. They all looked at her and smiled.

"Marin is hyped." Jade noted, she rested her chin on her hand.

"Let's not keep Histy waiting." Neptune said, "She'll go all Pisty on us."

"Pisty…?" Azure looked at her confused, that was not something she expected from Neptune's transformed self, but let it drop, "Doesn't matter." She dismissed, "Let's go."

* * *

Histoire watched as the CPUs slowly entered through the door. They all looked slightly injured, but nothing to worry about. She sighed, this one was going to be hard… She knew that Neptune's spirit was floating near her, after all she was helping her… As much as she could with their limited communication. But this time, she was sure that she had located Nepgear's hiding place.

And she was right. Spirit Nep had gone to confirm while Histoire tried to eliminate other possibilities, and she had found the metal warehouse that Nepgear called 'home'.

The CPUs finally stopped in front of her, they all looked at her expectantly. Neptune and Jupiter looked carefree while Azure and Jade looked at Histoire with a serious expression. Marin simply watched Histoire bob up and down expectantly. IF sighed, "I brought them, Histoire."

"Thank you, IF." Histoire said. Her glance swept across the CPUs before she spoke up, "I've found Nepgear's hideout." She said, "I won't delay the issue, she's hiding in a warehouse in an island off in the west. Here." Histoire showed a map of Gamindustri. A red circle in a small island separated from the mainland.

"So there she was." IF mused, crossing her arms, "It would be the best place to keep check of Planeptune."

"Indeed." Histoire nodded, "I believe you should be leaving tomorrow… so you can take today to rest. In addition, I've prepared the hot springs here in Planeptune for you to relax before the final fight."

"Hot springs?" Jupiter tilted her head in confusion, "We have those?"

"Oh yes. We do, Jupiter~!" Neptune exclaimed excitedly before suddenly becoming worried, "Wait. Are we rated high enough to have an obligatory hot spring scene? We won't get into any trouble, will we?"

Everyone looked at Neptune with confusion except for Jupiter and IF. Histoire simply sighed.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Neptune." Jupiter said, trying to calm her down, "Nothing will happen, I'm sure."

"Well… A hot spring does sound relaxing." Jade said, "Especially after that training."

"I agree. It would be very relaxing." Azure added.

"Well… Then let's get to it!" Neptune exclaimed cheerfully, "Cut to the scene!"

* * *

"Cannonball!" Neptune yelled as she jumped into the water, her towel floating away to safety as she splashed water all over.

"Jeez, Nep." IF chided, "No jumping in the hot springs." The other CPUs following her in. As well as Spirit Nep, who kept silent and watched with a silly smile at the towel-wrapped girls. Steam surrounded the water and floated up into the night sky.

"Aww. You're no fun, Iffy." Neptune complained, her full body submerged under the water.

"Really, Neptune. You can be a bit childish in that form." Azure said, holding her towel high. She had her hair clipped in a ponytail to her side. She slowly dipped her body into the water and left the towel by the side. She put her hands to the side of the rocks and closed her eyes, "Ahh, that hits the spot."

Marin walked to the side of the hot spring and put her feet on the water and sat on a rock. She securely kept her towel in her body and held a book with her other hand. She started to read as the steam slowly rose up. She zoned out and immersed herself in the book, ignoring sounds for the outside.

Jade looked in disapproval as Neptune acted as a shark in the water, her face barely below the water as she swam around. She sighed as she sat on a rock with her feet in the water. She was enjoying just the steam and relaxing atmosphere, even if she had to ignore Neptune and her antics.

Jupiter, on the other hand, joined Neptune. She threw her towel and hid her entire body under the water. While Neptune did not suspect her, she sneaked around her and splashed her with water, "Gotcha!" She quickly moved out of the way as Neptune turned around.

"Oh it's on!" Neptune exclaimed, splashing water in Jupiter's direction. They ran around the hot spring, splashing water between the two or picking up water buckets and using those to splash each other.

IF watched in dismay as the two Planeptune CPUs ran around the place, "Hey! Stop it you two!" She yelled, only to be ignored by the two CPUs that appeared to be having too much fun to relax. She sighed and stepped inside the water, her towel still on and her hair in a ponytail with her leafy bow.

"Leave them be, IF." Jade said as she closed her eyes, "Just ignore them."

IF sighed again. Perhaps Jade was right. There was no way she would be able to stop those two. Maybe she should just relax. The stress left her body as she thought about that… only to be disturbed as Neptune and Jupiter collectively splashed her with water. She turned around and stared at the two with a murderous aura around her, "Oh now you've done it." She said with silent anger.

"Uhh… Jupiter?" Neptune muttered, a finger on her cheek, "I think we went too far."

Jupiter nodded, "It was nice knowing you, Neptune."

IF stepped out of the water and began to chase Neptune and Jupiter around the hot spring area with two water buckets. She was going to have her revenge.

Azure opened one eye to look at the commotion before closing it quickly and sighing, "Honestly, those two."

Meanwhile, Marin kept reading her book while Neptune, Jupiter, and IF had an all out water war right behind her. She didn't even blink as they almost crashed into her. She just keep reading. Her book somehow went undamaged through the water war. Spirit Nep noticed this and sighed, "She's too much like Blanc. I'm sure she'd read in a hot spring as well..."

* * *

"Today is the day." Histoire announced. The five CPUs and IF stood before her. They all looked well rested and ready. Their HDD forms were activated and they looked about ready to take off. Histoire sighed with worry, "I'll pray for your success."

"We'll bring Nepgear back, it's a promise Histy." Neptune said as she smiled at her Oracle, "We'll be back soon."

"I'll make sure to bring Compa back as well." IF said as she held onto Neptune.

"Be safe, everyone." Histoire said with a smile, "Be wary of her sword… Do not underestimate her. Do not let your guard down." Histoire warned. She feared for the safety of the CPUs. She did not want that event to repeat.

"We'll be careful, Histoire." Azure promised, "I'll make sure Neptune and Jupiter don't get into any trouble. Drag them out if needed."

Neptune gave out a short laugh, "I'll be sure to remember that, Azure."

"Just you wait, Neptune." Azure smiled teasingly, "I'll hold you back if needed."

"Okay, everyone." Jupiter said, taking everyone's attention, "Let's depart!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Every cheered. They took off into the air, leaving Histoire behind at the entrance to the Planeptune Basilicom. She looked up at the fading forms of the CPUs in the distance.

She closed her eyes and silently prayed for their safety.


	28. The Last Nepstation

**It is now time for** _ **NEPSTATION!**_

 _Hello~ everyone! I'm back! Today, in the final Nepstation for this series, it's me, Neptune, and… Huh? Where's Histy? She said she was going to be in this one…_

 **Warning. Warning**

 _Huh? That's strange...Uwa! Why's everything freaking out! What's going on? And now everything turned dark! If only you could see this, dear readers!_

 _ **Hahahahaha! Hello there, Neptune!**_

 _Huh…? Nep… Jr.?_

 _ **Oh goodness… That laugh was embarrassing. Can you cut that from the transmission?**_

 _Sorry, no can do. And Uhhh… Nepgear?_ _What are you doing here?_

 _ **What…? Oh. I just found this signal and decided to join in! It wasn't that hard to intercept.**_

 _Ooookay…? So, anyway dear sister, what brings you here?_

 _ **Isn't it obvious? You're all coming to my base! So, who better to do the preview than myself!**_

 _I was going to have Histy do it, but if you feel like it… Give it a go._

 _ **Oh, really? It's been so long since I've been in one of these… Okay, I'll try my best. The final battle draws near! The final confrontation between myself and the 'New CPUs.' I have so many things ready for you all! It's going to be great fun! And I can't wait to see you again, Neptune. I'll see you all in the final arc of… Omegadimension Neptunia ~ "Nepgear"... My name is the last arc? Goodness… In any case, I'll be waiting!**_

 _That was something unexpected… But I guess she was a great surprise guest. Although I wonder what happened to Histy… Maybe she's busy. Anyway, see you all later~!_


	29. Chapter 24: The Hideout

The CPUs soon flew over the ocean. Their destination could be barely seen in the distance. They all flew in silence with Neptune leading them towards the destination. Spirit Nep flew around her.

Neptune turned to her spirit self, "Is Nepgear's base really there?" She asked.

Spirit Nep nodded, "I'm 100% sure that she's there. It was a warehouse filled with Nepgear's robots, after all."

Neptune nodded. So, then the journey was finally coming to a close after all… Nepgear's base was just within reach. Soon, they'd be able to save her sister from what she had become.

After a few more minutes of flying, the party slowly descended next to the silver warehouse. The sound of the waves crashing against the cliff to the side filled the area, as well as a low beeping sound. A light breeze blew over the meadow to the side. There were no monsters or any sign of life anywhere.

Neptune let IF touch the ground gently. They both walked away from the CPUs and turned towards them, "We're about to enter Nepgear's hideout." Neptune announced, "I'd like to believe we're all prepared for what's to come. And, if that's the case, I'd like to personally ask of you four… Help me save my sister." Neptune said.

"But of course, Neptune." Jupiter replied with a smile.

"We're all here because you helped us, after all." Azure added.

"We'll help you, Neppy." Marin chimed in. She had a hopeful look.

"We can't let the robot attack continue in Gamindustri any longer." Jade said.

"Thank you, everyone." Neptune said and turned towards the warehouse, "I'm glad to have met you." Neptune said as she walked towards the warehouse entrance. She pushed the door open… and was met with the tip of a syringe. She summoned her sword and pushed it aside, jumping backwards and towards the others.

Following Neptune's lead, the other CPUs and IF summoned their weapons. Spirit Nep decided this was the time and stayed close to Neptune, in case the need arose.

"So, you've arrived." Compa said as she walked out of the warehouse. She held her giant syringe with both hands. She smiled at the party.

"Compa." IF muttered sadly. She knew this would come, but she wasn't prepared.

"Compa, let us in. We want to speak with Nepgear." Neptune demanded. She took a step forwards, almost as if protecting the others.

Compa shook her head, "Sorry, Nep-Nep. Ge-Ge told me not to let anyone in. Not even you." She said with a smile. She raised her syringe into the air and stabbed the ground, gathering everyone's attention. As everyone was distracted with what she did, she unclipped three flasks from her waist and threw them at the CPUs, each flask filled with purple mist.

Neptune saw the attack coming, " **Delta Slash!** " She shouted, but instead of sending a triangle shape, she slashed three times and hit each of the flasks. The mist dissipated as it touched the energy beams.

"Aww, those were for us to have fun, Nep-Nep." Compa complained as she picked up her syringe again, "We'll have to do it the old way then..." She pressed a button on her mechanical arm, the roof of the warehouse opening up.

Nepgeardams of all sizes flew out of the warehouse and landed in a circle around the CPUs. Ten giant Nepgeardams stood around the CPUs with a few smaller ones flying around them and a purple swarm of small Nepgeardams flying about in the air viciously. The CPUs stood back to back, their weapons drawn against the robots before them. IF and Neptune still in front of them and looking at Compa.

IF knew it would come to this. She had to be prepared. She psyched herself up and finally spoke up, "I'll deal with Compa." She exclaimed in a quiet voice before trying again, "I'll deal with Compa! The rest of you, deal with the robots!" She exclaimed bravely.

"Gladly." Jade replied, reading her spear.

The others nodded in agreement. Readying themselves for the fight ahead.

Neptune glanced at IF, "I'll keep close. If anything happens, give me a shout."

"Thank you, Nep." IF muttered with a smile.

In an instant, faster than anyone could blink, a battle broke out. The CPUs collectively dodged to different sides to avoid the Nepgeardam's laser and approached the robots nearest to them. Neptune glanced one last time at IF before taking off herself, flying towards the swarm of Nepgeardams in the air.

Neptune slashed through the Nepgeardams and managing to fell several in one attack. The swarm started to spin around her, keeping at a safe distance from her. They bobbed up and down in the air and spun around Neptune slowly. Neptune tried to gauge their strength. She observed patiently and waited for the robots to make their move.

Neptune waited for just a couple of seconds before the swarm decided to move. They collectively flew away before attempting to ram Neptune out of the sky. She was prepared for the attack, " **Cross Combination!** " She exclaimed when the swarm was within reach. She slashed three times with all her might, managing to fell another dozen or so of the robots but that wasn't enough to get through the entire group. The remaining ones at the back managed to hit Neptune at full force, she was knocked away with a few scratches around any exposed skin.

She regained control soon and stopped herself from falling far away from the swarm. She analysed the swarm as it regained its shape. Only twenty or so robots remained. She wiped away the small trickle of blood that came out of her mouth, "Let's do this." She muttered.

"I'll support you if you need me." Spirit Nep finally said. She had been quiet for the last few minutes, so Neptune had forgotten she was near her.

"No need, Spirit Me. Let's save that for when it counts." She said with a smile.

Neptune gripped her sword tightly, "Let's dance." She flew towards the Nepgeardams and slashed around, turning and spinning as she dodged the punches from the robots. She had turned the fight into something that resembled a dance more than anything.

She flew over a Nepgeardam and slashed another one at the same time. She ducked under a laser and yet managed to strike down another robot. If anyone was watching her fight, they would undoubtedly describe it as majestic.

Neptune kept up her fight against the last remaining Nepgeardams meanwhile, the other CPUs dealt with the remaining ones in the ground.

The small Nepgeardams were no problem. They had managed to destroy them in one fell swoop, but the larger ones however… They were posing to be slightly harder to dispatch.

Since Azure and Jupiter had some experience fighting the larger ones, they had told the others about their lasers and other strategies. They also were the ones having the least amount of trouble, but only by a slight margin.

"Hya!" Jupiter exclaimed as she thrusted her rapier inside the robot's head. She jumped backwards as its friend tried to punch her. She flew around, trying to stay out of range of them and observe if the one she attack had exploded, only to find it still functional.

She sighed angrily. This was taking too long for her liking. She glanced at Azure below her as she dodged a laser from her Nepgeardam. Jupiter followed the laser and saw it connect with the Nepgeardam she had attacked. The robot fell backwards and exploded, leaving some mild burn marks on the other robot.

An idea popped in Jupiter's head, "Azure!" She called out as she looked below at her friend, "I have an idea."

Azure nodded as she dodged another laser. She flew higher and towards Jupiter, warily eyeing the robot to make sure it didn't try anything funny, "What's your plan, Jupiter?"

"They… are only interested in attacking us." Jupiter said, "They don't care about the other robots. They have no coordination."

Azure nodded. She could guess where Jupiter was going, "So we use that to our advantage and make them hit each other."

"Exactly." Jupiter smiled.

"Let's do that." Azure nodded with confidence. That plan seemed like a good idea in her mind.

They went towards their own Nepgeardams and taunted at them. They flew around their head, avoiding their punches and making them look the direction of the opposing Nepgeardam until they finally fired a laser from their eyes. Jupiter and Azure dodged to the side and allowed the laser to hit the other Nepgeardam, the robots falling down and exploding.

Jupiter and Azure regrouped. Seven Nepgeardams remained. They pointed their weapons at the remaining Nepgeardam from their side. The robot tried to punch them, but they dodged. Jupiter flew over while Azure ducked under the arm. They both stabbed through the metal arm as they flew, severing the arm of the robot.

"Azure!" Jupiter exclaimed.

Azure nodded in understanding. They got together and raised their weapons high into the air in unison before flying at full speed towards the robot and penetrating it's head. The robot fell backwards and exploded.

Just six left.

Marin and Jade stood back to back, surrounded by their four robots. Whenever a robot tried to shoot a laser at any of them, either Jade reflected it by spinning her spear or Marin hit it away with her axe. Other than that, they were safe in their defensive position. The robots feared approaching them, if they could even feel fear.

Jade noticed a white light behind her as Marin divided herself into her two selfs. They shared an understanding nod. They could do this. They changed their tactics from defense into offense.

" **Stormy Ratnapura** " Jade exclaimed as her spear glowed green with wind energy. She nodded at both Marins.

" **Offense Support!** " The red Marin said as she pointed her hand at Jade. Her hand glowed blue for a few seconds as she filled Jade with energy.

The Marins nodded at each other as Jade started to float inches off the ground, "H-here we g-go!" Said the blue Marin as they started to spin around with their axes. Jade readied herself. They had never done this, but she was sure it should go fine as long as she was prepared.

The Marins used the flat of their axe to propel Jade forwards with all their might. Jade held her spear in front of herself as she maneuvered herself around the Nepgeardams with her great speed. She managed to pierce through all four robots before they could even react, entering and leaving through their head in an instant. As the robots fell and exploded, Jade wiped away the cables that clinged to her body and gave her mild electric shocks.

She floated towards Marin with a smile, "That was a creative idea."

"Mhm." The blue Marin smiled and nodded. She was pleased with the results.

The red Marin rested her axe on her shoulder, "There's still two left." She warned.

Right on cue, one of the remaining Nepgeardams attempted to hit Jade. She dodged at the last second as she noticed the shadow looming above her. The robot managed to hit the ground and create a wall of dirt from the impact.

Jade and Marins looked as the wall of dirt slowly fell into the ground, they looked at the glowing eyes of the Nepgeardam. Jade acted quickly, pushing the Marins behind herself and spinning her spear to deflect the laser.

But she didn't need to. Neptune arrived at the last minute and slashed cleanly through the robot's head, splitting it in half. She moved away as the robot fell to the ground and exploded.

She quickly left Marin and Jade as she flew towards the last remaining Nepgeardam. The robot was attempting to sneak up on Jupiter and Azure as they both looked in the opposite direction. For a huge robot, it somehow managed to make so little noise.

As the robot attempted to punch Jupiter and Azure, Neptune managed to get close enough to slash at its back, creating a huge gash. Wires sparkled from the cut. The robot tried to turn around, but Neptune did not allow it to. She slashed once more and she managed to destroy most of the internal components of the robot. It did not fall, but instead collapsed on the ground and exploded.

"Watch your back." Neptune teased as the two CPUs turned to face her. She smiled.

"Ha, thank you Neptune." Azure smirked.

The CPUs reunited in the middle. All the robots destroyed around them. Neptune scanned the area in search of IF and Compa. They should be somewhere…

" _ **Nep!**_ " IF's voice called out from inside the warehouse. Her voice echoing around the area for a few seconds.

Without hesitating, Neptune ran inside the warehouse to help her friend. The other CPUs following closely behind.

* * *

As soon as the battle had started, IF had rushed at Compa and pushed her inside the warehouse. She didn't want to deal with any of the robots. She also didn't want to risk injuring Compa or herself from any stray robots.

The warehouse was almost completely empty. A few crates filled with electronics stacked in the corners but that was about it. IF also noticed a suspicious line going across the floor, but she didn't let it bother her. She had to focus on her fight.

"Compa." She tried to talk to her friend.

Compa didn't care. She ran at her and attempted to stab her with her syringe. She thrusted multiple times as IF expertly dodged each strike. Compa was never cut out for fighting, she was a nurse after all.

"Compa, listen to me!" IF shouted as she blocked an attack with both her katars and managing to catch the syringe needle. She pushed the needle up and away from both of them, their hands up in the air, "Listen to me!" IF repeated herself as she was face to face with Compa.

"No! Shut up!" Compa shouted back as she released her syringe from IF's hold. She tried to kick IF away, but she was prepared. She put her arms over her chest and endured the hit, sliding back a couple of feet.

She sighed angrily. Compa was not budging. She wouldn't even listen to her! She had to find a way to make her see reason. A way to… save her. She recalled her earliest memories with Compa. All the happy memories they shared together, those couldn't be gone could they? They still had to exist deep within Compa's mind.

IF steeled her resolve. Even if Compa was being influenced by Nepgear's sword as they suspected, there must still be some of her left deep inside. IF was sure of that. She had to try and bring those memories out in this fight.

"Compa, you remember our first year in school. When we met, right?" IF said. Compa grimaced. That's what IF wanted, she remembered it at the very least, "You remember when you approached me? When you noticed I was lonely?"

"Shut up!" Compa exclaimed, tears in her eyes. She attempted to stab IF once more, but her movement was sluggish. IF's voice was getting to her.

"And then, when we were picking our jobs. You remember that?" IF continued as she dodged another attack from Compa, "What about that? You must remember that. You helped me be sure in my choice. Everyone else was laughing at me, but you defended me!" IF recalled.

"Just shut up, Iffy!" Compa exclaimed. Her movement started to become erratic. She wasn't thinking clearly. IF could tell her feeling and thoughts were becoming muddled.

IF jumped to the side as Compa swung her syringe downwards. She rolled as she touched the ground, Compa somehow had managed to pierce the stone floor and was struggling to remove her syringe. IF knew this was her opportunity for more.

She opened her mouth to speak just as she heard four explosions one after another. The others must be finishing with the robots. She had to finish her job as well, if the others arrived… things would get complicated fast for her. This was her only opportunity to save Compa.

"Compa!" She called out again.

"Shut up! I don't care! Ge-Ge… She needs my help! I care more about her than you, Iffy!" Compa shouted. IF felt a stab go through her heart, but she had to endure it, even if those words wounded her.

"Compa, I want to help Gear as well!" IF shouted as she dodged another strike from Compa.

"You're lying, IF! You want to hurt Ge-Ge!" Compa retorted, tears filling her eyes, "Ge-Ge… She doesn't like the 'New CPUs'! And I agree with her. They shouldn't be here… They shouldn't exist! They took the other CPUs' nations from them!" Compa attempted once more to attack IF, but was blocked by a single katar. Her attacks were getting weaker and weaker. IF's voice was having an effect on her.

"Are you listening to yourself, Compa?" IF asked as she looked at her friend's face, "Those are not your thoughts! Stop listening to them! Think for yourself!"

"Shut up!" She shouted again. At this point, Compa was on her knees. She covered her ears with her hands as her syringe fell to the ground, "Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP. _SHUT UP!_ " She kept repeating over and over again.

IF hesitated. She hated to see her in this state. She had to resist the urge to go and console her, "You remember our promise, Compa?" IF asked, she had saved this one for when she was sure she could save Compa, "That we'd always be together forever? If not, I'll remind you!" IF took a deep breath, "We'll always be together, **COMPA!** "

IF's voice managed to cause a change within Compa. A purple aura started to glow around her body. She stood up and glared at IF. IF gulped with fear. Doubt started to swirl in her head, had she made a mistake?

No, she couldn't have. She remembered this aura in her confrontation with Warechu. She realised that Compa was under the sword's influence after all.

IF dodged at the last second as Compa lunged at her with her mechanical arm. She started to block Compa's attempts with her katars. She was slowly pushed back towards the exit.

She took a deep breath. She had to make this count. She remembered what Neptune had told her and she shouted at the top of her lungs, " _ **NEP!**_ "

IF blocked Compa's mechanical fist as she tried to hit her. She placed her arms defensively over her chest and blocked the attack… she slid and fell to her knees. Her left arm - the arm she had put in front - hurt badly. IF dropped her katars and clutched her arm in pain. She contained her screams of pain. She clumsily searched her pockets for any type of healing item she may have, but the pain prevented her from doing so.

All that IF could do was watch as Compa took her time walking to her. Her eyes pierced through IF with anger. She had never seen Compa this angry before, and it scared her a little.

She tried to move out of the way, but her pain prevented her from any movement. All she could do was watch as Compa pointed her syringe at her head.

"Iffy!" Neptune shouted as she jumped over IF and slashed Compa away. She glanced back at IF, "You okay?"

"Not… really." IF grunted in pain, "I'll live… but it hurts."

Neptune nodded and looked at Compa from the corner of her eye. She saw her trying to find a way to approach her… and then Neptune noticed it. Her eyes widened in surprise. Compa was covered in purple energy. Neptune bit her upper lip. It had to come to this.

She knew what to do, but she would need some help. She glanced at IF, "IF. I can bring Compa back, but I need your help."

"Anything, Nep." IF replied almost immediately, "What… do you need?"

"Pray. Pray to me, IF." Neptune said as she eyed Compa, "Pray that I may save Compa." Neptune raised her katana into the air. She noticed that the other CPUs had entered the warehouse, "Spirit Me, I also need your help!" She muttered low enough so the others couldn't hear.

"On it!" Spirit Nep said, fusing with Neptune's katana in an instant.

IF glanced around herself at the CPUs standing around her protectively. Jupiter glanced at her and smiled. IF returned the smile before returning to her task at hand. Neptune has asked her for her prayers… and she was confused by the request, but she obliged anyway. She'd do anything if it meant saving Compa. She closed her eyes and prayed. She visualised Neptune and herself as shares. She poured every single one of her shares into Neptune.

And Neptune could feel it. She started to feel the shares, albeit a small quantity, from IF flowing into her body. She looked at her hands and she could see a familiar purple gauntlet trying to form, but there weren't enough shares for that. She closed her hand and gripped her katana, the shimmering gauntlet dissipating. She was going to save Compa!

"Compa, just you wait! I'll save you!" Neptune exclaimed as she pointed her blade towards Compa.

Compa didn't care. She rushed at Neptune with her syringe held high. All she wanted was to beat IF and protect Nepgear. And Neptune was standing in her way, so she had to be eliminated.

Neptune rushed at her as well, her katana trailing behind her as the energy flowed out of it.

Compa and Neptune both shouted at the top of their lungs. They both had goals of their own and they wanted to fulfill them.

They met in the middle of the warehouse and exchanged blows. Neptune carefully avoiding Compa's body and aiming at the purple aura around her while Compa aimed at Neptune's body.

They both stood still for a minute as the damage processed. And then… the victor was decided.

The purple aura around Compa dissipated into the air. Neptune had succeeded.

Compa weakly looked around herself. She noticed IF on the floor in front of her with four CPUs standing around her. She looked at IF with confusion, "Iffy…?" She muttered before collapsing on the floor.

The CPUs still had their weapons drawn and eyed Compa warily, "Did… Neptune beat her?" Jade asked.

"Yes… But she'll wake up in a few minutes." Neptune said as she walked towards Compa and picked her up. Spirit Nep floated around her. They smiled at Compa.

Jupiter knelt down and examined IF. She could tell something was wrong with her hand, "Hey, hey. Let me see, Iffy." She said.

IF bit her lip in pain as Jupiter rolled her coat over to the injured area. A nasty bruise had already formed, "That doesn't look fine… Let me help you, **Heal!** " She said, a green light slowly covering the bruise and taking away some of IF's pain, "It'll do for now, but you should get it checked when we get back." Jupiter said.

IF stood up and smiled at Jupiter, "Thank you, Jupiter." She said before hurrying towards Neptune and looking at Compa, "How is she, Nep?"

"She'll be fine. Just needs some rest." Neptune said, "She'll wake up in a couple of minutes."

"I'm so… glad." IF swallowed a sob. She couldn't contain her excitement.

Compa was back…

Neptune had saved Compa…

And they were finally back together!


	30. Chapter 25: Deep Inside The Hideout

Compa's head hurt. She didn't remember much of what had happened. What she remembered was… Nepgear… She was in her room, wasn't she? And she was in pain… So Compa tried to help her and then… Her mind was foggy. She couldn't recall anything else.

But even if she couldn't recall anything, she… remembered hearing IF's voice… And she was saying something about their promise? Her head throbbed as she tried to remember. It couldn't just be blank! Something must've happened, something she felt was important.

She had to remember. That was all she could think of. It bothered her that not only her head hurt, but there were missing bits of memory. She knew she was very ditsy, but never this much!

Compa tried once again to remember… and the memories suddenly came flooding in. She remembered her time with Nepgear in the abandoned warehouse and her… fight with IF. She remembered everything…

And she felt bad. Those weren't her thoughts or feelings. Why had she said such things? IF and herself were friends. They weren't supposed to fight.

As Compa remembered, her head started to hurt less and she opened her eyes…

* * *

The CPUs took Neptune outside the warehouse and left IF inside as she waited for Compa to wake up. She had insisted after all.

"Neptune, who is she?" Jade asked as they got out of earshot. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Neptune.

"She's a friend of IF and I." Neptune said, sneaking glances of IF and Compa, "She was… well, kidnapped by Nepgear and used by her so she could have some help." She said.

"So… she was being used by your sister..." Azure muttered distastefully, "And what you did in there…?" She looked at Neptune.

"I saved her from the energy." Neptune said, "I used some of my shares to negate the effect from the mist. I cut the ties the energy had with Compa and stopped its influence."

"So, she should be back to normal?" Jupiter inquired.

"I sure hope so..." Neptune said as she glanced over at IF once more. She noticed that Compa was stirring, "It looks like she's waking up." She said as she walked inside the warehouse once again.

IF looked happily as Compa slowly awoke on her lap. She had insisted for Neptune to let her rest there, but she would never reveal why. It was something embarrassing for her. She stroked Compa's head one last time as she opened her eyes and looked up at her, "Iffy…?" Compa muttered.

"Compa, you're awake." IF said with a smile, "Do you… remember..."

IF couldn't finish her sentence. Compa managed to jump at IF in an instant, embracing her in a hug, "Iffy! I'm so sorry!" She cried, "I said… such bad things."

IF was taken aback by Compa's reaction, but it at least showed her that she was back to normal, "It's okay, Compa. It's okay… You're here now, that's all that matters..." She said as she returned the hug.

"But… I tried to kill you, Iffy!" Compa argued, her eyes full of tears, "I… felt like I hated you..."

"It wasn't your fault, Compa." IF said as she gently pushed Compa and looked at her face, "It was… that sword that Gear has."

"Sword..." Compa muttered as she tried to recall. She did after a few short seconds, "Oh that icky purple sword."

IF nodded. Before she could say anything else, she felt another body jump on top of Compa and push them all to the ground, "Compa! You're back!" Neptune exclaimed cheerfully in her human form.

"Nep-Nep?!" Compa said in surprise. She felt Neptune hug both her and IF.

"Yep! That's me.~" Neptune said cheerfully, "You have a lot to catch up on, Compa.~"

While the group of friends had their happy reunion, the CPUs started to look around the warehouse for any other openings. Azure and Jupiter looked underneath the crates while Marin looked around the walls for any secret panels or anything that would lead somewhere else. Jade quickly scanned the room in search for anything suspicious, but they found nothing.

Jade turned to Neptune, "Hey, Neptune. As much as I appreciate happy friend reunions, it looks like we're at a dead end." Jade said as the other CPUs finished their search, "Are we sure this is the correct place?"

"Nep-Nep, you looking for Ge-Ge?" Compa asked as they stood up from the ground, IF couldn't even glare at Neptune for what she did as she was extremely happy to have Compa back.

Neptune nodded, "Yeah. Histy said she'd be here, but it doesn't look like there's any place to go through." Neptune put a finger to her cheek and started to think, "Did she mess up?"

Compa shook her head, "No, no. This is the place." She said as she tried to recall her memories. It felt to her like trudging through a heavy fog that was pushing her back, until she arrived at the memory she looked for. She walked towards the end of the warehouse and moved her right hand towards a black like on the floor. She flinched as she saw her mechanical hand, "Oh right..." She remembered what had happened. She gently pressed her left hand on her right for a few seconds, getting used to its touch before swallowing her fear and discomfort.

Compa placed her fingers under the black line at the back of the warehouse… and then took them out. She looked at each of the CPUs.

"Compa? Something wrong?" IF asked with worry. The last thing she needed was for Compa to still believe the CPUs were evil.

Compa hesitated for a second as she looked at the CPUs looking back at her. She looked at IF for comfort before readying herself. She clenched her mechanical hand, she used to loathe the CPUs… but she knew those weren't her feelings and yet… she still couldn't shake it off. She still had to say something, "Before we… go meet Ge-Ge… I'd like to apologise..." She said as she looked at the CPUs, "I… I'm sorry for what I've done."

The CPUs looked at each other with confusion. They were told by Neptune that Compa was helping her sister… but they couldn't blame her. Even if she used to be their enemy. Azure was the first to speak up, "Look, it's honestly fine. We don't blame you for what you've done. You weren't yourself."

"Just like Azure says. You're back to normal now, and that's how we're going to judge you." Jade added, "Plus, you're friends of Neptune and IF. I don't believe you're a bad person."

"How about we all start this the correct way?" Jupiter said smiling to herself, "My name's Jupiter. It's nice to meet you."

"Jupiter has the right idea." Azure laughed to herself, "The name's Azure. Pleasure to meet you."

"Seems like the best way to start." Jade commented before giving Compa a smile, "I'm Jade."

Marin timidly walked up to Compa and grabbed her left hand. She smiled, "I'm… Marin... " She said looking away from Compa, "We're… friends, r-right?"

Compa looked down at Marin for a few seconds as she was reminded of Rom. She eventually managed to speak, "Yep." Compa said as she knelt down and ruffled her hair, "We are friends."

Marin looked pleased with the response and smiled. She looked directly at Compa now.

"Marin took a liking to her quickly." Jade noted, "I'm surprised. She took quite some time to get used to me."

"Well… you two were meeting each other for a game deal, after all." Jupiter said.

"Guess you're right there, Jupiter." Jade smirked.

Compa stood up and Marin returned to her place next to the other CPUs. She smiled, "My turn then. I'm Compa. It's... nice to meet you all."

"Look at them, Iffy. They're already friends." Neptune teased with a smile.

"Compa is very friendly after all." Spirit Nep added as she floated around Neptune.

IF sighed and turned to Compa, "Compa, you think you can lead us to Gear now?"

Compa nodded and used her right hand to lift the fake floor up and reveal a passage underground. She turned to IF and Neptune, "Here it is..." She tried to smile.

"I knew you'd come through for us, Compa!" Neptune exclaimed cheerfully, "Let's go, Compa! Lead the way!" Neptune said cheerfully.

"O-Okay. Follow me." Compa said determinedly.

Compa walked down the metal stairs and the party followed after her in silence. A heavy feeling of dread settled over them. If they were going underground, there would be little space if a fight broke out, yet Neptune didn't seem bothered by it. The CPUs looked at each other before following Neptune, IF and Compa.

The stairs ended after a couple of steps and then gave way to a passage with small yellow lights in the walls, illuminating a small space around them. The dirt walls and ceiling didn't help to ease the feeling of entrapment the CPUs felt. Their steps echoed as their boots clanged against the metallic floor.

Compa was walking steadily in front of everyone, looking at every intersection in the path and trying to recall where she was supposed to go through.

Compa walked forwards through that path with little hesitation until she came to a sudden stop outside of a small opening to a room. She moved her hand near the wall and pressed the light switch, lights blazing to life and illuminating the room. She stepped inside almost in a trance. IF, Neptune and Spirit Nep followed her in while the CPUs looked inside from the outside of the room.

The room didn't look like much. It had a futon in one corner and a hastily made metal desk in the other. First aid kits and other such supplies laid scattered over the desk. Compa walked over to the desk and picked up the first aid kit. She approached IF and started to roll up her sleeve.

"Compa? Wha-?" IF started to say

"I… hit you with my arm, didn't I?" Compa said as she moved her mechanical arm, "And you were in pain as well… Let me treat it."

"Jupiter healed me up. I'm sure it's f- Ow!" IF complained as Compa touched her bruise. Compa looked at her with a teasing smile and IF sighed, "Okay, I give up. Patch it up."

Compa took out an ointment from her supplies and rubbed it around IF's bruise. She then took out a gauze and spun it around IF's arm, "There, is it better now?" She said with a smile.

IF lightly touched the gauze. She could feel the cold from the ointment doing some work, "Yeah. It hurts less. Thank you, Compa."

"This is your room, Compa?" Neptune asked as she looked around. Her and Spirit Nep were looking around thoroughly around the room.

"Yep." Compa said with a melancholic look, "Ge-Ge made it for me while I stayed here."

"Looks like Nep Jr. is still somewhat like herself." Spirit Nep muttered hopefully, "You think she might've changed much?" She muttered to her living self.

"Hopefully not. I don't want some crazy insane sister or something." Neptune whispered, "I wish we could resolve it with words but… the sword might make it difficult."

"We should continue, shouldn't we?" Jade commented, looking at the group of friends.

"Sorry, sorry." Compa said, "I wanted to pass by and heal IF."

"No need to apologise. You did it for IF." Azure said and looked at Jade, "We'll get there. Why are you this impatient?"

"Oh nothing much. I just wanted to do somethings back at home, but it's fine." Jade said dismissively.

Azure looked at Jade weirdly but let the subject drop.

Compa walked out of her room and into the passageway. She knew they were getting near to where Nepgear was. She could recall that much. The rest of the passage was mostly straight, with no rooms or other paths.

She kept walking without looking back at the others. Neptune and IF watched her take a few steps before hurrying after her, with Jupiter right in front of them.

Jupiter managed to catch up with Compa quickly after they left the room and she kept walking directly behind Compa

"Hey… Um, Compa?" Jupiter asked as she transformed into her human self.

"Hmm?" Compa glanced at her with a smile, "You're… One of the new CPUs, right?" She tilted her head, "Which one was it… Were you the red haired one?" Compa asked.

Jupiter nodded, "Yup! My name's Jupiter, I'm Planeptune's CPU." Jupiter introduced herself again. She scratched the back of her head, "You're a friend of Neptune, right?"

"Of course. Nep-Nep and I have been friends for a long time." Compa's expression changed to a troubled one for a few seconds before returning to normal, "And you're the new CPU…?"

Jupiter thought she has mentioned that, but she didn't blame her anyway, "Yep. I'm Neptune's successor, Jupiter."

"Jupi… I'll call you Jup-Jup." Compa said as she smiled. She looked ahead for a few seconds again, she appeared to be trying to see something in the distance.

Jupiter felt happy at the new nickname, "I hope we can be friends, Compa."

Compa turned to smile at her again, "I'm sure we will, Jup-Jup."

Just as Compa said that, they emerged into a small chamber of sorts. The walls were still made out of dirt and the floor was still covered in metal, but at least the narrow passageway had opened up into a bigger room. At the back, a metal door with no handle awaited ominously, the door appeared to be one of those you pushed open. Compa decided to stop and wait for the others.

"Did… we get to Gear?" IF questioned, looking at Compa with an eyebrow raised.

Compa nodded and turned to Neptune, "Nep-Nep… I have a question."

"Ask away, Compa!" Neptune said, "I'll answer anything."

Compa appeared to hesitate for a few seconds, "Ge-Ge… She told me you are… a fake created by Histoire. Is that true?"

Neptune looked perplexed. She furrowed her brow and looked at Compa, "What? Of course not! I'm Neptune. I'm the real me. Although..." Neptune scratched her cheek, "I'm not from this dimension."

"Eh?" Compa took a step away from Neptune and looked at her with confusion. She tilted her head almost as if trying to understand.

"Don't worry about Nep, Compa." IF said, crossing her arms, "It was strange for me as well."

"Once we get back, I'll explain everything. Okay Compa?" Neptune said with a smile.

"Okay, Nep-Nep." Compa replied. She kept looking at Neptune with confusion for a few seconds before shaking her head.

The other CPUs soon filled the room. Jupiter joined them. They all looked at Compa, "We're here, I'd suppose?" Jade asked.

Compa nodded as she looked at the CPUs and then pointed at the door, "That's… that's Ge-Ge's room. She's in there..." Compa said. She turned to Neptune, "Nep-Nep, you want to help her?"

"Of course. I'm her older sister, I have to act like one!" Neptune said proudly. She walked to Compa and put her hand on her shoulder, "I know I can help Nepgear, so leave it to me!" Neptune said as she charged through the door, the others looked in surprise at Neptune's sudden reckless act.

"That idiot." IF muttered as Neptune pushed through the door and disappeared inside. Spirit Nep followed in after her.

Neptune and Spirit Nep examined the room they had walked into. For a room her sister used, it was pretty empty. They had expected more gizmos and the like. Instead, two simple wooden crates were at the very back corners of the room, with visible electronics coming out of them. The walls and ceiling had stopped being dirt and became metallic. It almost looked like the inside of a warehouse. The room extended quite a few meters in front of Neptune, all lit up by two rows of lightbulbs that hung on the ceiling and bathed everything with a strong white light. A door appeared to lead to another room in the back. Neptune took a few steps forward and then she saw her.

Nepgear was sitting on what appeared to be a metallic throne. It was made out of a silver metal and had the form of a chair. Resting against the chair, glowing purple, was the sword - Gehaburn. Nepgear sat with her legs crossed and looked at Neptune with a mix of guilt, fear and anger.

Meanwhile, Neptune looked at her with confusion. She wasn't even sure if she was even looking at Nepgear.

IF burst into the room and… looked at Nepgear as well. She wanted to tell Neptune off, but the sight of Nepgear distracted her. Even she wasn't sure if that was Nepgear.

Her hair was still the same light purple, and her face was clearly Nepgear's, but the similarities ended there. She was taller than before and her face slightly more mature. She now wore two d-pad clips on her hair - her usual white one and a black one on the other side. Her sailor uniform was now black and purple and lacked the ribbon she usually had. Her thigh high socks and boots had the same colour scheme as her sailor uniform. She also lacked the N-gear holster that she used to have on her thigh.

"Welcome, Neptune. IF." She greeted politely, yet her voice was filled with… discontent.

"Nep Jr.…" Neptune and Spirit Nep muttered together.

They heard the door open once more as the other CPUs and Compa walked in. The CPUs all looked at Nepgear for a few minutes before looking at Neptune. They compared the two sisters with confusion, "Are we sure that Neptune's the older sister?" Azure question.

Nepgear sighed, "There's that question. I've missed hearing it, but alas… It doesn't matter now." Nepgear said, anger and grief in her voice. She noticed Compa standing shyly around the CPUs, "And Compa. I see you have… betrayed me."

"No, Ge-Ge! I didn't betray you." Compa argued, "I… Nep-Nep wants to help you!"

"Help me?" Nepgear rested her head on her fist, "Help me with what? I'm… perfectly fine. If she wanted to help me..." Nepgear looked with scorn at the CPUs, "She'd have to kill the 'New CPUs'."

"Kill… us?" Azure questioned and took a step back. She summoned her swords and pointed one at Nepgear.

"Azure, let's calm down." Neptune said, smiling at her, "I only want to talk to my sister." Azure looked at Neptune for a few seconds before lowering her swords. She looked at Nepgear warily.

"Talk?" Nepgear muttered.

"Nepgear." Neptune said as she took a few steps forwards. IF grabbed her sleeve to try and stop her. Neptune gave IF a smile, "I'll be fine."

"I hope you know what you're doing." IF warned.

Neptune nodded and walked towards Nepgear.

"You know what you're doing, Living Me?" Spirit Nep whispered in Neptune's ear as she walked to the middle of the room.

Neptune nodded, "Go join the others in case anything happens." Neptune whispered.

"So, 'Neptune.' What brings you back from the dead?" Nepgear asked. The way she said her name made Neptune flinch. Nepgear wasn't acting like her usual self.

Neptune steeled herself, "Oh you see, I remembered I had a few games left to complete." Neptune said jokingly, "Oh and that my sister was missing. I just had to come back and drag you back."

"Drag me back?" Nepgear asked mockingly, "Back to what? There's… there's… nothing for me back there..." Nepgear stifled a sob, "I'm not a CPU anymore. I don't belong there… and neither do they!" She pointed at the CPUs.

"Aww, don't be like that Nep Jr." Neptune said, "I didn't know you were going through your angsty teenage phase this late..."

"Shut up. What do you know?" Nepgear exclaimed, "You… " Nepgear had tears in her eyes. She wasn't prepared to see Neptune face to face… She tried to look away from her and wipe away the tears she had.

The sword suddenly started to glow brighter for a few seconds and Nepgear's tears stopped. She looked back at Neptune angrily. She leaned forwards in her seat, "What would you know anyway? You didn't hear the Deity of Sin's last words! If the world… if the world is left with only peace… then it will rot! It will die!"

"Nepgear, you're acting very strange right now." Neptune said, "Rot and die? Are you seriously listening to the Deity of Sin's words? The world won't rot just because there's peace!"

"I ask again, what do you know?" Nepgear said. She picked up her sword, "I… My disappearance would've helped the world. It would've… allowed them to grow without help from CPUs… and yet, new ones had to be born." She stared angrily at the CPUs at the back.

"Nepgear listen to me!" Neptune said as she took another step forwards.

"No. I've had enough." She said as she pressed a button on the side of her chair. After a few seconds, what resembled a box fell on top of Neptune and caged her in. She could be seen behind the purple glass.

Neptune tried to act quickly, she summoned her katana and attempted to break the glass and free herself… but her blade bounced off harmlessly. She kept slashing at the glass, but to no avail. Her blade kept harmlessly bouncing off, "Nepgear! Let your sister go this instant!" She shouted.

Nepgear laughed, "You can't destroy that, Neptune. And you know what's the best part is?" Nepgear said as she walked towards the box and pressed a button in the huge lid, "This!"

Purple mist was released as soon as Nepgear pressed the button. As the mist hit Neptune, she coughed violently and fell on her hands and knees.

"Neppy...!" Marin exclaimed in fear. She looked at Azure and Jade, trying to see if they would do anything but they were shocked as she was. They remained immobile for a few seconds before trying to act. Jade and Azure looked at Jupiter and they nodded.

"Neptune!" Jupiter exclaimed, transforming and running towards Neptune's cage. Jade and Azure alongside her.

"Stay… Back… everyone...!" Neptune shouted as she transformed. She had to try something… she couldn't… she couldn't fall now. She tried to use as many shares as she could in her transformation to dissipate the mist, but she failed. There was too much of it flowing in. She couldn't counter that much of this energy for long… She knew that soon...

Neptune shook her head. She couldn't break the glass and there was too much of the purple mist… she had to do something else. She coughed before glancing at IF with pain in her eyes, "Iffy… You're in charge… now..." Neptune said in between coughs, "Jupiter… I trust you… stop… me at any cost…!"

"Neptune?" Jupiter questioned as she watched the mist slowly being absorbed by Neptune's body.

"Oh no… That icky mist!" Compa said in fear.

"Nep! Hang on!" IF exclaimed as she tried to break the glass to no avail. Nepgear laughed at IF's attempt failed. It was just too amusing for her!

"Everyone…" Neptune coughed again, "I trust you… Stop… me..." Neptune said with her last breath as the last of the mist was absorbed into her body and she collapsed on the floor.

Nepgear laughed again. She walked back to her chair and pressed another button and the box was gone in an instant, taken back into the ceiling from where it came. Neptune's body laid collapsed on the floor.

Jupiter approached Neptune cautiously, "Nep...tune?" She knelt down and tried to shake her shoulder.

Neptune suddenly woke up and turned around, slashing with her katana at Jupiter.

"Jupiter, watch out!" Azure shouted as she jumped over Jupiter and blocked Neptune's attack with her dual swords. She pushed Neptune away as Jupiter moved a few steps back from her.

Neptune sighed, "You had to get in the way..." She said as she stared angrily at Azure.

"Neptune…?" Jupiter questioned. She looked at Neptune and noticed a change…

Neptune's eyes were purple.

Nepgear laughed again as she saw the fear and confusion in everyone's faces, "Oh look at your faces! You thought I wouldn't prepare something like this? It's obvious that my sister would help me!"

Everyone looked in fear at Neptune and then at Nepgear. Dread setting over each of them. Azure remained with her guard up and in front of Neptune as Neptune tried to find a way to sneak past her. Neptune smirked wryly at Azure.

IF started to think… Neptune had left her in charge so she should take the lead… but what could she do? All the options she could think of where bad ideas…

Fighting would most likely lead them nowhere. Neptune was too strong for them! She'd overpower them in an instant. Running away… that seemed like a good idea for IF, but then again… That would just be delaying the problem. Trying to talk to Neptune would most likely end up not working either.

IF smacked her head, she had to think! Neptune had left her in charge after all, and she understood that decision. She had to stay level headed. Think rationally in this tense situation. She had to decide on something and fast, before things escalate out of control.

She finally settled on two ideas.

They could run and form a plan to save Neptune…

Or they could stay and fight.

Neither option seemed particularly good for IF, but she had to choose! Neptune's last words… she relied on IF, and she would not let her down. She would be the leader.

IF weighed the options quickly in her mind and finally came to a conclusion.

She decided that they should…


	31. Chapter ?: Mistake

IF struggled with her decision. She eventually made up her mind, it was now or never, "Everyone. Let's… run. We have to retreat." IF said, making sure everyone heard her.

"Run away?" Jade raised an eyebrow, "But we came all the way here. We have to-"

"I know… but Nep's too strong for us." IF said, "We have to escape and come up with a plan."

"I don't… want to leave… Neppy here..." Marin said timidly as she looked at Neptune.

"Trying to escape, are we?" Neptune mocked as she lunged at the party.

Azure jumped in front of her and blocked her attack. She held Neptune's katana in between her dual swords and looked at Neptune's face, "Wake up, Neptune! This is not you!"

"Not me?" Neptune laughed as she added more force into her strike and forcing Azure slide a few feet, "You don't know me. Why would I like _any_ of you?"

"Neptune…!" Jupiter swallowed her fear and looked at IF, "I… agree with Iffy. We have… we have to escape."

Azure glanced behind her and nodded at Jupiter, a few sweat beads trickled down her forehead from the effort of holding Neptune back, "Go!" She said, "I'll… I'll fulfill the promise I made."

"Azure…?" Jupiter looked at her in confusion, "We have to escape together!"

Azure shook her head. Neptune stopped pushing with her katana and slashed from the side, Azure blocked the strike. Neptune and Azure were engaged in combat now. Their blades flying through the air and clashing with each other. The metallic sound filling the room, "I… promised to keep you safe... and I… said I'd hold Neptune back if needed."

Jade and Marin exchanged glances and nodded. They didn't want to escape… but they also couldn't see any other choice, "Jupiter. We have to go!" Jade said.

Compa and IF looked at each other with worried glances, "I'll lead. Everyone, please follow me." Compa said as she pushed open the metallic door and waited for everyone. IF stood near her and looked at Neptune with regret.

Jade and Marin waited for Jupiter to move. She was fixated with Azure and her fight with Neptune. She just didn't want to leave Azure here! They had to escape together. Or…

"Azure, I'll help you fight!" Jupiter said as she materialised her rapier.

"No!" Azure barked, "Escape...!" Azure lost concentration for a second. She failed to fully parry Neptune's blade and it grazed her leg. She grunted in pain, "I'll… Hold her. Run, Jupiter."

"Please, Juppy!" Marin called out.

Spirit Nep floated around Jupiter, "I can't get through to her. Jupiter, we have to run!" Jupiter heard her voice but… She was unable to respond. She wanted to help Azure and Neptune!

Nepgear's laugh filled the room. She slowly stood up from her seat and spun Gehaburn in her hand. She approached Neptune from behind, "Escaping? But why! The fun is just beginning! You won't even stay to play with my other _friends?_ "

Azure was too busy concentrating on Neptune to pay Nepgear any attention. She kept blocking and parrying each strike. She couldn't even go in the offensive. This was much harder for her than the practice matches they've had! To think that Neptune would be holding back in them… Azure pushed her fear to the back of her head, she only had to hold Neptune back, not win the fight.

Marin and Jade looked at each other again. Jupiter was leaving herself and the others in danger. They decided on something, " **Duality!** " Marin said and quickly split in two. The two Marins grabbed Jupiter by her arm while Jade got in front of her and they pushed her towards the exit, much to Jupiter's disapproval.

IF joined in and helped push Jupiter outside.

As soon as they were out of the room, IF slapped Jupiter, "Get a hold of yourself! Azure is holding Nep back so we can escape and you decide to stay back?"

"But…!" Jupiter tried to argue.

"No buts, Jupiter! We have to go! Now!" IF barked. She turned to Compa, "Lead the way out. We have to do this quickly."

Compa nodded and ran ahead through the passage, followed by IF.

Jade glared at Jupiter while Marin tried her best to appear angry, "Get a move on." The red Marin said as she pushed Jupiter.

Jupiter held back tears. She glanced once more at the door before turning around and running, "Azure… Be safe..."

While they escape, Azure was having a hard trouble keeping up with Neptune. Her legs and arms were full of small scratches and she could feel her strength wane. She couldn't keep it up much longer before she had to escape as well... But she couldn't bring herself to. She had promised to hold Neptune back if needed, and she was going to fulfill that promise.

"Look at you. Your friends run away and leave you behind at the first sight of trouble." Nepgear mocked. She looked at Azure with scorn.

"Like… you… know a thing." Azure said as she parried another of Neptune's strikes, "You're hiding behind your sister!"

"Hiding? Oh I'll show you who's hiding." Nepgear laughed.

Neptune swung her sword downwards. Azure used both her blades to stop them… and her strength faded. She collapsed on one knee… but she managed to keep the swords up. She had to delay Neptune and Nepgear as much as possible.

"You know..." She could hear Nepgear's voice coming from somewhere close, "It's been a while since Gehaburn killed a CPU. I wonder how much stronger it can become."

Just as Nepgear said the last word, Azure felt a burning pain go through her stomach. She glanced down and saw… Nepgear crouched down and… her sword… going through her stomach.

Azure dropped her swords in pain. Neptune and Nepgear moved away from her and observed as her body started to glow white.

" _Jupiter..._ " Azure thought sadly as the light grew brighter and brighter, " _I'm sorry… But… please..._ " She collapsed on the floor.

Azure's body disappeared. A share crystal floated in her place. Cracks started to spread through the crystal before shattering into a million pieces.

 _Live…_

"What a disgrace." Neptune sighed, looking at the spot the Lastation CPU used to occupy.

"I'm glad to have you back, Neptune." Nepgear said as she smiled at her sister, "I missed you." She hugged Neptune.

"I missed you too, Nep Jr." Neptune replied with a smile and hugged her sister back.

* * *

Jupiter sat behind her desk, crying to herself. She had a blank book in front of her and a pen in her hand. She felt useless…

Not even a day had passed, and… The other nations had already fallen. Histoire had told her.

As soon as they arrived to Planeptune, the others heard the news. Their nations were being attacked by robots… Jupiter wanted to go help, but she had to save her nation as well…

By now, it was obvious that Azure had died. She hadn't returned and Neptune and Nepgear were attacking the nations personally. They had… destroyed the Lastation Sharicite…

Histoire had called Neptune's dimension and… all Jupiter could do was apologise. She told them that Neptune could never come home and… that she had failed.

She felt the other Histoire's pain. She couldn't forgive herself. But… the other Histoire didn't blame her for some reason. She… tried to console Jupiter but she couldn't help it.

Jupiter wiped her eyes and started to write. Spirit Nep floated around her shoulders and read as Jupiter wrote.

" _I'm sorry. I'm sorry… I failed as a CPU._ "

" _Azure. Jade. Marin… they're all dead. Neptune and Nepgear killed them… and destroyed… their nation's Sharicite._ "

Spirit Nep looked as tears fell from Jupiter's face… and she felt something inside of herself as well. Yellow orbs started to float around Spirit Nep's transparent body. She sighed. She knew this day would come… but not like this. She hoped to spend a little more time with Jupiter and help her but… She couldn't do anything. This… was her fate, "Hey, Jupiter… I have to say… goodbye." She finally managed to say.

"Huh?" Jupiter turned in the direction of the voice. Her face was full of tears, "Why… You too...?"

"It looks like… Seeing Nepgear caused something…" Spirit Nep tried to smile even if Jupiter couldn't see, "I'm sorry." The orbs shone brighter and brighter, "I'll… Wait for you, okay? I'll save you a spot." She tried to smile, even if Jupiter couldn't see her. The orbs fully enveloped Spirit Nep now, "I'm… sorry, Jupiter." She said as she vanished.

"Wait no! Don't… go...!" Jupiter said… and heard no response. Spirit Nep was also gone.

Jupiter cried again. All her friends had been taken from her… IF and Compa were outside mobilising Planeptune's defenses against the robots and here she was… sobbing and writing a diary… She was the CPU! She should be out there, helping her army! And yet… she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to even move out of her desk, "I'm… so pathetic..." Jupiter muttered.

She put the pen down once more and she started to write again, " _I wish… I could do anything to bring Neptune back… Perhaps if we stayed… perhaps if we fought back there… Would things have turned out differently? Perhaps… we could've saved Neptune… We could've… But… that's the past… if anyone in the future reads this, let it be known that… CPU Red Heart - Jupiter - has failed… "_ She wiped her eyes, they were full of tears and it was hard to see, " _If anyone… could somehow… help us… turn back time, whatever it is… Do it… Lead us in another direction._ "

Jupiter's attention was broken as the doors to the Basilicom were smashed open. Neptune and Nepgear standing in front of her.

Jupiter feared this encounter… She knew it would happen sooner or later… but she wasn't prepared.

Jupiter moved from her seat and transformed. She stared at Neptune with pain and regret.

"One last CPU to erase, Sis." Nepgear said happily, spinning Gehaburn around, "Are you ready?"

"Of course." Neptune replied, "Let's take back our nation."

Jupiter didn't reply. Her rapier materialised in her hands. She looked at Neptune with eyes full of tears and lunged at her… ready to meet her demise.

 _ **Achievement Unlocked: BAD ENDING**_

 **Retry? {-  
**


	32. Chapter 26: Dueling Goddesses

The two choices floated in IF's mind - run away or stay and fight. She weighed the options quickly in her mind and finally came to a conclusion.

She decided that they should…

IF struggled with her words. She looked at Neptune glaring at them before she made up her mind. Her katars materialised in her hands, "Everyone. Let's fight. We have to bring Nep back to her senses!"

"IF, Neptune's too strong for us. You saw how she beat us in practice." Jade turned to her but sighed, "But… You're right. We have to fight. We're CPUs. It should be our duty to save Neptune."

"Save me?" Neptune mocked, "Save me from what?"

"Yourself, Neptune." Jupiter replied confidently.

"If we fight together, we might stand a chance." Azure smiled and held her swords defensively, "IF, Compa. You're helping, right?"

"Of course." IF replied and turned to Compa.

"I want to help Nep-Nep as well." Compa said as her syringe appeared in her hands, "She saved me from the icky mist. I have to return the favour."

Nepgear laughed and prevented any further discussion. She crossed her legs and looked at the party with amusement, "So, you won't run? Perfect!" She pressed a button on the side of her chair. Three beeping noises were heard behind her and soon after, three girls burst through the wall behind her.

No, not girls. Robots. Compa and IF exchanged worried glances. They recognised the forms of the three robots. They were…

"The CPUs..." IF said in disbelief as the CPU robots stood next to Neptune, "White Heart, Black Heart and Green Heart... " IF muttered.

"Our… Predecessors." Azure glanced back at Jade and Marin, they all had the same expression on their faces - anger and surprise.

"You… you dare recreate our predecessors as robots?!" Jade exclaimed angrily as she looked at Green Heart. She pointed her spear at Nepgear.

"They look just like the real deal, Nep Jr." Neptune said proudly as she examined her allies, "I'm impressed."

"Well, but of course! Neptune can't beat you up by herself. The others need to join in! And speaking of which… there's not enough room here." Nepgear pressed yet another button on her chair, how many did she have? Even Compa hadn't figured that one out.

The room started to shake and… rise? The ceiling eventually gave up and… they were out in the surface. The warehouse's walls gave up and fell to the sides, revealing the meadow around them and the sky above.

"We're outside..." IF muttered. She shook her head, nothing surprised her anymore. She glanced at her companions, "We can handle them, right?"

"I'll take Green Heart." Jade said angrily.

"I'll take on Black Heart." Azure said with the same anger as Jade.

"Leave… White Heart to me." Marin tried to say as bravely as possible.

Jupiter glanced at her friends, "Good luck you three." She looked at IF and Compa, "We're… taking on Neptune, then."

"Okay with me." IF smiled, "Sometimes, Nep needs some sense slapped into her."

Compa giggled, "You're always so mean to Nep-Nep, Iffy. I missed that."

"Well then?" Nepgear looked at her robots, "Attack!"

At the command, the robots flew forward and clashed with their respective CPU and they took off into the sky above. Meanwhile, Neptune paced back and forth, looking at Jupiter, IF and Compa with distaste.

Neptune tutted, "Guess you'll do for now, _Jupiter._ " Neptune ran in for a strike.

* * *

Azure was being pushed back by each of Black Heart's strikes. She barely had any time to lift up her swords and block each strike. The robot was merciless.

Azure tried to slash with one of her swords and push the robot back. It moved back just as Azure wanted, but failed to do any damage. Fortunately, she managed to buy herself some breathing room. She readied herself for another round with the Black Heart robot.

" **Endless Slash!** " Azure shouted. Her swords became coated in rainbow energy and she rushed at Black Heart, she slashed multiple times… yet the robot managed to dodge each of her strikes, "Stay still, you machine!" Azure said as the robot dodged yet another one of her strikes.

" **Drop Crush.** " The robot muttered and approached Azure. She kicked her upwards, with Azure just barely being able to raise her swords to block the attack, before hitting her downwards with her sword.

Azure was unable to block the last hit and was thrown towards the ground, but she managed to steady her flight at the last minute… and then she saw Black Heart flying towards her, sword first. She moved to the side and avoided the attack. She looked at the robot again.

"Why… why is it so strong?" She questioned, "It's just a stupid fake… It shouldn-" She stopped herself. She was… looking down on the robot, "I get it… I'm underestimating my opponent, huh?" She steadied herself. That was her problem all along. She never took her opponent seriously. She always thought of herself as above them… but now, she understood. She had to see every opponent as an equal.

Azure laughed to herself, "Well then. I'll take you seriously now, Black Heart. I'll show you that I'm worthy of succeeding you!" She shouted and rushed in at Black Heart. She looked at her movements as she dodged her first strike before going in for the next.

Azure slashed downwards with her left, only for Black Heart to sidestep the attack. She swung with her other sword horizontally, and Black Heart ducked under the attack. Azure moved backwards as Black Heart tried to hit her with her sword. She parried the strike and kicked Black Heart away.

Azure observed as Black Heart looked for an opening, " **Drop Crush.** " The robot tried once again to rush in at Azure, but this time she was ready. She blocked the kick, although Azure was still sent upwards although she braced most of the hit. Once Black Heart flew up to hit her down she was ready.

Azure slashed at her and forced Black Heart to stop her attack, "Hope you don't mind me borrowing this, **Drop Crush!** " She said as she kicked Black Heart into the air. She followed her up and slashed at her with both her swords. Black Heart was sent spiraling downwards before she stopped itself.

The robot looked up at Azure flying above her. She smiled down, "It was nice fighting with you, Black Heart. Thank you for making me realise my mistake."

The robot started to fly towards her with her sword ready. Black Heart slashed horizontally. Azure flew over the attack and slashed at the robot from behind. Her sword produced sparks as it hit the metal back of the robot.

Black Heart spun around and pointed her sword at Azure once again. She moved from side to side, keeping a safe distance from her. Azure noticed she was readying an attack, " **Infinite Slash.** " The robot said, rushing in at Azure.

"Using EXE huh? I can do that as well! **Rainbow Slash!** " Azure shouted and flew towards Black Heart.

Black Heart tried to fly around Azure and rush at her at high speeds, however Azure was ready for her. She moved around Black Heart every time she tried to attack and slashed with her rainbow coated swords. After ten strikes, Black heart moved away and and her sword became encased in rainbow energy as well.

Black Heart flew at Azure with her sword ready, and Azure flew towards her trying to match her strength. They both slashed at each other and flew past the other, Black Heart turned around and attempted to hit Azure once more, only for her to deflect the blade with her own.

Black Heart did not give up, however. She flew up into the air and threw her sword at Azure. Azure was able to block the sword, but the remaining rainbow energy managed to damage her. Black Heart snapped her fingers and… Azure was hit multiple times from every direction. Blue light flashing around her in an instant and creating cuts all around her body.

"Not… done yet!" Azure managed to yell with the last of her strength. She slashed with her sword and sent a rainbow slash towards Black Heart, who was too distracted to pay attention.

The robot turned around at the last second as the slash hit her in the stomach and cut her in half. She creaked and groaned before falling down towards the meadow. She exploded before hitting the ground.

Azure's sword dissipated into blue data and she then clutched her right arm. She slowly flew lower, "I need to get stronger… if this fight was that difficult." She looked around her at the other two flashes of light… Jade and Marin were still fighting… and below her, Jupiter was fighting Neptune.

* * *

Jade was… somehow having fun. Granted, Green Heart was no pushover but… It gave her the chance to fight with her predecessor. That was something she wished she could do… or, at least in a videogame. But, this was the second best thing.

After having fought Neptune, and seeing her power, she was prepared for whatever this Green Heart clone could do. She had studied extensively how Vert fought after all…

" **Rainy Ratnapura** " The robot announced as she rushed at Jade.

"Not working, **Stormy Ratnapura!** " She said in response, countering Green Heart's high speed attack with her own. Their spears clashed against each other and sparks flew around their weapons. The both moved backwards and assessed their enemy.

" **Sylhet Spear.** " The robot said, creating a green circle next to her.

"That's how it is, **Sylhet Spear!** " Jade shouted in response, summoning her own green circle.

They both launched their energy spears at the same time, both their attacks colliding in the middle and exploding into wind energy, pushing Jade and Green Heart back.

"Time to get serious." Jade smiled, "Let's end this, Green Heart." She pointed her spear towards her.

The robot appeared to nod in agreement. It returned the favour and pointed her spear at Jade.

They both flew at each other at the same time, thrusting and slashing with their spears at their opponent.

Jade tried to stab Green Heart, only to find her spear blocked by Green Heart's spear. The spears clanged and narrowly missed their target. They kept flying around each other, finding any little opening to make their attack.

Green Heart attacked. She thrusted her spear at Jade, who managed to block it just in time for it to only graze her arm. She grunted in pain, but beared with it. She couldn't show weakness at this time.

Green Heart jumped away from Jade, " **Kinestra Slash.** " She said, moving towards Jade at high speeds.

Jade braced herself for the hit… but it never came. Green Heart simply flew past her and left her untouched… until multiple slashes happened simultaneously, one after the other, "Gah!" Jade cried in pain as she was left with cuts all over her body. She held her right arm with her left and looked at Green Heart smiling at her.

"You will perish right here, **Spiral Break.** " Green Heart said as she flew towards Jade.

"Not… if I can do anything about it! **Final Spear!** " Jade summoned all her strength into one final attack.

Green Heart attempted to strike Jade with her spear by ramming into her, but Jade was ready. She summoned spears around herself and protected herself from each of Green Heart's strikes. Once Green Heart stopped her barrage of attacks, Jade pointed at her and multiple small green spears shot towards her.

Green Heart slashed the spears away as they got close to her. Once she noticed the spear had stopped, she turned around and aimed at Jade with her spear, "Disappear." She said.

"Not likely!" Jade exclaimed as a green circle appeared behind her at least three times her height, "You'll be disappearing!"

Green Heart threw her spear towards Jade just as she summoned a gigantic green spear herself. Green Heart waited for the spear to be near her before flying over… but Jade predicted that.

"How about I borrow this!" She said, flying around Green Heart's spear and picking it up herself. She spun around and redirected the spear straight into Green Heart's chest. The spear exploded into green energy as Jade's energy spear dissipated. She looked in Green Heart's direction as another explosion soon took place. Green Heart… was done for.

"That… took care of her..." She sighed in pain as she held her right arm.

She looked to her sides. Azure was looking back at her, she had finished her fight already. She looked down and saw Jupiter still fighting Neptune… And to her side… Marin was…

* * *

Marin had split as soon as the battle began. As little experience as she had fighting, she still knew that bigger numbers meant more strength… although that wasn't always true, as she saw in the practice with Neptune.

White Heart approached them without stop. She kept flying close to them and trying to hit them with her axe, but the red Marin always blocked the attack while the blue Marin tried to push her back. This had been going on for a good couple of minutes by now. And it didn't appear to be close to an end any time soon.

" **Tanzerin Trombe!** " White Heart shouted and started to spin with her axe.

"Left!" The red Marin shouted as she held her axe in front of herself.

"R-right." The blue Marin replied, copying her other half.

They spun around together with White Heart and endured each of her repeated hit with a lot of effort, until White Heart stopped spinning and held her axe over her head. She smashed her axe over the split CPU and sent both halves in opposite directions.

White Heart flew towards the Blue Marin, who she deemed to be the weaker of the two. She tried to smash her with her axe, but Marin raised her axe to defend herself. They both hit each other's axes as they attacked at the same time. They kept going, slashing and attempting to hit each other with their axes.

"Left!" The red Marin exclaimed as she flew towards her other help to help her.

White Heart noticed the other Marin flying towards them. She swung her axe towards the blue Marin, forcing her to block. She used this to push herself up and kick the red Marin away as she approached. She used the kick to boost herself and send the blue Marin flying away.

White Heart looked at both Marins, who where now separated from each other again. She smirked. She flew towards the red Marin this time, trying to take out the biggest thorn on her side.

" **Gefarhlichtern!** " The blue Marin said. She waved her hand and five blue orbs of light appeared in front of her. She hit each of them with her axe and sent them towards White Heart. She moved away from the red Marin and allowed the blue orbs to go past her.

" **Thunderspalter!** " the red Marin exclaimed as she flew towards White Heart and attempted to smash her with her electric axe.

White Heart raised her axe to protect herself, but the electricity still passed through her. Smoke rose out from her mouth as she pushed Marin away from herself.

"You might look like Miss Blanc, but you're still a robot!" The red Marin pointed at her cockily as she moved away, "Left. Let's finish this!"

The blue Marin floated towards her other half and nodded, "Mhm. **Offense Support!** " She said, extending her hand as it flashed blue. A blue glow covered the other Marin.

"My turn. **Defense Support!** " The red Marin said as she did the same. A blue glow now covered both of them, " Let's give her our EXE finisher, Left!" She called out.

"Mhm. **E-Elemental-** " The blue Marin said as she raised her axe high into the sky.

" **-MADNESS!** " The red Marin finished the sentence, joining her other half in lifting her axe. Different coloured orbs started to float around them - Yellow, blue, green, red, white, black, brown and light blue - they then pointed their axes at White Heart, who was observing the two of them with smoke still coming out of her mouth. The orbs slowly started to envelop White Heart before exploding into eight different elements - lightning, water, wind, fire, light, dark, earth and ice respetively for each colour.

"Goooo!" The red Marin shouted as a circle appeared in front of both their axes and a multicoloured beam was launched against White Heart. It connected with her body and covered her in a cloud of smoke as it exploded.

"Yeah! We showed that faker!" The red Marin exclaimed happily before her expression changed, "Wait...! What?"

White Heart was… still standing. She looked completely destroyed, her outer colour had melted away and revealed her metallic exoskeleton… her face was partly melted and some wires could be seen hanging out from missing arm. Her red eyes glaring at the Marins, "You… damn brats..." She muttered robotically. She raised her arm and threw her axe in their direction.

"Marin!" Jade exclaimed as she hit the axe away and towards the ground.

"Hya!" Azure shouted as she slashed at the now defenceless White Heart. She managed to cut her in half and she fell down towards the ground before exploding.

"T-Thank you, Jade… A-zure..." The blue Marin said as a white light enveloped both Marins and they returned to being one, "She was… Scary… like that..."

"That was nothing. You appeared to be done, in any case." Jade said.

Azure looked down below, Jupiter was… "Everyone, we have to hurry. Let's help Jupiter."

"Juppy!" Marin exclaimed and looked down, "Let's... go!"

"Alright." Jade nodded.

The three CPUs all flew down at top speed, hoping to arrive in time to help Jupiter.

* * *

"Come on, come on, Neptune! Beat them up!" Nepgear shouted from her seat, laughing to herself as she watched her sister fight.

Neptune was enjoying herself. She sidestepped a slash from Jupiter, then jumped and kicked her in the back, sending her crashing into the ground. Compa tried to stab her with her syringe, but she simply knocked it aside and kicked Compa away, "This is it?" She smirked, "This is all you've got?" Neptune rushed towards Jupiter as she tried to stand up.

She slashed downwards with her katana, only to be blocked by IF's katar, "Nep!" She shouted as she was slowly pushed to her knees by Neptune.

"Ahh, Iffy." Neptune mused.

"Nep… stop this. We're… friends, aren't we?" IF said as she glanced behind her, waiting for Jupiter to get on her feet.

"Friends?" Neptune laughed, "Oh Iffy. All you ever do is tease me! And now, you're attacking my sister. Why would I _ever_ want to be friends with you?"

"Nep..." IF held back tears. She had to remember… these weren't Neptune's real feelings.

"Nep-Nep!" Compa shouted and tried to stab Neptune with her syringe again.

Neptune removed her katana from IF's katars and kicked her in chest, sending her crashing towards Jupiter. Neptune sidestepped Compa's attack and ducked under the next one. Neptune tried to kick Compa again, but she dodged to the side and attempted to punch Neptune with her mechanical hand. Neptune saw through her attempt and grabbed her hand, "Ahh. Nep Jr.'s craftsmanship." Neptune admired Compa's arm, "Too bad it's wasted on you, Compa."

"Nep-Nep… Please, wake up…!" Compa held back tears as she looked at Neptune looking back at her with scorn.

"Wake up? I'm perfectly awake, Compa." Neptune replied.

"Neptune!" Jupiter said as she tried to slash at Neptune with her rapier. Neptune released Compa's hand and moved back. Jupiter pointing her rapier at her and keeping Compa behind her protectively.

"Ahh, _Jupiter._ " Neptune said with hate as she held her katana in front of herself, "The one that stole my nation."

"I… didn't steal anything, Neptune." Jupiter said as she shook her head, "But that's not the point. We don't have to fight. Why don't you remember us?"

"Remember you?" Neptune muttered, "I remember you, of course. But you're nothing compared to me. You're pathetic!" Neptune moved around Jupiter's rapier and slashed with her katana.

Jupiter managed to parry the strike just in time. She looked at Neptune's amused face… and held back tears.

"Hey, hey Jupiter. Don't let her words get to you." Spirit Nep said to her ear, "It's not true. She… we don't believe that."

"I know… I know..." Jupiter muttered sorrowfully as she swiped with her rapier and pushed Neptune away, "But… hearing it from her… I just..."

"You'll bring her back, I believe in you." Spirit Nep encouraged her, "I… can't get through her. She can't hear me. So, it's all up to you."

"I… understand." Jupiter glanced at her side, Compa was helping IF with a few bruises but nothing too severe. Jupiter glanced back at Neptune as she walked back and forth, examining Jupiter.

"Come on, Neptune!" Nepgear cheered, "Beat her up!"

"Just a moment, Nepgear~!" Neptune called out cheerfully. She crouched and held her katana with both hands, "Why don't we end this? **Neptune Break!** " Neptune said as she rushed at Jupiter and caught her off guard with her speed. She sent her up into the air before flying past her repeatedly and slashing at her each time she passed by her. Jupiter weakly managed to put up her rapier to defend herself, but Neptune's attack still went through most of the time. Before the final hit, Neptune stopped herself in the middle of the attack and grabbed Jupiter's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Goodbye." She said as she kicked her far away from where they were.

Jupiter fell from the sky towards the meadow a couple of meters away. She crashed into the ground and left a trail with her body. She was breathing heavily and her body was covered in wounds from Neptune's attack. Jupiter felt her rapier fall from her hand next to her…

And then Neptune landed next to her body. She walked over to her and… grabbed her by the throat. She pressed hard on her throat, tightening her hold on it as she pushed her on the ground..

"Nep...tune… Let… go… it… hurts..." Jupiter wheezed out as she grabbed Neptune's hand in a futile attempt to release her hand. She squirmed under Neptune's hold, but that only made her smile.

"There, there. My little successor." Neptune smiled, "That suffering face of yours is so… _very precious._ " She said as she pressed tighter, "I wonder what face you'll make next."

"Didn't… we get… along… so well… Nep...tune…?" Jupiter managed to wheeze out, she could feel herself losing consciousness.

"Get along? Oh Jupiter. You are so mistaken." Neptune said, "I _never_ liked you. In fact, I detest you. Your indecisiveness; your recklessness… Everything about you. You're not worthy of being my successor."

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Spirit Nep cried as she attempted to kick Neptune, but passed straight through her body.

Jupiter's hand dropped to the side, "I…. can't… Nep...tu...ne..." Jupiter said as she felt her vision going dark…

But at the last moment, Neptune released Jupiter's throat and blinked… Spirit Nep noticed her eyes were blue for just a split second, "...?!"

" **Sylhet Spear!** " Jade's voice shouted from the side.

Neptune jumped fowards and avoided the energy spear that passed right above Jupiter. Azure landed next to her and helped Jupiter to her feet while Marin retrieved her rapier and handed it to her.

"Are you okay, Jupiter?" Azure asked as she examined Jupiter's body.

Jupiter looked at Azure with kind eyes, "Y-yes, t-thank you… Azure." She managed to say.

"It was just getting good..." Neptune said with a disappointed expression as she looked at the four CPUs, "You just had to ruin our fun."

The sound of crunching grass could be hard as IF and Compa arrived behind the CPUs. IF gave them a quick scan and noticed that they were all, save for Marin, appeared to be injured, "Hey. Everyone. I won't be of much use but… Here, **Green Nova!** " She said, extending her hand and healing Jupiter's injuries. She repeated the process two more times before she collapsed on the ground.

"Iffy, you used too much of your energy!" Compa complained.

"Hehe. I'm sorry, Compa." IF muttered with a smile.

"Thank you, IF." Azure said, glancing at her.

"So, you four want to fight? Bring it." Neptune said cockily.

"We don't… want to fight. But we have to save you, Neptune." Jupiter said and turned to her friends.

"Neptune did bring us together, after all." Jade said and took a step forwards. She pointed her spear at Neptune.

"We can't leave her like this." Azure added, following Jade's lead and pointing her swords at Neptune, "She has a dimension to go back to, after all."

"Neppy… is our friend." Marin said, holding her axe firmly and without hesitation, "We'll… do anything… to save her."

Jupiter smiled, "Everyone. Let's… give it our best. Let's save Neptune!"


	33. Chapter 27: Reawakening

"Everyone… Remember our training with Neptune." Azure said, "Let's call out to each other as we fight."

"I can agree to that." Jade said as she observed Neptune moving back and forth.

"Hahaha!" Neptune laughed, "Scared?" She smirked as she taunted with her katana.

"I'll go first, follow my lead." Azure said as she flew towards Neptune.

Neptune flew to meet her. Their blades clashed against each other. Neptune looked at Azure with scorn before slashing with her katana and pushing her away. Azure landed on her feet next to the others, "Marin. You're up." She said as she glanced to her left.

Marin nodded and flew towards Neptune. She glowed white and split in two before reaching Neptune.

Neptune looked up as she touched the ground, both Marins holding up their axes before slashing horizontally at Neptune together. Neptune jumped high into the air and avoided the attack. She turned around in mid air to look at Marin.

Both Marins flew after her. They slashed downwards when they reached Neptune, "Too slow!" Neptune shouted as she parried the strike and pushed them back, but at the same time Marin called out for Jade. Jade flew up and slashed at Neptune with her spear, but Neptune managed to block the attack and push her back. At the same time, Jade called out for Azure. Neptune turned around as she felt Azure flying towards her. Azure slashed at Neptune's feet, but she jumped over the slash before countering with her own. Azure managed to block the attack at the last second, but she was pushed away.

"Everyone, together!" Azure called out as she recovered from Neptune's attack.

They all flew at Neptune from four different directions. Neptune looked at them as they approached her, "Pathetic!" She shouted as she jumped, their weapons clashed against each other and they looked up at Neptune spinning above them, "Take this!" Neptune said as she slashed them all away. They all landed on their feet and slid a couple of feet away, but held their ground. Neptune dropped down to the ground and held her sword with both hands, she pointed it at Jupiter as she stood in front of her.

Jupiter stared at Neptune before flying towards her, she slashed horizontally but Neptune blocked the attack with little effort. Jupiter thrusted her rapier soon after and managing to push Neptune's sword arm back, "Jade!" Jupiter shouted as she saw the opportunity and retreated backwards.

Jade jumped into the air with her spear trailing behind her. Neptune looked up at her as she slashed diagonally with her spear. Neptune jumped back and managed to avoid the attack, "You're not getting away, **Stormy Ratnapura!** " She said before quickly thrusting her spear at Neptune.

Neptune dodged the attacks by moving her body and head and allowing the thrust to hit empty air. She noticed Jade slashing with her spear as she finished and she went in for a strike as well. Their weapons clashed against each other just as Jade called out to Marin.

"Here I come!" The red Marin exclaimed as she flew close to the ground and then slashed upwards as she was near Neptune, managing to catch her off guard. Neptune's lost her grip on her katana, and it flew high into the air.

Neptune looked up at her katana and jumped backwards in a split second, avoiding the blue Marin's axe strike. Neptune jumped into the air and tried to catch her sword as it fell, but Jade threw her spear with great accuracy and pushed it higher into the air. Neptune glanced below her at Jade smirking, "Jupiter! Do it now!" She shouted.

"Neptune!" Jupiter shouted as she flew towards Neptune. Neptune landed on the ground and waited for Jupiter, she raised her arms for protection… Jupiter coated her rapier in blue energy as she was near her. She spun around and slashed at Neptune… only to miss as Neptune jumped over her rapier and over her. Neptune used Jupiter's face to give herself a boost, jumping up into the air and catching her sword and Jade's spear. She looked down at Jade, "Return to sender!" She shouted as she spun around before throwing Jade's spear towards her.

Jade waited to the last minute to try and dodge, but both Marins jumped in front of her and blocked the spear with her axe. It pushed them back towards Jade before they managed to stop it. Jade smiled at both Marins and nodded gratefully before grabbing her spear from the ground.

As Neptune fell towards the ground, Azure flew up towards her with her swords ready. She attempted to slash, but Neptune spun around her slash and used her to boost herself towards the ground.

As her feet touched the ground, she was surrounded by Jade, Jupiter and both Marins. They all pointed their weapons at her in the circle. Azure soon followed as she descended into the ground, her right sword pointed at Neptune.

"Give up, Neptune." Jade said as she glared at Neptune.

"Please… Neppy..." The blue Marin pleaded.

"We have you surrounded, so please… Neptune, give up." Jupiter added, gripping her rapier firmly.

Neptune sighed. She dropped her arms to her side and closed her eyes before looking disappointedly at Jupiter, "And this is why… you're not our successors." She said as her blade started to shine white, " **Delta Slash!** " She exclaimed as she spun around and sent an energy beam into each of the CPUs around her.

The CPUs were unable to block in time. They were all thrown flying away from Neptune and hit the ground with a large thud.

Marin shone white as her two halves fused back into one before their transformation faded away. Jade bounced on the ground but landed on her feet as she stopped herself by thrusting her spear in the ground. She breathed heavily as her transformation faded. Jade quickly scanned the area and noticed Marin collapsed on the ground. She weakly walked towards her as she clutched her right arm. She picked Marin's unconscious body and looked around for a place to rest. She noticed Compa further ahead and she started to walk towards her.

Meanwhile, Azure and Jupiter were both thrown in the same direction. They managed to stop themselves and stand on their feet. Azure clutched her shoulder before falling on her knees. She looked up at Jupiter, who was looking at her with concern, "I'll… be fine, Jupiter." Her swords disappeared as she started to shine white and returned to her human form. She smiled weakly at Jupiter.

Jupiter glanced down at Azure before looking up and scanning the area for Compa. She found her standing a few meters away, with IF resting near her, "Compa! Over here!" She called out and waved her hand. Unlike the others, she had managed to remain mostly unharmed, but her energy was draining fast. She looked back at Neptune, who was smiling at her attempt to remain transformed.

"What's the matter? Had enough?" She mocked.

Jupiter gripped her rapier tightly as a few tears started to form… They were… going to lose to Neptune… Could she even beat her alone? She felt a small breeze around her and then, "Hey, don't give up. You can do this!" Spirit Nep said as she floated around Jupiter.

"But… what can we do?" Jupiter muttered, "Neptune is… too strong for us - for me… I can't… save her..."

Spirit Nep looked at Jupiter before glancing at her living self. There… had to be a way to save her living self… She just had to think. She analysed Neptune before coming up with a plan, "Jupiter. I need you to talk to Neptune."

"Talk… to her?" Jupiter muttered as Compa helped Azure to her feet and moved her towards IF, "But she's..."

"I know. I know, but trust me. I have a plan." Spirit Nep said reassuringly, "I… think I know how we can save Neptune."

"I'll... I'll do it… If you think it can save Neptune, I'll believe in it." She loosened her grip on her rapier.

"Weak!" Neptune exclaimed as she rushed at a distracted Jupiter.

" **Thunder Arrow!** " Neptune stopped in her tracks and jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding an arrow crackling with electricity. She glared to the side and saw Jade with Marin by her feet, a green bow in Jade's hands and aiming directly at Neptune, "Stay away… from Jupiter." She shouted as she repositioned herself to better protect Marin.

"You'll be first, then." Neptune replied, flying towards Jade as she avoided the arrows that she sent towards her. Neptune loomed over Jade, she moved backwards to try and avoid the attack…

"No!" Jupiter shouted as she ran in front of Neptune and blocked her strike. Jade smiled weakly at Jupiter as she picked up Marin from the ground, Jupiter managed to weakly gesture towards Compa. Jade got the message and quickly walked away with Marin in her arms. Jupiter turned back to Neptune, "Neptune… you have to remember us…!" She said as she tried to stand her ground.

"I remember you, Jupiter." Neptune said, "I remember that you-"

"Not that!" Jupiter interrupted her, "You remember the good times we had together? As we traveled the nations together… I had such a good time with you! Getting to know you… as my predecessor… The concert we watched in Leanbox, and the 'Hit the Nep' game we had in Lowee as well!" Tears started to fall from Jupiter's face at this point.

"Sh… shut up..." Neptune muttered weakly. She was slowly losing her grip on her katana.

"When I met you… Neptune… I was… extremely happy. I had a chance… to meet the previous CPU… The goddess I looked up to!" As Jupiter kept talking, she felt Neptune strength fade slowly, "So please, Neptune… Remember me! Remember us! We… want you back!" She shouted as tears started streaming down her face. All the good memories she had with Neptune… all the memories she built with her… She refused to believe the mist had made her forget them all.

Jupiter slashed with her rapier and pushed Neptune away before falling to her knees. She… couldn't hold it any longer… She felt Neptune slowly walked towards her… She looked up at her face and… Neptune grabbed her by the neck, slowly squeezing the air out of her and lifting her into the air.

"Jupiter, Jupiter, Jupiter." Neptune tutted as Jupiter struggled for breath, "I don't share the same feelings. **I detest you.** Let me make that very clear." Neptune said with a smile, "So, now why don't you-" Neptune suddenly let go of Jupiter and staggered backwards. She fell to her knees and clutched her head, "Ju...pi...ter..." She muttered weakly.

"It… it's working!" Spirit Nep called out to Jupiter as she noticed Neptune's eyes quickly changing colour, "Keep talking to her!"

Jupiter took a deep breath as she tried to steady her breath after being choked a second time. She finally spoke, "Neptune… please return to us! Return to your senses!" Jupiter said.

" _GAAAH!_ " Neptune shouted as a purple aura enveloped her, "I… I… can't… I… don't… hate Jupiter… I detest her… no… She's… GAH!" Neptune staggered to her feet and gripped her katana firmly, she glared at Jupiter with hatred as her eyes rapidly changed from purple to blue.

"Now, Jupiter!" Spirit Nep said, "I'll fuse with your rapier. You have one shot to strip that purple aura away, but no pressure!"

Jupiter took a deep breath, "Alright!" She exclaimed confidently.

Spirit Nep nodded and fused with Jupiter's rapier, purple and red energy started to flow out of it… it was strong. Jupiter held her rapier with both hands to contain the energy, but she could do this. She was going to save Neptune! She had already decided that!

"Jupiter!" Neptune shouted as she rushed at her.

"Neptune!" Jupiter shouted in response, rushing at her with the same shout, "HAAA!" Jupiter shouted as she crouched under Neptune's unfocused slash and spun around, her rapier connecting with Neptune's purple aura. The aura slowly dissipated and Neptune fell on her knees.

Spirit Nep quickly left Jupiter's rapier just as her transformation faded and she fell on her knees. She held herself up with her rapier and slowly steadied her breathing. A few tears fell from her eyes… She had given it her all… she hoped that Neptune was saved, but she couldn't check…

Spirit Nep glanced at Neptune as she slowly stood up.. She took a deep breath before turning towards Jupiter. She approached her slowly and… knelt down next to her. She placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Nep...tune… you're back…!" Jupiter managed to exclaimed with joy. She managed to smile weakly at Neptune.

"All thanks to you, Jupiter." Neptune said, "Here… let me give you a hand." Neptune said as she slowly picked Jupiter up. She placed her hand under Jupiter's head and legs as she carried her towards Compa, who she had found in the distance. Jupiter looked up at Neptune carrying her and smiled before passing out.

"You're back, living me!" Spirit Nep said as she floated around Neptune.

"Yeah." Neptune smiled at her, "You came up with the plan, right?"

Spirit Nep nodded, "The protagonist has to help herself!" She said proudly.

Neptune laughed, "You're right."

Neptune slowly came closer to Compa. She saw Azure and IF lying on the grass, IF had no visible injuries but appeared weak nonetheless while Azure had some medical gauze around her arms and legs. They had her eyes closed and appeared to be resting.

She looked back at Compa, who was treating Marin as she rested on the grass. Jade was watching over her as she worked, applying some healing skills to her. Marin slowly started to look better as Compa worked on her.

Neptune smiled before stepping forwards and startling Compa and Jade, who jumped back in surprise, "Nep-Nep…!" Compa muttered as she pointed her syringe at her.

"Calm down, Compa. I'm back to normal now." Neptune gave her a smile, "However… Jupiter is not so well, can you help her?" Neptune lowered Jupiter to the grass and allowed Compa to examine her.

"I'm glad you're… better now, Neptune." Jade said with a smile.

"You all worked together to stop me." Neptune returned the smile, "Thank you."

Compa quickly stood up and observed Jupiter. She had used some more of her healing skills to help her, but that was about it. She looked at Neptune before giving her a hug, "I'm glad you're back, Nep-Nep."

"Nep…?" IF's voice asked as she slowly rose into a sitting position, "You're… back?"

"Neptune's back?" Azure's voice asked, yet she remained lying down, "So, Jupiter saved you, huh?" She said happily.

"It was thanks to you too, as well. You fought against me… even when I was out of control." Neptune smiled kindly at IF and Azure.

"Neppy…! You're back…!" Marin exclaimed as she looked up at Neptune.

"Indeed, Marin." Neptune smiled yet again, "You were brave, you know. Just like Blanc."

Marin giggled and smiled to herself.

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound was heard behind Neptune. She turned around and summoned her katana, standing protectively over her injured friends. She looked at Nepgear standing before her… No, not standing. She was _floating._

Huge metal wings extended from behind Nepgear's shoulders and ended in five sharp points. A small turbine could be seen near the edge of each wing and keeping her in the air. Purple lines ran across the wings and gave out a sinister glow. Nepgear looked down at Neptune with scorn, "You've… neutralised the mist I see..." She said as she held Gehaburn tightly.

Neptune looked at Nepgear's wings for a few seconds before shaking her head, "Nepgear..." She said as she started to float up. She glanced down at the others, "I'll deal with her… Rest in the meanwhile."

"But Nep-Nep… you should be weak after-"

Neptune cut Compa short. She gave her a smile, "I'll be fine, Compa. I have enough shares left to… fight for a few minutes."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Living Me." Spirit Nep said as she floated around Neptune.

"I hope so too…" Neptune sighed before turning to her sister, "Nepgear. Listen to me."

Nepgear shook her head, "Listen to you? Why should I? You're not my sister. You're… You're a fake! Neptune would never…" She clenched her fist, "Neptune would agree with me!"

"Nepgear, I am your sister. I am not a fake." Neptune said, trying to sound as reasonable as possible, "That sword is influencing your thoughts!"

Nepgear laughed, "Influencing me? I'm perfectly myself!" She shouted, her wings extending in response.

"Then… I'll have to make you come back to your senses, Nepgear." Neptune said as she held her katana with both hands.

"And I'll erase you from Gamindustri!" Nepgear shouted as she held Gehaburn towards Neptune, "I'll… Bring the conflict it needs!"

Neptune flew towards Nepgear and pushed her into the sky and moving away from the others. Nepgear blocked with Gehaburn, she had a sad and angry expression at the same time.

Neptune flew past Nepgear and tried to slash with her katana, but Nepgear's wings moved and blocked the attack. Nepgear used her wings to push Neptune back and proceeded to shot purple energy from the wings' tips.

Neptune ducked and flew under the blasts of energy and approached Nepgear. She tried once again to attack, but Nepgear blocked with Gehaburn. She stifled a sob before glaring at Neptune.

"Nepgear, listen to me!" Neptune said as she was directly in Nepgear's face.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Nepgear cried and shook her head. She pushed Neptune away with all her strength before clutching her head and twisting in agony, a purple aura surrounding her, " **STOP HAUNTING ME! Neptune is Dead! DEAD! You're not her! You're not!** _ **JUST DIE! STOP HAUNTING ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!**_

 _ **DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE**_ _ **DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE**_ _ **DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!**_ _ **!**_

 _ **LEAVE ME ALONE!**_ "

Neptune looked in pity as Nepgear's mind slowly broke down. Her cries slowly becoming more and more desperate. Neptune could feel the regret and fear in her voice… But she doubted she could do much. The aura… It had consumed Nepgear's mind. Was she even able to save her at this point?

 _Neptune…_

She heard a voice. Neptune looked around, but nobody was around. Spirit Nep had also not said anything, or shown any indication of hearing the voice. She was staring at Nepgear with the same fear.

Neptune turned to Nepgear once again.

 _Neptune…!_

There was the voice again…!

 _Save… Me…_

 _ **Kill**_ … _Me…_

Neptune recognised the voice… She stared at Nepgear with distraught, but raised her katana once again, "Nepgear, I will save you!"

* * *

Jupiter felt her head spinning. She remembered being picked up by Neptune, but she had lost consciousness there. She remembered saving Neptune, but using too much of her own energy and passing out…

But now, she could hear a few voices and feel the grass gently touching her neck. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She saw her friends looking up at the sky. She followed their gaze and… She saw two flashes of light clashing against each other. One shone a dark purple while the other shone a brilliant white. She… Guessed it was Nepgear and Neptune respectively.

Jupiter slowly rose to her feet. Her head still felt wobbly, but she managed to stabilise herself. She walked towards the others as Marin noticed her. She ran up and hugged Jupiter, "Juppy! You're safe…" She said with a smile.

"Yeah." Jupiter smiled back.

"Jup-Jup." Compa turned around and looked at her disapprovingly, "You should sit down. You're too weak to stand up."

"I'll… Be fine, Compa." Jupiter tried for a brave smile before she noticed the gauze over her head, "Did I… Hit my head?"

IF shook her head, "Seems like Neptune managed to get you in the head. It was slightly bleeding, but it should be okay." She smiled reassuringly.

"Jupiter. Good job saving Neptune out there." Azure said, glancing at her and nodding.

"Hehe. It was no-" Jupiter couldn't finish her sentence.

They saw Neptune crash just a couple of feet away from them. She had created a crater around her. Once the dust settled, she climbed out and looked at the others. She had managed to retain her transformation, but she appeared to be wounded.

Her katana slowly stopped glowing as Spirit Nep left it, "She's too strong…!" She said.

"I…" Neptune clenched her fist. This was… The end, huh? She couldn't save her sister. The aura and the sword were making her stronger than before. And her wings did not make the fight any easier and yet… She couldn't give up. Nepgear was right within sight and…

And idea came to Neptune's head. She remembered the gauntlet from before and…

She turned to the others, "Everyone… I have a favour to ask."

"Nep…?" IF managed to say. She was the first to snap out of the shock, "You're injured. You should-"

"I have a plan, but I need your help." Neptune said, cutting IF off.

"A-anything, Neptune." Jupiter quickly replied. She glanced at the others, who nodded in agreement.

"I need… You to give me your shares. Place your faith in me." Neptune said as she collapsed on her knees.

"Nep, you're too weak to keep fighting! We have to retreat!" IF argued.

"No… We can't." Neptune said, "If we don't stop Nepgear now, I doubt we can… save her later. She's… Barely holding on to her sanity. I have to save her... here."

Another crash. Nepgear landed on the other side of the crater. She clutched her head and glared angrily at Neptune, " **WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!** " She shouted but staggered backwards. She kept clutching her head before collapsing on her knees.

"Quick… Please… Pray to me." Neptune pleaded.

"Neptune…" Azure muttered, "Neptune. The faith of Lastation's people and myself are in your hands. Take it!" She said, extending her hand and closing her eyes. She slowly envisioned herself giving Neptune her shares.

Jade glanced at Azure before nodding in agreement, "Neptune. I place my faith, and Leanbox's, in your hands. Take my shares!" She copied Azure.

Marin jumped and closed her fists, "Neppy…! Lowee's people… And me… We believe in you! Use… Use our strength!" She said courageously as she copied Azure and Jade.

Compa glanced at IF and they nodded in agreement, "Nep-Nep! Save Ge-Ge!"

"Nep! I believe in you! Save… Save Gear!"

They laced their hands together and closed their eyes. They sent shares towards Neptune.

"Neptune…" Jupiter said almost in a whisper before shouting bravely, "Neptune! Take Planeptune's remaining shares from me! We… We stand with you! Save your sister!" Jupiter closed her eyes and prayed to Neptune.

Neptune felt the shares swirling inside her. It was more power than she could handle… But, it was what she needed. Her wounds slowly healed and she stood up. She turned towards Nepgear, "Spirit Me. Fuse."

"But. I'll eat through your-"

"No, you won't. I understand something now." Neptune said, "and I need you for this."

"Okie-dokie then." Spirit Nep fused Neptune's katana.

Neptune took a deep breath. It had been a while since the last time she did this. She extended her hand and a blue screen appeared in front of her.

Nepgear stopped clutching her head and looked at Neptune, "What are you…?!"

Everyone looked at Neptune with the same admiration. They gasped as a Share Crystal was released from Neptune's chest.

Neptune extended her hand and placed the share crystal in the blue screen, " _NEXT Program!_ " She exclaimed.

Neptune swiftly moved her hand upwards, and the screen followed her movements and exploded in the air above her. A bright flash enveloped Neptune.

 _ACTIVATE!_


	34. Chapter 28: In The Final

Neptune dived head first through purple energy, her body changing as she fell. Her hair becoming longer and gaining a bluish tint. Spirit Nep swirled around her, taking in the energy as well.

" _Huh? What's going on?"_

" **You feel it as well, Me? The shares flowing through us?** "

A purple gauntlet formed in Neptune's hands as she fell. She spun around as the gauntlets formed.

" _Shares… So this feeling… this power is..._ "

" **Exactly, Me. It's Gamindustri's faith. This is our Next Form!** "

Neptune crashed through purple energy, which enveloped her legs and formed large armoured boots.

" _Our… Next Form… You mean we..."_

Neptune stood up and turned her head, her d-pad clips appearing on her hair.

" **You know it too, right Me? We are not so different. We are Neptune. We've always known it.** "

" _So that's the reason I'm here with you… Heh. And the reason for me burning shares… We did not accept each other. 'Spirit Nep', 'Living Me'... No. We are..._ "

Neptune turned around and forced her wings to form. Spikes pointed out in all eight directions, along with a circle with the Planeptune logo.

" **We are one. We've always have been.** "

" _You're right. Then, it is time, no?_ " Her voice changed. It was now Purple Heart's voice.

" **Exactly.** **Let's do this!** "

Neptune extended her hand, taking hold of Spirit Neptune's disembodied form. She pulled out a purple hilt with a white and dark purple blade. Neptune smiled at the katana's form.

" _Our goal..._ "

" **It's time to fulfill it.** "

Neptune brandished her katana, purple energy overflowing from her wings.

" **Let's…**

" _...Save…_

 **...Our…  
** _ **  
**_ **Sis** _ter_ _ **!**_ "

* * *

The light stopped shining around Neptune. Everyone stared in shock at her new form. Marin appeared to jumped up in both excitement and awe, while the other CPUs had their mouths hanging open. IF and Compa looked at each other in amazement. This was a shock for them.

Meanwhile, Nepgear's eyes were shaking in anger. Her grip on Gehaburn slowly strengthened as she watched Neptune.

"Next Form..." Neptune mused, "It's been a while since I've used this."

"Neptune… you..." Jupiter managed to say.

Neptune glanced at the others with a smile, "Surprised?" She chuckled, "Us seniors do have some tricks up our sleeve."

Before anyone else could say anything, Nepgear shouted, "You… YOU… **WHAT** **are you?!** "

Neptune turned back to Nepgear. She gripped her hilt tightly, "Are you ready, Me? Let's save Nepgear."

"That's our goal." She replied.

"Nepgear. You might not recognise me, but I do." Neptune said, "And, all I want… is for you to be saved."

"Saved? SAVED?! I am perfectly SAVED!" Nepgear screamed, "You… I don't know **who** you are, but I don't care! You'll die just the same!" Nepgear flew towards Neptune. She slashed with her wings, Neptune blocking the attack but was still sent into the air.

Nepgear chased after Neptune. She tried once again to hit her with her wings, but Neptune suddenly vanished. Nepgear frantically looked around, trying to find Neptune. Out of nowhere, Neptune appeared next to the right wing and slashed downwards. She cut the tip of the wing, preventing the purple energy from flowing - but the turbine still worked.

Nepgear slashed with her wing as soon as she saw Neptune, but she was already gone. Her breathing was unsteady and her purple eyes shaking. Nepgear's movements were erratic.

Neptune appeared next to the other wing and cut it as well. Nepgear was prepared this time. She tried to slash with Gehaburn, but Neptune moved away just in time.

Neptune stayed away from Gehaburn's range, analysing her sister. She saw how unhinged she was… and wondered if there even was a way to save her.

"Hey, Me." Neptune heard her other self's voice, "Nepgear… she must still be hanging in there. We just have to cut the aura, right?"

"You're right." Neptune held her katana with both hands, "Just cut the aura, and she should be saved… But… will she still be the same Nepgear?"

"We won't find out until we try." Spirit Neptune replied, "But, we have to do this. Seeing Nepgear act this way… it's painful."

"I agree." Neptune ducked under Nepgear's blade. She attempted to disarm Nepgear, but she moved away just in time to avoid it.

Both Neptunes thoughts were in sync. They dodged and parried Nepgear's slashes as Neptune slowly read Nepgear's movements, as erratic as they were. She slowly found an opening in her movements and decided to strike. Spirit Neptune understood her other self's intentions. The katana's blade started to glow even brighter, "Be saved!" Both Neptunes shouted in union as the blade cut through Nepgear's purple aura.

Neptune floated around Nepgear as the purple aura slowly dissipated. Nepgear appeared to stop moving…

But suddenly, the purple aura flared to life again and with even more intensity this time. Nepgear turned to Neptune, her purple eyes darkening. She glared with absolute hatred. Neptune noticed Gehaburn flashing a few times before Nepgear spoke, " **WHY WON'T YOU DIE?! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP HAUNTING ME! JUST DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!** "

"That… wasn't enough...?" Neptune said with fear. She… The feeling of worry slowly started to grow. Was Nepgear… even saveable at this point?

Neptune shook her head. No. She couldn't think like that. The General; Herself and the other CPUs; Uzume's revival… They had all been worked. If they could be… then, there was hope for Nepgear.

 _Nep...tune…_

Neptune heard the voice again. But this time… it was fainter, "Who…?" She managed to mutter.

"I heard… it too, me..." Spirit Neptune replied from the blade.

 _The… sw...o...rd…_

"The..." Neptune nodded. She knew what had to be done but… They needed to do something first.

"I understand." Spirit Neptune replied, "If we can wear her down… She should be..."

"Yes. Let's try that." Neptune's wings started to spin, "Let's show her… the power of the Next Form."

Neptune flew towards Nepgear. She ducked and moved around her sword strikes, trying her best to tire Nepgear. Neptune parried the strikes that she could not dodge. Nepgear was starting to become more and more unstable.

As Neptune was preoccupied watching Nepgear's blade, she used this to her advantage to catch Neptune off guard. Once she swung Gehaburn downwards, Neptune held her katana to parry. Nepgear took the opportunity to slash with her wings as well, managing to hit Neptune in the stomach and sending her flying away.

Neptune recovered fast from the strike. She held her katana up and parried another strike as Nepgear quickly flew at her. Nepgear looked at Neptune directly in the eye as their blades met. Neptune could barely find any shred of her sister within those eyes…

" **JUST DIE!** " Nepgear screamed. She pushed Neptune back and spun around, using her wings as blades. Neptune raised her katana again and blocked the strike.

"Focus, Me." Spirit Neptune warned, "We have to remain focused in our task."

"I know." Neptune replied as she tried to find an opening in Nepgear.

Neptune ducked under Nepgear's wing as she swung them. Neptune swung her katana again, dissipating the purple aura once more.

Neptune flew around the immobile Nepgear and observed as purple mist started to flow out of Gehaburn and around Nepgear. Another purple aura forming soon after.

"Gehaburn... it's..." Spirit Neptune muttered.

"Yeah." Neptune replied, "We have to do something about that sword."

"You have something in mind, Me?"

"Yes, I do." Neptune replied as she stopped flying around, "But, we have to concentrate so we don't harm Nepgear."

" **JUST DIE!** " Nepgear screamed again. She flew at Neptune and swung Gehaburn. Neptune barely had time to deflect the blade. It's purple edge sizzled as it touched Neptune's katana. Neptune pushed Nepgear away before flying towards her. They clashed once more and both were sent in opposite directions.

Neptune heard Nepgear shout in the distance, " **CELESTIAL SEVERANCE!** " Nepgear flew quickly at Neptune and slashed with Gehaburn. Neptune managed to block the slash, but Nepgear kept pushing, putting all her strength into the slash.

Neptune managed to overpower Nepgear and push her away. But, as she did, Nepgear stopped soon after and started a flurry of attacks. She kept flying towards Neptune, slashing quickly and retreating while at the same time shouting, " **DIE** ". She repeated the attacks seven times before holding Gehaburn with both hands and pointing it at Neptune. She flew towards Neptune sword first. Neptune raised her katana and managed to push the sword's edge away from herself.

Nepgear jumped away before slashing one last time, " **DIE!** " She screamed as purple energy trailed behind her sword. She managed to send Neptune flying away.

"Me, this is our last chance." Spirit Neptune said, "We have to..."

Neptune nodded as she steadied herself, "Then… It's time to give it our all into this one final strike."

Neptune created a purple circle underneath her feet before slowly descending on top of it. Her wings started to spin fast behind her, purple energy flowing around her. She held her katana parallel to the ground as the purple energy started to be absorbed into the blade, "This is for you, Nepgear." Neptune muttered as more energy started to flow out of her wings. Her blade grew in size, "Time to save you!" Neptune exclaimed as she suddenly vanished from sight. She flew towards Nepgear at top speed.

Nepgear was barely able to react, " **YOU…!** " She said, placing Gehaburn in front of her body and ready to block the attack.

" **Dimensional Slice!** " Both Neptunes shouted as the same time as she slashed past Nepgear. Neptune turned to look at Nepgear. She… had survived the hit. She turned around and looked at Neptune… the purple aura dissipating. Neptune noticed in Nepgear's hands was a purple and blue hilt. Small purple shards slowly falling down beneath Nepgear.

"Wh...ere… am I…?" Nepgear managed to weakly say before her wings collapsed. She soon started to fall towards the ground, following after her wings.

"Nep J-" Neptune started to shout but… a white light enveloped her, "Oh darn it… my… energy..." She managed to weakly mutter as she lost her transformation.

"Me!" Spirit Neptune shouted as she watched both Nepgear and Neptune fall towards the ground. She flew towards herself as fast as she could. She attempted to grab Neptune's sleeve, but her hand went straight through it.

"Hey, me! Wake up!" She called out.

"I'm… sleepy..." Neptune managed to mutter.

"You're falling!" Spirit Neptune shouted.

"Two minutes..." Neptune muttered again.

Spirit Neptune watched in horror as both Neptune and Nepgear plummeted towards the ground - both equally as unconscious. They were close to the ground below when a flash of red and blue picked up Neptune and Nepgear respectively.

Spirit Neptune saw Jupiter and Azure carrying them gently down to safety. She managed to smile as she approached Jupiter, "That was a timely save."

Jupiter smiled, "You two gave us enough time to recover. Last thing we could do was leave them plummeting to their death."

"We should take them to your Basilicom." Azure said, turning to Jupiter.

"I'll let the others know." Jupiter replied, "You take Nepgear to Histoire."

"Alright." Azure said as she speed up and flew away from the island, carrying Nepgear in her arms.

* * *

Neptune groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head hurt and a single ray of sunlight was hitting her eyes. She slowly sat up and… noticed the bed. She was in the Basilicom sitting on her bed. She looked around the purple room. Nothing had changed. She sighed...

Neptune was about to go back to sleep when she felt a slight pressure near her legs. Jupiter had her head over her arms gently placed on the bed's blankets. She was slowly raising and falling as she gently breathed in her sleep.

Neptune smiled as she removed herself from the bed. She approached Jupiter and stroked her hair. Slowly, Jupiter came to, "Neptune…?" She mumbled before her eyes went wide open, "Neptune!" She jumped as she hugged Neptune.

"Hey… Jupiter..." Neptune said, "Bit too… much..." She said.

"Sorry. Sorry." Jupiter apologised as she eased up on the hug, "But… you're awake..."

"Yeah. Did I worry you too much?" Neptune asked with a smile.

"Somewhat..." Jupiter managed to say before looking at Neptune with amazement, "Wait. that… form you had… What was it?"

"Hehehe." Neptune laughed, "That, my dear successor, is the Next Form!" Neptune said proudly.

"Next form..." Jupiter mused, "You… think I'd be able to learn that form…?"

Neptune thoughts for a few seconds, "I'm not sure. You might do. But don't take my word for it."

"Hey! Me! You're awake!" Spirit Neptune said as she flew through the wall, "Good timing too! Nep Jr. just woke up as well."

"Nepgear is awake?" Neptune jumped up, "I have to go see her. Sorry, Jupiter. I can tell you more about the Next Form after." She excused herself as she followed Spirit Neptune out the room.

Jupiter chuckled, "Same old Neptune." She said as she watched Neptune go with a smile.

Neptune ran through the Basilicom, waving at the other CPUs, IF and Compa as they saw her running past through the Basilicom. She followed Spirit Neptune until they came to a stop near the infirmary. Neptune glanced at Spirit Neptune, "She's in there?"

Spirit Neptune nodded, "Yeah."

Neptune slowly pushed the handle down and entered the infirmary. She looked around the sterile white room. A window letting the remaining sunshine in as it casted an orange light over the white room. In the corner was a bed, occupied by Nepgear. She had a bandage over her head and a sorrowful expression. She appeared to be on the verge of tears. Histoire floated by her side, gently grabbing hold of her hand. They turned to look at Neptune as she entered.

"Neptune." Histoire greeted, "You're awake."

"Yep. I'm fine~!" Neptune said cheerfully as she approached Nepgear, "But… How's Nep Jr.?"

"I..." Nepgear feebly managed to say, "I..." Slowly, tears started to stream down Nepgear's face, "I'm sorry… So… So… Sorry..."

"She's..." Histoire hesitated as she looked at her crying, "It seems… The memories of what she's done are slowly coming to her…"

"I didn't mean to… I didn't..." Nepgear covered her face with her hands, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… I was..."

"Nepgear." Neptune walked to her sister's side. She gently placed her hand around her and hugged her, "It's not your fault. Don't cry… It's fine."

"Nep...tune…?" Nepgear slowly realised who she was, "You… how…?"

Neptune smiled, "Can't leave ya lonely, can I?" She said reassuringly.

"Neptune...!" Nepgear clinged to Neptune as she started bawling her eyes out, "I'm… I was… I'm so…I..." She struggled with her words.

Neptune gently stroked Nepgear's hair, "There there. I'm here for you, right?" She said as she slowly rocked back and forth, attempting to calm Nepgear down.

"I wish… I could do something..." Spirit Neptune muttered sadly as she looked at Neptune and Nepgear.

"Huh…?" Nepgear raised her head and looked directly at Spirit Neptune, "Another… Neptune...?"

Spirit Neptune looked around herself before pointing at herself, "You can see me?" Spirit Neptune said in shock.

Nepgear nodded slowly, "Yes…" She muttered.

"Awww~ Nep Jr.~" Spirit Neptune said with glee as she tried to embrace Nepgear, "Of course my sister would be able to see me!"

"But… You're..." Nepgear slowly realised who she was seeing, "Then I really… Neptune… you're..." Tears started to form in her eyes again, "Neptune! _Waaah!_ " Nepgear started to bawl her eyes out again. Neptune rocked her back and forth again, slowly reminding her of when Nepgear was young… Spirit Neptune joined in, attempting her best to hug Nepgear with her incorporeal body.

"Shhh." Neptune said as she tried to comfort Nepgear, "No tears, Nep Jr. I'm here for you."

Neptune kept rocking back and forth for a few minutes as Nepgear slowly calmed down and her breathing slowly became stable.

"I… Neptune..." Nepgear said as she tried to stop her tears, "I… missed you… so… much..." Tears still streamed down Nepgear's face.

"I..." Neptune looked at Spirit Neptune, "We know… We know, Nep Jr."

Histoire placed a hand on Neptune's shoulder, "Neptune… As much as I'd like for you to stay here with Nepgear… She needs to rest." Histoire said sadly.

"It's okay." Neptune said as she slowly stood up and smiled at Nepgear, "I'll be back once you've recovered, okay? Call me if you need me." She said, gently caressing Nepgear's face and removing the tears from her cheeks.

"Okay… Neptune..." Nepgear muttered sadly, looking down at her blankets and fidgeting with them.

Neptune slowly made her way out of the infirmary, Spirit Neptune floating behind her.

As Spirit Neptune flew outside the infirmary, she felt a heavy feeling on her chest. She… glanced at Nepgear before turning to herself, "Hey, Me? There's something… I want to talk to you about."

The door closed and Histoire turned back to Nepgear, "How… are your legs? Can you feel them?"

Nepgear tried to move her legs. The blankets moved ever so slightly, "I… Can feel them… But it feels weird." She muttered.

Histoire winced in fear, "It should be a side effect of your… time alone. You were dangerously low in shares for a while and now… I'm not sure what has happened to your body." Histoire held back a few tears, "I'm… Sorry… Nepgear."

Nepgear shook her head sadly, "No… It's my fault… Histoire… I… searched for the sword… It's... my fault... Don't blame… yourself..."

Histoire sighed, "You should rest, Nepgear. Hopefully… you'll be better then..."

"I… I'll try..." Nepgear muttered, "Thank you… Histoire… for being supportive… even when I..."

"Nepgear. I'll always be in your side, I said that before no?" Histoire smiled, "So… Rest for now, I'll check on you in a bit. I'll bring Compa as well."

"Thank you… So much… Histoire..." Nepgear had tears in her eyes again.

Histoire floated away from Nepgear with a sorrowful expression. As much as she wanted to see her… The state she was in… She would need a lot of support. Histoire only hoped she could give her that support she needed…

Something came in Histoire's head. She stopped near the infirmary's door. She looked back at Nepgear with a pained expression.

Nepgear was looking mournfully through the window. She had a few tears in her eyes as she watched the sun go down in the horizon.

Histoire took a deep breath before turning around, "Nepgear?" She said gently.

Nepgear took a few seconds to respond. She slowly turned her head towards Histoire, "Yes…?" She asked weakly.

"I… should have said this sooner but..." Histoire smiled warmly, "Welcome home."

Nepgear was on the verge of tears now. She gathered her remaining strength to give her a smile.

 _"I'm... home, Histoire."_


	35. Epilogue: True Ending

Nepgear couldn't sleep. She sat on her bed in the infirmary the last two hours watching the sun go down. Her mind was filled with memories of her time in the island. She remembered what she had done and… she cried. She refused to believe that was her. Compa's injury… the attack on the nations… it was all because of her… and not only that, she had also… killed the previous CPUs…

Nepgear held her blankets tightly as a few tears escaped her eyes. She… thought of Neptune and how… she was still alive… And the second Neptune… Why were there two of them? She wondered.

"Hey, Nep Jr. How you feeling?" Nepgear looked up and saw Spirit Neptune floating towards her with a smile.

"Nep...tune…?" Nepgear muttered, "Is that… really you…?"

"Ehehe..." Spirit Neptune laughed nervously, "Yeah. It's me."

"And that… other Neptune… she's…?" Nepgear started her question.

Spirit Neptune nodded, "She's…. A me from another dimension."

"And then you… you are..." Nepgear started to say again, only to break down into tears. This was…

"Yeah. I'm… Your Neptune, you could say." Spirit Neptune approached Nepgear and tried to put an arm around her, "But, that doesn't matter. We're both still Neptune, and you'll always be our younger sister."

"Neptune…!" Nepgear looked at her sister's spirit with tears in her eyes, "I'm… so very sorry… I... I am… I shouldn't have..."

"Nepgear… Don't cry. You don't need to apologise. You did nothing wrong." Spirit Neptune said with a sad smile, "You did what you had to…"

"But if I...if I… refused… to use the sword then..." Nepgear attempted to wipe her tears away, but they kept falling.

"That's the past now, Nepgear." Spirit Neptune said as she tried to console Nepgear. She looked out through the window at the moon high in the night sky, "Hey, Nepgear. Think you can follow me?"

"Follow…?" Nepgear nodded, "I can… but where?"

Spirit Neptune floated inches off the ground, "You'll see. There's something important I have to tell you."

Nepgear slowly pushed her blankets to the side and got on her feet. She slowly steadied herself as she regained the feeling in her legs. She nodded at Spirit Neptune and followed after her.

Spirit Neptune led Nepgear through the empty Basilicom and towards the terrace. Spirit Neptune tried her best to lean in on the railing, looking down at the warm red glow of the city. A small breeze passed by every now and then.

Spirit Neptune gestured at Nepgear, "Join me, Nep Jr." She said with a heavy feeling of guilt.

"What… did you want to tell me, Neptune?" Nepgear asked as she leaned against the railing as well. She looked at the beautiful red glow of Planeptune… The city was still so beautiful…

"Planeptune looks beautiful, doesn't it?" Spirit Neptune said, looking up at the night sky.

Nepgear nodded, "Yeah. It does..."

Spirit Neptune glanced at her sister. She managed to catch a small glimpse of a smile… The heavy sensation in Spirit Neptune's chest got stronger. She swallowed her fear, it was time…

"Nepgear..." Spirit Neptune said, "I… I'm sorry… I have to say… Goodbye."

"Huh?" Nepgear turned around quickly and looked at Spirit Neptune, "What…? Goodbye…?"

Spirit Neptune nodded, "Vert… or her spirit, rather… She told me… We… are only hanging around because of our regrets… Once they are lifted… we will… vanish."

"But. But… I just… I just got to see you again...! You can't… you can't… disappear..." Nepgear breathing became unsteady. She took slow steps towards Spirit Neptune, her mouth wide open with fear and her eyes filled with tears.

Small orbs of light started to cover Spirit Neptune. She sighed, "Sorry, Nepgear. For leaving you alone. For disappearing on you. For everything that happened… But now… you're not alone. The new CPUs… They could use your experience. Become their friend, won't you?"

"But Neptune…!" Nepgear sobbed, "I… You're my… I can't… live without you… I'm not… I can't..."

Nepgear collapsed on her knees and wiped away tears from her eyes with her hands, "Neptune! I can't…!" She started to say… before she felt a warm hand on her cheek. She looked up and saw… a faint impression of Neptune's face. Her fully white hand stroking her cheek lovingly.

"I said it before, Nep Jr." Neptune said, "I'll always… be here with you. I'll be… watching you from above so… Please, live for me, okay?" She smiled as the yellow orbs shone brighter.

"Neptune…" Nepgear sobbed, "I… I will… try… I… I'll… be strong… for you..."

Neptune smiled and nodded, "Looks like… my time is up..." The yellow orbs fully enveloped Neptune now, "I won't… forget you, Nepgear. I'll always be there with you. Don't forget that."

The yellow lights vanished… and so, too, did Neptune's spirit. Nepgear glanced up at the night sky, "Neptune! _Neptune! NEPTUNE!_ " She cried, snatching at random places in the air, trying to grab the faint yellow lights, "You're… gone..." Nepgear rolled into a ball, her hands over her face, "NEPTUNE! Don't… _WAAAHH!_ " Nepgear started to cry. She cried on her lap. Tears streaming down her face…

Neptune's Spirit was… gone… Her sister was… gone…

"Nepgear..." Neptune said as she approached Nepgear.

"Nep...tune…?" Nepgear glanced up at Neptune slowly approaching her.

Nepgear fell on her knees in front of Neptune, "So… The other me has passed..."

"Neptune..." Nepgear sniffed. More tears streaming down her face as she said her name again.

Neptune embraced Nepgear in a hug, "She told me everything… She knew you would be crying. So, Nepgear. Remember, we will always be by your side."

"Neptune…!" Nepgear started to cry again. She embraced her sister in a hug, her head on Neptune's chest… She slowly felt Neptune's body changing. She glanced up and, in between her tears, saw Purple Heart's face.

"We will always be with you, Nepgear." Purple Heart said, "You are our sister, and don't you forget that."

"I… I won't… Neptune..." Nepgear sniffed again, "I'll… try my… best… I have to be… strong..."

"Being strong doesn't mean not crying. Being strong means to cry and then standing up and keep on walking. That is true strength, Nepgear." Purple Heart said, "So, cry all you want. Lean on my shoulder, release all your grief now, Nepgear. But only as long as you are able to keep walking your own path."

"I..." Nepgear tried to say, but she broke into tears again. She cried and cried on Purple Heart's chest. She felt Purple Heart slowly rocking back and forth and the steady beat of her heart. Nepgear's bawling slowly turned into a silent sob. She sniffed a few times as the last remaining tears escaped from her eyes.

"Neptune. Dinner's-" Jupiter noticed Neptune with Nepgear on her lap, "Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay, Jupiter." Purple Heart replied as she transformed back into Neptune and helped Nepgear stand up, "We were just done."

Nepgear nodded slowly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at Jupiter with an apologetic smile, "I'm… sorry you… had to see me… like that."

Jupiter shook her head, "No, it's okay." She smiled warmly at Nepgear, "Everyone is waiting. Care to join us, Nepgear?"

Nepgear looked at her, "I can…? After all… I did…?"

Jupiter nodded enthusiastically, "Yep. None of us blames you. We want to talk to you, to be honest."

Nepgear smiled, "I'd be happy to join in."

* * *

They sat around a big table this time. Histoire at the head, with IF to her right and Compa to her left. Marin and Jade sat next to each other at the right side of the table, with Azure and Jupiter opposite of them. Two empty chairs next to Jupiter, and opposite of Histoire.

Neptune pulled the chair aside and helped Nepgear sit down before taking a seat next to her. Everyone silently took glances at Nepgear as she slowly picked up a fork and mixed her salad.

After a few minutes, Nepgear stopped moving her hand, dropping the fork to the side of the plate and looking at the others. She stood up and looked at each of the CPUs, "I'm… I'm sorry. For everything I caused..."

The CPUs looked at each other before looking kindly at Nepgear, "It's not your fault. We don't blame you." Azure said reassuringly, "In fact, I'm pretty sure we want to know more about you."

"Know more… About me…?" Nepgear muttered in disbelief.

"Mhm." Marin nodded, "You're… Neppy's sister… So… we want to… be friends..."

Nepgear managed to smile, "Even after everything I did…? After… almost killing you…?"

"Water under the bridge." Jade said with a smile, "That wasn't the real you, anyhow. We want to know you - the real Nepgear."

"You are… all so nice..." Nepgear muttered with a few tears as she sat on her seat again, "Thank you..."

"We should introduce ourselves." Jupiter added, "I'm Jupiter. I hope we can get to be good friends, Nepgear."

"Name's Azure." Azure said with a smile, "I'm glad to meet you."

"Marin… I'm Marin." The young CPU said, "I'd like to… be friends with you... Neppy's sister."

"I'm Jade. Pleasure to finally meet you, Nepgear." Jade smiled.

"Thank you… everyone…" Nepgear muttered before a beaming smile replaced her grieving face, "I'm… sure we can be good friends."

"Ge-Ge is getting along well with everyone." Compa commented, "I'm glad."

"Yeah." IF smiled, "Good thing too. She'll need all the support she can get."

"Everyone." Histoire said, looking at everyone, "I'm sure we're all glad that Nepgear is safe and sound, and that you'll have a lot of questions for her, but please let her have some time to think as well."

"It's fine, Histoire." Nepgear smiled, "I should get to know everyone. I want to, as well."

"I see." Histoire replied, "Well, I hope you become good friends."

Nepgear looked at everyone, giving them a soft smile before her eyes rested on Compa, "How's… your arm, Compa?" She asked worriedly.

Compa looked back at Nepgear with a smile, "It's fine, Ge-Ge. It works, don't worry about it too much."

"Compa, one other thing." Jupiter said, raising her hand and looking at her salad, "What's this orange thing?"

"Oh?" Compa leaned in and looked at what Jupiter was pointing, "Oh those are carrots. Freshly chopped by me!"

"Compa's cooking is the best." IF added with a smile.

"Carrots?" Jupiter said, looking at the carrot, horrified, "That's not people's food..."

Nepgear hid a laugh while Neptune looked at Jupiter with an amused smile, "That's how I feel about Eggplants."

IF sighed as she ate but ignored the two. Compa giggled, "You're similar to Nep-Nep, Jup-Jup."

"Like predecessor, like successor." Azure said before laughing. Jade and Marin joined in on the joke as they looked at Jupiter.

"Hey!" Jupiter said with a mildly annoyed face before easing up and smiling.

"So, she's our successor?" Nepgear turned to Neptune.

"Yep. She's nice as well. I'm sure you'll like her." Neptune smiled.

As the laughter died down, everyone started to eat and chat with each other about the recent events. Neptune and Jupiter talking with Nepgear and bringing her up to speed with the current events. Jade and Marin started to chat with each other, talking about how the development of the most recent game was coming along and their participation. Azure glanced at Compa next to her, they slowly started to talk about her mechanical arm due to Azure's curiousness.

IF glanced at Histoire, "Nothing like a happy ending, uh?"

"You're right, IF." Histoire smiled.

Next to the table, a purple portal suddenly opened up. Everyone stopped talking and looked in fascination as a pink haired girl popped from there.

"Yoo-hoo~." She said as she looked around the table, "Ohhh you're eating right now. Bad time?"

"Hey, Big me!" Neptune said with a smile.

Everyone turned to look at Neptune in an instant, "Big… Me?" Jupiter managed to ask.

"Another Neptune..." Nepgear muttered, "Seems like a twisted joke, huh?"

"Ohh~ Nepgear is here as well. Hello Nepgear!" Big Neptune said as she looked at her smaller self, "I came to pick Neptune up, but since you're eating.."

"It's okay, Big Me." Neptune replied, "I had to go sooner or later." Neptune said as she stood up and walked towards her bigger self. She turned around and looked at Nepgear, "Hey, Nep Jr. If you ever need me, Histy has me on speed dial. Don't be afraid to ask for me."

Nepgear nodded, "I will. And..." Nepgear stood up and walked towards Neptune. She embraced her in a hug, "I'll do my best for you."

"I'm sure you will, Nep Jr." Neptune said, returning the hug, "You're welcomed in my dimension any time as well."

"I'll keep that in mind." Nepgear replied, stifling a sob.

"Aww. It's times like this I wish I had a younger sister." Big Neptune said.

"Two Neppys..." Marin muttered.

"I wonder if there are other 'us' as well." Azure added.

"It also looks like it's time for goodbyes." Jade added.

"Yeah..." Jupiter muttered, "We'll see each other again, right Neptune?"

"You can count on it, Jupiter!" Neptune said as Nepgear let go.

Nepgear returned to her seat and gave Neptune a smile.

"Give us a call every now and then." Jade said as she looked at both Neptunes.

"We still have more training to do as well." Azure said with a smile, "And if you can get the Uni from your dimension on that as well, I'd be grateful."

"I'll see what I can do, Azure."

"Take care, Nep." IF said with a smile.

"Nep-Nep. Be safe." Compa called out.

"I'm glad you came to our dimension, Neptune." Histoire said, "So, be sure to visit us every now and then."

"You can count on it, Histy." Neptune nodded and smiled. She turned to her bigger self, "Ready to go, Big Me?"

"They're waiting for you on the other side." Big Neptune replied.

"Neppy!" Marin said, "I… want to visit… you sometime..."

Neptune smiled in Marin's direction, "I'll be waiting for you with Blanc and her sisters when you do." She said.

"Yay~." Marin smiled and jumped in happiness.

"Well, it is time to say goodbye now." Neptune said as she approached the portal, "I enjoyed my time here. I'll make sure to come back.~"

As both Neptunes stepped into the portal, everyone called out together, "Goodbye, Neptune!"

The portal closed and both Neptunes were gone.

* * *

"And weeeeee're back!~" Neptune happily exclaimed as she appeared from the portal back in her Basilicom. Nepgear, Uzume and Histoire looking at her.

"Neptune! You're back." Nepgear said, jumping on Neptune and embracing her in a hug.

"Aww, Nepgear. Did you miss me?" Neptune teased.

"Yes." Nepgear replied, "I was slightly worried about your adventure."

"Well, at least you're back Nepsy." Uzume smiled, "You have to tell us about your adventure, ya know?"

"Of course I will." Neptune replied with a smile.

"Neptune. Welcome home." Histoire smiled, "I'm glad you're safe."

"It's great to be back." Neptune smiled, "Now, settle in CPUs and Candidates; boys and girls; germs and microbes. Let me tell you the story of..."

Neptune winked.

" **The OmegaDimension**."

 _ **Achievement Unlocked: Saviour's Comfort**_


	36. Thank-you-for-reading corner

Neptune tapped the screen of the camera for a few seconds, "Is this thing on?" She quickly clears her throat, "Ahem. Hello and welcome to the annual thank-you-for-reading-corner! With your host, Neptune!" Neptune exclaimed happily, "Today, we have the entire cast of this fanfiction here to thank you! So, without delays, Jupiter! You're first."

"Huh?" Jupiter looked startled at Neptune holding a camera, "Oh right. Thank you everyone for reading. I enjoyed my time with Neptune, and with you all. I hope you all enjoyed it just as I did! And Um… I hope we can have more adventures together."

Neptune turned the camera to Azure next to Jupiter, "Azure! You're up."

"This…? Oh okay." Azure cleared her throat, "Thank you for following us in this adventure. It was an honour to meet you. I hope you all enjoyed following us on our adventure, and thank you for cheering for us." She smiled at the camera.

"Azure, no need to be so stiff." Jade commented as Neptune moved the camera to her, "Like this. Thank you for reading this story. I'm sure each of you had a favourite moment or CPU, so please do tell! I'd be pleased to read what you think. And also, thank you for following us in our adventure. It wouldn't have been the same without your support. What do you think, Marin?" Jade turned to her side and smiled at the young CPU.

"Mhm. Thank you… all for… watching over us." Marin smiled at the camera, "I liked your company… So… I hope we can… go in more adventures together."

"Nepgear, you have any words?" Neptune said, moving the camera towards her.

"I… Well. This was my first time being an antagonist… So I hope I did a good job." Nepgear smiled, "I'm glad you helped save me, as well. And for that, thank you so much."

"You did a great job, Nepgear." Neptune smiled, "You were quite menacing as well."

"Menacing? Oh goodness..." Nepgear looked flustered.

Neptune giggled, "It worked. Now, Iffy, Compa? Any words to our readers?"

"Hey. Thank you so much for reading this story." IF said, "It wouldn't have been the same without you. And please, keep looking after Nep and the others okay?"

"It was my first time being a baddie as well… I'm not sure I like that role, but I did my best." Compa smiled, "Oh and thank you so much for getting this far! Thank you so much!"

"YEAH! I got to make my return, if only for a small while." Brave exclaimed, "So, thank you for including me in this story. I hope you enjoyed it! Sadly, the other three did not get to make the cut, so I'm here thanking you in their place!"

"Ooohh~ Did Nepgear rebuild you, Brave?" Neptune asked as she moved the camera around the felon's body.

"Lady Nepgear sure did! If only for this short segment." Brave said proudly.

"That's nice of her!" Neptune said as a thumbs up could be seen in the bottom of the camera, "Okay, Histy. Your turn." She said as she turned the camera away from Brave.

"Thank you so much for watching over everyone. Please, keep watching over them for as long as you can." Histoire smiled.

"Hey. I have to be in this as well." Croire said, pushing into the camera's frame, "Doesn't seem I could get that idiot off my back, but this was a pretty interesting outcome either way. Perhaps there might be a truly ruined dimension I could find and record its history."

A book suddenly closed over Croire, "Not getting away, Crostie!" Big Neptune said before looking at the camera, "Oh right! This is the end, right? Well, a clap for you! Thank you for reading! Although Uzume and I didn't appear too long, we can still say thank you."

"Yeah! You can't cut us out, Nepsy." Uzume said, appearing next to Big Neptune in the frame, "So yeah. Thank you for reading and helping Nepsy get back home safely. She couldn't have done it without ya!"

"Hey!" Neptune complained from behind the camera, "I could've gotten back home alone!... But I'm grateful for their help. Don't make me release a recording of you talking all girly on Neppit!"

Uzume gulped. She laughed nervously, "Haha. Yeah. Thank you for reading!" She quickly exclaimed before bolting out of frame, her voice could be heard in the distance, "Where is that recording?!"

"You won't find it~!" Neptune teased before addressing the camera again "Oh yes! There's one special guest today as well! Although, he couldn't show himself, so here's a recorded message!" Neptune said as she placed a recorder in front of the camera.

"Hey. Megaswifter here. You made it to the end! Congratulations!... Or well, thank you more than anything." A small chuckle could be heard from the recording, "Thank you for sticking with everyone until the end. I enjoyed reading your reviews and comments on the story. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for reading! Now, I leave it up to you, Nep."

"Alrighty!" Neptune turned the camera to face herself, "Thank you so much for reading. I hope we can meet again in another story. But, for now, Neptune out! Goodbye everyone~!"

 _ **Until Next Time…**_

 _ **The End**_


	37. Design of the OD CPUs little extra

Hello! Since Kagamirror asked for it (and I'm sure most of you are curious), I've decided to add my inspirations for the CPUs in Omegadimension.

So, without further ado, let's get right into it.

First up, Jupiter. Her design was based on one of the ideas for Neptune. If you look up 'Neptune Concept Art' it should appear. She's the orange haired girl. Her name was a coin flip between Jupiter and Mars, but I settled on Jupiter since it's the next one in line (Sega Saturn is a thing, so I picked the next one). Her personality was going to be based off Plutia and Neptune, but for her to 'stand out' I decided on the personality you saw.

As for her HDD, Red Heart came up from what I remembered Jupiter being like (although it's more of a combination of multiple colours. So, maybe just the Great Red Spot). Her appearance was influenced by Iris Heart and Purple Sister. As for personality, she doesn't change much except for the recklessness - something I though could be included.

Next up, Azure! Along with Jupiter, she kept her original name. Her human form is a combination of both Kei's and Noire's design, with a personality resembling the two as well. I originally planned to make her a Kuudere, but I struggled to come up with a way to express that. She's also based on the PSVR, which her armour was made to represent in the beginning.

As for her HDD, Blue Heart came naturally from the name. She's based on Ultradimension Noire while her 'wings' are from Next Black. She doesn't change much personality wise, however alongside her human form she has a slight 'superiority complex', which reflects when she underestimates her opponents. Colour scheme based on the PSVR.

Third in line, Marin! Truthfully, my favourite. (Then again, I'm a huge Lowee fan) Marin was originally planned to be named 'Swile' after the Nintendo Switch. Her human form is based on a mix of Rom and Ram, with the joycon controllers as a basis for the colours - blue and red. Her shyness is from Rom. Although I don't believe I mentioned it, she's loves to travel around Lowee and interacting with the citizens - a reference to the Switch's portability.

As for Grey Heart, her colour is based on the Switch's greyish-black base, and her bangs on the joycons. Her 'Duality' ability is, yet again, based on the Switch's ability to remove the controllers. As for design, she's based on a mix of White Sister Rom and Ram. Her personality is based on Blanc's two sides. Her reserved and 'timid' side and her 'angry' side.

Her respect for Blanc, Rom and Ram comes from the success of the Switch - trying to be as good as the Wii and DS.

Last but not least, Jade. Original name was 'Scole', which came from the 'Project Scorpio' for the Xbox One X. She was planned to be 'bratty' and not well mannered - a way of being Vert's opposite. However, I changed this into a 'closet Vert' type deal, with her having admiration for Vert instead. Her small… _Ahem_. Chest size is due to the Xbox One X being the 'smallest Xbox Console'. Her design is inspired on Vert, but slightly less elegant. She was planned to fight using a broadsword, but I thought a bow and arrow fit her better.

As for her HDD, Teal Heart is a way of using another 'Green' colour name hehe. Her 'wings' are based on Next Green's hip booster 'wings' - as well as the X from Xbox. She was mostly based on Green Heart and Next Green as well.

The bodysuits of the CPUs were inspired by the Homunculi from Fullmetal Alchemist - the idea of having a mostly one-piece with nodes and lines running across was the idea I had.

As for their names, apart from Jupiter, they also followed a 'pattern' like the Hyperdimension CPUs. They're all types of precious stones this time!

Jade is obvious - being based on jade; Azure is a reference to Lapis Lazuli - the origin of the word (according to origin in Google) which is blue in colour - and Marin is based on Tourmaline. Since 'Malin' didn't sound as nice, I changed it to an 'r' - Marin! Tourmaline is also a multicoloured rock, so it works perfectly with Marin's dual colours.

Now, there's also Nepgear! She has changed over the last 10 years as well. Her new outfit was inspired by Big Neptune - I quite liked the black parka and colour scheme, so I reflected that in 'Big Nepgear', since she's grown. The second D-pad is for her to remember Neptune.

Compa! She's included in my ideas as well. She was always thought up to be an antagonist in the story helping Nepgear. Her mechanical arm is, yet again, inspired in Fullmetal Alchemist with Edward's arm.

Sadly, I don't have any of these drawn (since I can't really draw) but I'd be pretty excited - and thankful - if someone was willing to draw any of them.

Anyway, this was a small segment in the process behind the CPUs and the others. I'm quite thankful you all enjoyed the story. So, thank you for reading! May we meet again in another time...


End file.
